Afin que les ténèbres règnent
by Keyra Chan
Summary: Harry est maltraité par les Dursley. Alors que son oncle l’enferme pour une maladresse commise, il tombera sur un médaillon des plus intriguant qui semblait appartenir à sa mère. Celui l’emmènera alors en 1933 et deviendra l’ami d’un dénommé Tom Jedusor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** Punition et découverte

Il devait être près de 7h et déjà les murs du 4 Privet Drive résonnaient sous la voix tonnante de Vernon Dursley. Celui-ci s'était levé de fort mauvais humeur et le fait de voir que le parasite qui lui servait de neveu n'avait pas commencé à préparer son petit déjeuner n'arrangea pas son caractère. Il se précipita alors vers le placard sous l'escalier et tambourina à la porte

- SALLE PETIT MONSTRE, DEBOUT !! DEPECHE TOI !! TU CROIS QUE LE PETIT DEJEUNER VA SE FAIRE TOUT SEUL ?!?

Aussitôt un petit garçon de 7 ans se réveilla en sursaut, interrompant le rêve agréable qu'il faisait. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, il se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon et un pull deux fois trop large pour lui.

ALORS !! J'ATTENDS !! TU VEUX QUE JE TE FLANQUE UNE CORRECTION POUR APPRENDRE A ALLER PLUS VITE ?

Non Oncle Vernon, j'arrive tout de suite ! lui répondit la petite voie d'Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'enfant se dépêcha d'aller vers le frigo de la cuisine afin d'en sortir des tranches de lards et des œufs, il prit ensuite une poêle qu'il posa sur la gazinière et commença à tout préparer sous l'œil menaçant de son oncle. Quelques minutes après, une Pétunia Dursley qui ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur que son mari arriva à la cuisine en grognant.

pourquoi cris tu Vernon ? tu vas finir par réveiller Dudy chéri.

Désoler Pétunia, mais ce petit monstre ne semble pas avoir encore compris la place qu'il a dans cette maison. Le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt et je vais finir par arriver en retard par sa faute.

Le regard lourd de reproche, Mme Dursley s'approcha de son neveu et lui assena une forte claque sur le crane. Surpris, l'enfant failli renverser la poêle et déjà ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, pourtant il se retint de pleurer afin de ne pas augmenter la colère de sa famille.

tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon a rien, lui siffla sa tante. N'as-tu donc aucune reconnaissance envers nous qui t'avons accueilli ?

nous aurions du l'amener dans un orphelinat comme je le voulais au départ, continua son mari.

Essayant de ne pas écouter les remontrances des deux Dursley, Harry termina sa corvée et servit du mieux qu'il put, la poêle pesait lourd pour ses petit bras. Tandis que sa tante préparait du thé, il eut enfin l'autorisation de quitter la pièce afin de prendre une douche.

Profitant de ce répit, il put enfin sangloter tandis que l'eau tiède s'écoula sur son corps trop maigre dans la baignoire. Il repensa alors au doux rêve qu'il faisait cette nuit : il se trouvait dans un parc d'attraction et était accompagné par un homme aux cheveux noirs qui était venu le sauver de sa famille. Harry n'avait pas pu bien voir son visage mais il avait senti qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. C'était au moment ou l'homme le menait vers une grande roue que son oncle l'avait réveillé, faisant disparaître un sentiment de réconfort et de protection rarement éprouvé jusque là. L'enfant se demanda si l'homme était son père ; n'ayant jamais pu voir de photos de ses parents, il n'en avait également aucun souvenir. Tout ce qu'il savait d'eux, c'était qu'ils étaient chômeurs, alcooliques et étaient mort dans un accident de voiture après une soirée bien arrosé. Accident qui lui avait valu cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Alors qu'il ressassait tout cela, un autre garçon plutôt obèse sorti de son lit avec l'envie pressente d'aller aux toilettes. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la salle de bain et vit son cousin en train de se laver. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer d'ailleurs, trop occupé à rêver. Dudley Dursley en profita pour lui jouer un mauvais tour : il prit la savonnette qui se trouvait sur le lavabo et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur son cousin. Le pauvre Harry la reçut en pleine tête en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Tandis que son cousin rigolait et se moquer, l'enfant se tourna vers lui avec un regard plein de haine. Il souhaita que son cousin puisse ressentir la même douleur afin qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute ce que signifiait avoir mal.

Son vœu fut exaucé : trop pris par leurs émotions, les deux garçons ne virent pas que le robinet d'eau chaude se mit à tourner tout seul et que le pommeau de la douche se tourna brusquement vers Dudley. L'obèse poussa un long cri de souffrance sous la température bouillante de l'eau qui déferlé sur lui, Harry, trop surpris par le spectacle, n'eut pas le reflexe de couper l'eau et ce n'est que lorsque Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, alerté par les hurlements de leur fils, apparurent dans la salle de bain qu'enfin la punition se termina…comme par magie. Ils virent avec horreur le corps rougis de leur fils, pétunia se précipita vers son dudlynouchet en pleurant et supplia son mari d'appeler au plus vite un médecin. Une fois les deux parents et le fils sorti de la salle de bain, Harry revint brutalement à la réalité et remit ses vêtements au plus vite, sans même prendre la peine de se sécher. Il se précipita vers la rambarde des escaliers et vit son oncle ordonnait dans le combiner téléphonique du couloir de faire venir au plus vite une ambulance. Lorsqu'il raccrocha enfin, son visage se tourna vers celui d'Harry et une colère sans nom l'assaillit. Il monta les marches aussi rapidement que son poids lui permettait et rattrapa son neveu qui tentait de fuir.

QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON FILS !? explosa-t-il

Rien, oncle Vernon, je te le promets !! dit l'enfant en tremblant de peur. Le pommeau de la douche a bougé tout seul !

PETIT MENTEUR !! SALE MONSTRE !! J'AURAIS DÛ TE TUER QUAND J'EN AVAIS L'OCCASION !!

Il accompagna sa tirade par une gifle si forte que la lèvre du pauvre garçon se mit à saigner. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, en continue et de plus en plus fort. Vernon eut même l'idée de défaire sa ceinture pour l'abattre sur le garçon, heureusement une sirène stridente s'entendit au loin et il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il se dépêcha d'emmener l'enfant meurtris dans le grenier et de l'y enfermé sans ménagement.

nous reprendrons ta punition plus tard, petit monstre ! je t'en fais la promesse !

Il s'éloigna et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée aux ambulanciers. Quand Harry releva enfin la tête du sol poussiéreux, il se mit à pleurer mais n'osa pas bouger tant il avait mal. Finalement, la sirène de l'ambulance recommença son chant pour disparaître au fur à mesure, la maison fut ensuite plongée dans le calme total que seul les reniflant de l'enfant perturbait. Deux heures s'écoula et ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta enfin de pleurer qu'il décida de se lever avec une grimace de douleur. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce, refusant de penser à ce qui se passerait quand son oncle reviendrait.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une vieille mal rouge, il s'en approcha doucement et vit une étiquette jaunis par le temps coller dessus

_Lily Evans_

_Gryffondor_

Lily. C'était le nom de sa mère, tante Pétunia le lui avait dit. Excités, oubliant un instant ses malheurs, il de dépêcha d'ouvrir la male. Il y trouva alors de drôle de vêtements noirs qui ressemblait à des robes, puis des livres aux titres étranges.

_Potions Magiques_

_La métamorphose pour sorcier confirmé_

_Magie noire : comment s'en protéger_

_Animagus : comment le devenir ?_

Magie ? Sorcier ? Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? La magie n'existait pas, son oncle lui avait mainte fois répétés. Mais en y réfléchissant…il lui arrivait parfois des choses étranges qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, et là encore, l'aventure de la salle de bain en était une. Etait ce de la magie ? Sa conscience lui disait que oui mais c'était tellement dur à croire. Finalement, il délaissa les livres pour s'intéresser à ce qui ressemblait à une petite bourse de cuir, il défit le cordon et trouva à l'intérieur une chaine d'argent où pendait un médaillon vert avec un sablier dessiné dessus. Il passa le médaillon autour de son cou et joua un peu avec, en le retournant il vit de minuscule inscription et se mit à les lires à voix hautes : rised nome cuaxep met eleuq.

Un tourbillon de lumière se forma autour de l'enfant et celui-ci disparu en un instant, laissant derrière lui une légère brise de poussière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **Lorsque changement d'identité rime avec sécurité

Quand le tourbillon lumineux cessa enfin de tourner inlassablement autour du corps d'Harry, celui-ci pût enfin ouvrir les yeux, il eut alors la désagréable surprise de se retrouver allonger sur un sol dur et froid mais également d'être hors du grenier où il se trouvait tantôt. Déjà fortement choqué par les récents événements, il ne s'attendait pas cette fois à se retrouver à l'extérieur de la maison et surtout dans un quartier qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas Privet Drive, ça il en était certain. Les maisons blanches avait fait place à des bâtisses de briques rougeâtre, les trottoirs goudronnés de l'allée était devenu des pavés et les voitures semblaient différente, plus ancienne, comme sur l'une des photos que son institutrice avait ramené l'année dernière pour son cours d'histoire. Perdu, l'enfant se releva tant bien que mal, grimaçant de douleurs des coups reçu par son oncle. Il marcha un peu dans l'espoir de reconnaître un endroit familier qui pourrait le guider, mais le vent glacé de l'automne le faisait frissonner. Après 15 bonnes minutes d'errance, Harry commença à prendre peur, il se sentait seul et les regards intrigués que lui lançaient des passants n'arrangeaient rien, eux aussi était bizarre d'ailleurs : il portait de vieux vêtements, du même style que les vieilles personnes qu'il avait rencontrés en aidant sa tante à faires ses courses dans Londres. Finalement, il fut brusquement arrêté par une main qui s'abattit sur son épaule, l'enfant poussa un cri de terreur et commença à se débattre, mais la voie assez douce de son agresseur le poussa à se tourner vers lui : c'était un policier au visage joufflu qui le regardait avec bienveillance.

- et bien bonhomme, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? tu as perdu ta maman ?

- …

- Mais tu es couvert d'ecchymose !? Comment tu t'es fait cela ? tu t'es battu ?

- N…non, M…monsieur.

- Et tu semble gelée en plus. Il faut dire que tu ne porte pas de manteau. Il vaut mieux que tu rentre chez toi et te faire soigner, je vais te raccompagner.

- Non !! s'il vous plait ! je veux pas rentrer chez moi ! se mit-il à crier.

Surpris l'homme regarda les grands yeux terrifiés de l'enfant qui commencé à se mouiller de larme.

- Mais pourquoi ? si tu restes ainsi tu vas attraper froid.

- S'il vous plait, supplia l'enfant, je ne veux pas retourner chez mon oncle !

Le policier le pris en pitié et commença à se poser des questions, notamment à cause de sa terreur et de ses bleues sur le visage. L'enfant serait il maltraité ? ca arrivait souvent en ce moment. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer du garçon en restant ici, il lui demanda s'il accepterait de le suivre au commissariat afin de pouvoir le soigner et de lui donner des vêtements chauds. Harry hésitât, il avait peur que le policier ne le ramène chez les Dursley mais il se sentait tellement perdu ici… peut être parviendrait il à convaincre l'homme de l'emmener ailleurs. Finalement Harry accepta, un peu à contre cœur.

Satisfait, le policier le prit par la main et l'entraina dans un dédale de rue aussi inconnue les une que les autres. Pendant ce temps, l'enfant regarda avec une curiosité non feinte les anomalies qui se trouvaient autour de lui et se demanda si ce tourbillon magique (ca au moins il savait que s'en été) ne l'avait pas emmené dans un autre monde comme dans le dessin animée que regardait Dudley le matin. Quand ils arrivèrent tous deux à destination, Harry put voir d'autre policier qui tapait sur de vieille machines, puis l'homme l'entraina vers un bureau ou se trouvait un de ses collègues.

- salut David, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Le dit David leva la tête de son travail et regarda l'enfant ainsi que celui qui osait le déranger.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il en grognant un peu.

J'ai trouvé ce petit bonhomme dans la rue, il semblait mort de froid et… un peu blessé.

- Je vois, un cas de maltraitance sur enfant mineur je suppose, soupira David en distinguant mieux les coups. Compris, je me charge de lui.

- Euh avant j'aimerais qu'on l'envoi se soigner et si on pouvait lui donné quelques chose à manger.

Harry regarda le policier avec reconnaissance, il mourrait de faim. Déjà hier, sa tante l'avait privé de nourriture et ce matin il n'avait rien pu avaler. Une jeune dame, qui semblait faire partie du service, l'emmena avec elle dans une salle à part afin de le soigner puis, une fois sa besogne terminer, lui donna un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une corbeille entière de croissant frais. Harry se jeta littéralement dessus, dévorant chaque morceau comme un affamé sous l'œil amusé des deux policiers. Quand sa faim fut un peu estompée, Harry retourna vers le bureau où il était attendu mais les regards sérieux qu'on lui lança soudainement lui donna étrangement l'envie de partir.

- bon, d'abord dit moi comment tu t'appelles, lui demanda David et remettant du papier dans sa machine à écrire.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua l'enfant.

- Mais pour que je sache ce qu'il t'est arrivé bien sur.

Ca y est, ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire, on allait lui poser des questions et le ramener chez les Dursley. Paniqué, il voulu s'en allait mais la porte était fermé et le policier qui l'avait trouvé lui bloqué le passage. Voyant sa détresse, David tenta de le rassurer mais rien n'y fit. Après quelques minutes de paroles réconfortantes, Harry chercha une solution, il devait à tout pris éviter de retourner chez son oncle…a moins qu'il ne fasse comme le héros du fameux dessin animée de Dudley : changer d'identité. Oui, peut être que ca marcherai, il devait essayer.

- je m'appelle…

- oui ? demanda David.

Harry chercha au plus vite un nom mais la panique l'envahi, il regarda alors les feuilles de papiers qui se trouvait à ses pieds, surement tombé du bureau, et déclara :

- Morgan. Je m'appelle Morgan.

- D'accord, lui répondit l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de l'enfant. Et ton nom de Famille ?

- Eliacin, continua Harry qui avait lu une deuxième feuille.

- Morgan Eliacin ? pas courant mais bon, déclara le policier en tapant. Maintenant, dit moi comment tu t'es retrouvé avec des blessures pareilles. On t'a fait du mal ?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant avec hésitation.

- Ce sont tes parents qui t'on fait ca ?

- Non ! ils…ils sont morts.

- Je suis désolé pour toi. Quelqu'un d'autre de ta famille ?

- … Mon grand oncle, mentit Harry.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

Cette fois l'enfant ne répondit pas, n'ayant aucune envie de trouver un nouveau nom. Mettant se silence sur le compte de la peur, David ne chercha pas plus loin, il ferait des recherches d'état civil. Pendant une demi heure, les questions se succédèrent et Harry tenté tant bien que mal de s'inventer une histoire : il vivait avec son grand oncle ouvrier qui le détesté, dans une maison dont il ne se souvenait plus l'adresse, et qui l'avait frappé parce qu'il avait trop bu (une petite vengeance par rapport à ses parents), il ajouta egalement qu'ils devaient déménager le jour même dans une autre ville pour chercher du travail.

Finalement, une fois les dépositions prises, David demanda à Harry s'il voulait porter plainte pour mauvais traitement contre son tuteur. Celui-ci refusa aussitôt, n'ayant aucune envie qu'on découvre ses mensonges. Les deux policiers tentèrent de le convaincre mais l'enfant resta sur sa position. Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau pour discuter entre eux, laissant Harry, ou plutôt Morgan Eliacin désormais, mal à l'aise. Quand il revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, David s'approcha et lui dit d'une voie douce :

on a pris une décision, Morgan. En attendant de retrouver ton grand oncle on va t'emmener dans un orphelinat pas loin d'ici qui prendra soin de toi.

Morgan pâlit. Un orphelinat ? Plusieurs fois son oncle l'avait menacé de ça. Mais entre son oncle qui le battait et un endroit pour enfant sans parents, le choix était vite fait. Apres tout, peut être qu'il ne serait pas trop malheureux là bas, peut être même que des gens viendrait vite l'adopter. Oui c'était le meilleur choix à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** Un nouveau foyer

L'orphelinat Wool's Orphan de Dartmouth Park était un austère bâtiment de pierre qui ressemblait d'avantage à une forteresse d'incarcération qu'un foyer pour enfants. Les hauts murs extérieurs qui rattaché les grilles pointues de fer étaient couvert de barbelés, la porte d'entrée en bois semblait aussi solide que si elle avait été en métal et les fenêtres possédaient tous des barreaux. Devant cet endroit qui allait devenir son foyer, Morgan Eliacin se surprit à regretter finalement la maison blanche et le petit jardin du 4 Privet Drive. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était ici qu'il allé faire sa nouvelle vie, son mensonge été en train de lui couter cher. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste de recul malgré son anxiété. Les deux policiers qui l'entouraient depuis le départ du commissariat le regardaient d'un air compatissant, semblant comprendre ce que l'enfant ressentait. Quelque instant après, une dame aux cheveux blond court sorti de l'orphelinat et vint leur ouvrir la grille, elle portait une simple robe noir et à voir son air peu accueillant, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que l'arriver de Morgan n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

- Bonjour messieurs, je vous attendais. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de l'enfant dont vous m'avez parlez au téléphone ? demanda l'acariâtre femme.

- Tout à fait Mme Cole, voila Morgan Eliacin, votre nouveau pensionnaire.

- Parfait, venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous donnez quelques papiers à signer, c'est important pour les archives de l'orphelinat.

- Nous vous suivons.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était encore pire que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient peint dans un gris que Morgan qualifié de déprimant, il n'y avait pas un tableau ou quelconque objet pour effacer l'austérité du lieu, des dalles noires et blanches juraient avec un petit escalier de bois qui semblait prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment et seul une porte vitrée donnait un tant soi peu de lumière. Le bureau de Mme Cole en revanche était d'un bleu apaisant et une grande armoire ainsi qu'un bureau récemment ciré habillé correctement la pièce. Une fois l'administration terminée, les deux policiers saluèrent Morgan et lui promirent de retrouver son bourreau « imaginaire », refermant derrière eux la lourde grille, synonyme de liberté envolée à jamais.

- Bien, je vais te faire visiter et ensuite je te montrerais ta chambre, elle sera en commun avec un autre enfant, les chambres individuelles sont toutes prises.

Cela ne dérangea pas vraiment son nouveau pensionnaire qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un vu que Dudley s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il soit seul. Il découvrit ainsi la salle de classe et de jeux avec ses vieux petits bureaux abimés au fil des ans, la bibliothèque et l'odeur de vieux papier, l'infirmerie et sa propriétaire Martha Claus, la grande cour pavé qui permettait aux enfants de prendre l'air et enfin la salle à manger…remplis de monde. Leur arrivé fut de suite remarqué par l'intégralité des pensionnaires et du personnel, Mme Cole en profita pour faire sa petite annonce, prenant bien soin de placer Morgan aux yeux de tous.

- Voici Morgan Eliacin, il vivra désormais à nos côtés pendant quelques temps. Taché de lui faire bonne accueil, ponctua la femme sur cette dernière phrase.

Elle lui indiqua ensuite une place de libre sur un banc et demanda au cuisinier de lui apporter de quoi se restaurer, les conversations reprirent ensuite de plus belle comme si rien ne les avaient interrompus. Morgan se sentit immédiatement exclu, ses voisins semblaient trop occupé à discuter entre eux que vouloir faire sa connaissance, en soupirant, il se concentra sur l'assiette qu'on venait de lui apporter : des choux fleurs cuit à l'eau et une tranche de jambon gras, avec pour dessert une petite pomme verte. Il ne remarqua pas qu'à deux tables de lui un garçon l'observait avec insistance et une certaine méfiance.

Quand tous eurent fini leurs assiettes, on donna aux enfants la permission d'aller s'aérer dans la grande cour. Morgan les suivis de loin et se cala contre le mur glacé de brique, frissonnant à cause de certain coup de vent. Il regarda les autres se formaient en petite bande, ne trouvant pas le courage de parler à quelqu'un, au bout de quelques minutes il sortit le fameux pendentif qui l'avait amené ici et se rappela tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver en seulement quelques heures : l'accident de Dudley, la colère de son oncle, le tourbillon magique, son changement d'identité et enfin sa présence dans cette demeure. Il se demanda également si, au final, il était vraiment sauvé, après tout son oncle le maltraité mais au moins il pouvait parfois sortir pendant de longues heures quand son ménage était fini, là il était emmuré dans ce qui ressemblait être une prison, qu'avait il gagner en fin de compte ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'une bande de gamins aux visages sournois s'étaient approché de lui, l'un d'eux n'eut aucune hésitation à arracher le bijou des mains de Morgan, le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il comprit très vite qu'ils voulaient l'intimider, par expérience avec son cousin.

- Salut le nouveau, alors on rêvasse ? Ricana un grand blond à l'air stupide.

- Rend moi mon collier ! protesta Morgan. Il est à moi.

- Bah plus pour longtemps, maintenant que je l'ai, je le garde.

- Rend le moi, il appartenait à ma mère !!

- Pauvre chéri, c'est un petit souvenir de sa maman, déclara un autre garçon aux cheveux roux carotte.

- Il va peut être se mettre à pleurer, pouffa le blond.

Morgan porta son regard de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de voir un adulte qui pourrait l'aider mais il n'y en avait évidemment aucun, comme toujours.

- Apprend le nouveau qu'ici c'est moi le chef et que si tu veux quelques choses tu dois d'abord me supplier.

- Pas question !! hurla Morgan.

- Bah va falloir te mater alors.

Aussitôt la bande se précipita sur Morgan, malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives de se débattre, et le cloua ventre à terre. Le blond se plaça devant son visage et commença à le narguer, l'incitant à reprendre son bien s'il y tenait vraiment. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes mais aucun des autres enfants ne bougeaient pour l'aider, faisant même semblant de ne rien remarquer, ils avaient bien trop peurs. Morgan commença à pleurer des larmes de rage et d'impuissance, furieux d'être aussi faible. La colère et la haine l'envahit très vite, ils étaient tous pareils, tous les mêmes, partout où il allait on le maltraité.

- Rendez le moi ! cria Morgan.

- Nan, dirent les autres à l'unisson.

- Rendez le moi !! répéta-t-il.

- Nan, nan, nan. Continuaient-ils en rigolant.

- RENDEZ LE MOI !! explosa cette fois Morgan.

Cela suffit à tout déclencher. La magie qui s'était tu jusque là se réactiva aussi vite que le matin même avec le pommeau de la douche, à la différence qu'elle était multiplier par deux.

Sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre, la bande de gamins se retrouva brutalement propulsé à plusieurs mètres de leur victime, sous l'œil ébahi des autres pensionnaires. Quand ils se relevèrent, du sang coulait de leurs cheveux, de leurs lèvres et des boursouflures infecté leurs visages, ils regardèrent à présent Morgan avec terreur, le prenant pour un monstre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se relever et à s'enfuir, criant comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses.

Morgan, lui, avait d'abord observé le spectacle en silence mais la tension relâcha aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Sans même prendre la peine de se relever, il se mit à pleurer, la rancœur et la détermination au ventre. Puisque personne ne voulait de lui alors il ferait en sorte de vivre pour son seul plaisir, plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal, et puisque qu'on refusait sa gentillesse alors il se métrait à haïr, afin que plus jamais on ne lui fasse du mal. Plus jamais !! C'était désormais une promesse pour lui seul.

A cet instant, un petit garçon de 7 ans au teint pâle, avec des cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleurs noisette ramassa le médaillon qu'une des brutes avait laissé tomber et s'approcha du nouveau venu. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Plus d'une heure peut être mais il n'était pas déçu. Quand il l'avait vu entré avec Mme Cole dans la salle à manger, il l'avait jugé inintéressant mais en l'observant mieux il avait été stupéfait de voir qu'autour de lui crépiter une sorte de feu verdâtre, un feu que lui seul avait pu voir. A ce moment là, il avait compris : ce garçon était comme lui, il avait un Don. Il avait vu cet abruti de Billy Stubbs et sa bande le tourmentait mais il n'avait pas bougé, il voulait vérifier sa théorie. Dans un premier temps, il avait été déçu de voir le garçon pleurnicher, au point de repartir et de le laisser aux mains de ses bourreaux, mais ensuite il avait senti à nouveau ce feu crépiter, le faisant frémir d'excitation. Sa décision était prise : puisqu'il n'était plus le seul à posséder le Don alors il ferait de lui son allié, son partenaire, et qui sait, peut être son premier ami.

Une fois arriver à sa hauteur, Morgan remarqua sa présence et leva les yeux sur lui, il lui tendit alors le médaillon, un doux sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de convoitise. Morgan le repris avec force, prêt à défendre son bien cette fois, mais l'autre ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, mieux il lui tendit la main pour se relever. Il hésitât un instant, encore un peu méfiant, puis il la saisit. Une fois sur ces pieds, Morgan le détailla, le trouvant assez beau garçon.

- Tu as fait une entrée fracassante, tu as bien fait. Ainsi tu as pu montrer à tous ta supériorité. Désormais plus personne n'osera s'opposer à toi.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Morgan, intrigué.

- Je suis comme toi, moi aussi je possède le Don.

- Le Don ?

- Cette force qui t'a permis de te défendre, de faire voler Billy, c'est le Don. Enfin c'est comme ca que je l'appelle.

- Tu peux aussi faire comme moi ?

- Oui, et je vais te le prouver.

L'intriguant garçon se concentra à nouveau sur le collier puis, aussi facilement que de tendre le bras, l'objet quitta la main de Morgan et se rendit calmement sur celle de l'autre. Epoustouflé, Morgan se mit à le regarder avec une joie non feinte : il avait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, qui faisait des choses tout aussi étranges. Il n'était plus seul.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit le garçon au teint pale en lui tendant la main en signe d'amitié.

Morgan la serra avec plaisir. Finalement, il avait perdu une partie de sa liberté mais il avait gagné encore mieux : un ami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** Orphelin mais pas seul

4 années s'était écoulées depuis l'arriver de Morgan Eliacin à Wool's Orphan et rien n'avait vraiment changé : Mme Cole restait toujours aussi autoritaire, les pensionnaires arrivaient ou partaient selon le nombre de couple en recherche d'enfant, et le bâtiment continuait à ressembler de prés comme de loin à une forteresse imprenable. Son austérité avait même empiré ces derniers temps, une pluie torrentiel s'abattait sur Londres depuis plusieurs semaines et, en ce matin de 11 aout 1937, une brume matinal empêché les Londoniens de voir correctement devant eux. C'est donc avec une certaine mauvaise humeur que Mr Turns, le concierge de l'orphelinat, se mit à effectuer son premier travail de la journée : réveiller d'étage en étage les sales gosses qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis plus de 20 ans. Il monta le premier étage et se posta en plein milieu du couloir d'une vingtaine de portes, se chauffa la voie et hurla :

- DEBOUT LES MIOCHES, C'EST L'HEURE !! ALLEZ, ON SE LEVE !!

Puis il toqua de porte en porte en continuant ses cris, réveillant les plus paresseux des pensionnaires. Réveil qui déplu fortement à deux enfants en particulier. A la 6eme porte de cet étage se trouvait une chambre marrons clair qui comportait deux lits en fer, une vieille armoire miteuse et une petite table de bois posté entre les deux lits, c'était celle de Tom Jedusor et de Morgan Eliacin. Tous deux étaient encore sous leurs draps, grognant et l'esprit endormis.

- Rappel moi pourquoi on n'a pas encore rendu Turns aphone, siffla Tom en guise de bonjour à son compagnon de chambre.

- Parce qu'on a atteint notre quota d'ennuie pour la fin de l'année, lui répondit la voie fatigué de Morgan.

- Bon sang, je _hais_ cet endroit.

Morgan ricana devant la mauvaise humeur de Tom, celui-ci n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il se leva doucement et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire et en sorti deux blouses grisâtres, deux paires de chaussette montante en laine et deux pantalons courts, la tenue la plus ridicule selon Morgan mais obligatoire pour l'orphelinat. Il s'habilla rapidement et se tourna vers Tom qui était seulement en train de se lever.

- Je prends les devants Tom, je vais chercher une bassine d'eau chaude pour la toilette.

- A ta guise, grogna celui-ci.

Morgan quitta la pièce et déambula au plus vite vers les cuisines, la coutume voulait que le personnel ne fasse chauffer que quelques bassines d'eau chaude par chambre le matin et que les retardataires se lavent à l'eau froide. Ayant tout deux une sainte horreur de cela, les deux enfants s'arrangeaient pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais rapporté l'eau chaude était un combat assez éreintant, déjà à cause du poids de la bassine mais aussi à cause des petit malins qui attendaient que les plus petit remontent pour leur piquer leur bassine. Les adultes ne disaient rien contre cette injustice, déclarant que c'était un excellent moyen de leur forger le caractère. Depuis le temps, aucun des pensionnaires ne se risquaient à attaquer Tom ou Morgan de peur d'être « punis », les plus faibles craignait les plus vieux mais l'un comme l'autre avaient peur des _deux_ _monstres de Wool's Orphan,_ comme on les surnommés_. _Quand Morgan arriva avec sa bassine sans incident, ils purent enfin se réveiller correctement.

Une fois le visage et le corps lavé, ils se rhabillèrent et discutèrent sur le programme de la journée, qui constituait une ballade clandestine à Londres en fin d'âpres midi pour trouver des renseignements sur les serpents : le mois dernier, Mme Cole les avaient emmenés se baladaient à la campagne, Morgan et Tom en avaient profités pour s'éclipsé discrètement afin de pouvoir s'entrainer sur le Don, ce fut à partir de là qu'ils entendirent, à leur grand étonnement, des chuchotement dans un buissons. Une femelle couleuvre se trouvait là, occupé à protéger ses œufs, d'abord furieuse de voir les deux humains trop prés de sa couvée, elle fut ensuite étonné de pouvoir les comprendre. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace, elle avait fini par leur expliquer qu'il était très rare de tomber sur des « parleurs » et leur raconta ce que les serpents savaient d'eux :

**-De très nombreuse sssaison avant, un humain vint à la rencontre du roi ssserpent, il fut capable de comprendre sssa langue et le roi fut très content. L'humain fut sssurnommé Parleur et quand ssses petits humains arriva, ils eurent le même capacccité. Le roi promis alors que chaque fois qu'un descccendant du Parleur rencontrerait un ssserpent, il pourrait en avoir un pour familier. Ccc'est un grand honneur pour nous d'aider les Parleurs, ainsssi ils rendent hommage à l'ancccien roi. Sssi vous êtes des parleurs alors vous appartenez à la ligné du premier humain parleur.**

Depuis, Morgan et Tom éprouvaient la même fascination pour les serpents mais une question subsistait : s'ils étaient tous les deux parleurs, cela voulait il dire qu'ils étaient de la même famille ? Surement, mais l'était il d'une façon proche ou éloigné ? Incapable de répondre à cette question, ils se firent la promesse de découvrir un jour ce lien de parenté si mystérieux mais pour l'heure, il devait se contenter d'apprendre un peu plus sur cet incroyable animal.

- Tu crois qu'on trouvera encore ce fameux livre sur les serpents d'Europe à la librairie ? demanda Morgan qui peinait à se coiffer.

- On verra, au pire on en trouvera bien d'autre ailleurs. En attendant, arrête de martyriser tes cheveux et approche-toi, je vais te les coiffer.

Morgan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il fallait avouer qu'il ne ressemblait plus au garçon qu'il était à son arrivé. Il avait changé son physique grâce au Don. L'enfant repensa en souriant à cet étrange moment. 3 ans plus tôt, Tom avait décidé, qu'en plus d'être supérieurs aux autres, il fallait se mettre en valeur pour le démontrer, hors le physique de Morgan ne le permettait pas vraiment. Tom avait donc pris son acolyte à part et s'était servi du Don ; pas vraiment rassuré de servir de cobaye, Morgan c'était cependant laissé faire, curieux du résultat. Une heure plus tard, c'est un Tom Jedusor épuisé et un Morgan métamorphosé qui s'étaient admiré dans une glace : ses indomptables cheveux épais étaient devenus aussi doux que de la soie, ils lui tombés jusqu'aux épaules et bouclé légèrement au niveau des pointes, sa vue avait été corrigé et ne portait plus de lunette, quand à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair elle avait également disparut. Morgan en avait été un peu triste mais d'un autre côté la cicatrice lui rappelé qu'il était Harry Potter et Harry lui rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et la solitude, alors que Morgan lui apporté Tom et la connaissance du Don. Harry Potter appartenait au passé, ce qui été assez ironique vu qu'il venait du futur. Ce changement n'était passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres mais le Don leur avait encore servi, le lendemain plus aucun des habitants de l'orphelinat ne le regardaient de travers, persuadés que rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Lorsque ses cheveux furent enfin démêlaient, ils purent descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. La salle à manger était remplis de monde mais on leur fit très vite une place, ils savourèrent les œufs au bacon et le lait frais avec délice. Puis ils quittèrent la salle d'un air digne, sûr d'eux, tel deux princes trônant parmi les miséreux.

A des centaines de kilomètre de là, dans un vaste château écossais, Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose, venait de recevoir du directeur Dippet la liste d'enfant né Moldu qui ferait leur entrés à Poudlard et dont il devait rencontrer, parmi eux ce trouvaient deux enfants vivants dans le même orphelinat. Cette coïncidence l'intrigua mais n'y prêta plus attention. Il se dépêcha de vêtir son costume « spécial moldu » et transplana vers Liverpool où une née moldu l'attendait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **Méfiance, colère et révélation.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Tom et Morgan pour trouver le livre voulu, après l'avoir feuilleté, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de sacrifié le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient pour pouvoir se l'offrir. Une fois celui-ci bien calé dans les bras de Tom, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans Londres, trop pressé de pouvoir le commencer. Toutefois Morgan passa devant ce que les Londoniens appelaient la fontaine miracle qui avait le pouvoir de réaliser les souhaits, Tom se refusait d'y croire, disant qu'on ne pouvait pas s'y fier mais cela n'empêcha pas Morgan d'y jeter une pense, sa dernière, et de penser très fort au souhait qu'il demandait à chaque fois

« Je veux que Tom et moi ayons la possibilité de quitter l'orphelinat ».

Une fois revenus en douce à l'orphelinat, ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans leur chambre, et de se lover dans le lit de Tom malgré le peu de place, le livre devant eux, laissant la lecture les emportés loin de leurs soucies. A ce moment même, un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnante se mit à frapper la lourde porte d'entrée, après avoir expliqué le motif de sa visite, il pénétra dans le bureau de Mme Cole qui donnée des ordres à tout le personnel qui se trouvé devant elle.

- Apportez la teinture d'iode à Martha, Billy Stubbs à grattés ses croutes et Eric Whalley suppure de partout. La varicelle maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ca…

Son visage se porta sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer, pensant que c'était pour une adoption, elle renvoya tout le personnel et proposa une chaise branlante au nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Madame, je suis Albus Dumbledore et je suis venu afin de vous parler de deux de vos pensionnaires, Tom Jedusor et Morgan Eliacin, et prendre des dispositions pour leurs avenirs.

- Vous avez un lien de parenté avec l'un d'entre eux ? interrogea Mme Cole.

- Non je suis professeur et je voudrais proposer à ces enfants une place dans mon école.

- Quelle école exactement ?

- Poudlard, elle se trouve en Ecosse, précisa Albus

- Et pourquoi une école Ecossaise s'intéresse à Tom et Morgan ?

- Nous pensons qu'ils possèdent tout deux certaines qualités que nous recherchons chez nos étudiants.

- Ils ont obtenus une bourse ? Mais ils n'en ont jamais fait la demande.

- A vrai dire, Tom figure dans nos registres depuis sa naissance. Pour Morgan c'est plus récent.

- Mais qui les ont inscrits ? leurs familles ?

Comprenant que cette femme ne serait pas satisfaite par le peu de réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner, le professeur sorti sa baguette et l'utilisa sur une feuille de papier blanche qu'il lui tendit.

- Je pense qui ceci suffira à tout éclairer.

- Apparemment tout semble en ordre, dit-elle après avoir lu la feuille de papier vierge.

- Pourriez vous me parlez de ces deux garçons ? je crois que Tom est né dans votre orphelinat.

- En effet, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier car je venais de débuter moi-même ici. La veille du nouvel an, une femme est venue en titubant, prête à accoucher. On s'est occupé d'elle et une heure après elle avait son bébé, mais une heure plus tard elle décéda.

- Elle n'a rien dit avant de mourir ? comme le père par exemple.

- Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'il ressemble à son père, et entre nous elle avait raison car elle était loin d'être belle. Apres elle a appelé son fils Tom, comme son père, et Elvis comme son père à elle, puis elle nous a donné le nom de famille Jedusor. Depuis l'enfant est resté chez nous.

- Et pour Morgan ?

- C'est plus compliqué. Le jour d'Halloween, les forces de l'ordre sont venu nous l'apporter le temps qu'il retrouve la famille du garçon, c'était un cas de maltraitance d'enfant apparemment, il l'aurait trouvé dans la rue complètement perdu. Il avait 7 ans. Mais malgré toutes les recherches effectuées, on ne la retrouva jamais, le seul homme à s'être fait appelé Eliacin était un assassin qui venait de se suicider le jour même mais il n'y eut aucune preuve qu'ils étaient du même sang. Alors l'affaire à été classé sans suite et Morgan est resté avec nous.

- Je vois, déclara Albus.

- Pour tout vous dire…ce sont de drôles de garçons.

- Je m'y attendais un peu.

- Mais le plus étrange c'est que le jour de l'arrivé de Morgan, Tom l'a tout de suite pris sous son aile alors que, d'habitude, c'était un garçon solitaire, pas le genre à aider quelqu'un. Et en grandissants ils sont devenus encore plus bizarres.

- Bizarre en quel sens ? interrogea Dumbledore gentiment.

- Ils sont définitivement inscrits dans votre école ? demanda t'elle après un temps de silence.

- Définitivement, assura son interlocuteur.

- Et rien de ce que je dirais sur eux ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

- Je peux vous le garantir.

- Et bien…ils font peurs aux autres enfants.

- Ils les brutalisent ?

- Je pense que oui mais on n'a jamais pu les prendre sur le fait, mais leur principal victime est Billy Stubbs. Quand Morgan est arrivé, Billy s'est retrouvé avec ses amis couvert de sang et de brulure ; quelques jours après, son lapin a été retrouvé pendu à une poutre du toit alors qu'il s'était disputé la veille avec Tom, ensuite il y a eu d'autres problèmes avec les années, et là encore ce pauvre garçon se retrouve avec la varicelle ainsi que son ami alors que les autres élèves n'ont pas été contaminés. Avoué que ce n'est pas normal.

- En effet, c'est assez…troublant.

- Sincèrement, je pense que personnes ne les regretteront.

- Vous comprenez bien, je pense, que nous sommes une école, nous ne pourrons les garder tout au long de l'année. Ils devront au moins revenir pour les grandes vacances.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien je suppose, soupira Mme Cole en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

Pendant une petite minute, elle resta immobile sur sa chaise et semblé prise d'une intense réflexion que Dumbledore n'osa pas déranger puis elle se leva brusquement.

- J'imagine que vous voulez les voir ?

- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, confirma le professeur de métamorphose.

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce et dirigea son visiteur vers les étages, non sans avoir distribué au passage remontrances et instructions au personnel et aux enfants qu'elle rencontrait.

- Non vraiment, j'adore la couleuvre esculape, de tout ceux qu'on a vu c'est ma préférée, je la trouve pas mal, s'extasia Morgan.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, certes elle peut mesurer au maximum deux mètres mais elle est trop fine et ne possède pas de venin mortel. En plus on peut en trouver partout dans le sud de l'Europe. Non, moi je préfère les serpents plus gros, plus dangereux et surtout plus rare, déclara Tom en refermant le livre.

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson, décidément Tom restait toujours le même, il avait toujours eu cette passion pour la cruauté et le sadisme, alors s'il venait à sympathiser avec un serpent du style boa… il n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts que cela ferai. Au moment où il allait lui faire pars de son opinion, on toqua à la porte et Mme Cole entra :

- Morgan, Tom, vous avez de la visite. Voici Mr Dumberton euh non Dunderbore… il est venu…enfin, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il vous explique de lui-même.

Quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, les deux enfants se mirent à plisser des yeux devant sa tunique excentrique.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet homme ? _pensa Tom avec dédain. _Il est d'un ridicule et je suis persuadé qu'il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte._

_- Ne me dite pas qu'il a envi d'adopter l'un de nous, _pensa Morgan à son tour, _c'est une plaisanterie._

- Bonjours les garçons, comment allez vous ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, les années passées à l'orphelinat les avaient rendus particulièrement hostile à propos des adultes et ils évitaient de leur adresser la parole sauf en cas de nécessité, par ailleurs, l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux semblait tout sauf sein d'esprit, redoublant leurs méfiance.

- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? répéta Morgan interloqué.

- C'est un peu comme un docteur non ? s'énerva Tom. Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? c'est la directrice qui vous a amené pour nous examiner ?

- Non, non, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua Jedusor. Elle veut qu'on nous examine c'est ca ? Dite la vérité.

Mais Dumbledore ne réagit pas, pire, il avait gardé son sourire, comme si l'ordre de Tom ne marchait pas. Morgan avait souvent vu d'autre personne obéir aux ordres de Tom grâce au Don, alors pourquoi ca ne marchait pas ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Morgan.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu pour vous proposer une place dans cette école, si vous souhaitez y aller bien sur.

Cela ne rassura pas Tom qui réagit au quart de tour en s'éloignant le plus loin possible de cet homme, non sans avoir entrainer son ami avec lui au passage, l'air furieux.

- N'essayez pas de nous raconter des histoires. L'asile, c'est de là que vous venez, n'est ce pas ? et bien nous n'irons pas, compris ? c'est cette vieille pie de directrice qui devrait y être !

Morgan n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi furieux et cela lui fit peur, qui sait comment il réagirait si on les entrainés de force

- Je ne viens pas de l'asile, dit Dumbledore avec patience. Je suis enseignant et si vous voulez bien vous rasseoir calmement, je vous parlerais de Poudlard. Mais bien sur, si vous préférez ne pas y aller, personne ne vous y forcera.

- Comme si on pouvait nous y forcer, ricana Morgan.

- Poudlard est une école réservée à des élèves qui ont des dispositions particulières.

- On n'est pas fous !!

- Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas fou. Poudlard n'est pas une école comme les autres, c'est une école de magie. Vous êtes des sorciers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** Sorcier ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit face à cette déclaration. Tom s'était figé mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, pour Morgan le mot sorcier le replongeait dans certains souvenirs, 4 ans plus tôt, quand il avait vu la malle de sa mère, un livre dont le titre était _La métamorphose pour sorcier confirmé. _En y repensant, c'était tellement logique. La différence consistait juste dans l'appellation : Tom appelé ca le Don mais c'était bien de la magie.

- Des sorciers ? répéta Tom dans un murmure. Alors notre Don, ce qu'on arrive à faire, c'est…

- De la magie, termina Morgan.

- Exactement, confirma Dumbledore. Et d'après vos exploits, j'en conclus que vous savez déjà l'utiliser au minimum et pas accidentellement.

Cette simple phrase suffit à refroidir Morgan mais pas Tom dont l'excitation grandissait.

- Bien sur qu'on sait utiliser la magie, déclara t'il avec fierté. Nous nous entrainons dur pour ca. nous savons faire toute sorte de chose.

- Quoi exactement ? demanda Dumbledore.

- On arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher, les animaux nous obéissent sans qu'on les dresse. On peut attirer des ennuies aux gens qui nous déplaisent et même…

- Tom !! le coupa brusquement Morgan, horrifié.

Cela suffit à calmer l'enfant en quelques secondes, surpris de voir son camarade lui parler de cette façon. Il comprit vite son erreur, il s'était enflammé et était sur le point d'avouer ce qu'ils avaient tenu secret jusque là. Il se mordit la lèvre en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, puis il envoya un regard apaisant à Morgan, pour le rassurer.

- Je me suis emballé, excusez moi.

- Oh ce n'est rien, annonça Dumbledore déçu de ne pas savoir la suite.

Toutefois, la complicité entre les deux enfants n'avait pas échappé à ses yeux, il se promit donc d'y faire particulièrement attention. Un malaise s'étant installé entre les trois interlocuteurs, Morgan décida de reprendre les choses en mains.

- Alors, vous aussi vous êtes un sorcier ?

- Oui.

- Prouvez-le, exigea Tom de sa voie impérieuse.

- Si, comme je le crois, vous acceptez de venir à Poudlard…

- Nous acceptons !! répondirent Tom et Morgan en même tant.

- …vous devrez m'appeler « professeur » ou « monsieur ».

Le visage de Tom se durcit mais il se reprit bien vite et déclara d'une voie polie :

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Accepteriez de nous montrer que vous êtes bien un sorcier ?

Morgan était persuadé qu'il allait refuser mais à son grand étonnement, l'homme sortit une baguette en bois de l'intérieur de sa veste, et la pointa vers leur armoire… qui prit feu tout aussitôt. Tom poussa un grognement indigné, tout leur bien se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais le feu ne dura pas et l'armoire se retrouva aussi normale qu'à l'origine, sans le moindre dommage. Tom regarda la baguette avec avidité.

- Où peut-on en avoir une ?

- Vous aurez cette information en temps et en heure, mais en attendant, je crois que quelque chose tente de sortir de votre armoire.

Morgan entendit un faible grattement et commença à paniquer.

- Ouvre la porte, lui ordonna Dumbledore.

Morgan s'exécuta et vit que la boite en carton, leur « butin » comme il l'appelait, semblait être agité de l'intérieur.

- Sors là de l'armoire, continua l'homme d'une voie plus ferme.

Décontenancé, l'enfant prît la boite qui tremblotait dans ces mains, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Tom et demanda :

- Y a-t-il dans cette boite des choses qui ne devraient pas vous appartenir ?

- Oui monsieur, c'est fort possible, lui répondit Tom d'une voie neutre.

- Je m'en doutais. Sachez jeune gens que le vol est interdit à Poudlard. Et bien que vous ne serez ni les premiers ni les derniers à vous laisser emporter par vos pouvoirs, nous n'accepterons pas que cela se reproduise sous peine d'exclusion. Par ailleurs, le monde Sorcier possède également des lois à ne pas enfreindre sous peine de condamnation judiciaire magique. Tenez le vous pour dit.

Ce discours ne semblait pas avoir le moins du monde atteint la moralité de Tom, il restait de nouveau froid et inexpressif, afin de ne plus commettre d'erreur. Morgan, pour sa part, se sentait rougir de honte mais ce n'était pas du remord, c'était le fait que l'homme les réprimandait comme des bébés, cela le mit même en colère. La directrice elle-même n'avait jamais eu une tel autorité sur eux alors ce n'était surement pas ce vieille homme qui allait les faire changer, il n'aurait qu'a prendre garde d'avantage. Dumbledore semblait néanmoins satisfait, persuadé qu'ils avaient compris.

- Vous rendrez ses objets à leurs propriétaires avec vos excuses, je serais si vous l'avez fait ou pas, bien sur.

- Oui monsieur.

- Parfait. Passons à vos achats scolaires, vous allez devoir vous munir de baguettes magiques, de livres, de robes de sorcier…

- Mais nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'argent, s'affola Morgan qui avait calmé sa rage.

- On peut aisément y remédier, assura Dumbledore en sortant de sa poche deux bourses de cuir. Il y a un fonds à Poudlard spécialement destiné à ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance. Vous devrez surement acheter des grimoires d'occasion mais…

- Où achète-t-on des grimoires ? interrompis Tom qui avait donné l'une des bourses à Morgan sans remercier Dumbledore.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous y accompagner.

- C'est inutile, monsieur. Tom et moi, on connaît bien Londres, on sait se débrouiller.

- Dite nous seulement comment se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, confirma Tom.

Dumbledore sortit donc deux enveloppes qu'il tendit à leurs propriétaires et leur expliqua le chemin pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur depuis l'orphelinat.

- Vous verrez que les moldus, les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, ne remarqueront même pas cette endroit. Vous demanderez à Tom, le barman, de vous ouvrir le passage.

A ce nom, Tom Jedusor émit une faible grimace, il détestait son patronyme trop commun.

- Et une fois qu'on aura nos affaires, quand irons-nous à Poudlard ? demanda Morgan.

- Tout est indiqué dans l'enveloppe. Vous partirez de la gare de King's Cross le 1 septembre. Il y a un billet de train, ne le perdez pas. Bien je vais vous laisser, d'autres élèves m'attendent. Des questions avant que je ne parte ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et, avec un même sourire complice, se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et Tom lui demanda :

- Il y a un mois, Mme Cole nous a emmenez à la campagne, un serpent s'est mis à nous parler et on l'a compris. C'est normal pour des sorciers ?

Dumbledore se mit à blanchir. Etait ce possible ? Non, c'était forcement une erreur.

- Il vous a parlé…à tous les deux ?

- Oui, Morgan et moi avons compris chaque phrase que le serpent à dit.

- Et bien c'est…inhabituel, mais ça s'est déjà vu.

En tentant de prendre l'air dégagé, Dumbledore se mit à examiner les deux enfants d'une étrange manière, puis il les salua une dernière fois et quitta l'orphelinat. Morgan et Tom prirent aussitôt des airs de conspirateurs.

- Il savait, j'en suis sur. Tu as vu comment il a pâlit ? il n'y a plus de doute, Morgan. Notre famille doit être des plus intéressantes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de déballer nos « exploit » à ce mêle tout ? ca ne te ressemble pas d'habitude, accusa son ami.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, désormais cela ne se reproduira plus, lui répondit il d'une voie calme et assuré.

- Hum, en tout cas ce Chaudron Baveur n'est pas très loin de l'orphelinat. On ira à pied. On y va demain ?

- Oui. j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le monde magique.

- Au fait, j'avais raison, déclara Morgan avec un sourire amusé.

- A quoi ? demanda Tom qui ne comprenait pas.

- Mon souhait, de la fontaine aux miracles, de tout à l'heure. Il s'est exaucé.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette affirmation, et Morgan ne tarda pas à le suivre. L'avenir s'annonçait moins sombre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7** Achats au Chemin de Traverse

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Wool's Orphan était en effervescence, les visages soulagés des pensionnaires comme du personnel donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient reçu leur cadeaux de noël en avance, alors qu'en fait c'était le simple fait d'apprendre par Mme Cole que Morgan et Tom partaient pendant 10 mois qui les mettaient d'aussi bonne humeur. L'atmosphère aurait même pu être plus joyeuse si Tom et Morgan n'avaient pas refroidi l'ambiance en annonçant à leurs camarades qu'ils reviendraient pendant la totalité des vacances d'été et s'occuperaient personnellement du premier crétin qui oserait s'installer ou fouiller dans leur chambre.

Cette exception mise à part, ils eurent la permission de s'absenter pour la totalité de la journée, reçurent un peu d'argent pour prendre le tramway et eurent même de délicieux sandwichs pour partir.

- Si j'avais su plus tôt que quitter l'orphelinat nous apporterait autant d'avantages, je l'aurais fait bien avant, assura Morgan en s'installant sur l'une des banquettes de cuir du véhicule.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas non plus a cette réaction de leur part, ricana Tom.

Finalement le trajet ne leur prit que 10 minutes, et une fois descendu à Charing Cross Road, ils se mirent à la recherche du fameux bar sorcier. D'abord ils ne le virent pas, mais après avoir fouillé minutieusement, ils le découvrirent enfin entre une librairie et une petite épicerie. En entrant, ils virent des personnes, habillées de robes, qui avaient tourné la tête à leur passage pour ensuite se concentrer de nouveau sur leur verre ou leurs discussions ; le barman, un homme de moyenne taille aux cheveux dégarnis, vint à leur rencontre :

- Bonjour les enfants, besoin d'aide ?

- On voudrait aller au Chemin de Traverse, on vient de la part de Dumbledore, Indiqua Morgan.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi.

L'homme les conduisit dans une petite cour entourée de murs où s'étalaient quelques poubelles et mauvaises herbes. Pendant un instant, Tom se demanda si le barman ne se moquait pas d'eux mais quand il le vit sortir sa baguette pour compter les briques, la curiosité fit place à la méfiance. Un trou se forma, s'allongea, pour laisser place à un passage où une rue pavée s'étendait devant eux. Sans attendre, ils se dépêchèrent de s'y rendre et ne furent pas déçus. Morgan était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, Tom avait bien du mal à conserver son air impassible, tant il y avait de choses à voir. Sur les étals se trouvaient des chaudrons, des objets insolites, des bijoux assez anciens…les vitrines des magasins mettaient en valeur leurs étranges produits et les commerçants vantaient ou marchandaient leurs qualités à de potentiels clients. Tom repéra de suite la librairie Fleury et Bott, Morgan découvrit avec envie un magasin de bonbons et friandises qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et bien sur cela n'échappa pas aux yeux observateurs de son ami.

- Décidément, le sucre est toujours ton péché mignon, se moqua Tom, amusé.

- Oh ça va, grogna Morgan les joues légèrement rosies.

Tom se mit à rire, combien de fois était il parvenu à appâter son ami pour quelques bonbons ? Peut être une dizaine de fois et cela marchait toujours autant, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler certaines vitrines, les yeux brillants d'envies. Mais lorsqu'ils virent l'enseigne « Ollivander- Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C », ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se consulter et entrèrent avec empressement. Une clochette retentit mais personne ne vint de suite. L'intérieur était minuscule, seule une petite chaise de bois servait de mobilier. Ils observèrent les baguettes qui se trouvaient devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'un « bonjour » peu discret les firent sursauter. Un homme d'un certain âge se trouvait devant eux et les observa avec un sourire :

- Premières baguettes n'est ce pas ? C'est votre première année à Poudlard, devina t-il.

- Euh oui, répondit Morgan mal à l'aise.

- Parfait, parfait, dit il en retournant à son comptoir. D'abord, veuillez m'indiquer vos noms et prénoms.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Tom soupçonneux.

- C'est important pour les archives magiques.

Tom grommela mais finit par donner le sien, Morgan le suivant.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par vous, Mr Jedusor, annonça t-il en sortant un mètre ruban. De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

- Je suis droitier.

- Tendez le bras. Voila.

Il prit des mesures aussi inimaginables que possible. Le coude, les aisselles, le bras, les doigts…tout y passa. Enfin, il se rendit dans l'arrière boutique et en sortit une demi douzaine de boites.

- Commençons par celle-ci. Bois de saule, crin de licorne, 22cm, flexible et rapide. Agitez-la.

Tom la bougea mais Ollivander la reprit aussitôt des mains.

- Essayez celle-ci, Chêne, ventricule de dragon, 30cm, parfaite pour les sorts de défense.

Cette fois encore, Ollivander refit son manège et lui en donna une autre.

- Bois d'érable, poil de licorne, 26,98cm, un peu nerveuse mais très souple.

Pendant quelques minutes, il lui présenta différentes baguettes mais aucune ne semblait vraiment convenir, à la plus grande satisfaction du commerçant.

- J'aime les clients difficiles, mais on va bien finir par trouver.

Morgan l'espéra vivement quand il vit la mauvaise humeur de Tom accentuer son visage, il savait qu'il détestait attendre.

- Bois d'if, plume de phœnix, 33,75cm, rapide et puissante.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut en main, Tom ressentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer dans son corps. Ollivander le félicita et lui conseilla d'en prendre soin, ce fut ensuite au tour de Morgan. Il eut droit également au mesures et à la longue série de baguette qui s'empilaient sur le comptoir mais les minutes passèrent et aucune ne convenait, Ollivander commença même à en perdre son sourire.

- Voila qui est curieux. C'est la première fois qu'aucune de mes baguettes ne correspond à un client.

- C'est une plaisanterie, s'énerva Morgan. il m'en faut pourtant une.

- Du calme, cela veut simplement dire que je n'ai pas encore fait la combinaison qui vous correspond. Repassez dans 3 heures, je vais faire d'autres baguettes et vous les essayerez.

Les deux amis n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de repartir. Tom, comprenant la déception de Morgan, décida de le dérider un peu en allant au magasin de sucreries, mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, on se renseignera pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autre marchand de baguette et on finira par t'en trouver une.

- J'espère. Qu'est ce que je vais faire si je n'ai pas de baguette ?

- On essayera d'entrer en contact avec Mr Mêle Tout Dumbledore, il saura peut être quoi faire.

Ils continuèrent leurs achats en se rendant à Fleury et Bott et achetèrent leurs manuels d'occasions (non sans avoir pris la peine de regarder avec des airs insistants les titres des autres livres), passèrent chez Madame Guipure pour prendre leurs uniformes, s'installèrent ensuite dans un coin tranquille pour manger leurs sandwichs et se rendirent chez l'apothicaire. Quand les trois heures furent enfin passé, les deux amis rentrèrent à nouveau chez Ollivander. L'homme les attendait, les cheveux emmêlés, le visage rouge de sueur, les vêtements couverts de poussière mais l'air extrêmement satisfait.

- On peut dire que vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tache, Mr Eliacin. C'est une première dans l'histoire de ce magasin que j'utilise un tel mélange.

Il lui tendit une baguette dans une boite neuve et Morgan s'en saisit. La douce chaleur s'infiltra également en lui à son grand soulagement.

- Parfait, vraiment parfait. Je vous félicite.

- Que contient la baguette ? demanda Tom avec une curiosité non feinte.

- Un poil de licorne noir et une écaille de dragon. Les licornes noires sont encore plus rares qu'une licorne normale mais j'ai dû augmenter le caractère de la baguette avec une écaille de dragon d'orient. La baguette est en bois de rosier et mesure 29,62cm. Une combinaison originale. Elle est rapide et parfaite pour la métamorphose, en revanche, je dois vous prévenir qu'elle a très mauvais caractère. Prenez grand soin de cette baguette, Mr Eliacin, elle est unique en son genre.

Satisfait, Morgan paya sa baguette et ressortie du magasin en la contemplant avec son ami. Terminant la totalité de leurs achats scolaires, ils prirent soin d'acheter deux malles pour y entreposer leurs affaires, puis ils s'installèrent à une table extérieure afin de se régaler avec les glaces de Florian Fortarôme.

- Il nous reste encore une bonne heure, annonça Tom en prenant une cuillerée de glace menthe et chocolat noir. On fait quoi ?

- On a suffisamment d'argent pour acheter encore quelque chose avant d'en garder pour le reste de l'année. J'aimerai me faire plaisir pour une fois, décida Morgan après avoir savouré une part banane, melon et coulis framboise.

- Bonne idée. Retrouvons nous devant le Chaudron Baveur une fois les achats terminés.

La note payée, Tom se rendit à la librairie et prit les livres qui l'avaient particulièrement intéressé :

_La généalogie des grandes familles de sorciers_

_L'histoire de Poudlard_

_Magie noire et magie blanche. _

_Les serpents : animal noble ou dangereux ?_

Son paquet sous le bras, il se rendit au bar sorcier. Morgan s'y trouvait déjà avec dans ses bras…

- Un chat ? tu t'es acheté un chat ? pâlit Tom, en contemplant de loin la boule de poil. Mais je croyais que tu aimais les serpents ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, s'exclama Morgan. Regarde, il est mignon non ? la vendeuse m'a dit qu'il était né il y a deux mois. C'est un norvégien.

- Dans le genre poilu on ne fait pas mieux. Et pourquoi pas un crapaud, pendant que tu y es ?

- Je voulais d'abord m'acheter un serpent, mais ils étaient bizarres et puis je suis tombé sur ce chat là. j'ai eu un coup de cœur.

- Bon, au moins tu l'a pris noir. Ca fait plus sorcier. Mais j'avoue que je ne te connaissais pas cette passion pour les félins. Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée.

- Par pitié, évite les noms ridicules comme pompon ou mistigri. Trouve lui un nom qui sois digne.

- Tom, ca irait comme prénom ? ricana Morgan.

- Tu ne vas pas donner mon nom à un chat ?! s'enflamma son ami.

- Je plaisante. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui trouverais un beau nom.

Tom grommela mais finit par abdiquer. Ils repartirent du Chaudron Baveur et s'installèrent dans un tramway qui les ramena à l'orphelinat. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de l'excellente journée qu'ils avaient passée. Puis ils se résignèrent à de nouveau franchir les grilles de ce lieu qu'ils appelaient foyer, attendant avec impatience le jour du premier septembre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8** Départ pour Poudlard

Les 19 jours qui éloignaient Tom et Morgan de Poudlard passèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu : n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils avaient dévoré les ¾ des livres et même commencé à jeter des sortilèges. Tom s'était révélé doué pour beaucoup de matières, il exécutait les sorts avec autant d'aisance et de simplicité que s'il les avait pratiqué toute sa vie ; Morgan n'avait pas cette chance, sa baguette, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, ne jetait les sorts que si son propriétaire prononçait correctement la formule et au moindre son et mouvement de poignet prés. Ollivander n'avait pas tort quand il lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait mauvais caractère. En revanche, les effets se révélaient parfois impressionnants : en voulant seulement réparer la poignée démontée de l'armoire, celle-ci s'était retrouvée complètement neuve, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre qu'ils avaient fermé a clef, l'Alohomora avait fini par ouvrir l'intégralité des portes de l'orphelinat, et pour finir, en tentant de jeter un Accio sur une blouse, les autres vêtements l'avaient suivi. Ces accidents avaient bien fait rire Tom mais il prenait toujours la précaution de se reculer à chaque sort lancé par son ami.

Shad, le chaton norvégien de Morgan, s'était révélé aussi amusant que prévu et aimait particulièrement les faire tourner en bourrique malgré ses deux mois : un matin, Tom s'était réveillé le pyjama couvert de poils noirs, Morgan avait trouvé une dizaine de souris mortes au pied de son lit en moins d'une heure, et le deuxième lapin de Billy Stubbs s'était enfui de l'orphelinat après que le chat aie tenté d'en faire son dîner, c'est d'ailleurs ce dernier accident qui plût le plus à Tom, déclarant qu'il était aussi gourmand que son maitre. En revanche, le jour le plus humiliant fut celui où ils durent rendre les objets à leurs propriétaires avec leurs excuses comme l'avait exigé Dumbledore, Morgan crut même que Tom allait finir par craquer mais ils l'avaient fait.

Et maintenant, le 1 septembre était arrivé. Les malles avaient été préparées la veille et Mme Cole s'était arrangée pour que son mari puisse emmener les enfants à King's Cross en voiture avec leurs bagages. Quand ils furent tous deux en gare avec leurs chariots remplis, ils se mirent à la recherche de la fameuse voie 9¾. Leur recherche se révéla un fiasco, il n'y avait aucune voie avec ce chiffre.

- C'est bien notre chance. Ce quai doit probablement être caché pour les moldus et on a aucun détail pour savoir où il est, soupira Morgan.

- Dumbledore aurait pu nous le préciser au lieu de nous faire sa morale, grogna Tom.

N'ayant aucune envie de demander à un contrôleur, ils durent se résoudre à attendre. Vers 10h, une famille avec de lourds chariots et une chouette en cage se positionna entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle se mit à courir vers la barrière entre deux tourniquets mais le mur ne la percuta pas, elle avait même disparu.

- Tu as vu ça ! s'exclama Morgan.

- Oui, je crois qu'on a trouvé la voie, confirma Tom satisfait.

Ils se mirent donc en place et commencèrent à courir, malgré l'angoisse d'un choc éventuel. Mais tout se passa bien, et ils purent ainsi contempler devant eux une locomotive rouge qui dégageait une forte odeur de bois brulé par la cheminée. Les premiers wagons semblaient remplis, ils durent donc se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de parents qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants, au plus grand dédain de Tom. Ils finirent par se trouver un compartiment de libre et installer leurs malles. Une fois la porte refermée, Morgan en profita pour sortir Shad de sa cage et le mettre sur ses genoux.

- Cette fois, ça y est. On y est enfin, s'excita Morgan.

- Attendons d'être vraiment à Poudlard avant de crier victoire trop vite. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas déçu, déclara Tom en sortant un livre.

- De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire que l'orphelinat.

Pendant une heure, ils regardèrent par la vitre la foule de parents et leurs grands signes de mains, cela bouleversa un peu Morgan qui aurait tant souhaité que ses parents soient parmi eux.

- Tom, tu ne regrettes jamais tes parents ? demanda t-il en soupirant.

Cette question frappa le concerné qui fit une grimace. Ses parents ? Il ne savait presque rien d'eux. Sa mère s'était bêtement laissé mourir, sans se battre, même pas pour lui, il éprouvait de la rancœur envers elle et son égoïsme, quand à son père…il ne savait rien de lui sinon qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Il s'était toujours demandé si c'était de lui qu'il tenait la magie, surement sinon sa mère ne serait pas morte.

- Je ne les ai jamais regrettés, en effet. Mais j'avoue que je suis curieux de mes origines. Poudlard sera l'occasion pour moi de découvrir si mon père est aussi allé là bas. Et puis, il y a aussi le premier Parleur qui m'intéresse.

- C'est vrai que j'ai hâte de faire des recherches sur ça. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est de savoir si on a vraiment un lien de parenté.

- Surement, sinon tu ne serais pas un Parleur. Je pense que ça te donnera la possibilité de te renseigner sur les Eliacin.

Ce fut au tour de Morgan d'être mal à l'aise. Malgré leurs quatre années d'amitié, il n'avait jamais osé avouer à Tom que Morgan Eliacin était une couverture, que son vrai nom était Harry Potter et qu'il venait du futur. La peur de lui révéler ce secret lui plombait l'estomac, il craignait que Tom ne le prenne mal, qu'il voit cela comme une trahison de sa part. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas un caractère facile, comment prendrait il ces années de silence ? Non, il ne devait pas savoir. Harry Potter devait rester mort, seul Morgan devait exister. Bien sur, il avait conscience que c'était de la lâcheté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir cette partie de lui. Il avait une nouvelle vie, il ne devait pas la perdre, au prix de tout.

- Oui, tu as raison, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Seul le ronronnement de Shad sous les caresses distraites de son maitre perçait le silence. Enfin, les sifflements perçants de la locomotive se firent entendre et le train se mit à bouger. Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre des rires et des voix excitées. Se rappelant qu'ils avaient pas mal d'heures avant d'arriver à destination, Morgan déposa son chat sur le côté et sortit les friandises qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à ne pas dévorer depuis le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je rêve, ricana Tom. Il y a des survivants de ta gourmandise ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais tout avalé, je suis surpris.

- Très drôle, vraiment. Au lieu de pestiférer, tu en veux ?

- Je veux bien, dit il en se servant de patacitrouilles.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un garçon au visage pointu, avec des cheveux plus gris que blond et aux yeux couleurs de mer se permit d'entrer, en compagnie de deux autres enfants. L'un avait de longs cheveux couleurs auburn et l'autre de couleurs paille.

- Salut, on peut s'assoir ?

Tom hésita, il n'aimait pas le bruit et les parlottes inutiles, il préférait de loin la compagnie silencieuse de Morgan. Toutefois, c'était l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus et de connaître ses futurs camarades de classes.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Morgan ?

- C'est bon.

Les trois autres s'installèrent donc, le visage satisfait. En les détaillants, Tom sentait déjà qu'il ne les apprécierait pas beaucoup, il suffisait de voir leurs yeux arrogants pour le deviner.

- Je suis Abraxas Malfoy, et voici Maximilien Mulciber et Cygnus Black.

- Tom Jedusor et voici Morgan Eliacin.

A ces noms, les trois autres se mirent à les regarder avec méfiances, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ce ne sont pas des noms connus. Vous n'êtes pas des sangs de bourbes au moins ?

Tom avait vu cette appellation dans un des livres qu'il avait acheté en plus, il avait appris la valeur du sang pur et les méfiances sur les sangs mêlés. Mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Morgan qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'ils demandaient. Tom décida de prendre les devants.

- Bien sur que non, siffla t-il. Notre famille est sorcière. Morgan et moi sommes cousins éloignés.

Morgan comprit aussitôt qu'il devait se taire et laisser son ami régler ce problème, il lui faisait confiance, donc pas la peine de compliquer les choses.

- Vraiment ? alors pourquoi on a jamais entendu parler de vos noms ? ricana Black.

- Parce nous sommes orphelins, nos familles sont décédées quand on était très jeunes, on ne vient pas d'ici.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment dans un sens, c'était juste une partie de la vérité.

- Désolé pour vous, dit Mulciber sans l'être du tout.

- Pas de problème, mais évitez d'en parler à l'avenir, déclara Tom d'un ton cassant. C'est déjà suffisamment dur.

Morgan sourit devant le sang froid de son ami et désormais cousin éloigné. Si quelqu'un pouvait mentir avec autant d'élégance, c'était bien lui. Toutefois, les trois n'en restèrent pas là, bien décidés à prouver la valeur de Morgan et Tom.

- Et quels étaient les autres noms de familles de vos parents ?

- Es-tu sourd ? grogna Morgan à son tour. On vient de te dire qu'on ne voulait pas en parler.

- J'essaie juste de faire la conversation, s'exclama Malfoy.

- Dans ce cas, tache de te taire. Ton nom ne te permet pas tout les droits Malfoy, répliqua Tom froidement.

Cela suffit à rendre le garçon furieux et à se placer durement devant Tom, prêt à lui apprendre la politesse. Malheureusement pour lui, les réflexes de défense de Morgan ne lui permirent pas de faire quoi que ce soit et le blond sentit une baguette contre sa tempe.

- Ose seulement dire un sort, Malfoy, et je m'arrange pour que tu ailles à Poudlard parfaitement méconnaissable, menaça Morgan qui avait une sainte horreur qu'on s'en prenne à Tom.

Le silence se fit dans le compartiment. Mulciber et Black les regardaient d'un air mauvais, Malfoy n'en menait pas large, Jedusor menaçait les deux autres de sa baguette, les mettant au défi d'approcher, et Eliacin hésitait à mettre sa menace à exécution. Finalement, ce fut l'arrivée d'une élève plus âgée qui brisa l'atmosphère de haine.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Gronda-t-elle. On n'est pas encore arrivés et déjà vous faites du grabuge. Cessez immédiatement ou j'appelle un professeur.

Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on leur disait. Malfoy et sa bande quittèrent le compartiment avec leurs affaires, furieux.

- Faites attention à eux, conseilla la fille. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode. Au fait, je me présente : je suis Minerva McGonagall, je suis en troisième année à Gryffondor.

- Merci de ton conseil, lui répondit Morgan. On s'en souviendra. Pourrais-tu nous laisser ? On a besoin de remettre de l'ordre.

Minerva haussa les épaules et ressortit. Morgan se tourna alors vers Tom, furieux.

- Je rêve. On nous a menacés !! Tom, on ne va pas laissé passer ça ?!

- Calme-toi. Nous venger nous apporterait des ennuis, il vaut mieux laisser l'affaire se tasser, à cause de Dumbledore qui nous a à l'œil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, ces petits messieurs paierons très cher leur insolence. Nous ne ferons rien maintenant, car nous allons prouver notre valeur et nous faire respecter, mais bientôt, oui bientôt, je te promets qu'ils apprendront à nous craindre.

Cela suffit à Morgan pour calmer sa colère. Tom ne faisait jamais de telles promesses en l'air, et à voir le regard qu'il faisait, nul doute qu'il avait un plan en tête.

- Tu as raison. Après tout, nous avons 7 longues années devant nous. Mettons-les à profit, rajouta t-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

- Tout sera mis à profit, continua Tom, amusé. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais de ton côté. C'est une promesse.

Satisfaits, ils se rassirent et reprirent leurs occupations. Plus rien ne vint les déranger pendant le reste du voyage, Tom finit sa lecture, Shad dans ses bras, et Morgan prit soin d'acheter d'autres friandises quand un chariot passa dans le wagon, pour sa plus grande joie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9** Répartitions

Une fois le train complètement immobilisé, et les deux enfants vêtus de leurs uniformes, une annonce demanda aux élèves de laisser leurs bagages et animaux dans le train. Morgan grogna de devoir laisser Shad seul dans sa cage mais il s'exécuta. En descendant sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre, ils virent une lampe se balancer et entendirent une voix rauque crier :

- Premières années, par ici !! Premières années !!

Aussitôt une foule de jeunes étudiants se forma autour d'un homme assez âgé.

- Les premières années sont tous là ? Parfait ! Suivez moi et ne vous perdez pas en route !

Ils suivirent un long chemin escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, personne ne parlait, trop occupés à se sentir nerveux. Au bout d'un moment, ils débouchèrent sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. Au loin, un immense château orné de tours pointues brillait grâce aux lumières des fenêtres. De petits canots étaient alignés le long de la rive et l'homme leur demanda de s'installer à quatre par barques. Morgan et Tom s'installèrent en compagnie de deux autres élèves puis, une fois qu'elles furent toutes remplies, elles se mirent à glisser toutes seules sur l'eau. Tous purent apprécier le spectacle de la haute silhouette du château.

- Baissez la tête, grogna le guide lorsqu'ils atteignirent une paroi abrupte.

Les bateaux les emportèrent dans une crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux. Ils grimpèrent ensuite le long d'un passage creusé pour arriver sur une vaste pelouse, enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte en chêne. La porte s'ouvrit sitôt que l'homme eut toqué trois fois, pour faire apparaître une femme à l'air assez revêche.

- Professeur Sinistra, voici les élèves de première année.

- Merci Mr Ogg, je me charge du reste.

Tom et Morgan admirèrent l'immense hall d'entrée, ils ne furent pas les seuls car des murmures impressionnés résonnaient jusqu'au plafond de pierre.

- Taisez vous !! Je vais vous emmener devant la grande salle, s'exclama la femme.

Ils montèrent une série de marches pour se trouver ensuite dans une petite salle qui les obligea à tous se serrer les un contres les autres, au grand déplaisir de Tom.

- Bienvenue a Poudlard, commença le professeur Sinistra. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons, c'est une cérémonie des plus importantes car la maison où vous serez placé sera pour vous comme une deuxième famille. Vous dormirez dans le même dortoir, suivrez les mêmes cours et passerez votre temps libre dans votre salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre et ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Sachez que lorsque vous obtiendrez de bons résultats vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison, au contraire, toute infraction au règlement vous en ferra perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui obtiendra le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. La cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques minutes, tachez de rester calme jusque là.

Elle partit, laissant aux élèves le loisir d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quelques chuchotements commencèrent et Morgan en profita pour demander à Tom :

- Serpentard, on dirait que ça vient du mot serpent. Tu crois qu'il y aurait un rapprochement avec le Parleur…

- J'y ai pensé. Ce n'est peut être pas un hasard, dans le doute on vérifiera.

Les minutes passèrent puis on revint les chercher pour les mener dans une immense salle éclairée de centaines de bougies, en levant la tête on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé. Des élèves regroupés en quatre tables les regardaient passer avec un air critique. Puis ils se retrouvèrent devant une estrade où trônait un tabouret ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau. Quand le calme revint, le chapeau se mit soudain à parler, non, à réciter un poème sur l'histoire du château et la valeur de chaque maison : Gryffondor pour les courageux, Serdaigle pour les érudits, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux et Serpentard pour les ambitieux. Intéressant, pensa Morgan. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, des applaudissements éclatèrent. Le professeur Sinistra s'approcha du chapeau et le souleva.

- Quand je vous appellerai, vous vous assoirez et le chapeau vous enverra dans vos maisons. Je commence :

Abbot Dimitri !

L'appelé se dirigea en tremblant vers le tabouret puis on posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

**Poufsouffle**

Des acclamations se firent entendre et Dimitri se dirigea vers sa maison. Peu à peu, les élèves furent réparties, quand on appela Black Cygnus,il fut directement envoyé à Serpentard.

Eliacin Morgan !

Fière et droit, il prit place sur le tabouret et laissa le chapeau tomber jusque sous ses yeux. Il entendit une voie souffler dans ses oreilles

_- Alors voyons voir, de la noblesse, de la ruse, du courage, de l'intelligence et…Merlin !! Un voyageur du futur. Voila qui est intéressant…et en plus tu parles le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents…de plus en plus étonnants. Harry Potter…curieux, tu ne leur ressembles pas. _

_- Garde ses informations pour toi, pensa Morgan. Personne ne doit savoir._

_- Rassure toi, je garderais ton secret. Mais revenons à nos affaires, tu as une prédisposition pour Gryffondor, c'est évident… mais cette part sombre en toi…non, ta place est sans conteste à…_

**Serpentard !**

Morgan souffla et se dirigea vers la table qui l'accueillit posément. Il s'assit loin de Black qui le regardait de travers et se concentra sur la répartition, priant que ami soit dans la même maison que lui. Quand ce fut également son tour, Tom se dirigea avec la même fierté et impassibilité et attendit.

_- Quoi !! Encore un Fourchelang !! Décidément, on va de surprise en surprise cette année…et descendant direct de Serpentard lui-même…voila qui est étrange…deux Fourchelang mais pas du même sang…intriguant._

_- Pas du même sang ? Vous parlez de Morgan, n'est ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté ?_

_- Non, ce garçon ne possède aucunes gouttes de sang le rattachant à Serpentard, tu aurais voulu pourtant…je le vois dans ta tête…mais qu'importe, en tant que descendant direct, j'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de ton aïeul : « cherche l'héritage de ta lignée, trouve le Parchemin qui saura te guider et accomplis ta destinée, que Serpentard devienne, grâce à toi, le maître incontesté de Poudlard »_

_- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?_

_- Tu trouveras par toi-même, je sers juste d'intermédiaire, en attendant ta place est sans aucun doute à…_

**Serpentard !**

Un peu étonné par ces révélations, Tom rejoignit Morgan qui avait gardé une place à ses côtés.

- Et nous voila de nouveau réunis, s'amusa Morgan.

- On dirait bien, oui. Répliqua Tom, froidement.

Ce changement de ton ne plut pas à Morgan qui se demanda ce qui pouvait ainsi le contrarier. Lorsque tous furent enfin répartis, un homme se leva d'un grand siège d'or qui se trouvait au milieu la table et déclara :

- Bienvenu à tous. Je suis Dippet, le directeur de cette école. Je tiens à féliciter les élèves nouvellement répartis et vous souhaiter à tous un bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, des mets de toutes sortes apparurent. Morgan en fut stupéfait, et déjà son estomac lui intimait l'ordre de se servir. Sans rechigner, il prit des côtelettes, du steak, une cuisse de poulet, avec une immense cuillerée de purée arrosée d'une sauce au champignon. C'était un délice. Tom se servit moins abondamment mais se régala tout autant. L'orphelinat ne les privait jamais de nourriture mais il n'avait pas assez de moyens pour se permettre de les servir assez. Pendant ce festin, les élèves de Serpentard parlèrent de leurs familles, Tom et Morgan préfèrent rester éloignés de la conversation. En revanche, ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux :

- Quand on sera seuls j'aimerais te parler. Le chapeau m'a révélé des choses intéressantes.

Morgan déglutit. Pourvu qu'il ne lui aie pas révélé son secret. Une bonne heure passa et les assiettes se vidèrent enfin. Repu, Morgan termina son jus de citrouille mais quand il reposa son verre, il découvrit toutes sortes de dessert aussi alléchants les uns que les autres. Le paradis. En voyant les yeux brillants d'envie de son ami, Tom se mit à sourire. Ils se servirent de gâteaux aux chocolats, de flans, de babas au rhum, de tartes, et de glaces. Morgan crut que son estomac allait exploser mais il ne voulait rien laisser perdre. Heureusement, la nourriture laissa place à des infusions de thé digestif, personne ne rechigna pour s'en prendre une tasse. Le directeur se leva à nouveau et commença un autre discours.

- Maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, je me dois de vous rappeler que l'entrée de la forêt interdite sera doublement surveillée, personne ne devra s'en approcher. Je vous rappelle également que le mage noir Grindelwald et ses adeptes font des dégâts et des morts un peu plus chaque jour, veillez donc à ne pas leur faciliter la tache en voulant enfreindre le règlement. Sur ce, vous pouvez partir dans vos maisons, les préfets vont vous montrer le chemin.

Tous se levèrent. Le préfet de Serpentard, un dénommé Macnair, les conduisit vers les cachots puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue accrochée au mur.

- Pour entrer dans la salle commune, vous devrez vous servir d'un mot de passe qui changera toute les semaines, alors tachez de vous en souvenir et de ne pas le divulguer aux autres maisons, en cas de problèmes, vous vous adresserez à nous. Cette semaine le mot de passe sera _sang pur._

Le mur se mit à bouger et laissa découvrir un passage. La salle commune était aux couleurs de sa maison : les murs, les fauteuils, les rideaux, les tapis…tout était en vert et argent. On les conduisit ensuite vers des escaliers, séparant les garçons des filles, et descendirent 7 étages plus bas. Chacun pût découvrir une porte avec leurs noms et prénoms. En entrant dans la sienne, Morgan vit un lit en baldaquin, un bureau, une armoire, sa malle au pied du lit, une petite bibliothèque et un fauteuil, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et Shad sifflait de mécontentement dans sa cage. Morgan s'empressa de lui ouvrir et celui-ci trouva refuge sur le fauteuil. En regardant à travers un hublot, il vit la forêt interdite. Il se mit ensuite à ranger ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne toquer à sa porte. Tom entra et admira la chambre de son ami.

- Elle est comme la mienne. Même la vue donne sur la forêt.

- Hum, j'aime assez. Mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'on aurait des chambres individuelles.

- Passons, est ce que le chapeau t'as révélé que nous n'étions pas du même sang ?

A ces mots, Morgan palît. Pas du même sang ? Alors il n'étaient pas de la même famille ? Déçu, il baissa la tête.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Il lui raconta ensuite l'étrange énigme que lui avait laissé son ancêtre et son désir de retrouver cet héritage.

- Un parchemin ?

- Oui, et en le retrouvant on pourra savoir ce qu'est ce fameux héritage. Poudlard se révèle encore plus intéressant que prévu. On ne va pas s'ennuyer, déclara t-il, satisfait.

- « On » ? Je ne crois pas avoir le droit de trouver ce parchemin vu que je ne descends pas de ta lignée.

- Qu'importe. Tu parles le Fourchelang, donc en tant qu'héritier direct je proclame que tu es de ma famille. Nous avons toujours agi comme tel, inutile de changer.

Morgan soupira, rassuré. Au moins c'était toujours ça de gagné. Ils discutèrent longuement et se mirent d'accord pour visiter la bibliothèque le lendemain et commencer les recherches. Une fois Tom parti, Morgan put se laver les dents dans la salle de bain en commun, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit, Shad à ses côtés. Il s'endormit en repensant à cette magnifique journée et aux mystères que Poudlard renfermait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **Début du succès

Si Morgan avait été impressionné par le Chemin de Traverse, il n'en fut rien lorsqu'il découvrit Poudlard une semaine après le banquet. Le château se révélait un véritable labyrinthe, rempli de mystères, de fantômes qui sortaient subitement des murs, de tableaux parleurs qui vous indiquaient le chemin, d'armures qui se baladaient d'étage en étage, d'escaliers qui se mettaient à bouger continuellement.

Chaque minutes constituaient une surprise pour Morgan et Tom, ils avaient déjà fait la connaissance du Baron Sanglant qui, malgré son air froid, se révélait d'excellent conseilles quand on prenait la peine de lui adresser la parole avec respect, ils avaient ensuite eu à faire à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui s'était approché pour leur faire peur, au concierge, Apollon Picott, qui se mettait en quatre pour chasser son eternel source d'ennui Peeves et avait même pu faire un tour à la bibliothèque du château avant le début des cours le premier jour. Tom en était resté stupéfait, il y avait tellement d'ouvrages anciens et intéressants que Morgan s'était demandé si les sept années de scolarité leurs permettraient de touts lire.

Quand aux cours, ils s'étaient révélés aussi passionnants que prévue, à quelques exceptions prés : le professeur Flitwick, professeur de sortilège, était si petit qu'il devait monter sur des livres, son cour devint rapidement la matière préféré de Morgan et il n'hésita à accorder 10 points pour les deux amis qui avaient réussis du premier coup leur sortilège.

Les potions, donné par le professeur Horace Slughorn, n'avait pas non plus été un problème, ayant dû apprendre à cuisiner très jeune, Morgan s'était révélé doué et Tom suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître l'utilité de chaque produits, on leur accorda 20 point pour leur potion parfaite ainsi qu'une ribambelle d'éloges.

Les cours de botaniques d'Herbert Beery avait été à la fois passionnant et ennuyeux, leur professeur avait expliqué avec intérêt la capacité de chaque plantes mais Tom n'avait pas apprécié de jouer les jardinier.

La défense contre les forces du mal de Galatea Têtenjoy leur avait permis de récolter 10 point et une bonne appréciation lorsqu'ils répondirent avec succès aux questions posées.

Le mercredi soir, ils apprirent les étoiles et les noms des planètes. En revanche le cours d'histoire de la magie fut une horreur : Morgan et la totalité de la classe s'étaient endormis au bout de 15mn sous les paroles assommantes de Cuthbert Binns, un homme d'âge avancé, seul Tom était parvenu à tenir le coup et à prendre toute les notes. Un exploit.

La métamorphose, de Mêle Tout Dumbledore, ne leur avait cependant pas permis d'apprécier cette matière, pendant deux heures leur professeur avait préféré interroger d'autres élèves et n'avait pas daigné à accorder plus de 3 points pour leur travail réussi, par contre Tom et Morgan avait bien senti que l'homme les observait continuellement, trouvant cela agaçant.

Leurs devoirs sérieux et leurs bons niveaux en classe ne tardèrent pas à les classer comme élèves particulièrement doués, et le directeur Armando Dippet vint en personne à la fin de la semaine les féliciter de leurs performances appréciées du personnel. Cela ne leur valu cependant pas la réjouissance de leur camarade de Serpentard, jaloux de leurs talents, et les discréditations de Malfoy et sa bande n'avaient rien arrangés. On les observait avec méfiance et on leur adressait rarement la parole. Heureusement, ils étaient tellement habitués à ce genre de traitement à l'orphelinat qu'ils n'y faisaient même plus attention, ils passaient donc leurs temps libres à la bibliothèque afin de ce concentrer sur un objectif plus intéressant :

le parchemin de Serpentard.

A force de recherche, ils avaient appris que Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, pensait que seuls les sorciers et sorcières de sang-pur devaient être autorisés à rentrer à Poudlard. Qu'il y eut une dispute avec Godric Gryffondor à ce sujet et quitta finalement l'école. Mais surtout qu'il existait une légende selon laquelle Serpentard aurait construit une chambre secrète quelque part dans Poudlard, chambre que seul son véritable héritier pourrait ouvrir. Cette chambre, appelée la Chambre des Secrets, cachait un monstre qui achèverait sa "noble tâche" : tuer tous les élèves de Poudlard aux origines moldues. Tom était persuadé que cette chambre était le fameux héritage que le Choixpeau lui avait révélé mais il n'y avait rien sur l'éventualité d'un parchemin.

- Bon, maintenant on comprend mieux l'énigme du Choixpeau. Reste à trouver le parchemin qui sera nous indiquer l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, déclara Morgan.

- Hum. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que rien n'est indiqué sur ce sujet, hors, d'après _L'histoire de Poudlard, _le château a été fouillé des centaines de fois. On peut donc en conclure que ce parchemin n'est visible que pour l'héritier, se mit à comprendre Tom.

- Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est cette Chambre, on dit qu'il y a un monstre. Mais de quel genre ?

- C'est évident. Puisque Serpentard était Fourchelang, il est logique que ce soit un serpent. D'après le livre _Les serpents : animal noble ou dangereux ?_ il existe beaucoup de catégorie de serpents réputés pour leurs cruautés.

- Et après on s'étonne que cet animal a mauvaise réputation, soupira Morgan. Tu crois qu'il acceptera de tuer Malfoy ? demanda Morgan plein d'espoir.

- Les Malfoy sont une famille au sang pur depuis le 10eme Siècle. Apparemment, elle descendrait même d'un des chevaliers du roi Arthur, donc je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ? s'étonna Morgan.

- Pour les moldus, oui. Mais Uther Pendragon a bel et bien était un Roi sorcier, et quand la religion chrétienne s'est installé au règne de son fils, Arthur, les pratiques païennes et sorcières ont commencées à se faire en secret. Merlin n'a rien pu faire pour convaincre les moldus du bienfait de la magie.

- De mieux en mieux, grommela son ami.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Apparemment, Salazar Serpentard descendrait d'une des disciples de Morgane. Celle-ci haïssait les moldus, donc elle leur a surement transmit sa haine et mon ancêtre en aurait aussi hérité…et franchement je ne lui donne pas tort.

- Oui, moi aussi.

C'est à ce moment là que Minerva McGonagall, descendu de sa salle commune pour emprunter un livre, les remarqua, elle s'approcha tranquillement, satisfaite de voir des premières années prendre leurs études avec un tel sérieux.

- Salut, vous vous rappelez de moi ? On s'est rencontré dans le train.

- Oui, bien sur,on s'en souvient, lui répondit Morgan d'une voie polie.

- Qu'est que vous étudier ? Salazar Serpentard ? Oh, je comprends, vous faites des recherches sur votre maison. C'est bien.

- Euh oui, ca nous intrigue cette histoire de maison, confirma le garçon, étonné des conclusions rapides de la jeune fille.

- Dans ce cas, allez voir le professeur Flitwick. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il connait des choses passionnantes sur les fondateurs, on dit même qu'il aurait découvert de nombreux secret sur eux après avoir fouillé Poudlard.

Cela n'échappa à Tom qui trouva cette information des plus intéressantes. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

- Merci de ton conseil. On va aller le voir de suite, dit Tom en se levant.

- Quoi ? Mais et le diner ? s'exclama Morgan.

- Avec ce que tu avales, tu peux largement t'en passer, annonça son ami d'un ton railleur.

Vexé, il se mit tout de même à le suivre. Leur professeur se trouvait au troisième étage, ils se dépêchèrent, dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne soit pas déjà dans la grande salle. Heureusement, une fois arrivé devant sa salle de classe, ils découvrirent de la lumière au bas de la porte. Affichant leurs plus beaux sourires, ils toquèrent et entrèrent une fois l'autorisation donnée.

- Ah, Mr Jedusor et Mr Eliacin. Que me vaut une telle visite ?

- Excusez nous de vous déranger, professeur, mais on fait des recherches sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et on nous a affirmé que vous excelliez sur le sujet, déclara Tom. Accepteriez-vous de nous renseigner ?

- Et bien, ma foi, il est vrai que je connais certaines choses sur ces sorciers, pères et mères de cette belle école, annonça l'homme gaiement. Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Comme nous sommes de la maison Serpentard, nous aimerions savoir si vous n'avez pas quelques anecdotes à nous raconter, outre le fait, bien sur, de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Oh, vous êtes déjà au courant pour cette mystérieuse chambre. Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est l'une des plus importantes légendes de Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de vous donner des anecdotes… vous savez Serpentard était un sorcier très secret, c'était aussi le plus puissant des quatre. Il a fait de grande choses, oh oui de très grandes choses. Mais son envie pour la sélection des sangs purs l'a perdu.

- Mais c'est tout ? Il n'a rien laissé d'autre qu'une chambre ? comme un livre, un objet,… un parchemin ?

- Maintenant que vous me le dites, il a en effet laissé derrière lui de nombreux ouvrages sur la magie noire. Evidemment, ils ne sont plus à Poudlard depuis des siècles, ils sont au ministère de la magie, sous haute surveillance. Tous ces livres ont été retrouvés dans une pièce qui lui servait de bureau.

- Et ou est ce bureau exactement ? demanda Morgan avide de curiosité.

- Dans la partie nord des cachots. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une salle vide.

Tom et Morgan se regardèrent d'un œil complice, ils avaient une piste, il n'y avait plus qu'à l'exploiter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11** L'antre de Serpentard.

Les cachots de Poudlard n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs convivialités, les couloirs étaient sombres, seulement éclairés par quelques torches, décorés par quelques armures ou tapisseries et humides. La partie sud qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard et la partie ouest aux laboratoires de potions étaient magiquement aménagées afin que les élèves puissent avoir un minimum de confort. Mais la partie nord, en revanche, était l'image même de ce qu'on ce faisait de ce lieu : les couloirs étaient glacials, le froid et le vent passaient par les soupiraux, les portes en bois étaient rongées par le temps, les charnières rouillées et grinçantes, et le nombre d'épaisses toiles d'araignées donnaient l'impression de ce retrouver dans un véritable château hanté. Si Morgan n'appréciait pas le spectacle, lui rappelant les films d'horreurs de son époque, Tom, pour sa part, l'adorait, déclarant qu'il avait l'impression de s'y sentir plus à l'aise. Cela ne faisait pas 20 minutes qu'ils s'y baladaient et déjà le jeune voyageur temporel avait l'impression d'être suivi, tournant la tête toute les 5mns pour vérifier qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

- Arrête de te retourner, tu vas finir par t'attraper un torticolis, lui conseilla Tom, en gardant sa torche enflammée bien devant lui.

- J'y peux rien, c'est nerveux, quelle idée d'y venir en pleine nuit. lui répondit-il en tremblotant. Et bon sang, quel froid !!

- Tu es sur que tu ne trembles pas de peur ? se moqua l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Bien sur que non, siffla son ami. Comme si j'avais peur de quelques choses.

- Oh si, moi je la connais ta peur.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi ? demanda t'il septique.

- De ne plus pouvoir te remplir l'estomac.

- Très drôle !!

Tom éclata de rire. Merlin, il adorait l'embêter, c'était tellement facile et prévisible. En y repensant, il n'y avait qu'avec Morgan qu'il faisait ce genre de choses. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que le garçon était comme lui, orphelin, détestant les moldus, Fourchelang,… ils étaient tellement semblable et en même temps si différent… Tom n'aurait jamais pensé que ce garçon, qu'il avait rencontré 4 ans plus tôt, deviendrait aujourd'hui si proche. C'était plus fort que lui, quand Morgan était à ses côtés, il se sentait moins seul, plus à l'aise et plus confiant, il savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas, il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans son esprit, dans ses gestes et dans sa voie. Oui, il n'avait pas de regret.

Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions, ils finirent par tomber sur une première porte. Tom se ressaisit et l'ouvrit. Ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'une pièce nue remplie de poussières. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin et en découvrirent une seconde, fermée à clef. Grognant, Tom sortit sa baguette et utilisa l'alohomora. Elle contenait un équipement complet d'armes militaires assez ancien. Des épées, des lances, des poignards, des cimeterres et même des arbalètes se regroupaient contre les murs. Morgan s'en approcha et s'en saisit, incapable de soulever une épée trop lourde, il prit une dague avec un fourreau qui représenté une scène de guerre et dont le pommeau en argent était incrusté d'une petite tête de mort. La lame semblait suffisamment tranchante pour tuer un homme.

- En plus des chats et des friandises, tu t'intéresses à l'armurerie maintenant ? demanda Tom en s'approchant.

- J'aime bien ce poignard, tu crois que je pourrais l'emprunter ?

- Morgan, je te rappelle qu'on est dans un château de sorciers, tu te doutes bien que cette arme ne doit pas être qu'un simple bout de ferraille.

- Elle aurait des pouvoirs ?

- C'est possible, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, à quoi ca te servirait alors que tu possèdes une baguette ?

- A l'utiliser au cas où elle me ferait défaut, comme une arme de secours.

- Je sais bien qu'on est en guerre contre ce mage noir, gilde…je ne sais plus quoi, mais quand même. Oh et puis, si ca te fait plaisir, mais cache la bien. Si on te trouve avec ca, c'est les ennuis assurés…

- Comme si on n'en avait pas l'habitude, répliqua Morgan en mettant l'arme sous sa tunique.

Après avoir pris soin de refermer cette salle, ils découvrirent d'autres pièces mais bien moins intéressantes. Lorsqu'ils visitèrent la dernière, ils se mirent à soupirer de déception. Rien ne ressemblait au bureau d'un illustre fondateur. Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, Morgan remarqua une ombre dans un coin du mur. Il se cola à Tom, et le supplia de tourner sa torche pour voir ce que c'était. Ils eurent la stupéfaction d'apercevoir un étrange serpent mural couvert de pique, avec une queue en forme de dragon s'enroulant autour d'une femme nue mutilée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?! demanda Morgan, pas rassuré.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! c'est Nessitera rhombopteryx !! déclara Tom excité.

- Pardon ? Nessitera r… quoi ?

- Oh pitié, ne me dit pas que ca ne te parle pas ?

- Euh…

- Et si je te dis Niseag... Nessie... Loch Ness.

- Ca existe aussi ?!?

- Il a existé. Apparemment Serpentard l'aurait beaucoup apprécié, enfin c'est que raconte un livre sur sa vie.

- Décidément. Existe-t-il une légende moldu qui n'est pas en rapport avec les sorciers ?

- Il y en a, mais elles sont rares. Passons. Avec ce genre de sculpture dans cette pièce, il parait logique qu'on est trouvé le bureau de Serpentard.

- On dirait bien, oui. mais je ne vois pas de parchemin.

Tom s'approcha un peu plus de ce serpent de mer, examinant chaque détail minutieusement. Lorsqu'il se mit à regarder de plus près la queue, il vit une phrase également sculpté

« Mon désir le plus cher sera de voir les Sang de bourbes exterminés, que ma descendance le réalise avec la fierté de leur sang »

- Encore une énigme ? demanda Morgan.

- Je pense que oui, mais ca ressemble plutôt à un simple souhait. En tout cas, elle ne semble pas indiquer grand-chose.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils cherchèrent une embouchure, un passage secret, un moyen pour trouver le parchemin mais rien n'y fit. Minuit sonna, épuisés, ils durent se résigner à partir. Retraversant les couloirs glacés, ils ne dirent pas un mot, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient pu manquer. Quand ils débouchèrent dans les cachots de la partie sud, Malfoy et sa bande semblaient les attendre :

- Tiens, revoilà les chouchous. Alors, l'exploration a été bonne ? demanda Abraxas avec une voie supérieure.

- Malfoy, que nous vaux l'honneur de ton horripilante compagnie à cette heure de la nuit ? soupira Tom.

- Et bien, en vous voyant filler en douce, je pensais qu'il serait bon de prevenir un préfet mais je suis une âme charitable. Aussi ai-je décidé de ne rien dire à l'unique condition que vous me suppliez et me reconnaissiez comme chef.

- Bah voyons. Toi, l'âme charitable ? Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Tant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on fasse éloge à ton arrogante personne et ton incroyable stupidité ? ricana Morgan.

- Surveille tes paroles, Eliacin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as pris en traitre une fois que tu dois te croire supérieur à moi, gronda Malfoy avec colère.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile. Tu parles beaucoup, mais pour ce qui est des actes… c'est pitoyable, continua Morgan.

- Saurais-tu en train de me lancer un défi ? Si c'est cela, faisons un duel. Demain soir à 22h, dans une classe vide du premier étage, celle de Dumbledore.

- Un duel ? pourquoi pas. Cela pourrait être intéressant, décida Tom. Si on gagne, toi et ta bande devraient vous prosterner devant nous et annoncer devant tous les élèves réunis dans la grande salle que nous sommes supérieurs à vous et vos familles.

- Parfait, mais si vous perdez alors ce sera à vous de vous prosterner et vous devrez annoncer au directeur que vous quittez Poudlard parce que vous en êtes indignes.

- J'accepte.

- Qui va être le combattant ? demanda Black.

- Moi, décida Morgan sans prendre la peine de consulter Tom.

- Alors Jedusor sera ton témoin. Je serais également combattant et Mulciber sera mon témoin, déclara Malfoy. Si un combattant n'est pas présent demain, cela sera considérer comme une défaite.

Sur ces mots, ils repartirent, non sans leur avoir lancés une œillade moqueuse. Une fois le calme revenu dans les couloirs, Tom se tourna vers son ami et lança :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à combattre ? Je te rappelle que ta baguette est plus têtue que la mienne. Au moindre sort mal prononcé, il prendra l'avantage.

- C'est vrai, mais ma baguette se révèle également dangereuse. Si je parviens à lancer un simple sort de désarmement, la puissance sera décuplé et Malfoy mis hors combat. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir consulté mais si je ne le fais pas moi-même, je ne crois pas que je pourrais retenir ma colère plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas supporté son comportement cette semaine.

- Soit. Mais en cas de difficultés je me tiendrais près. Tache de ne pas perdre, Morgan. c'est notre honneur et notre scolarité que tu joues.

- J'en suis conscient, mais je ne te décevrais pas.

Satisfait, Tom ne rajouta plus rien. Ils retournèrent tout deux dans leur salle commune et se mirent au lit, conscients que demain se jouerait un moment important de leurs vies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12** Duel.

N'ayant pas cours le samedi, Morgan et Tom avait pu se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de trouver tout les livres de duel sorcier. Apres en avoir sélectionnée une bonne dizaine, ils en choisirent un particulièrement intéressant regroupant les règles, les sortilèges utiles et les pratiques à respecter. Désormais installés dans une salle vide du 3eme étage, ils avaient décidés de sacrifier leur journée de libre pour s'entrainer, faisant fit du soleil, encore chaud malgré le mois de septembre.

- Avance de dix pas vers ton adversaire. Brandis ta baguette au niveau de ton cœur…de ton cœur, pas de ton épaule ! gonda Tom en voyant Morgan mal exécuter le mouvement. Voila. Maintenant salue… mieux que ca ! retourne-toi, le dos bien droit, et avance de 20 pas.

- Quelle idée de respecter des règles pareilles, grommela Morgan en avançant.

- Les duels ont toujours tenus une place importante chez les sangs purs. Donc, comme pendant un repas, tu te dois de respecter l'étiquette. A aucun moment tu ne devras commettre une erreur, Malfoy en profiterait. Si on veut montrer notre supériorité, aucune faiblesse ne sera admise.

- Je sais. Bon une fois que j'ai fais mes 20 pas, je fais quoi ?

- Tu te mets en garde. Baisse ton bras… encore un peu. Parfait. Recommence depuis le début sans faire d'erreurs.

Le garçon s'exécuta, se concentrant sur les moindres détails. Une fois revenue à sa place, Tom jugea son parcours sans faute. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer à étudier les sorts de duels.

- Pendant que tu t'entrainés, j'ai fait une liste de sortilèges qui te seront utiles.

- Tout ca !! s'horrifia Morgan en voyant la quinzaine de sorts.

- Tu as voulu participer au duel alors prends tes responsabilités, coupa Tom d'une voie sèche. Allons, au travail. Commence par ce sort : Expelliarmus, c'est un sort de base.

- Merlin, tue-moi, gémit Morgan.

La fin de la matinée s'était terminée et déjà l'après midi s'était bien écoulé. Epuisé, le pauvre Morgan avait enfin eu le droit de se restaurer un peu dans les cuisines. Alors qu'ils se rendaient vers l'extérieur pour prendre un peu l'air, ils virent de l'agitation dans la grande salle, intrigués, ils s'y rendirent et virent qu'on avait enlevé les tables et les bancs pour installer une immense estrade collée au mur. Tom allait demander la raison de cette agitation à un professeur quand Dippet, le directeur de l'école, s'approcha, un immense sourire au visage.

- Mrs Eliacin et Jedusor. On vous cherchait partout. J'espère que vous êtes prêt ?

- Prêt pour quoi, Monsieur ? demanda Tom.

- Mais pour le duel de ce soir, bien sur. Quand Mr Malfoy m'a appris que vous lui aviez lancé un défi, il a eu la judicieuse idée de vouloir le faire dans la grande salle, un peu avant l'heure du diner.

- Et vous avez accepté ?! _ Il est cinglé_ ! S'horrifia Morgan

- Et bien, il est vrai que les professeurs n'étaient pas d'accords, mais en ces temps de guerre, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de montrer aux élèves ce qu'est un vrai duel.

- Alors… je vais devoir me battre…devant toute l'école ? demanda Morgan qui était en train de pâlir dangereusement.

- Evidemment ! N'est ce pas un bon moyen d'apprentissage ? Mr Malfoy devait vous trouver pour vous indiquer que le lieu et l'heure avaient changées, il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non, monsieur, annonça froidement Tom.

- Et bien, comme ca c'est fait. Le duel se fera à 19h, ne soyez pas en retard. Vos camarades sont déjà fort excités et je vous ai préparé une tenue pour l'occasion.

Sur ces mots, il partit gaiement, laissant les deux élèves abasourdies. Morgan, bien que préparé, n'arrivait pas à croire de ce qu'y était en train de se passer et commença à se demander s'il ne devait pas sérieusement abdiquer. Tom ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, soit, il y avait un changement, mais c'était l'occasion de montrer à tous leurs supériorités. Il emmena un Morgan encore sous le choc dans sa chambre et déclara :

- Ressaisit toi. Certes ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, mais voila le moyen idéal de prouver notre valeur

- Tu plaisantes !! Je ne vais quand même pas me battre devant toute l'école ? c'est hors de question !!

- Devant 3,4 élèves ou toute l'école, ce n'est pas important. Rappelle-toi pourquoi on est ici. Pour la gloire, pour nous élever au rang qui nous est dû, pour quitter cette misère et cette position misérable de l'orphelinat. On est différent Morgan, on vaut mieux que tout ces sorciers, cette semaine nous l'a prouvée. Rappelle-toi qu'on était prêt à tout pour cela. Le moment est arrivé, même s'il arrive un peu plus tôt.

- Mais si je perds ? On sera la risée de l'école !

- Et c'est pour cela que tu ne perdras pas. Je te l'interdit. Pendant 4 ans, tu m'as prouvé que tu valais beaucoup, que tu étais digne de mon sang et de mon estime. Me serais-je tromper, Morgan ? Es tu un lâche ? Es tu faible ? Répond moi !!

- Non. Jamais !! je… je me suis promis que plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un me faire du mal. Alors… je vais le faire. Oui. J'ai juré hier soir de ne pas te décevoir, et je tiendrais parole.

- Gagneras-tu ?

- Non, je vaincrai. Pour moi, pour toi, pour…notre famille.

- Oui, Morgan, pour notre famille. confirma Tom d'une voie envoutante, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, l'air satisfait. Pour Salazar Serpentard. Rends nous digne.

- Je serais digne, c'est une promesse.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour mettre ta tunique ? dit-il en lui présentant d'un mouvement de tête la tenue qui se trouvait sur le lit.

Morgan s'en approcha et la contempla : c'était une robe de sorcier en velours de couleur verte, dans le dos était dessiné l'écusson de Poudlard. Il l'enfila, elle était juste à sa taille. Tom était également sorti pour se préparer. Morgan se remémora chaque sortilège important, se rappelant les mouvements de poignés.

Quand 19h sonna enfin, Morgan et Tom entrèrent dans la grande salle, la tête haute et fière, le corps droit, l'air décidé. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, on leur céda le passage, dans un silence quasi religieux. Malfoy et Mulciber les attendaient déjà du haut de l'estrade, les tuniques identiques. Dippet fit signe au deux participants de monter à leurs tours. Ils firent face à leurs adversaires, le regard défiant. Le directeur s'éclairci la voie afin de se faire entendre.

- Bonsoir à tous. Comme vous le savez, ce soir un duel opposant quatre Serpentard va avoir lieu. Normalement, ce genre d'événement n'est pas acceptable, surtout une semaine après la rentrée et avec des premières années. Ce qui m'a décidé de l'accepter est dans un but purement scolaire, afin que vous puissiez retenir l'une de nos grandes traditions sorcière. Je vous demanderais donc de respecter jusqu'au bout le duel et leurs participants. Mme Galatea Têtenjoy, votre professeur contre les forces du mal, arbitra cette rencontre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les quatre garçons et demanda d'une voie posée.

- Promettez-vous de respecter les règles, de défendre votre honneur et vos principes sans tricher, de ne pas utiliser d'impardonnables et de vous plier à la sanction imposée ?

- Sur l'honneur, c'est une promesse. Annoncèrent les participants d'une voie claire.

- Morgan Eliacin, Abraxas Malfoy, mettez vous en place. Maximilien Mulciber, Tom Jedusor, mettez vous sur les côtés.

Morgan se mit en place, la détermination en tête mais le trac au ventre. Il ne devait pas perdre, ni faire un seul faux pas. Plus qu'une question d'honneur, c'était sa scolarité et l'estime de Tom qu'il mettait en jeux.

- Bien. Mrs, avancez-vous.

Morgan s'avança, soutenant le regard moqueur et supérieur de Malfoy. Oh oui, il allait le remettre à sa place ce petit prétentieux.

- Saluez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent et firent 20 pas. Ils se mirent ensuite en position de duel, sous les regards scrutateurs de chaque élèves qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

Malfoy attaqua le premier, persuadé de remporter le duel.

- Furunculus !! cria-t-il.

- Protego !! riposta Morgan. Rictusempra !!

Malfoy se décala de justesse, évitant le sort de chatouillis de son adversaire. Morgan se pinça la lèvre, Abraxas était agile.

- Tarentallegra !!

Se fut au tour de Morgan d'éviter le sortilège du contrôle des jambes.

- Riddikulus !!

Cette fois, Malfoy ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Ses cheveux devinrent roses fluo, son nez s'allongea et son visage prit une teinte verdâtre, sous l'hilarité général. Furieux, rouge de honte, accentuant ainsi la couleur verte, Malfoy siffla :

- Stupefix !!

- Protego !! Dentesaugmento !!

Les dents de Malfoy se mirent à grandir, redoublant les rires des élèves est des professeurs. Depuis la première attaque, Morgan se sentait plus confiant. Pris dans le duel, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entouré, un seul mot se former dans son esprit : gagner.

- Finite incantatem!! cria Malfoy. Locomotor Mortis!!

Ce fut au tour de Morgan de ne pas être assez rapide. Ces jambes furent aussitôt bloquées. Il devait agir vite.

- Stupefix !! continua Malfoy.

- Protego !! Finite incantatem !!

- Rictusempra !!

- Protego !! _Bon sang, il prend l'avantage, pensa Morgan. je dois en finir. _Riddikulus !!

- Protego !! contra Malfoy.

_- Maintenant ! _Locomotor Mortis !! Expelliarmus !!

La combinaison marcha. Les jambes de Malfoy se bloquèrent mais le sort de désarmement ne marcha pas comme prévue. Au lieu de faire sauter la baguette magique, c'est le corps du jeune blond qui s'envola. La baguette de Morgan avait encore fait des siennes. Quand Malfoy atterri durement prés du mur, son arme loin de lui, sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement. Il voulut se relever mais son corps ne s'exécuta pas. Galatea Têtenjoy comprit que le combat était terminé.

- Vainqueur Morgan Eliacin !!

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Sentant un grand poids quitter sa poitrine, Morgan se tourna vers Tom. Celui-ci soutint son regard, le visage inexpressif mais les yeux rempli de fiertés. Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Morgan. Il avait gagné, Tom était content, il avait été digne. Les professeurs aidèrent Malfoy à se remettre debout, puis le menèrent devant son adversaire. Les deux témoins se mirent à côtés de leurs compagnons et le directeur annonça :

- Le duel est terminé. Je tiens à féliciter nos deux participants qui nous ont prouvés leur efficacité alors qu'ils viennent à peine de débuter les cours. Maintenant, comme le veux la tradition, je demande aux perdants de respecter leurs sanctions.

Malfoy et Mulciber se mirent à pâlir, aucun des deux ne voulaient s'exécuter. La honte les submergea, ils durent toutefois se plier à la règle devant les regards insistants. Ils se mirent donc à genoux, sous les yeux triomphants des deux gagnants, et annoncèrent.

- Moi, Abraxas Malfoy, reconnaît ma défaite et admet la supériorité de mes adversaires.

- Moi, Maximilien Mulciber, reconnaît ma défaite et admet la supériorité de mes adversaires.

Satisfaits, Morgan et Tom quittèrent l'estrade sous les yeux haineux de plusieurs Serpentard et les regards curieux des autres maisons. Ils eurent l'autorisation de retourner dans leurs chambres avant de débuter le repas du soir. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ce soir, ils savouraient leurs triomphes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13** Mise en garde.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le duel et déjà novembre approchait à grand pas.

Accoudé à son bureau, Morgan tentait, vainement, de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose. Son esprit était obsédé par _ce _jour. Le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween, le jour de son arrivée dans le passé et aussi l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Tom. Quatre ans. Déjà quatre longues années, le temps avait passé si vite. Généralement, à cette date, les deux amis s'échappaient de l'orphelinat pendant un après midi entier afin de se balader dans un parc ou une rue quelconque, à voler des fruits sur un étalage grâce à la magie et parler de leurs avenirs. Pour Morgan cette date signifiait beaucoup, pour Tom c'était un jour comme un autre mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour être présent prés de son ami. C'était devenu une tradition, un rite entre eux. Mais cette année, Morgan ne savait pas comment se comporter. Devaient-ils le fêter ? Maintenant que leurs rêves étaient sur le point de se réaliser, qu'ils étaient dans une école de sorcier, est ce que ce jour restait si important ? Ils ne pourraient pas se balader à l'extérieur à cause des cours, ils ne pourraient pas piquer quelque chose à manger et ils ne parleraient pas du futur puisqu'il était désormais tracé.

D'ailleurs, Tom allait il seulement y penser ? Depuis des semaines, cette histoire de parchemin l'obsédait. Il passait son temps soit à la bibliothèque pour ses devoirs soit dans le bureau de Serpentard à tenter de résoudre le mystère. Bien sûr, Morgan comprenait son impatience, ce n'était pas à la portée du premier venu d'être l'héritier d'un des plus grands sorciers du monde magique, c'était quelque chose d'unique, de précieux… et Morgan se sentait tellement minuscule, tellement effacé face à son ami. Certes il lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille mais il n'avait pas de lien de sang. Qu'était-il ? Un orphelin, un gamin venu du futur qui fuyait continuellement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était puissant mais Tom l'était également, plus que lui. En fin de compte, il était décidé à monter les marches de la grandeur afin de pouvoir être suffisamment fort pour être respecté et vivre une vie de rêve, mais n'était il pas une ombre derrière l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Tom était son ami mais il était également son plus grand rival, il lui devait tout mais lui ne pouvait rien lui offrir… ils étaient si proches mais le fossé qui les séparait était immense. Pourrait-il être un jour son égal ? Et si oui, Tom l'accepterait il ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

- Raaaa, arrête de te prendre la tête, grogna le garçon pour lui-même. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Finalement, il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à la bibliothèque, Tom s'y trouvait naturellement, caché derrière une immense pile de livres énormes.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda t'il.

- Non, pas un indice, déclara Tom en reposant son livre. Serpentard ne nous facilite pas la tâche.

- Et si on faisait une pause ? demanda Morgan en s'asseyant sur le banc, tout en sortant un paquet de chocogrenouille.

- Une pause ?

- On est tellement obsédé par cette histoire qu'on s'égare de plus en plus de notre objectif. Peut être que la réponse se trouve sous nos yeux. Rappelle-toi, c'est comme le jour où on devait travailler sur un sujet à l'orphelinat…

- On était tellement concentré dessus qu'on a fini par faire un hors sujet, souriait Tom à ce souvenir.

- Oui, peut être as-tu raison. Une pause semble s'imposer, et puis Halloween approche, ca va bientôt être notre anniversaire de rencontre.

Morgan se sentit automatiquement mieux, Tom n'avait pas oublié finalement.

- On aura cours toute la journée mais le soir il y aura un banquet apparemment. Profitons-en pour nous éclipser après le diner, il y a un endroit que j'aimerais visiter en particulier.

- Lequel ?

- La forêt interdite.

Morgan manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat. De tous les endroits qu'il y avait à Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse celui la !? Complètement fêlé, mais en même temps Tom restait Tom, dés qu'un endroit interdit ou dangereux se mettait sur sa route il s'y précipitait.

- Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que de nombreuses créatures aussi dangereuses que bizarres s'y trouvaient. Ce sera une exploration intéressante.

- Ou suicidaire, au choix, railla Morgan.

- Pff, comme si l'Héritier de Serpentard n'était pas capable de se défendre, dit Tom avec arrogance.

- Attention tu commences à réagir comme Malfoy.

- Ne m'insulte pas ! gronda le garçon. D'ailleurs, comment va cet imbécile ? il s'est remis de la punition de son cher père ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Morgan. Trois jours après le duel, Malfoy avait reçu une beuglante au petit déjeuner de la part de ses parents, annonçant qu'ils étaient déçus, indignés et dégoutés de savoir que leur fils unique n'avait pas été capable de réussir un simple duel ainsi que d'admettre son infériorité et qu'ils l'attendaient pour les vacances de noël afin de lui faire comprendre la valeur de son sang, pour finir la beuglante s'était terminée par une fumée opaque qui avait enveloppé Malfoy. Quand elle s'était dissipée, celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec le mot « indigne » collé à son front, depuis elle y était toujours, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux amis et des Gryffondor. Dommage que ce plaisant châtiment leur est valu l'hostilité du reste des Serpentard, les Malfoy étant une famille réputée qui traitaient avec la totalité des Sangs Purs il était évident qu'on lui accorde un peu de compassion…pourvu qu'il y est un intérêt derrière.

- Il tente toujours d'effacer sa marque. Je l'ai vu hier, il a essayé un sortilège pour la cacher mais il n'a fait que l'amplifier d'avantage.

- Pitoyable, déclara Tom avec dédain. Et ça se dit de haute lignée. Il est temps que quelqu'un les remette à leur place.

- Et je suis sûr que ce quelqu'un c'est toi, n'est ce pas ? je sais ce que tu prévois de faire, tu es né pour ça.

- C'est l'évidence même, confirma Tom avec fierté.

- Reste à savoir où sera ma place à ce moment là, annonça Morgan avec un air de défi dans la voie.

Tom regarda son ami avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il employait ce ton provocateur avec lui. De toute évidence, Morgan ne comptait pas le suivre comme un gentil toutou, mais pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? Depuis qu'il lui avait tendu la main, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui enseigner la valeur et l'ambition, il en avait fait son égal afin de pouvoir se faire un allié puissant mais s'il n'y prenait pas garde, s'il commettait la moindre erreur avec lui, il était clair qu'il deviendrait son plus dangereux ennemi. Morgan était loyal mais pas idiot.

- Ta place sera à mes côtés. Je sais à quoi tu penses, je te connais bien. Tu as peur que je me serve de toi dans l'avenir. Mais, n'est-ce pas un honneur que de me servir ? demanda Tom avec la même défiance.

- Attention, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je suis prêt à t'accompagner jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut, mais si jamais tu venais à me trahir alors je n'hésiterais pas à t'enfoncer mon poignard dans le cœur.

- Tu n'utiliseras pas ta baguette ? ironisa-t-il.

- Trop rapide et pas assez de souffrance. Je serais être magnanime avec mes ennemis mais pas avec toi. Cette mort t'est spécialement réservée. Souvient-en.

- Je m'en souviendrai, promit Tom. Au moins, maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Es tu en colère ?

- Au contraire, si tu n'étais pas comme ca, je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance. Ta servitude me décevrait, je te préfère plus… insolent et tenace. Tout les grands sorciers sont devenus puissants parce qu'ils avaient quelqu'un avec qui rivaliser : Morgane avait Merlin, Salazar Serpentard avait Godric Gryffondor et Grindelwald a Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ? tu crois qu'il est une menace ?

- Oh, il l'est. Je l'ai su à l'instant où il est entré dans notre chambre à l'orphelinat. Je me fie à mon instinct et il ne me trompe que rarement. Grindelwald va perdre, prophétisa Tom. Mais moi je serais là pour prendre sa place. Et toi…et bien, disons que je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.

- … tant que tu ne me trahis pas, je te suivrai.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs me suivras-tu dans la forêt interdite, mon cher et terrible ami ?

- Comme si tu ignorais la réponse, ricana Morgan.

Tom se mit à sourire, un sourire satisfait et confiant, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Oui, Morgan était bien le seul à qui il pouvait donner sa confiance. Il deviendrait puissant, dangereux, un adversaire redoutable… mais digne de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Morgan était son ami, bientôt il deviendrait un prince.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier tout les revieweur (je sais pas si on les appeles comme ça) pour leurs messages qui me font très très plaisir !! ^^ **

**Allez, je ne vous derange pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14** Un anniversaire qui se termine mal.

Halloween version sorcière était pour le moins impressionnant. En se rendant aux cours du matin, les élèves avaient pu sentir une délicieuse odeur de citrouille se répandre dans toutes les salles, les fantômes semblaient constamment de bonne humeur malgré leur état de mort et se baladaient plus que d'habitude dans les couloirs, Peeves redoublait d'ingéniosité pour ses blagues rendant le concierge à moitié fou, et des décors se mettaient en place au fur à mesure que les heures passaient. Cette ambiance avait rendu les élèves et les professeurs de bonne humeur, même les Serpentard semblaient plus relâchés. C'est donc avec un certain entrain que Morgan commença son 4ème anniversaire d'arrivée dans le passé et sa rencontre avec Tom. La perspective de se rendre dans la forêt interdite commençait même à devenir plaisante, le tout serait de ne pas se faire prendre.

Lorsque l'immense horloge de Poudlard sonna 17 heures, le voyageur temporel se rendit dans le bureau de Serpentard avec autant d'empressement que s'il se rendait en retenue. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit lugubre. Tom était entré à la bibliothèque et lui avait demandé de l'attendre devant la statue de Nessie, il semblait avoir découvert un sortilège qui permettrait peut être de les aider.

- Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, il avait accepté de faire une pause… grogna le garçon. Il est incorrigible, pire qu'un gamin devant un nouveau jouet.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais Tom n'arrivait toujours pas. Commençant à trouver le temps long, Morgan se mit à jouer avec son poignard, le faisant tourner inlassablement. Une demi-heure après, fulminant de colère, déterminé à apprendre à son ami la ponctualité, il se précipita vers la sortie, toutefois, dans sa précipitation, il se coupa, n'ayant pas pris soin de ranger l'arme dans son fourreau. Surpris, il la laissa tomber et il se mit à jurer, le sang s'échappait de l'entaille. Ne parvenant plus à se rappeler le sort de soin qu'il avait appris, il se banda la main avec un mouchoir, le serrant solidement. Il ramassa le couteau, le rangea soigneusement cette fois, et se dirigea vers la porte. A l' instant où il posa sa main couverte de sang sur la poignée en cuivre, un grincement se fit entendre. Morgan sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Rien, tout semblait normal. Croyant avoir rêvé, le garçon reposa une deuxième fois sa main sur la poignée mais au lieu d'un grincement c'est tout un grondement qu'il entendit. En tournant la tête, il vit alors la statue se mettre à bouger, le serpent de mer glissa vers la femme martyre et commença à la dévorer, la faisant gémir de douleur, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Morgan. Quand la statue fut sur le point de terminer sa proie, il s'arrêta brutalement, puis il revint à sa place originale, recrachant sa victime. Tout redevint exactement comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Eberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Morgan courut vers les couloirs glacés, il devait absolument prévenir Tom de sa découverte. Une fois les cachots dépassés, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, bousculant certains élèves au passage.

Etrangement, il eut l'impression que son corps faiblissait au fur à mesure qu'il courait, puis sa tête commença à tourner. Se sentant nauséeux, il stoppa sa course folle, s'appuyant contre le mur. Le couloir se mit à tanguer dangereusement, des bouffées de chaleur se dispersaient dans tout son corps. Bon sang, il avait si chaud tout à coup. La chaleur fit place au froid, comme si une eau glacée se répandait dans ses veines. Il se mit alors à avancer, doucement, rampant contre le mur, le corps tremblant. Il vit des silhouettes qui le regardait, des voies lointaines qui semblaient lui parler. Puis tout devint noir, il s'effondra et tomba dans l'inconscience, laissant les ténèbres l'engloutir.

Tom accéléra la cadence quand il entendit la cloche sonner 18h. Tellement pris par sa recherche, il n'avait pas fait attention au temps. Morgan devait être furieux, malgré sa patience, le fait de rester dans les cachots glacés ne devait sûrement pas lui plaire. Mais peut être cette fois le sort qu'il avait appris parviendrait à les aider dans leur recherche. C'était une formule qui obligeait à n'importe quel objet de révéler tout ses secrets. Décidément, la magie était extraordinaire. 5 minutes plus tard, il fut surprit de ne pas voir Morgan dans le bureau. Était-il déjà parti ? Faisant demi tour, il se dirigea vers les dortoirs, faisant fi des provocations de ses condisciples. La chambre de son ami était également vide, hormis la présence de Shad qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur le fauteuil.

_- il est peut être allé me rejoindre à la bibliothèque, _pensa t'il.

Mais une fois arrivé à destination, il ne le vit nulle part. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea rapidement mais sans courir, le visage dénué de tout sentiment, vers les cuisines. Morgan adorait s'y rendre, et les elfes de maisons s'empressaient toujours de lui donner quelque chose. Son pressentiment se renforça quand la centaine de serviteurs, attelés à la préparation du banquet d'Halloween, lui assurèrent qu'il n'était pas venu de la journée. Salazar, ou pouvait il être ? Retournant dans les couloirs, il fut soudain accosté par un Slughorn énervé et haletant.

- Tom, j'ai appris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais de suite à mon laboratoire pour chercher un antidote !

- De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur ? demanda Tom.

- Mais, enfin, de votre ami, Mr Eliacin. vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Tom se mit à blanchir. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, il s'était passé quelque chose.

- On a retrouvé ce pauvre garçon évanoui dans les couloirs. L'infermière pense qu'il a été empoisonné.

- Empoisonné ?! s'exclama Tom. Mais par qui, par quoi ?!

- On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Dépêchez vous d'allez le rejoindre.

L'héritier de Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Oubliant son masque d'impassibilité et ses principes, il courut à l'infirmerie, se posant mille questions : était-ce un coup de Malfoy et sa bande ? Comment avait il pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Cela c'était il passé dans le bureau de Serpentard ?

Arrivé à destination, il vit un groupe de professeurs et le directeur discutant au chevet d'un lit. Tom s'en approcha et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Morgan était allongé, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mort, respirant bruyamment, le corps en sueur.

- Mr Jedusor ! je suis bien content de vous voir, s'exclama Dippet en remarquant sa présence. Que c'est il passé ? pourquoi votre camarade est dans cet état ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur, annonça Tom sans lâcher Morgan des yeux. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Pourvu que le professeur apporte vite un antidote, supplia l'infermière. Son état empire.

- Savez-vous comment il a pu être empoisonné ? demanda le directeur.

- Et bien, je n'en suis pas certaine, mais j'ai remarqué que sa main avait une profonde coupure et qu'il a perdu du sang. Cela vient peut être de là.

- Une coupure ?

- Oui, comme s'il s'était ouvert avec un couteau.

Tom réagit à cette information. Le poignard ! Est ce que par hasard… prudemment, prenant garde à ce qu'on ne le remarque pas, il se dirigea vers les vêtements de Morgan qui étaient posés négligemment sur une chaise. Il sortit le plus discrètement possible l'objet en question et remarqua quelques taches de sang sur le fourreau. Sans paniquer, il le cacha sous sa robe de sorcier, bien déterminé à l'examiner plus tard. Personne, en revanche, ne devait apprendre son existence sinon les questions deviendraient vite gênantes.

Dix longues minutes, et une panoplie de malédiction lancée par Tom plus tard, le professeur de potion arriva enfin, deux fioles et une petite boite en main, accompagné de Mêle Tout Dumbledore.

- Tenez, faites lui prendre cette potion d'abord, dit-il en tendant l'une des fioles. Puis essayez le bézoard.

Quand l'infirmière donna le traitement à son patient, elle fut soulagée de son efficacité. La respiration de Morgan avait pris un rythme normal et semblait déjà beaucoup moins pâle. Tom sentit l'inquiétude le quitter avec soulagement. Son ami était sauvé. Mais, par Serpentard, il allait lui faire regretter cette bêtise… et très cher, ne serait ce que pour lui faire payer la peur qu'il avait eue.

Une heure après, Tom fut obligé de partir, l'infirmière lui ayant déclaré qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Morgan ne serait pas réveillé. En retournant à sa salle commune, il fut dérangé par Malfoy qui se moqua de l'accident. Hélas pour lui, étant déjà de fort mauvaise humeur, Tom lui fit payer cette nouvelle insulte en lui enlevant ses vêtements d'un sort et en le pendant par la cheville au plafond de la salle commune, promettant le même traitement à quiconque oserait le détacher jusqu'à demain matin. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, prenant au passage Shad avec lui afin qu'il ne reste pas seul, et commença l'examen minutieux du poignard. Cela lui prit la moitié de la nuit et le résultat fut consternant. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec son ami.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 **Club de Slug et dispute.

Trois jours. Déjà trois longs jours que Morgan dormait dans l'infirmerie, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé malgré le fait qu'il était hors de danger. L'infirmière l'avait informé que c'était normal et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, mais Tom n'aimait pas attendre. Par précaution, il avait enfermé le poignard dans son placard et ne l'avait pas ressorti, une bonne chose car Dippet et Dumbledore étaient passés dans la chambre de Morgan pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de dangereux, la prudence allait être le mot d'ordre pendant le reste de l'année. Par chance, les deux amis étaient relativement en avance sur le programme scolaire, le jeune blessé n'aurait donc pas beaucoup à rattraper.

Alors qu'il venait de finir les cours de botanique, Tom reçut une invitation de la part du professeur Slughorn qui l'attendait le soir même dans son bureau. D'abord étonné, il se rappela que celui-ci avait la manie d'inviter à des soirées des élèves brillants ou venant de familles influentes. Le fameux club de Slug. Peut être serais-ce une bonne occasion pour s'en approcher en attendant le retour de Morgan. Il ne s'attarda donc pas au diner et se rendit directement dans la salle de classe. Comme il le pensait, des élèves d'autres maisons et plus âgés étaient déjà présents.

- Ah Tom ! Je n'attendais plus que vous. Désolé de vous faire venir si tard mais je tenais à vous faire participer à mes petites réunions. Normalement vous êtes trop jeune, mais je crois que vous méritez déjà votre place parmi nous.

- C'est un honneur, Monsieur. Je suis flatté que vous ayez pensé à moi, minauda le jeune garçon de sa voix la plus polie.

- Mais je vous en prie. Comment se porte ce pauvre Eliacin ? Est-il réveillé ?

- Non, monsieur, pas encore, annonça le jeune garçon.

- Oh quelle triste nouvelle. J'avais prévu de l'inviter également mais il semble que cela sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Il semblerait en effet.

- Mais installez vous à table, s'exclama l'excentrique professeur. J'espère que vous avez encore faim, j'ai fait monter quelques gâteaux.

Tom s'installa à la seule chaise de libre. Il remarqua que la plupart des invités étaient des serpentard mais il reconnut, deux tables plus loin, Minerva McGonagall qui le salua poliment. Lorsque Slughorn fut également installé, il commença à poser des questions d'ordre personnel à certains élèves. Tom remarqua que certaine réponses pouvait exciter ou attrister le trop émotif professeur, une bonne occasion de s'en faire apprécier.

- Et vous Tom ? Qui sont vos parents ?

S'attendant à cette question, le concerné décida de jouer finement, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire détester d'avantage des autres serpentard :

- Je l'ignore, Monsieur. Ils sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance. J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat avec Morgan et personne ne sait me dire qui ils étaient.

- Oh, comme c'est triste ! Mais pourquoi cela ?

- Apparemment, il est possible qu'ils viennent d'un autre pays, d'après le peu d'informations que j'ai recueilli, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils étaient de sang pur.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. En plus de votre génie habituel, vous possédez toute les caractéristiques et habitudes des nobles familles, c'est dans les gènes, ça se voit. Bien sûr, ne voyez pas cela comme une insulte envers les autres sangs. Tenez, j'ai connu une élève plus âgée que vous qui venait de parents moldues et qui possédait un don incontestable pour les potions.

Ce genre de conversation dura deux bonnes heures, Tom avait bien compris qu'il venait de remporter la première étape car son hôte ne cessa de lui poser d'autres questions le reste de la soirée. Quand 22 heures sonna, il les congédia tous et demanda à Tom de venir le voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Satisfait d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus pour entrer dans la bonne grâce des professeurs, l'héritier de Serpentard comprit que ce benêt pouvait peut être se rendre plus utile que prévu. Un bon point pour ses plans futurs.

Pendant ce temps, dans la claire infirmerie de Poudlard, un étage plus haut, Morgan tentait courageusement de reprendre conscience. Lorsque son esprit fut enfin éveillé, il tenta d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Se sentant aussi faible qu'un bébé venant de naitre, il avait une désagréable impression de vulnérabilité. Quand ses yeux furent habitué à la lumière, il se releva un peu et regarda autour de lui, l'infirmière était occupée avec un autre patient et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son réveil. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, mais c'était le vide total.

- Ah monsieur Eliacin, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! s'exclama l'infirmière qui l'avait enfin remarqué.

- Euh oui. qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. Vous avez été empoisonné.

- Empoisonné ? répéta Morgan interloqué.

- Oui, mais rassurez vous, vous êtes sauf maintenant.

- Oh, tant mieux…

- Maintenant expliquez moi comment vous avez pu recevoir une telle quantité de poison dans les veines. Vous avez avalé une potion ?

- Non, à vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé, avoua le garçon.

- Voila qui est ennuyeux. Si vous parvenez à vous rappeler de quelque chose dites le moi. Il ne faudrait pas que ce genre de chose se reproduise à l'avenir.

- Très bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il fut brusquement rallongé par l'infirmière.

- Pas question de sortir de votre lit, Mr Eliacin. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Mais le banquet d'Halloween doit déjà être commencé, se plaignit le garçon.

- Halloween est terminée depuis trois jours.

- Pardon ?! vous voulez dire que je dors depuis trois jours ?

- En effet.

Salazar tout puissant, Tom allait le tuer. Il voulait tellement aller dans la forêt interdite…et puis, qui l'avait empoisonné ? Malfoy ? Non, bien trop lâche. Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire : le bureau de Salazar, le poignard qui l'avait coupé, le mécanisme… il devait absolument prévenir Tom !

- Restez dans votre lit, Mr Eliacin !! gronda l'infirmière. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever.

- Mais il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. C'est urgent ! se plaignit le garçon.

- Ne vous avisez pas de sortir de ce lit ou je vous y attache, menaça t'elle.

Le pauvre garçon tenta de négocier mais rien n'y fit, la femme restait intraitable. Bien obligé d'obéir, il se cala dans son lit en pestant contre les femmes trop exigeantes. Deux heures s'écoulèrent et déjà il sentit son estomac gronder. Il voulu demander un plateau repas, mais l'infirmière était retournée à son bureau. Profitant de cette trop belle occasion, il prit les vêtements qui l'attendaient prés de son lit, s'habilla en hâte, et profita d'avoir retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour s'éclipser en douce de cette prison. Il hésitât entre se rendre au dortoir pour prévenir Tom ou aller en cuisine se remplir l'estomac…dur choix. Finalement, il opta pour la cuisine, prétextant joyeusement que, de toute façon, il lui fallait encore reprendre des forces.

Tom était retourné dans sa chambre, occupé à terminer ses devoirs, Shad jouant avec une pelote de laine. Concentré sur les 2 rouleaux de parchemins traitant sur la défense contre les forces du mal, il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à punir celui qui avait eu l'impertinence de le déranger. Il dut cependant la ranger expressément lorsqu'il vit le directeur, Mêle Tout Dumbledore et une infirmière particulièrement furieuse.

- Mr Jedusor, est ce que Mr Eliacin est dans votre chambre ? demanda le directeur.

- Non, il est à l'infirmerie.

- PLUS MAINTENANT !! s'énerva l'infirmière. IL A PROFITE QUE JE TOURNE LE DOS 5 MINUTES POUR FILER ALORS QUE JE LE LUI AI INTERDIT !!

Tom se réjouit de savoir que son ami était enfin sorti de son coma, mais soupira quand il comprit ce qui avait poussé celui-ci à fuguer : il détestait les infirmeries, déjà à l'orphelinat, il s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter d'y aller. Il attendit que les adultes repartent à sa recherche pour se rendre au seul endroit où son ami pouvait se trouver : les cuisines.

Les elfes de maisons avaient toujours aimé travailler à Poudlard, ils y étaient bien traités et préparaient les plats avec plaisir. Mais ce qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement, c'était de voir des élèves qui descendaient les voir pour réclamer plus à manger. A ce moment là, ils se mettaient en quatre pour satisfaire leurs moindres désirs. Morgan venant assez souvent, on lui servait toute les pâtisseries qu'il adorait.

- Hum…un deliche… ch'adore votre tarte au chitron ! déclara Morgan en dégustant une troisième part.

- Wilks est ravi que Mr Morgan aime sa tarte, s'exclama l'elfe ravi. Est-ce que vous voulez un autre verre de jus de citrouille ?

- Hum, bonne idée.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres lorsque soudain :

- MORGAN ELIACIN !?

Le concerné manqua de s'étrangler quand il reconnut _cette _voix en particulier. Il tourna la tête et vit ses craintes confirmées : Tom se trouvait dans les escaliers, et vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, il comprit qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

_- Salazar, sauve-moi. _Supplia mentalement Morgan.

- Viens, on doit parler, siffla le garçon d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Sa future victime se dépêcha d'obéir, peu enclin à augmenter sa colère. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle vide, Tom la ferma et l'insonorisa d'un sort, Morgan attendait la tempête qui allait fondre sur lui.

- PAR SERPENTARD, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ?!

- Euh, tu parles du fait que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie ? demanda Morgan avec espoir.

- NON !! JE TE PARLE DE TON EMPOISONNEMENT A CAUSE DE TON STUPIDE POIGNARD !!

Le voyageur déglutit. Il s'était bien douté que c'était à cause de ça qu'il avait passé un court séjour à l'infirmerie, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Tom semblait rendre les choses encore plus graves.

- JE T'AVAIS PREVENU D'Y FAIRE ATTENTION, MAIS NON, TU TE LAISSES BETEMENT EMPOISONNER !!

- Désolé, dit le coupable à voix basse. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il y aurait du poison.

- J'ai fait des recherches dessus, déclara Tom en gardant sa voix froide. C'est un couteau viking, la spécialité des sorciers de leur tribu était d'y envouter les armes par un charme, ainsi chaque fois que la lame entre en contact avec l'intérieur de la chair et le sang, le poison en ressort pour exécuter son œuvre puis le poignard redevient normal. Un bon moyen pour duper l'ennemi, des sorciers celtes s'y sont laissé prendre à l'époque.

- Je vois. Ecoute je…je suis désolé, vraiment. Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais bon…c'est en partie ta faute aussi.

- PARDON !?

- Je t'ai attendu pendant longtemps que tu reviennes de la bibliothèque, ça m'a énervé et j'ai commencé à jouer avec le poignard… et je me suis coupé.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! gronda Tom. Et dire que je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça.

Ce fut au tour de Morgan de perdre patience, d'accord il avait fait une erreur, mais il n'était pas surhumain.

- Désolé de ne pas être aussi parfait que toi ! siffla Morgan. mais en attendant j'ai trouvé, moi, comment accéder au parchemin de Serpentard, grâce à ma bêtise.

- Pardon !? tu as trouvé le parchemin ?

- Non mais j'ai découvert un mécanisme.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

- Pas eu le temps, grogna Morgan. Bon écoute, oublions cette histoire stupide, j'ai fait une erreur et je le reconnais, la prochaine fois je serais moins idiot et je ferais plus attention, c'est promis. Le plus important c'est qu'on a enfin trouvé ce qu'on voulait non ?

Tom hésita entre lui faire payer son erreur ou le lui pardonner, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il sortit de la pièce et déclara :

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi et montre-moi ce que tu as découvert.

Morgan se mit à sourire, Tom lui avait pardonné.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 **Mélisende Serpentard.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'allais suffisamment bien pour aller en cuisine !

- Taisez-vous, Mr Eliacin, je vous avais interdit de sortir de votre lit mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête ! Maintenant, je vous interdis FORMELLEMENT de quitter cette pièce, à la moindre tentative d'évasion je vous renvoie !

- C'est injuste !! protesta le concerné.

- Non, c'est normal. Vous avez été empoisonné je vous rappelle. Votre comportement a été inadmissible !

- Prendre l'air et reprendre des forces n'ont rien de répréhensible ! C'est justement pour ma santé que je l'ai fait !

- Je suis la seule à juger si vous avez le droit ou non de sortir !!

- C'est de la tyrannie !

Tom Jedusor regardait avec amusement, dans un coin de la pièce de l'infirmerie, la joute verbale entre la geôlière infirmière et son ami prisonnier. Cela durait depuis plus d'une heure et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir abdiquer. Dumbledore admirait le spectacle avec bonne humeur tout en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons alors que Dippet tentait désespérément de les calmer. Normalement, les deux garçons avaient été en route pour se rendre dans les cachots nord afin de vérifier le fameux mécanisme que Morgan avait vu, hélas pour eux, ils étaient tombés sur le groupe de recherche « du malade fugueur » dans le hall d'entrée et s'étaient fait repérer de suite. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu d'autre choix que de retourner dans l'infirmerie à subir les menaces de la propriétaire des lieux.

- Vous resterez une semaine dans votre lit !

- Une semaine ?! Vous êtes folle ?! Et mes cours ? Ils ne vont pas se faire seuls ! Je dois retourner en classe !

- Vous les rattraperez. Vous êtes un élève brillant à ce qu'on dit, donc vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous remettre à jour.

- Mais…

- Morgan, coupa Tom, c'est bon. Je prendrais tes cours, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais Tom… et notre « recherche ».

- On l'a reportera. De toute façon, il y a quelque chose d'étrange que je voudrais vérifier.

- De quelle recherche parlez vous ? demanda Dumbledore, soupçonneux.

- Oh, une petite recherche personnelle, Monsieur, répondit Tom. Sur les créatures et leurs propriétés magiques.

- Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Dippet. Je reconnais bien là nos deux brillants élèves. Mais l'infirmière à raison, Mr Eliacin. Les études sont importantes mais vous ne devez pas négliger votre santé pour autant. Je suis sûr que vos professeurs ne vous tiendront pas rigueur si vous venez à prendre un peu de retard.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce repos forcé, Morgan se résigna. Il était déçu. Il aurait préféré retourner avec Tom au bureau de Serpentard plutôt que de rester cloué sur un lit, dans une pièce qui empestait l'éther et les potions. Après avoir promis à son complice de revenir dès le lendemain, Tom quitta la pièce afin de le laisser prendre un peu de repos.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel mais les lumières de Poudlard n'étaient pas toutes éteintes. Dans la petite maison du garde chasse Ogg, on pouvait apercevoir à travers ses fenêtres le propriétaire qui buvait plus que de raison en compagnie d'un Tom Jedusor sirotant un verre de jus de citrouille. Malgré son dégout de passer sa soirée dans un lieu pareil, Tom regardait avec malice le vieil homme s'enivrer et l'écoutait. Depuis 2 heures, il lui faisait boire cette bouteille d'hydromel que les elfes de maisons lui avaient apporté malgré leurs répugnances à lui fournir de l'alcool. Mais encore une fois il avait su être convainquant.

- Et ouais gamin. 80 ans que je m'occupe de Poudlard et d'sa forêt. Crois-moi c'est pas facile tous les jours.

- Je m'en doute bien. Je vous trouve bien courageux.

- Ah ça, faut en avoir du courage, répondit il avec fierté entre deux hoquets.

- C'est à se demander pourquoi Dippet ne vous donne pas un poste plus approprié. J'ai entendu dire que vous connaissiez pas mal de secrets sur Poudlard et que vous étiez encore plus renseigné que le professeur Flitwick sur les fondateurs.

- Et comment, hip. Tiens, pose moi une question sur eux et j'te réponds.

- Que savez-vous de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Ah ça, mon gars, y'a pas grand-chose à savoir… hip…d'lui. Il a créé une chambre avec une bestiole dedans et a écrit pas mal d'trucs bizarres.

- Et rien d'autre en particulier ? Demanda Tom en lui resservant à boire.

- Bah j'possède un secret…hip. J'le tiens de mon meilleur ami… C'est Caractacus Beurk, y tiens une boutique dans l'allée des embrumes. Connaît plein d'choses lui, hip. Plein de secrets.

- Et ce fameux secret, vous ne voulez pas me le révéler ?

- Bah non, hip…vu qu'c'est un secret…

- Allons, personne ne le saura, je l'emporterai avec moi dans la tombe. D'ailleurs qui écouterait les secrets d'un garçon de 11 ans ?

- Ouais, hip…pas faux. Bah au début, j'croyais qu'c'était qu'une rumeur mais…hip. Mais j'y suis finalement allé, hip…sur la tombe d'sa gamine.

- De sa…gamine ? demanda le garçon interloqué. De qui parlez-vous ?

- Bah d'la fille de Serpentard. L'avait 2 fils et une gamine, hip. L'ainé est mort très jeune et le deuxième s'est marié avec une sorcière de famille Albanaise. La fille, j'crois qu'elle s'appelait Mélisende, a repris les travaux d'son père… en devenant professeur à Poudlard.

- Vous parlez de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Nan. J'parle de ses travaux sur…oh le plafond tourne.

- Quels travaux ? insista Tom.

- …sur l'immortalité.

A ce mot, Tom sentit son esprit tourner à plein régime et son excitation s'amplifier. L'immortalité ? Serpentard avait cherché l'immortalité ? Etait ce vraiment possible de ne jamais mourir ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. La magie pouvait permettre pas mal de choses alors pourquoi pas ça.

- Et cette Mélisende l'a découvert ?

- Nan, hip…mais elle…elle…

- Oui ?

- L'a écrit un livre sur ça… avant d'mourir. S'travaux lui ont sauté en pleine figure puis elle est morte. Alors…son frère…il l'a enterrée dans la f…forêt…avec s'bouquin. Caractacus a voulu l'reprendre mais…l'a pas pu…vu qu'c'est pas…un descendant.

Sur cette dernière phrase, son verre s'écrasa au sol et Ogg tomba sur sa table endormi, ivre mort. Tom n'y fit pas attention, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : l'immortalité…peut être à portée de main. Il fallait qu'il aille sur la tombe de Mélisende Serpentard, oui…mais pas seul. Pas sans Morgan. Le bureau de son aïeul devrait attendre un peu. Décidé, il reparti vers son dortoir, les rêves plein la tête.

La semaine fut insupportable pour le pauvre Morgan. Tous les jours, il avait droit à des examens de santés aussi rébarbatifs les uns que les autres, l'infirmière ne le quittait que rarement des yeux, et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait même pas manger ce qu'il voulait. Un véritable enfer. Tom était venu souvent mais il ne restait jamais plus d'une heure. Finalement, quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand sa geôlière lui permit enfin de sortir. En train de se préparer, Tom l'attendait pour faire une ballade prés du lac et discuter. Le soleil avait fait place aux nuages gris et les feuilles étaient déjà toutes tombées, rendant monotone les sorties de Poudlard.

- Alors, tu as enclenché le mécanisme ? demanda Morgan, bien au chaud dans sa cape d'hiver.

- Non, pas encore, avoua son ami.

- Oh. Et qu'est ce qui te paraissait étrange l'autre jour ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Tom.

- Et bien, quand je suis retourné à l'infirmerie, tu as dit que tu reporterais son fonctionnement parce qu'il y avait quelques choses d'étrange.

- Ah ça. Et bien c'est une surprise, répondit-il, l'air mystérieux.

- Une surprise ?

- En effet, mais avant je dois t'annoncer que je ne compte pas faire fonctionner le mécanisme maintenant. En fait je compte attendre les vacances de noël.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan étonné.

- Parce qu'à ce moment là il n'y aura pas les Serpentard. Ils seront tous partis et ça nous permettra de faire notre recherche sans craindre un intrus ou louper un cours.

- Je comprends.

- De toute façon, je voudrais faire une chose en particulier ce soir.

- Quoi donc ?

- Aller dans la forêt interdite.

- Décidément ça t'intrigue, ricana Morgan.

- Il y a quelque chose là bas que je veux récupérer, une chose extrêmement rare et…dangereuse.

- De mieux en mieux, s'excita son condisciple.

- Et le mieux de tout, c'est qu'on ne sera pas seul à y aller, ricana Tom.

- Comment ça ? demanda Morgan perplexe.

- Tu verras, mais tu ne vas pas être déçu, tu vas même bien t'amuser. Par contre, je t'autorise à reprendre ton poignard, arranges toi pour l'avoir ce soir…sans te couper bien sûr.

- Tom, qu'est ce que tu prépares ? demanda Morgan pas rassuré du tout.

- Notre ascension, annonça Tom avec un certain sadisme dans la voix.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 **Piège aux serpents.

Minuit venait de passer et le vent glacial de l'hiver, qui approchait pas à pas, faisait voler les feuilles de la Forêt Interdite, emportant avec lui quelques particules de poussières. Morgan, emmitouflé dans sa cape et son écharpe, ressentait malgré tout la morsure du froid, le faisant trembler. Tom ne semblait même pas y faire attention, caché derrière un arbre, concentré sur l'attente des invités surprise.

- Brr, ce n'est pas possible, on va geler sur place, pesta le voyageur du futur.

- Un peu de patience, dit Tom. _Ils _ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Justement, j'aimerais bien savoir qui va venir. D'ailleurs, à quoi ça sert de faire venir du monde alors qu'on va à la recherche d'un héritage de Serpentard ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que tu vas t'amuser.

- J'espère.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup…enfin du serpent, ricana Tom. Les voila.

Morgan se pencha et reconnut au loin Malfoy et ses acolytes, ainsi que deux filles et un garçon de leur classe : Walburga Travers, Alecto Carrow et son frère Amycus.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? s'étonna Morgan.

- Ils vont participer à mon petit jeu. Suis-moi, répondit Tom en s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite.

- Quel jeu ? demanda Morgan en suivant de près son ami.

- Une sorte de Chat Perché…mais à ma manière. Celui qui perd ne ressortira pas vivant de cette forêt.

- Tiens ça à l'air drôle, sourit son complice. Et on y participe ?

- Non, on va se contenter du modeste rôle de spectateur.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les bois, Tom connaissait le chemin à prendre à la perfection, faisant fi des bruits inquiétants qui résonnaient à travers les arbres. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin près d'une fosse de grande taille.

- A partir de là, on ne va pas plus loin, annonça Tom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est au tour de nos invités de prendre la relève.

Il sortit de sa cape de sorcier deux fioles contenant un liquide épais verdâtre et en tendit une à Morgan en lui ordonnant de boire. Un peu révulsé par son apparence, il l'a bu tout de même, faisant une grimace de dégout quand il sentit une certaine viscosité lui couler dans la gorge. Enfin, ils se mirent à une certaine distance de la fosse, et grimpèrent sur un chêne immense. Une fois installés sur l'une des branches, ils attendirent.

- Voila les serpents qui s'amènent, plus un bruit, Morgan.

Petit à petit, les voix du groupe de six se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient distinctes.

- … te dit qu'on est perdu, Malfoy, pesta Amycus. Quelle idée stupide de venir dans cette forêt. Si j'avais su, je serais resté dans mon lit.

- Et tout ça pour quoi ? repris sa sœur. Pour prendre par surprise et faire renvoyer Jedusor et Eliacin, avec une soit disant carte.

- Si ça se trouve, tu as mal compris et tu nous as embarqués dans un piège, annonça Walburga.

- Mais non, grogna Abraxas. J'ai bien vu cet impur de Jedusor préparer cette carte pour ce soir, je la leur ai volée. Apparemment, ils projettent d'enterrer quelque chose d'illégal. Alors on va les prendre par surprise, les stupefixer, déterrer cette chose et les ramener au directeur. Et dès demain, on pourra admirer ces deux chouchous retourner dans leur orphelinat.

- Ça ne sera que justice après les humiliations qu'ils nous ont faites, ajouta Black.

Morgan et Tom n'entendirent pas plus, leurs ennemis s'éloignant de plus en plus, pour, ensuite, traverser la fosse.

- Impur ? Siffla Morgan. Pour qui il se prend ce prétentieux ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de carte et d'objet illégal ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer : je me suis renseigné sur la position de la tombe de Mélisende Serpentard, elle se place juste après la fosse. Or, il se trouve qu'à cet endroit une colonie d'araignées géantes s'y est installée. Alors, pour éviter d'avoir à les affronter et pour punir Malfoy et ses amis de nous brimer constamment, j'ai lancé cette fausse rumeur de carte un jour où ils m'espionnaient.

- Et ils t'ont cru ? s'exclama Morgan, abasourdi. Je les savais idiots, mais pas à ce point.

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas fier d'avoir créé un piège aussi grossier mais je savais que la haine de Malfoy envers nous serait suffisamment forte pour qu'il y croie. Et les voila prêt à se jeter dans le gueule du loup pour nous laisser le champ libre pendant un petit moment.

- C'est dans ces moments là que je suis content de t'avoir pour allié, ricana Morgan. Tu es vraiment machiavélique.

- Si peu, s'amusa Tom. Et ce n'est que le début.

Alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment du haut de leur arbre, ils entendirent de longs cris terrifiés faisant froid dans le dos. Le reste ce passa très vite : Malfoy et compagnie fuyaient, l'air apeuré, devant une centaine d'araignées furieuses d'avoir été dérangées et affamées. Ils passèrent devant eux sans remarquer leurs présences et quand le calme revint enfin ils se dépêchèrent de descendre. Ils s'approchèrent de la fosse et la traversèrent calmement.

- Et si une araignée était restée là ? elle va nous voir. Chuchota Morgan, pessimiste.

- Elle ne te verrait pas mais elle sentirait ton odeur. C'est pour ca que j'ai préparé, au cas où, la potion de tout à l'heure. Elle camoufle la présence et l'odeur de celui qui l'ingurgite pendant trois heures.

- Mais, s'étonna Morgan, où vas-tu chercher des trucs pareils ?

- Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, dans le livre _Formation d'Auror de haut niveau. _

- Parfois, ca m'énerve que tu ais toujours un coup d'avance, grogna son ami.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le talent, se venta Tom le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah voyons !

L'antre des araignées était rempli de toiles épaisses et gigantesques, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils n'en virent aucune. Ils marchèrent un peu, puis ils trouvèrent enfin la tombe. Celle-ci était en pierre et remplie de poussière. En la frottant un peu, ils virent l'inscription :

_Mélisende Victorine Serpentard_

_948 – 982_

_Fille de Salazar Serpentard et de Malvina Prince _

_Passée à trépas pour l'honneur de sa lignée,_

_Puissent les ancêtres t'accueillir en leur sein. _

- Prince ? Comme Jensen Prince, le serpentard de 5eme année ? demanda Morgan.

- Toutes les familles de sang pur ont un lien de parenté entre elles, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

- Si tu le dis.

Sur ce, ils tentèrent de bouger la dalle de pierre à l'aide de différents sorts mais celle-ci resta en place, refusant de bouger. Enervé, Tom voulu la faire exploser mais Morgan le retint, lui rappelant que c'était tout de même son ancêtre et lui devait le respect, même morte.

- Et si tu essayais de couler ton sang dessus ? proposa Morgan. Si ça se trouve c'est comme le mécanisme dans le bureau de Serpentard.

- Ca m'étonnerait, grogna Tom, qui le fit tout de même.

A peine eut-il déposé deux gouttes que le cercueil se mit à bouger tout seul, sous l'œil triomphant de Morgan et perplexe de Tom.

- Comment tu as compris ça ? demanda Tom soupçonneux.

- C'est qu'on appelle le talent, se moqua son ami.

Pour toute réponse, l'héritier de Serpentard grommela et posa son regard dans la tombe. Il ne lui fallut pas trois secondes pour repérer un vieux grimoire de cuir noir, coincé dans les bras osseux de Mélisende.

- Morgan, prend le, ordonna Tom le regard dégouté.

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est ton ancêtre, ton grimoire et ta famille, protesta Morgan.

- Oui, mais comme j'ai décidé que tu en faisais partie c'est également ton aïeule.

- Pas question que je lui prenne son livre ! Si je m'en approche plus, je vais faire des cauchemars !

- Je te croyais plus courageux !? se moqua Tom.

- Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor ! Contra Morgan. Et puis tu peux parler.

- Oui, mais de nous deux, je suis le cerveau et toi l'homme de main, répliqua le garçon. Chacun son rôle.

- Quand est ce que tu as décidé de ça ? Tu triches ! Ça pourrait très bien être moi, le cerveau.

- Rappelle-moi, qui a pensé au piège, à la potion, découvert la position de la tombe et son existence ? demanda Tom, triomphant.

- Je…

Mais il ne sut plus quoi dire. Pestant, il s'approcha de la tombe et tenta de prendre le grimoire, mais Mélisende ne semblait pas vouloir le lui donner si facilement. Il força un peu, jurant entre deux. Finalement, de colère, il prit sa baguette et démembra le pauvre squelette.

- Et dire que tu me disais de respecter mes ancêtres, rigola Tom.

- Oh ça va ! déclara Morgan, en prenant enfin le livre.

Tom le lui prit et vit sur la couverture des lettres d'argent indiquant :

_Immortalis_

- C'est du grec ? s'interrogea Morgan, par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Du latin, rectifia celui-ci en faisant tourner les pages jaunies par le temps. Et apparemment, tout le livre est écrit dans cette langue.

- Et bien, vu que tu es le cerveau, tu ne vas avoir aucun mal à le traduire.

- Je te prends au mot.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les boutades, peu désireux de rester encore longtemps dans cet endroit. Ils se dépêchèrent de remonter au plus vite la fosse, puis se mirent à courir en direction du château, profitant que la potion agisse encore. Une demi-heure après, essoufflés, le corps en sueur, ils aperçurent enfin le château. Alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du lieu maudit, ils eurent un sursaut de panique : devant eux, se trouvait les six Serpentard, tête basse et silencieux, en compagnie de Ogg, le garde chasse, qui les attendait de pied ferme.

- Mrs Eliacin et Jedusor. On attendait plus que vous. J'espère que la balade a été bonne.

Les deux garçons pâlirent. Cette fois, ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 **La bêtise de Slughorn

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, petits malins, et si on allait raconter au directeur votre petite fugue nocturne ?

Les huit Serpentard paniquèrent aussitôt. Le directeur ? Merlin, ils allaient se faire renvoyer à coup sûr.

- Allez, en route, bande de vauriens, annonça l'homme avec une joie certaine. Il est temps que vous appreniez à assumer vos actes.

Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se mettre en route, la mort dans l'âme. Pendant le trajet menant au château, pas un ne dit mot, Malfoy donnait l'impression qu'il allait à l'échafaud, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'il avait déjà mauvaise réputation et que son père l'avait souvent puni pour ces fautes. Les Carrow craignaient la réaction de leurs parents, ils avaient le bras souple quand il s'agissait de punition, la pauvre Walburga se voyait déjà dans le bureau de son père, lui reprochant qu'elle avait déshonoré son nom, Mulciber et Black avait peur de se faire renier en cas de renvoi. Quand à Morgan et Tom, ils réfléchissaient déjà au moyen le plus efficace pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, ils allaient devoir jouer finement, c'était leur scolarité qu'ils mettaient encore en péril. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Mulciber chuchota aux deux amis :

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! Vous allez me le payer.

- Si vous n'étiez pas si stupides aussi, on n'en serait pas là, rétorqua Morgan en chuchotant. Un enfant de 5 ans aurait compris le piège, mais non, vous foncez tête baissée, comme les abrutis que vous êtes.

- Tu oses rejeter la faute sur nous ?! demanda Black en haussant la voix

- SILENCE DEVANT !! aboya Ogg. Ou je vous jette un sort de mutisme.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir le 1 étage, des pas résonnèrent dans le vestibule et une voix s'exclama :

- Et bien, pourquoi tout ce vacarme ?

Tom reconnut cette voix entre mille, c'était Slughorn. La chance était de leur côté. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait les tirer de là, c'était bien lui.

- Que faites vous avec des élèves de ma maison, Ogg ? Demanda celui-ci en montant les marches.

- J'ai trouvé ces mioches dans la forêt interdite, professeur. J'étais sur le point de les mener au directeur.

- Allons, s'amusa l'homme, c'est impossible. Je connais bien deux de ces élèves et ils sont suffisamment brillants pour ne pas commettre cette folie.

Tom sut que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir, avant que le garde chasse n'ait le temps de répliquer, il déclara d'une voix claire :

- Professeur, j'ai un aveu à vous faire.

- Oui, Monsieur Jedusor ? attendit-il avec étonnement

- Ce que dit Mr Ogg est vrai. Nous sommes bel et bien allés dans la forêt interdite.

Les Serpentard le regardèrent avec effroi, leur camarade avait il perdu la tête pour avouer ainsi sa faute ? Seul Morgan ne fut pas surpris, il se mit même à sourire : Tom avait déjà trouvé une solution apparemment, et le connaissant, ça allait être quitte ou double, réussir à la perfection ou tout perdre et tout risquer, mais Morgan lui faisait confiance.

- Que dites-vous, Mr Jedusor ? Vous avez enfreint le règlement ? Vous ?

- En effet Monsieur. Mais avant de vous mettre en colère, me permettriez-vous de vous en expliquer la raison ?

Un peu surpris, Slughorn accepta. Ogg se mit à protester mais il fut très vite remis à sa place quand le professeur lui rappela qu'il était le directeur de Serpentard et donc le mieux placé pour punir les élèves, il repartit donc dans sa cabane en maugréant. Les huit Serpentard furent ensuite emmenés vers le bureau du professeur de potion et quand ils furent tous entrés dans la pièce, l'homme sortit un instant et leur recommanda de les attendre sagement. Tom en profita aussitôt pour coincer le livre sous sa cape d'hiver et dire aux autres d'une voix rapide et menaçante :

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour nous éviter à tous le renvoi, alors tachez de faire profil bas et d'acquiescer ce que je vais dire.

- Minute, Jedusor ! Tu crois peut être que je vais te laisser faire ? Te connaissant, tu vas juste sortir un mensonge pour t'en sortir toi et ton copain ! siffla Abraxas.

- Malfoy, pour la première fois de ta vie, fait marcher ton cerveau, pour autant que tu en ais un, contra Morgan d'une voix agressive. Si on doit se sortir de ce pétrin, on va devoir faire une trêve et s'unir, le temps de régler cette histoire définitivement.

- M'unir avec vous ? Alors là jamais !

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais je te rappelle que tu risques le renvoi, et je doute fort que ton paternel soit enchanté de l'apprendre.

Malfoy se remit à blanchir en se remémorant ce détail. Il ne fut pas le seul, les autres aussi savaient ce qu'ils risquaient.

- Très bien, décida Walburga, je te laisse gérer ça. Mais si jamais tu nous entraines encore dans un piège, je me ferais un plaisir de te le faire payer au centuple, Jedusor.

- J'en suis conscient.

A peine eut il terminé que Slughorn entra, une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Il s'installa devant son bureau et incita Tom à s'expliquer.

- Vous rappelez vous du devoir que vous nous avez donné il y a deux jours, Monsieur ?

- Celui où je vous avais demandé de me faire un résumé en groupe sur les capacités et les propriétés d'une plante utilisable en potion ?

- Cela même monsieur. Après avoir cherché, nous avons décidé d'étudier la Voltiflor. Or, cette plante ne pousse pas dans les serres de Poudlard et on n'y trouve pas assez d'informations dans la bibliothèque. Comme je ne voulais pas vous décevoir en rendant un devoir bâclé, et pousser ma soif de connaissance en botanique, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait en trouver dans une partie de la forêt interdite.

- Oui, c'est exact, mais c'était une idée extrêmement dangereuse, mon garçon.

- J'en suis conscient Monsieur, mais Malfoy et mes condisciples, malgré notre animosité, avions vraiment envie de vous rendre un bon devoir, c'est pour cela que nous avons mis notre rancœur de côté et que nous sommes partis tous ensemble étudier la Voltiflor. Mais je me rends compte que notre tentative maladroite aurait pu nous coûter la vie, et me doute bien qu'en essayant de faire honneur à vos compétences nous vous avons déçus.

- Oh…et bien… il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais…

- Nous sommes prêts à accepter la punition que vous jugerez nécessaire, coupa Tom. Comprenez bien que je ne cherche pas à éviter la sanction, mais je tenais à vous expliquer notre attitude. J'espère que, malgré tout, vous aurez suffisamment de bonté pour nous pardonner notre insouciance, mais nous voulions tellement avoir un excellent travail…

Les Serpentard écoutèrent ce discours avec un étonnement certain. Le culot de leur condisciple les laissait pantois. Morgan savait que son ami avait bien réussi son coup, il n'avait pas lésiné sur la flatterie mais l'avais placée au bon moment, reste à savoir si Slughorn s'y laisserait prendre… avec un autre professeur, sûrement pas, mais avec leur directeur ça pouvait passer, il était suffisamment naïf et imbus pour que ça marche.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'homme ne dit rien. Concentré sur ce que venait de dire son élève. Finalement, il releva la tête vers les fautifs et déclara :

- Je comprends bien que votre passion pour les études vous a rendus insouciants, vous êtes jeunes… mais malgré tout… vous avez enfreint une règle importante et…

Il y eut à nouveau un court silence puis il reprit :

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous donnez une retenue de trois semaines chacun et j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard…pour le principe. Mais j'espère que vous avez bien conscience de la gravité de votre acte…

- Cela nous a bien servi de leçon, Monsieur. répondit Tom. Je peux vous assurer que nous réfléchirons désormais aux conséquences de nos actes. N'est ce pas, vous autres ?

- C'est promis, Monsieur, affirma Morgan d'une voix solennelle.

- Oui, c'est promis, confirma Walburga en jouant le jeu.

Les autres l'assurèrent également, profitant de cette trop belle occasion de n'avoir qu'une simple retenue et des points en moins. Le principal était d'avoir évité le renvoi.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs, ordonna Slughorn. Et je vous prierais de faire une recherche moins dangereuse et de vous contenter des bases désormais.

- Bien, Monsieur. Pour ce qui est du directeur… ? demanda l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Je lui en toucherai un mot mais je le rassurerai sur le fait que vous avez été puni comme il faut. Partez maintenant et ne trainez pas en chemin.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, ils se dépêchèrent de filer, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à leur bonne fortune.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y ait cru, s'étonna Amycus Carrow. Il a tout gobé ?!

- C'était évident, ricana Morgan. Un peu de remords, beaucoup de comédie et une touche de flatterie, ça marche à tous les coups.

- Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous nous avez aidés, releva Walburga.

- C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi vous l'avez fait ? demanda Black, suspicieux.

- Pour que le professeur ne se doute pas qu'on lui ait raconté des mensonges. Si chacun avait donné sa version, on aurait été viré sur le champ. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissé vous débrouiller. Je l'ai fait uniquement afin de vous obliger à garder le silence sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, car si l'un de nous trahit, il condamnera tout les autres et nous serons renvoyés… je doute que c'est ce que vous voulez, railla Tom d'un ton supérieur.

- Ne t'y crois pas trop, Jedusor. Tu nous as peut être aidé, mais je te ferai payer très cher ta petite plaisanterie, s'énerva Malfoy.

- A condition que tu sois plus intelligent, se moqua Tom. Bien, Morgan et moi allons vous laisser, je vous souhaite de ne pas faire trop de cauchemars.

Les deux amis les plantèrent là et se dirigèrent rapidement dans leurs chambres, trop épuisés à cause des émotions de la nuit. Ils remirent l'exploration du livre au lendemain et laissèrent Morphée les emmener dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19** Pré-au-lard.

L'hiver était déjà là. Enveloppant Poudlard d'un épais manteau de neige, les flocons tombaient doucement, souvent repoussés par quelques coups de vent. De sa chambre, Morgan Eliacin contemplait avec nostalgie la forêt interdite se recouvrir de blanc. Tout était si calme. La totalité des élèves étaient repartis chez eux dans la matinée pour les vacances de noël. Lorsqu'un professeur était allé de salle en salle pour demander qui restait à l'école pendant cette période, les deux amis s'étaient empressés d'écrire leur nom, l'orphelinat se passerait d'eux cette année, pour la plus grande joie de tous. Le voyageur du futur quitta ses pensées quand il entendit toquer à sa porte.

- Morgan ? Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Dépêche-toi, Slug ne va pas attendre éternellement.

- J'arrive Tom, annonça l'intéressé en sortant de son armoire sa cape en fourrure et son écharpe.

A trop rêver, il avait failli oublier leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'âge requis pour s'y rendre, le directeur avait accepté qu'ils y fassent leurs achats de noël à l'unique condition qu'un professeur les accompagne. Leur choix s'était porté sur le professeur Slughorn qui, malgré l'accident de la forêt interdite, n'hésitait pas à leur rendre service. Il avait accepté avec joie de se joindre à eux, prétextant qu'il en profiterait pour aller boire un verre chez Rosmerta et leur avait donné rendez vous devant la grande salle à 14h.

Une fois prêts, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'homme, n'ayant aucune envie de louper une telle occasion.

- Ah Morgan, Tom, s'écria t'il en les apercevant. Vous voilà enfin. Je viens de prévenir le directeur de notre départ, il nous laisse jusqu'à 17h pour faire nos courses, il ne faut donc pas trainer.

- Nous vous suivons professeur, annonça Tom.

Ils se mirent donc en route, traversant les jardins de Poudlard. Ils dépassèrent ensuite la grille délimitant le château pour suivre une route de terre battue. Pendant le trajet, Slughorn vanta les mérites de sa dernière potion qui aurait pour effet de guérir en quelques secondes les grippes d'hiver. Tom fit semblant de s'y intéresser mais Morgan porta son attention sur le chemin à suivre et le magnifique spectacle du paysage enneigé. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin les premières maisons de bois, le professeur les laissèrent à l'entrée du village et ils eurent quartier libre jusqu'à 16h30 tapantes au même endroit.

Les deux amis purent ainsi débuter leurs visites en toute tranquillité, ils se rendirent d'abord devant une sorte de manoir délabré un peu à l'écart, qui semblait appartenir à la famille d'Hengist de Woodcroft, le fondateur du village. Ils voulurent y entrer mais portes et fenêtres étaient solidement condamnées, ils se résignèrent donc à quitter les lieux et à visiter le bureau de poste, ils admirèrent ainsi les trois cents hiboux de toutes races confondues occupés à livrer lettres et colis.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à Honeydukes qui devint rapidement le lieu préféré de Morgan quand il découvrit l'étalage de bonbons et chocolats. Ils se servirent de nougats moelleux, de cubes de glace à la noix de coco, de chocolats aux différents parfums, ils prirent également des Gnomes au poivre, des bonbons explosifs et des Souris glacées afin de faire des farces à Malfoy et sa bande, et firent enfin l'acquisition de plumes en sucres à dévorer entre deux cours.

Ils continuèrent par une rapide visite à Derviche et Bang, Scribenpenne et Zonko mais passèrent un peu plus de temps chez Armaiguis, une boutique d'armurerie magique qui se situait avant la Tête du Sanglier. Malgré l'air renfrogné du propriétaire qui les surveillait de près, ils s'émerveillèrent devant les vitrines de l'utilité de chaque objet. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de découvrir une baguette qui ne lançait que des sorts de feu, ils furent interpelés par un homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, au regard allègre et enjoué, portant un manteau de fourrure qui devait sûrement coûter pas mal de gallions :

- Alors, jeunes gens, déjà intéressés par les armes ? demanda t'il d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? siffla Tom qui n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

- Oh rien ! ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis juste un peu surpris. D'habitude, les enfants préfèrent les jouets de chez Zonko.

- Vous nous prenez pour qui ? s'indigna Morgan. On n'est pas des bébés !

- Je m'en doute, déclara t'il d'une voix malicieuse. Désolé de vous avoir offensé.

- Qu'est ce vous nous voulez ? demanda Tom, soupçonneux.

- Rien, rien, répéta l'homme. En fait, je suis venu faire l'acquisition d'une nouvelle baguette mais je vous ai vu vous intéresser de près aux armes et ça a attisé ma curiosité.

- Et bien retournez à vos emplettes, Monsieur, et mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, déclara Tom qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

Il fut cependant retenu par celui-ci qui les poussèrent un peu plus à l'arrière du magasin et leurs chuchota discrètement :

- Ne restez pas longtemps dans cet endroit, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Le patron du magasin à la mauvaise manie de noter dans son calepin toutes les personnes qui ont passé le pas de sa porte, et sitôt fait, il l'envoie au ministère de la magie.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Morgan.

- Je vous expliquerai après, partez vite de là et rejoignez moi dans un quart d'heure à la sortie du village.

Sur ce, il partit également, les laissa là, tous deux l'air étonné.

- Tu crois qu'on doit le suivre ? demanda Morgan.

- Pourquoi pas. je dois dire qu'il a aiguisé ma curiosité. Au pire, s'il nous veut des ennuis, on sera bien le remettre à sa place. Tu as ton poignard ?

- Toujours, déclara Morgan en souriant.

Ils quittèrent le magasin sans plus de temps et se rendirent comme convenu à l'endroit prévu. L'homme les attendait déjà et leur fit signe de le suivre vers une partie de la forêt. La main sur leur baguette, ils l'accompagnèrent. Une fois hors de vue, il se tourna vers eux et dit :

- Vous paraissez bien méfiant ?

- Par les temps qui courent, il le faut bien, annonça Tom. Nous sommes en guerre, je vous rappelle.

Cette phrase attisa le sourire et le contentement du blond, lui donnant un air malsain.

- Oh, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, rassurez vous. Mais passons, je crois que vous voulez plus d'explication sur ce que je vous ai dit chez Armaiguis ?

- En effet. Pourquoi note-t-il ses clients sur son calepin et l'envoie au ministère ? voulut savoir Morgan.

- Vous avez déjà indiqué la réponse : c'est parce que nous sommes en guerre. Le ministère tient à savoir qui se procure des armes et pourquoi, il paie très cher les vendeurs de ce genre, ça leur sert de réseau d'information.

- Mais pourquoi il nous soupçonnerait ? Nous sommes de simples élèves.

- De simples élèves se baladeraient-ils avec un poignard dans leurs manteaux ? précisa le blond l'air amusé en direction de Morgan.

Les deux amis pâlirent et pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de cet homme trop observateur, Tom voulu déjà le tuer pour le faire taire tandis que Morgan s'apprêtait à lui lancer un simple sort d'oubliette. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de prononcer une syllabe qu'ils furent désarmés en un rien de temps. Surpris par tant de rapidité, Tom n'eut pas le reflexe de récupérer sa baguette mais Morgan utilisa son dernier atout en sortant son poignard de son fourreau, se précipitant pour attaquer leur opposant. L'homme eut encore un sourire en voyant ce magicien en herbe si déterminé à le réduire au silence, il jeta un Expelliarmus suivi d'un rapide Bloque jambe, le faisant tomber dans la neige.

- Hum, du talent mais pas assez vif, expertisa celui-ci. Mais avec un peu d'entrainement…

- Qui êtes-vous ? gronda Tom. Un Auror ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je suis en partie responsable de cette guerre. Je m'appelle Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

**Et voila, j'espere que ça vous a plu ^^ par contre, je ne serais pas là ce weekend, donc je ne posterais pas la suite avant lundi désolé. A bientôt et bon week à tous.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à tous, comme promi voici le chapitre 20 alors bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20

Brève rencontre

- Grindelwald… ? Comme… le mage noir qu'on parle dans les journaux ? demanda Morgan, éberlué, le corps toujours dans la neige.

- En personne, annonça-t'il en faisant une courte révérence.

- Mais pourquoi…êtes-vous ici ? demanda Tom, aussi surpris que son ami. Je veux dire, vous êtes recherché par la totalité des Auror, alors pourquoi trainez vous à Pré-au-lard ?

- Hum, parce que je cherchais une nouvelle baguette, je vous l'ai dit. Et comme je ne peux pas me rendre chez Ollivander à cause de ma « réputation », il faut bien que j'aille dans une armurerie.

- Mais vous n'avez pas peur ? Vous n'êtes pas loin de Poudlard, quand même. Vous prenez des risques, déclara l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Qu'elle serait l'intérêt d'être mage noir si je n'en prenais aucun ? Mais passons, je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris tout à l'heure, je me suis penché sur un terrain glissant dirait on, mais prenez garde, si on vous trouve avec une telle arme en cours, je ne donne pas cher de votre scolarité, dit il en aidant Morgan à se relever, après avoir annulé le sort.

- On est au courant, indiqua Morgan. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Demande toujours.

- Tout à l'heure, vous nous avez désarmés, n'est ce pas ? mais je ne vous ai pas entendu prononcer de formule.

- Ah, ça t'intrigue, jeune homme ? s'amusa Grindelwald. Je te comprends. En effet, je n'ai pas dit un mot. J'ai utilisé ce qu'on appelle des Informulés.

- C'est la fameuse capacité où on peut utiliser n'importe quel sortilège par la simple pensée ? demanda Tom, désormais excité par la présence du mage noir.

- Bien renseigné, admit celui-ci. C'est exactement ça.

- …et ça s'apprend facilement ? Se renseigna le garçon, très intéressé.

- Oh, il faut des années de pratiques, mais avec beaucoup d'acharnement… on arrive toujours à ses fins.

Grindelwald observa avec sollicitude les deux garçons qui se trouvaient devant lui. Apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas craindre sa présence, ils n'hésitaient même pas à lui poser des questions. Voila qui était fort intéressant. Il n'avait pas menti tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait vu ces deux là admirer les armes, il n'avait pas trouvé cela choquant, mais après avoir remarqué la présence d'un poignard sur l'un d'entre eux, sa curiosité avait été piquée : généralement, les sorciers, et surtout aussi jeunes, n'avaient foi qu'en leur baguette.

La pratique des armes blanches s'était estompée après la révolte des gobelins en 1612, vu que c'était ces créatures qui les forgeaient. Lui-même en utilisait une, toujours bien dissimulée, et plus d'une fois elle lui avait permis de résoudre pas mal de situations, les baguettes étant désormais toutes tracées. Et maintenant qu'il avait pu voir ces deux garçons en action et admirer leur détermination, il devait bien avoué qu'ils avaient plus d'intérêt que ceux de leur âge. Peut être de futurs bons sorciers … et sûrement prédestinés à de grandes choses. Merlin, dommage qu'ils soient si jeunes, il les aurait bien recrutés pour son armée. Plus tard, dans quelques années, alors peut être… il devait les garder à l'œil.

- Bien, le temps passe et je ne peux rester plus longtemps, sécurité oblige. Ce fut un plaisir, les enfants.

- Minute ! s'exclama Morgan. vous n'allez rien nous faire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'allez pas nous jeter un Oubliette ou un sort du même genre ? Vous ne craignez pas qu'on vous dénonce ? se méfia Tom.

- Le feriez vous, en sachant que j'ai en ma possession un secret suffisamment intéressant pour vous faire renvoyer ? Je doute que vous soyez assez stupide pour révéler ma présence malgrès ce détail. Mais si vous voulez jouer carte sur table, allons-y : si vous me dénoncez, j'écris une lettre anonyme au directeur et l'informe que vous utilisez un poignard malgré le règlement. Ça vous suffit ? demanda t'il l'air égayé.

- Au moins c'est plus clair, indiqua Tom en lui rendant son sourire.

- Il va falloir se revoir, les garçons. J'ignore quand, mais je crois que bientôt nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau.

- Un jour, je ferais en sorte de pouvoir vous désarmer, annonça Tom, d'une voix solennelle.

- Il me tarde d'y être.

Sur cette promesse, le mage noir transplana, laissa derrière lui un petit tourbillon de neige. Les deux amis restèrent un peu étonnés de cette entrevue, ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer Grindelwald en personne, n'y même obtenir une proposition d'un éventuel contact. Ils n'allaient pourtant pas sans plaindre.

- Je l'aime bien, déclara Morgan après un temps de silence. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui est… attirant.

- C'est son savoir, sa connaissance… il ne me semble pas « puissant » au sens propre du terme mais il est intelligent.

- Tu crois qu'on l'a impressionné ?

- Sûrement, sinon il ne nous aurait pas dit clairement qu'on le reverrait.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Tom ne répondit pas mais il était également du même avis, Grindelwald l'avait intimidé, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Avec un peu de ruse, peut être pourrait il convaincre l'homme de les aider, de leur apprendre les Informulés, un atout indispensable pour son futur rôle. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez puissants, le mage noir leur avait prouvé, ils manquaient d'entrainement et d'acquis. Ils devraient remédier à ça pendant les sept années à venir.

- Il nous reste à peine une heure, s'étonna Morgan. On se sépare et on fait nos achats ?

- Oui, rendez vous à l'entrée du village.

Son ami acquiesça et prirent tous deux des directions opposées, malgré tout, noël approchait et ils avaient pris l'habitude de le fêter ensemble, avec des cadeaux et un morceau de gâteau ; mais cette année, le réveillon promettait d'être plus intéressant et pour cause : ils allaient peut être enfin découvrir le parchemin de Serpentard.

* * *

La grande salle resplendissait de beauté. En ce jour du 24 décembre, Morgan observait, atterré, les guirlandes de gui et de houx suspendues aux murs, les arbres de noël qui se dressaient fièrement autour de la salle, décorés par des guirlandes, de la neige ou des chandelles allumées. Les quatre longues tables avaient été remplacées par une table de bois ovale pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personne. Il était 19h passé et déjà certains professeurs étaient attablés devant une poule farcie au champignon avec des pommes de terre en gratin.

- Tom, Morgan, appela Slughorn, venez vous mettre à mes côtés. Le repas est délicieux.

Les deux amis suivirent son conseil et se servirent des deux plats. Morgan se demanda si le repas de noël de demain serait aussi bon, si oui il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Certains professeurs leur demandèrent comment ils trouvaient Pré-au-lard, ils racontèrent leur parcours, en prenant garde de faire abstraction de leur rencontre avec Grindelwald.

Dumbledore, se resservant de pommes de terre, regarda attentivement les deux enfants, ils ne le savaient pas mais Olivier Draby, le propriétaire d'Armaiguis, l'avait informé de leur présence dans son magasin et d'un étranger qui les aurait abordés. Le professeur de métamorphose avait tenté de prendre des renseignements sur cet individu mais Draby n'avait rien précisé. Aucun doute qu'il s'était fait payer pour son silence. C'était peut être stupide mais il se méfiait des deux orphelins, ils étaient trop polies, trop aimables, trop…parfaits. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage, c'était cette complicité qui semblait inébranlable et pourtant… bien sûr, Dippet était déjà sous leurs charmes ainsi que le reste des professeurs, pas question de compter sur eux pour les surveiller de près comme de loin, ils le prendraient pour un fou.

Mais peut être était il trop inquiet, trop méfiant. Pour l'instant, ils agissaient comme des élèves exemplaires malgré leur animosité envers d'autre Serpentard, mais peut être étaient ils réellement devenus des élèves normaux. Cette capacité pour le Fourchelang et leurs étranges caractères l'avait alerté à l'orphelinat mais peut être s'étaient-ils vraiment amandés. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de garder un œil sur eux…pour l'instant.

* * *

- Tom, on y va quand au bureau de Serpentard ? demanda Morgan, confortablement installé dans le meilleur fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Nous irons après demain, répondit celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son livre. Ce sera le moment idéal.

Ayant le dortoir pour eux tout seuls, ils avaient placé les meubles de façon à être bien devant la cheminée, avec deux petites tables mises en évidence pour leur permettre de poser ouvrages et friandises à porter de main. Tandis que Tom commençait à traduire le livre de Mélisende Serpentard, Morgan jouait avec Shad en lui présentant sous ses yeux un fil de laine qu'il tentait en vain d'attraper.

C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur noël qu'ils passaient : leurs devoirs étaient depuis longtemps terminés, ils pouvaient donc passer des heures à se balader dans le parc de Poudlard (permettant à Morgan de lancer contre Tom d'énorme boules de neige en se faisant traiter de bébé) à se régaler de sucrerie à tout heure de la journée (le voyageur du futur en avait eu une crise de foie) à jouer aux échecs version sorcier (à chaque partie, l'héritier de Serpentard gagnait haut la main, à la grande fureur de son adversaire qui le suspectait de tricherie) et à passer du temps dans la bibliothèque (afin de dévorer tout les sujets qui leur passaient sous les yeux). Demain, noël comblerait ces vacances grâce aux cadeaux et au banquet, et enfin, ils retourneraient à leur objectif premier. Oui, vraiment, c'était d'excellentes vacances.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21** Cadeaux Surprises.

Lorsque que Morgan sortit du doux rêve qui l'avait bercé tout au long de la nuit, il lui fallut un temps avant de se rappeler où il était. Après plusieurs minutes de tentatives de réveil, il se souvint des cadeaux qui devaient sûrement l'attendre, et du délicieux diner de ce soir. Il se leva donc en hâte et se précipita dans la salle commune. Tom l'attendait déjà, un livre entre les mains :

- Enfin, sourit celui-ci, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu reniais noël.

- Pff, comme si c'était possible, renifla Morgan en se précipitant près du sapin.

Tom déposa son livre, non sans avoir pris soin d'y mettre un marque page, et rejoignit son ami qui tremblait de bonheur devant la dizaine de cadeaux.

- Tout ça… c'est vraiment pour nous ? demanda t'il abasourdi.

- Oui, déclara Tom en s'asseyant près de lui, le visage amusé. J'ai bien vérifié, ils sont tous à nos noms.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour les ouvrir ? demanda Morgan aussi excité qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

Pour toute réponse, Tom prit un paquet et le tendit à Morgan :

- C'est de ma part.

Morgan s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau et découvrit une boite immense de bonbons de toute sorte, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Tu t'abstiendras de tous les manger comme la dernière fois, annonça l'Héritier de Serpentard. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois de nouveau malade.

- Oui, pas de problème, répondit il en dévorant tout de même un chocolat.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, Tom se servit et prit une dragée de Berti Crochu, cependant il dut la recracher aussitôt : elle était à l'huile de foie de morue. Pris d'un fou rire devant l'air déconfit du garçon, Morgan lui présenta un paquet emballé avec du papier jaune, qui ne tarda pas à être arraché.

- Pas mal, s'exclama Tom en ouvrant la boite.

Morgan lui avait acheté une nouvelle plume d'oie pour écrire, assortie de bouteilles d'encres de différentes couleurs, il y avait également un petit livre noir qui ressemblait à une sorte de journal intime.

- Je sais que tu n'écris pas tes mémoires, dit Morgan un peu gêné, mais comme tu as pas mal de traduction… je pensais que ça pourrait te servir de brouillon, enfin fais en ce que tu veux.

- Hum, je lui trouverai bien une utilité, annonça t'il en feuilletant les pages vierges.

L'ayant reposé, il prit l'autre boite que le garçon lui tendit. C'était son deuxième cadeau :

_- Le Latin : dictionnaire complet version Sorcière et Moldu. _Voila qui va m'être plus utile que les vieux livres de la bibliothèque.

- Je crois oui. Mes cadeaux te plaisent ? demanda Morgan un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ils sont parfaits, le rassura t'il. Tu as fait un bon choix. Pour te récompenser, voici ton deuxième présent.

Morgan se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et vit une paire de gant en cuir noir.

- Ils sont en peau de dragon, l'instruisit Tom. Tu me feras plaisir de les mettre chaque fois que tu es sur le point d'utiliser ton poignard, ça évitera de te faire empoisonner à l'avenir.

- D'accord, promit le garçon en les enfilant. Ils sont très confortables.

Ils prirent ensuite les autres cadeaux et regardèrent le nom de ceux qui les avaient envoyés.

- J'ai un cadeau avec les initiales G.G, avoua Morgan. Qui ça peut être ?

- Morgan, triple imbecile!! S'écria Tom. G.G comme Gellert Grindelwald! Ouvre-le vite.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il découvrit un livre intitulé _Astuces et pratiques des armes blanches pour sorcier débutants _ainsi qu'un message_. _

_Je pense que cela vous sera utile, bien que ça ne remplace jamais la pratique. Il vient de ma collection personnelle, prenez en donc soin._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir,_

_Gellert Grindelwald._

- Je n'en reviens pas. il m'a offert quelque chose. S'exclama Morgan, très étonné. Il t'en a envoyé un aussi ?

Tom farfouilla parmi les paquets et en découvrit effectivement un. C'était aussi un livre mais le sujet était _Apprentissage des Informulés. _Un mot y était également glissé.

_Vous sembliez fort intéressé par ce savoir-faire, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous envoyer cet ouvrage. Tachez tout de même de ne pas pratiquer trop souvent : cela demande une énorme quantité de magie._

_Il me tarde de vous affronter dans un véritable duel pour voir tenir votre promesse,_

_Gellert Grindelwald_

- Mais c'est qu'il me cherche en plus, grogna Tom.

- C'est sympa de sa part, sourit Morgan. Mais j'ai la désagréable impression de me faire acheter.

- Je parie qu'il aimerait nous avoir dans son armée. Il peut toujours courir, je suis seul maitre, mais je ne dirais pas non s'il nous apprend certaines choses.

- Hum. C'est de qui les autres paquets ?

- Alors… tiens, en voila un de Slug.

- J'en ai un aussi de sa part, annonça Morgan.

Ils les déballèrent et découvrirent un cadeau en commun : un manuel avancé de potion. Ils lurent aussi la même lettre.

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de favoriser mes élèves, mais je pense que cela vous permettra de satisfaire votre soif de connaissance._

_Horace E. F. Slughorn_

- « Pas l'habitude de favoriser mes élèves », ricana Tom. La bonne blague.

- Il ne s'est pas foulé non plus. La même lettre et le même cadeau…

- Bah, qu'importe. Ça nous sera toujours utile. Il faudra penser à le remercier ce soir.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'envoie le dernier cadeau, annonça Morgan.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est Mêle Tout Dumbledore !? S'horrifia Tom.

- Non c'est de Walburga Travers. Tu te souviens, celle qu'on a piégée dans la forêt interdite.

Intrigué, il prit le paquet des mains de Morgan et sortit sa baguette afin de s'assurer que le colis n'était pas dangereux. Après plusieurs examens, il n'en découvrit aucune menace. Son ami put alors l'ouvrir, rassuré. Ils découvrirent une épée de la taille d'un crayon sculpté en cristal.

- Pourquoi elle m'envoie ça ? demanda Morgan, interloqué.

- Morgan Eliacin !! Siffla Tom de mauvaise humeur. Tu n'as pas fini ton livre sur les coutumes des Sang Pur. Avoue !

- Euh, non… enfin pas tout à fait, se justifia le garçon pris en faute. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu saurais que c'est un objet de provocation en duel. Quand une famille de haute lignée te l'envoie, ça veux dire qu'elle a été offensée d'une quelconque manière. Lorsque le cristal devient rouge, ça signifie un appel au combat dans la minute qui suit ; quand le cristal est brisé, ça signifie que l'offenseur est pardonné pour sa faute.

- Donc elle me provoque en duel, compris Morgan.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle nous l'expédie pour tous les deux, mais c'est ça.

- Du moment que le duel n'a plus lieu devant toute l'école, je m'en fiche, déclara Morgan en haussant les épaules.

- On réglera ce détail en temps et en heure. Je pense que ce duel aura lieu après la rentrée. Pour l'heure, concentrons-nous plutôt sur le parchemin de Serpentard.

Morgan fut évidemment d'accord, cela faisait trop longtemps que cette énigme les narguait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin la résoudre.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut consacré au rangement de chaque présent et surtout à l'amusement. N'ayant aucune envie de s'atteler de suite à lire les livres reçus, Morgan avait décidé que le château était décidément trop calme. Il retrouva Peeves en train d'écrire des grossièretés sur un tableau dans l'une des salles et lui proposa de faire tourner en bourrique certains membres du personnel choisis « soi disant » au hasard. Personne, même pas Tom, ne savait que Morgan avait réussi à se faire apprécier de l'esprit frappeur, il avait suffit de lui proposer un défi et de rire de ses blagues pour que ce dernier en vienne à le respecter suffisamment pour lui obéir quelques peu, enfin « obéir » était un grand mot… mais du moment que l'ordre semait le chaos sur Poudlard ça lui convenait. Malfoy en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois.

Le garçon put ainsi voir le garde chasse Ogg se faire voler la plupart de ses ustensiles de jardinage sous son nez, à essayer de les récupérer par tous les moyens. Á la poursuite de Peeves, il ne vit pas le piège que lui avait préparé Morgan, et se fit enfermer dans les toilettes pour fille au quatrième étage.

La deuxième victime fut le concierge, Apollon Picott, qui avait eu le malheur de s'en prendre à Morgan un jour où il s'était perdu dans le château, depuis, il s'était toujours promis de le lui faire payer. Peeves avait accepté avec plaisir les bombabouses que Morgan lui avait donnés et en avait lancé partout dans l'aile ouest. Fulminant de colère, pestant contre l'esprit frappeur, il le poursuivit également jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse enfermer dans un placard à balai au bon soin de Morgan qui lui avait jeté discrètement un sort de confusion au passage.

- Hé, gamin !! S'exclama joyeusement Peeves alors qu'ils quittaient le lieu de leur crime. Regarde ce que je lui ai pris !!

- Un trousseau de clé ?

- Mais pas n'importe lequel, précisa l'esprit en tournoyant dans les airs. C'est le passe partout du château, ce crétin de concierge s'en sert pour aller paaaaaarrtout. Avec tu peux ouvrir toute les salles interdites.

- Même la réserve ? demanda son complice intéressé.

- Partout, partout, partout ! Chanta Peeves. Picott picore, il nettoie, il mord ! Picott picore…

- Et que vas-tu faire de ces clés ?

- Picott picore! Picott picore! Ah, ah, ah. Rien, pas besoin, pas besoin…

Sur cette stupide et ridicule chanson, Peeves lança les clés au loin, Morgan se précipita pour les ramasser, conscient que ça pourrait un jour lui servir et les cacha dans sa poche.

Quand 18h30 sonna, le garçon retourna dans sa salle commune afin de se préparer au banquet, il retrouva Tom qui avait passé l'après midi à lire.

- Mais où est ce que tu étais ? demanda celui-ci.

- Euh, je me suis amusé un peu.

Soupçonneux, il ne rajouta cependant plus rien et laissa Morgan retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le réveillon fut un succès. Entre les dindes rôties, les saucisses grillées, les sauces onctueuses et les légumes cuits, Morgan ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant c'était délicieux. Grâce aux pochettes surprises magiques, ils avaient reçu des jeux d'échecs version sorcier, des ballons lumineux increvables, et des pétards. Ils eurent même droit à des souris vivantes et, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de les garder pour permettre à Shad de faire un bon repas. Quand Dippet, rouge à cause du vin qu'il buvait, s'était étonné de l'absence du garde chasse et du concierge, Morgan était resté impassible mais le sourire qu'il fit discrètement au souvenir de sa mauvaise blague n'échappa pas à Tom qui le soupçonna d'y être pour quelque chose. Quand ils quittèrent la table, les bras remplis de gâteaux et de jouets, Tom lui fit part de son impression, bien entendu Morgan ne chercha pas à lui mentir, c'était inutile :

- Bon j'avoue. J'ai enfermé Ogg et Picott dans des pièces différentes, comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu.

- Rassure moi, ils ne t'ont pas reconnu ? demanda Tom, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Bien sur que non. J'ai eu un professeur hors pair pour m'apprendre à jouer de vilains tours en toute discrétion, dit-il en regardant Tom avec malice.

- Vraiment, fit Tom d'un air faussement surpris. C'est drôle, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Mais puisque tu t'ennuies tant que ça, laisse moi te rappeler qu'on actionne le mécanisme demain à 9h du matin alors tache de ne pas être en retard.

- Compris, my lord ! annonça Morgan en riant.

Bizarrement, Tom aima particulièrement le titre que venait de lui donner son ami. Qui sait, peut être que plus tard, il se ferait appeler ainsi… qui sait.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22** Un mécanisme enfin enclenché.

L'aurore venait à peine éclairer de ses rayons les hauts toits du château que déjà le dortoir des Serpentard était en pleine activité : Morgan et Tom n'avaient pas pu dormir jusque 9h, trop excités de pouvoir enfin résoudre le mystère du parchemin de Salazar Serpentard, mystère qui, depuis la rentrée scolaire, se faisait languir. Tout ce que les garçons espèraient désormais, c'était que le mécanisme puisse enfin leur donner accès à l'objet de leur convoitise et non à une autre énigme qui les ferait courir dans tout le château.

Se doutant que l'hiver avait dû refroidir d'avantage les cachots de la partie nord, ils s'habillèrent avec de gros pulls et s'emmitouflèrent de leurs capes, de leurs écharpes, et même de bonnets. Toutefois, ils étaient loin de se douter que ce serait à ce point : la neige était passée par tous les soupiraux, les portes en bois semblaient aussi délabrées et humides que d'habitude, et les charnières et poignées de cuivre ressemblaient à de vulgaires glaçons. La chasse au parchemin allait être plus dure que prévue finalement. Se soutenant l'un l'autre afin de ne pas glisser dans un escalier ou une plaque de glace, ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à la dernière salle. Ils refermèrent la porte et Tom demanda à son complice de réexpliquer ce qui s'était passé le jour de son empoisonnement.

- Bon alors, je me suis coupé et ma main a saigné. Comme je ne me rappelais plus du sort de soin, je me la suis bandée avec un mouchoir puis j'ai touché la poignée. Au début, il y avait une sorte de grondement et ensuite la statue s'est mise à avaler sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle la recrache.

- D'accord, donc tu as posé ta main ensanglantée et ça a déclenché le mécanisme. Maintenant je comprends mieux l'énigme en dessous de Nessie : « Mon désir le plus cher sera de voir les Sang de bourbes exterminés, que ma descendance le réalise avec la fierté de leur sang ». La clé était le sang. On va essayer de nouveau, mais cette fois ce sera avec le mien.

Morgan acquiesça et laissa son ami sortir de son manteau un couteau de cuisine qu'il avait emprunté aux Elfes de maison. Il s'entailla la main avec une grimace, attendit quelques secondes que l'hémoglobine recouvre de sa couleur carmin la totalité de la poigne puis referma la plaie d'un sort. Il prit ensuite la poignée de porte et patienta. Un grincement familier parvint aux oreilles de Morgan qui se tourna aussitôt vers la statue, un grondement de caillou frotté l'une contre l'autre s'intensifia et Nessie commença à dévorer sa proie qui poussait ses cris de douleur. Quand l'animal de pierre arriva prés des pieds de la femme, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant hésiter, mais il ne revint pas en arrière cette fois, et termina son repas, sous les dernières plaintes agonisantes de sa victime. Le silence revint brutalement et les deux amis espèrent enfin de voir aboutir leur projet…une minute passa, puis une deuxième. Rien. Tout semblait aussi normal qu'avant. Tom commença à s'impatienter dangereusement, Morgan était déçu.

- C'est tout !? On a attendu des mois pour voir simplement _ça _?! C'est une plaisanterie, une farce !? Gronda l'héritier de Serpentard de fort mauvaise humeur.

- On a peut être oublié quelque chose, tenta d'apaiser Morgan. Peut être qu'il y avait autre chose en plus du sang.

- Ah oui ?! Et quoi donc ? « Mon désir le plus cher sera de voir les Sang de bourbes exterminés, que ma descendance le réalise avec la fierté de leur sang ». Qu'est ce qui pourrait y avoir d'autre ?!

- Je ne sais pas, avoua son ami.

- Evidemment, ricana Tom. Et bien je vais te dire, je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des énigmes de Serpentard !! Aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être, ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus !! Quand à sa chambre, je vais la retrouver mais par mes propres moyens, même si je dois y passer la totalité de ma scolarité.

Sur ce, il sortit en coup de vent, claquant brutalement la porte et laissant derrière lui un Morgan dépité. Celui-ci soupira, la patience n'avait jamais été la qualité principale de son complice, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était également déçu par les événements. Avec un infime espoir, il examina à nouveau la pièce, cherchant un autre mécanisme, une faille, un indice… n'importe quoi. Il s'approcha de nouveau de la statue de Nessie, relut la phrase encore et encore.

Finalement, il colla son dos contre le mur afin de réfléchir, s'appuyant de tout son poids. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il eut soudain l'impression de tomber, et ce n'était pas juste qu'une impression, il tombait vraiment, le muret semblait coulisser. Il poussa un cri de surprise, voilé par un crissement, puis atterrit durement sur le sol, sous un claquement assourdissant. Se relevant en gémissant, il remarqua qu'il faisait plus sombre et surtout qu'il n'était plus dans la même pièce, juste à quelques mètres se trouvait un escalier qui menait plus bas. Il avait traversé le mur !

Il se précipita dessus pour retourner dans la première pièce, mais rien ne bougea ; il s'appuya encore une fois de toutes ses forces mais le mur refusa de se déplacer. Le garçon jura, et la panique commença à l'envahir : que se passerait il s'il ne pouvait plus sortir ? Refusant d'y penser, il entreprit de se calmer et d'être rationnel. En toute logique, s'il y avait une entrée, il y avait forcement une sortie, le tout était de la trouver. Dans un soupir, il se résigna donc à emprunter les marches, l'esprit en alerte.

La descente lui parut une éternité. N'ayant aucun moyen à sa disposition pour connaître l'heure, il avait l'horrible impression qu'il marchait dans un couloir sans fond. On pouvait entendre au loin des gouttes d'eau qui résonnaient en tombant sur le sol, ce qui permit à Morgan de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un souterrain. Finalement, l'escalier prit fin et fit place à un tunnel étroit, éclairé magiquement par des torches qui ne pouvaient s'éteindre. Au plafond pendaient de longues stalactites, confirmant l'idée qu'il était sûrement sous les fondations de Poudlard. Par précaution, il se saisit d'une des torches et la mit devant lui, il reprit ensuite sa marche et ses recherches.

Durant le trajet, il failli tomber plus d'une fois : l'écoulement de l'eau sur les parois avait rendu le sol particulièrement humide et dangereux, Morgan avait peur de se casser une jambe et de réduire ainsi ses chances de remonter. Petit à petit, le trajet se fit plus long, puis il aperçut au loin une sorte de mur noir. Il s'en approcha avec curiosité et augmenta la cadence, quand il fut devant, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas de la pierre mais du bois, en fait il se trouvait devant une sorte de porte géante, il y avait même un texte écrit dessus.

**Donne-moi l'ordre de m'ouvrir et je m'exécuterai.**

**Que la lignée des parleurs soit éternelle.**

- L'ordre d'ouvrir ? Euh bon d'accord : ouvre toi !!

Rien ne se produisit. Vexé, Morgan renouvela l'expérience deux fois… avec le même résultat.

- Quelle andouille ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir relu la phrase. Il doit sûrement me le demander en Fourchelang.

Il s'imagina d'être devant un serpent et se mit à cracher et siffler. La porte se mit à glisser doucement et Morgan crut soudain avoir une hallucination :

Devant lui se trouvait une salle teintée de vert avec de longues tentures de velours argenté, un bureau de bois de bel ouvrage et un fauteuil de style ancien trônaient fièrement devant une immense bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages qui montait jusqu'au plafond, des armes blanches étaient solidement accrochées sur le mur de droite alors que des baguettes magiques étaient fixées sur le mur de gauche. Un feu de joie ronflait dans une vaste cheminée, seul source de chaleur et de lumière. En s'approchant, l'enfant remarqua deux portes en chaine et un passage fermé par une grille de fer solide. Face à ça, il eut une révélation : il se trouvait dans le véritable bureau de Salazar Serpentard, la pièce du haut ne devait être qu'un leurre. Intimidé, Morgan s'approcha de la bibliothèque et découvrit quelques titres de livres avec l'envie de les dévorer tous.

_Magie noire : conseils et astuces pour la pratiquer sans risques._

_L'art de la torture._

_Secrets des plantes et des herbes._

_Pouvoir des runes anciennes._

_Mémoire de Morgane. _

_Créatures magiques._

_Alchimie._

_Les pouvoirs de la lune._

_Peste et autres maladies mortelles_

_Confession d'un Vampire : le règne des Vatzili._

Puis, il ouvrit l'une des portes de bois et détailla une vaste pièce d'entrainement. La deuxième porte renfermait une importante salle de potion, où étaient exposés des chaudrons de toutes tailles, des cadavres disséqués de différents animaux, des barils d'ingrédients que Morgan n'avait jamais vus, ainsi que certains ustensiles. Enfin, il s'approcha de la grille mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir sans une clé. Il utilisa l'Alohomora, sans résultat.

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, dit Morgan en cherchant.

Après une fouille minutieuse, il la découvrit finalement coincée entre deux livres.

- Apparemment Serpentard était comme Tom, s'amusa Morgan. Ils cachent toujours leurs affaires dans un endroit inattendu.

Il enfonça ainsi la clé dans la serrure et découvrit encore un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Morgan se demanda si l'ancêtre de son ami n'avait pas des origines Nain pour aimer à ce point descendre dans des sous sols. Il s'engouffra donc avec prudence et fut ravi de découvrir qu'il ne menait pas très bas, juste quelques mètres. Encore une fois, il discerna deux portes. L'une ouvrait sur des cellules de grilles alignées ainsi qu'un renforcement pour pratiquer la torture, les instruments semblaient d'ailleurs en parfait état de fonctionnement et une haute table avec des fers était colorée de sang séché.

- De mieux en mieux, frissonna Morgan. Maintenant je comprends d'où Tom tiens son côté sadique. Si le directeur apprenait qu'un endroit pareil se trouvait sous son école, il ne le croirait pas.

Il repartit pour visiter la dernière pièce : il vit une table de granit qui devait sûrement être utilisée pour divers rituels, des papiers attestant la propriété de divers châteaux et terrains dans différents pays, des objets portant l'écusson de Serpentard, un arbre généalogique qui s'arrêtait étrangement à la 12eme génération, et le mieux de tout, un parchemin représentant le plan du château, avec une pièce gribouillée de vert indiquant en petite lettre : la Chambre des Secrets.

Il avait trouvé !! Il avait découvert le parchemin de Serpentard, enfin !! Morgan jubila, Tom allait être content. C'était une véritable découverte. Il n'en revenait pas.

L'enfant se dépêcha de remonter et de quitter l'immense bureau pour se précipiter dans les dédales de souterrains, excité par sa découverte, mais en plein milieu il se souvint d'un détail capital qui le fit pâlir : Ou était la sortie ?

* * *

Bien au dessus de tout ça, Tom ruminait ses idées noires. Pour se calmer, il s'était attelé à la traduction d'_Immortalis _sans quitter une minute des yeux son travail_. _Quand l'horloge de Poudlard résonna les douze coups de midi, il consentit enfin à faire une pause et prendre un bon déjeuner dans la grande salle. Pendant le trajet, il se rendit compte que Morgan ne l'avait pas rejoint de la matinée mais cela ne l'étonna pas d'avantage, généralement, son ami pratiquait la technique numéro un quand l'héritier de Serpentard était en colère : la fuite. Cela le fit sourire ; il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, il savait qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours ses excès de rage.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il eut cependant la surprise de ne pas le voir, chose plutôt étrange car Morgan s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver avant l'heure afin de se servir des meilleurs plats. Était-il allé se restaurer en cuisine ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier sa théorie car Slughorn l'appelait déjà pour le placer à ses côtés, il s'assit donc et commença à se servir. Il espéra toutefois que son ami ne s'était pas encore attiré des ennuis, dans le doute, il le chercherait cet après midi.

**Et voila, ^^ j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu. Toutefois, vous n'aurez pas la suite avant vendredi ou samedi, j'ai pris du retard dans ma fic (non, on ne tape l'auteur). Désolé et à bientôt.**


	23. Chapter 23

****

Comme promi voila la suite, bonne lecture. Je remercie au passage toute les revieweurs anonymes ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23** Sortez moi de là !!

« Mais ou pouvait bien être Morgan ? » pour la 20eme fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la grande salle, Tom Elvis Jedusor se répétait cette inlassable question. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il le cherchait sans résultat, fouillant les salles de classes, les jardins, les serres de botaniques, les couloirs, la salle commune, les chambres… sa première visite avait irrémédiablement porté sur les cuisines, sans succès, puis sur l'infirmerie, sans plus de réussite. Cela devenait inquiétant, Morgan ne s'éloignait jamais de lui aussi longtemps, pour cela il ressemblait un peu à Shad qui revenait toujours auprès de son maitre quand sa gamelle était pleine.

C'était stupide et un peu méchant mais Tom comparait toujours son ami à un chat qu'il aurait plus ou moins recueilli quelques années plus tôt. C'est pourquoi il prenait toujours bien garde à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, vu qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis à n'importe quel moment. Il commençait d'ailleurs à regretter de l'avoir laissé tout seul ce matin : dans sa colère, il lui avait claqué la porte au nez, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il voulait être tranquille. Quand cela arrivait de temps à autre, son ami n'insistait pas et se retirait pendant de longues heures, pour revenir ensuite en faisant bien attention de vérifier que Tom était de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Morgan appelait ça « l'instinct de survie dans le règne Jedusor ».

Mais là, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était parti, beaucoup trop longtemps… il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était encore mis en difficulté. Il devait vite le retrouver : son absence au repas du midi n'était pas passée inaperçu, Mêle Tout Dumbledore lui en avait même demandé la raison, ce à quoi il avait failli lui rétorquer « de s'occuper de ses bonbon aux citrons et de leur foutre la paix », à la place il avait répondu d'un ton poli que son ami préférait manger en cuisine en compagnie des Elfes de maisons. L'excuse était bien passée mais il se voyait mal en trouver une autre pour ce soir ou les jours à venir.

Grognant, Tom arrêta son avancée dans les couloirs du cinquième étage et fonça dans le seul endroit qui lui permettrait de le retrouver : la bibliothèque.

* * *

Morgan Eliacin, de son vrai nom Harry Potter, voyageur temporel et ami d'un jeune sorcier qui avait des tendances à la cruauté, n'avait jamais ressenti la possibilité d'une éventuelle claustrophobie. Son oncle l'avait enfermé très tôt dans un placard à balais, dans un noir quasi complet, forgeant ainsi une partie de sa force de caractère. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que cette force venait de disparaître. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur… pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il était terrifié.

L'idée de se savoir emmuré vivant commençait à s'imposer dangereusement dans son esprit et dans son cœur, il ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées mais ça lui paraissait une éternité. Il avait tenté de trouver une sortie, faisant de constants allez et retour entre le bureau et le souterrain, mais il ne savait plus trop quelle attitude adopter : soit il cherchait dans le bureau un sortilège pour sortir par n'importe quelle moyen, soit il restait l'oreille collée contre le mur afin d'appeler une quelconque personne qui passerait dans les cachots nord ; la première solution était sans conteste la bonne mais si Tom revenait près de la sortie et qu'il le manquait, ce serait une occasion loupée. D'un autre côté, si Tom ne revenait pas, il perdait déjà un temps précieux à trouver une solution. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait faim et était gelé : en voulant trop se presser, il avait fini par glisser et s'était étalé dans la seul flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sur le sol. Il allait de malchance en malchance aujourd'hui.

- Tom sors moi de là, dit il en grelottant.

* * *

- Mais où est ce fichu bouquin ?! Je suis pourtant sûr que c'était là !

L'héritier de Serpentard pestait depuis 10 bonnes minutes et déjà cette recherche commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Etant parvenu en douce dans la réserve grâce au trousseau de clés que Morgan avait ramassé, il s'était mis en quête d'un sortilège qui lui permettrait de retrouver son ami. Il avait lu dans le livre _Formation d'Auror de haut niveau _qu'il en existait bien un mais il ne l'avait pas étudié, du coup, il était obligé de retourner dans cette pièce non éclairée et dont la particularité des livres magiques était de changer de rayon toutes les demi-heures. Très pratique, vraiment !

- La prochaine fois, j'enchaine Morgan avec une laisse et un collier, comme ça, il s'attirera moins de problème, grogna t'il.

Finalement, après plusieurs malédictions et injures plus tard, il finit par le repérer 3 étages plus hauts. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il découvrit le titre : Retrouver une personne égarée. Il se cala contre la bibliothèque et se mit à lire attentivement le passage.

**

* * *

**

Retrouver une personne égarée

Pendant des missions de reconnaissance dans un endroit inconnu, il peut arriver que certains membres d'une équipe se perdent. Afin de les aider, il est bon d'utiliser le charme de **Dispareo Personae. **Pour le pratiquer, il faut :

.Un élément de la personne disparue (cheveux, ongle, sang, peau…)

.Une baguette.

Pointer votre baguette sur l'élément et prononcer d'une voix claire _Dispareo Persona. _Une petite boule de lumière s'élèvera alors dans les airs et se dirigera automatiquement vers le disparu, vous n'aurez plus qu'à la suivre et venir en aide à votre coéquipier.

* * *

- Pour la formule, c'est bon, mais comment veulent ils que je trouve _Un élément de la personne disparue_ ? râla Tom. Ah mais si, je sais où en trouver !

Il se dépêcha de ranger le livre, sortit avec discrétion de la bibliothèque et courut en hâte vers la chambre de Morgan. Il y trouva Shad, sérieusement occupé à faire ses griffes sur le drap du lit.

- Toi, tu vas te faire passer un savon, ricana l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en retira une brosse à cheveux, où se trouvaient quelques mèches des longs cheveux de Morgan.

- Parfait ! exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Il sortit sa baguette de bois d'if, et la pointa sur les cheveux en prononçant la formule. Quelques secondes après, les mèches se mirent à brûler pour laisser place à une petite boule de lumière argentée s'élevant délicatement dans les airs. Tom la contempla avec avidité mais celle-ci se mit à s'éloigner rapidement, il dut donc se mettre à courir pour la rattraper. Sa course poursuite l'emmena automatiquement vers ce qu'il croyait être le bureau de Serpentard, et à son grand étonnement, la petite boule s'enfonça dans un mur, près de la statue de Nessie. Essoufflé, Tom s'en approcha et entendit un léger cri étouffé.

- Morgan ? Tu es là ? demanda le garçon d'une voix forte.

« Tom? Tom, c'est toi ? Aide-moi!! » Distingua t'il encore, soulagé, en collant son oreille sur la maçonnerie.

_- Pas de doute, ça vient bien du mur, mais comment il s'est retrouvé là dedans ?!_ Morgan ?! Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis moi juste comment tu t'es retrouvé prisonnier afin que je te délivre.

- C'est à cause du mécanisme, ça permet au mur de bouger. C'est une sorte de porte secrète.

- Ah bon ?! c'est intéressant ça. Et ça mène où ? demanda t'il, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Tu t'en occuperas plus tard !! cria son condisciple. Sors moi de là, j'en peux plus d'être enfermé !!

Tom ricana devant la mauvaise humeur de son condisciple, au moins c'était la preuve qu'il allait bien. Il ouvrit de nouveau la plaie sur sa main et prit soin de laisser du sang sur la poignée de porte. Comme prévu, le mécanisme se réenclencha et Tom se positionna près du passage, de ses mains il chercha à pivoter la fameuse porte dissimulée, heureusement, il ne tarda pas à y arriver et retrouver un Morgan Eliacin dans un pitoyable état. Tom ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Alors, porteur de poisse, tu expérimentes une nouvelle torture ? Emmuré vivant… c'est de bon gout.

- Ah, tu as remarqué, c'est justement pour toi que je le fais !! cracha le pauvre garçon.

- Franchement, comment tu fais pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles ? demanda-t-il en le soutenant.

- Je n'en sais rien, annonça Morgan en tremblant comme une feuille.

Magnanime, Tom lança sur le garçon un sort pour le réchauffer, il en avait bien besoin. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était rassuré d'avoir pu le retrouver, sans lui Poudlard deviendrait vite ennuyeux.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce passage secret ? demanda Tom qui ne pouvait retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Aussitôt Morgan retrouva son excitation, se rappelant ses incroyables découvertes qu'il allait enfin partager avec l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- Le bureau, ce n'est pas le bureau, s'enthousiasma celui-ci. Le vrai, c'est le souterrain, il y a des armes, des livres, des …

- Du calme, du calme !! Tu t'enflammes et je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Parles doucement et clairement.

- Oui, pardon… en fait, cette pièce n'est pas le vrai bureau de Serpentard, c'est un leurre. Le vrai se trouve dans un souterrain et, c'est incroyable Tom, il y a tout ce qu'il faut : des armes, une bibliothèque, des salles d'entrainement, de potions, de torture,… il y a aussi des papiers importants qui te reviennent de droit ! C'est plus qu'un simple héritage, Tom, rien que les titres de propriétés doivent faire de toi quelqu'un d'influant !

Tom regardait son ami comme si une corne lui avait poussé sur la tête, buvant ses paroles et ses révélations. Merlin, Morgan avait fait une découverte des plus considérables, capitale même ! C'était un peu agaçant d'ailleurs, vu que c'était par une simple maladresse qu'il y était parvenu alors que lui aurait mis des semaines, voire des mois, pour la faire… mais bon, c'était du Morgan tout craché, au fond, ça faisait partie de sa personnalité.

- Et le mieux de tout, c'est que je l'ai trouvé, Tom !! Enfin !!

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda t'il, impatient, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Le parchemin de Serpentard !! Il y est, en fait c'est un plan du château avec l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets !!

Cette fois, Tom eut un sourire triomphant, ses nerfs étaient à vifs, ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et seule sa fierté l'empêcha de crier de joie. Oui, c'était une découverte victorieuse ! Et Morgan allait être récompensé pour cela, oh oui, bien récompensé. Toute personne qui le défiait devait payer, mais il savait se montrer généreux quand celle-ci le méritait. Il avait eu raison de lui tendre la main, quatre ans plus tôt, il ne l'avait jamais regretté, pas une seule fois, il avait fait le bon choix.

- Dépêche-toi, Tom !! il faut vite que tu y ailles. Dit Morgan en se retournant dans la crypte.

Il fut cependant fermement retenu par Tom, qui lui annonça avec un enthousiasme contenu :

- Pas maintenant, on reviendra dans deux ou trois heures.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Morgan. C'est idiot.

- Regardes toi : tu es sale, trempé, sûrement affamé, et fatigué. Tu crois vraiment que tu me seras utile dans un état pareil ? ricana-t-il. Tu vas donc prendre une douche, changer de vêtement, manger un morceau et prendre une potion pour te remettre d'aplomb

- Mais… le parchemin… ?

- …Attendra encore un peu. J'ai patienté des mois pour l'avoir alors je peux attendre encore quelques heures. Quelle importance maintenant, vu que tu l'as découvert. Il ne va pas s'envoler.

Bien sur, il devait avouer qu'il s'y aurait rendu volontiers, mais il était nécessaire de se reprendre avant tout, calmer cette joie qui pourrait lui faire défaut. Ne rien précipiter pour ensuite tout contrôler, c'était sa devise. Morgan avait besoin de soin aussi et l'heure du repas du soir approchait, ils ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons… oui, c'était la meilleur des stratégies. Il porta son regard sur son ami qui lui lançait des yeux de merlan frit.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste… depuis quand tu sais te montrer patient, toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Tom lui assena une claque sur le crane, le faisant rigoler. Avec bonne humeur, ils quittèrent la pièce et se rendirent dans la salle commune.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24** Comment haïr un prof ? Il suffit qu'il s'appelle Dumbledore.

Morgan se sentait revivre. Après son aventure dans le bureau de Serpentard, il s'était empressé de prendre une douche bien chaude, appréciant avec bonheur les gouttelettes d'eaux qui lui tombaient sur le corps. Il avait ensuite enfilé une tenue plus décontractée, s'était rendu dans la grande salle et avait savouré le ragout de mouton aux pommes de terre et le gâteau aux trois chocolats avec plus de délice que d'habitude, sous le regard rieur de Tom qui se demandait toujours pourquoi son ami appréciait à ce point la nourriture.

En fait, en y repensant, il ne connaissait rien du passé de celui-ci avant son arrivée à l'orphelinat, Morgan prenait toujours soin d'éviter le sujet. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son condisciple avait été amené le jour d'Halloween par des policier Moldu. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Morgan restait Morgan, et sa présence lui était bénéfique, c'est tout ce qui comptait. S'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui forcerait la main.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit ni Morgan en train de se resservir une quatrième part de gâteau sous le regard bienveillant des autres professeurs, ni Dumbledore qui les contemplait le visage tiré et méfiant. Un quart d'heure après, les deux amis souhaitaient une bonne soirée aux adultes et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord au bureau de Serpentard. Leur premier reflexe fut de trouver un moyen pour ressortir, ils bloquèrent donc le mur d'un sort, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour s'y glisser, l'exploration put enfin commencer.

Comme Morgan, Tom découvrit l'étrange spectacle souterrain, appréciant le résonnement de l'eau sur le sol glissant. Arrivé à la porte, il comprit de suite qu'il devait s'exprimer en Fourchelang, faisant glisser le bois avec quelques grincements. La découverte du véritable bureau fut à la hauteur de ses espérances, son ami n'avait pas menti, sitôt entré il eut la sensation d'être chez lui, comme si la pièce lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Il se mit donc à l'explorer avec une joie certaine, Morgan s'était tenu à l'écart, laissant l'Héritier de Serpentard examiner son patrimoine comme il le voulait.

A la place, il prit le livre _L'art de la torture _et apprit, malgré les frissons glacés qui lui parcouraient l'échine à chaque page, l'utilité de la torture avec ou sans baguette, ainsi que la généalogie des plus illustres femmes Moldu l'ayant pratiquée comme Erzébet Bathory ou la Marquise de Brinvilliers. Il eut cependant une peur bleue quand Tom, exaspéré de ne pas voir Morgan répondre à ses appels, mit sa main sur son épaule. Sorti brutalement de sa torpeur, le cœur battant à une vitesse irrégulière, il pria son ami de ne plus recommencer, s'attirant ainsi ses moqueries. Toutefois, il fut heureux de sa bonne humeur, jamais Morgan ne l'avait vu aussi rayonnant, malgré son masque d'impassibilité, ses yeux trahissaient son contentement.

Ils se rendirent dans la pièce des biens et propriétés appartenant désormais à Tom, ils apprirent ainsi qu'il possédait un château en Albanie, un manoir à quelques kilomètres de Cork en Irlande, un domaine à une heure de Saint-Pétersbourg et enfin une bâtisse en Transylvanie, tout cela transmis par mariage au fil des siècles avec des sorciers de Sang Pur des différents pays nommés. Le reste était des parcelles de terres en France et en Allemagne. Apparemment, il était également en possession d'un coffre à Gringotts venant de Serpentard lui-même mais les RBG (Relevés Bancaire Gobelin) de 1898 montraient qu'il ne restait que peu de gallions à l'intérieur.

Ils s'intéressèrent donc au Parchemin relevant l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, Tom remarqua immédiatement un détail qui avait échappé à Morgan dans sa précipitation : le château dessiné sur le plan et le Poudlard actuel était assez différent. Apparemment, il manquait des étages, des tours, l'aile ouest, et ce qui semblait être la Grande Salle n'était à l'époque des Fondateurs qu'une salle moyenne. Tom en vint à la conclusion que le château avait dû être agrandi avec le temps, ça n'allait pas faciliter les recherches. Pas découragé pour autant, Tom prit le parchemin avec lui afin de l'examiner plus à l'aise dans sa chambre.

Le reste de la soirée, ils examinèrent les livres de la bibliothèque et décidèrent d'utiliser la salle d'entrainement pour s'exercer à la magie plutôt que de se servir d'une salle de classe vide. Quand 23h sonna, ils remontèrent avec précaution et refermèrent la porte murale. Une fois dans les cachots sud, ils parlèrent encore de leur découverte et ne virent pas de suite le mauvais tour qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, sorcier d'âge mur, professeur de Métamorphose et ancien ami de Gellert Grindelwald, l'actuel mage noir, avait toujours voulu changer le monde Sorcier de manière à le rendre plus juste. Il se savait puissant, très puissant, mais ça l'avait perdu. A cause de ses grandes ambitions, ses folies, il avait perdu sa sœur Ariana et le contact avec le dernier membre de sa famille, son frère Abelforth. Parce qu'il rêvait de grandeur, il était devenu l'ami de Gellert, il savait pertinemment que la guerre qui faisait de nombreux morts aujourd'hui était en partie de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait convaincu le mage noir à toute ces bêtises « pour le bien de tous ». Il savait qu'il avait une responsabilité et qu'un jour il en paierait le prix. Mais avant, il cherchait la rédemption en aidant les futurs sorciers, il y arrivait tant bien que mal. Mais là, les choses n'étaient plus si simple, il avait une difficulté, ou plutôt deux difficultés : Tom Jedusor et Morgan Eliacin.

Deux brillants sorciers destinés à un avenir plus que prometteur, deux enfants qui allaient sans doute changer le monde sorcier comme il l'aurait voulu…et c'était ça le problème. Quand il les voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à lui et Gellert, les deux garçons rêvaient de grandeur et de pouvoirs, il le savait. Ils étaient liés à Salazar Serpentard grâce au Fourchelang, chose plus qu'étrange, et leur complicité lui donnait froid dans le dos, lui rappelant encore et encore de mauvais souvenirs. En sortant de leur orphelinat, cet été, il s'était promis de garder un œil sur eux et, surtout, ne pas les laisser se pervertir par les arts sombres ou Grindelwald, il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent les mêmes erreurs. Seulement, les deux apprentis ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche : ils n'en avaient pas conscience, mais il éprouvait une réelle difficulté à les suivre, les surveiller, comme s'ils étaient deux fantômes traversant les murailles du château sans laisser de trace.

Ce soir là, il s'était rendu dans leur dortoir afin de pouvoir discuter avec eux, mais ils étaient absents, sûrement partis en vadrouille. Il avait attendu jusque 23h15, dépassant le couvre feu habituel, puis était reparti…pour ensuite entendre leur voix au détour d'un couloir. Trop absorbés par leur conversation, ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'approcher par derrière, et c'est là que le vieux professeur comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés : dans les mains de Jedusor se trouvait un parchemin enroulé sur lui même… un parchemin qui empestait la magie noire, même de loin il l'avait remarqué. Il fallait le leur reprendre et vite !

* * *

- Mrs Eliacin et Jedusor ! appela-t-il. Un instant.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se crispèrent en reconnaissant cette détestable voix : Mêle Tout Dumbledore, il ne manquait plus que lui.

_- La poisse !! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? _pensa Morgan.

_- Salazar tout puissant, pas maintenant !! _pria Tom, en se retournant à contre cœur.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans vos dortoirs ? demanda Albus d'un ton sévère.

Tom entreprit de se calmer et de replacer son masque d'impassibilité. Pour la troisième fois en moins de 4 mois, il allait encore devoir remettre leur scolarité en jeu sur un quitte ou double. Ça en devenait agaçant à la fin !

- Nous nous promenions, Monsieur, répondit-il avec calme et assurance.

- Le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps. J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard, même si vous êtes en vacances, vous devez respecter les règles.

_- Enfoiré !! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !! _pensa Morgan en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

- Je sais, Monsieur. je suis désolé pour cette incartade. Dit Tom, avec un sourire contrit.

- Bien, maintenant pouvez vous me dire ce que vous tenez dans votre main, Mr Jedusor ? demanda t'il.

_- Merlin, pas ça !! _Morgan se sentait très mal. _Tom, trouve une solution et vite !_

_- Reste calme, tu peux t'en sortir, ce n'est qu'un vieux fou ! _se réprimanda le concerné qui commençait à perdre patience. C'est un parchemin que j'ai trouvé pendant notre ballade, Monsieur. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Donnez le moi, ordonna l'homme. Je dois savoir ce qu'il contient.

Tom hésita entre le lui céder ou lui jeter un sort. Il misait gros sur ce coup là, un seul dérapage et c'était le renvoi assuré. Il n'avait pas le choix et c'en était désagréable.

Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir, quand il le prit en main, il vit l'écusson de Serpentard et compris que ça n'avait rien de normal. Par sureté, il attrapa sa baguette et mit le feu au parchemin sous les yeux consternés des deux garçons. Tom crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre en voyant le papier se consumer et il lui fallut toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas exploser de rage. Morgan, refroidi par cet acte, comprit que son ami ne pourrait pas dire un mot sans s'énerver. Il décida de prendre la relève.

- Monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda t'il en essayant de prendre une intonation calme et légèrement étonné.

- Ce parchemin contenait de la magie noire, Mr Eliacin. c'était un artefact dangereux. Bien entendu, vous êtes trop jeune pour vous en rendre compte, c'est pourquoi je vais me montrer magnanime et vous laisser repartir dans votre dortoir. La prochaine fois, vous prendrez garde à ne pas recommencer, les conséquences seraient très grave. Est-ce bien clair ? demanda t'il en prenant un timbre grave d'avertissement.

- Très clair, Monsieur. j'ignorais que nous nous baladions avec quelques choses d'aussi dangereux. Nous serons plus prudents à l'avenir.

- Bien, maintenant dites moi ou vous l'avez trouvé ? exigea le barbu en montrant à terre le tas de cendre qui fumait encore.

- Oh, dans une salle, en nous promenant, je ne sais plus où exactement. On voulait visiter Poudlard dans son intégralité alors…

- Je vois, dit Albus qui n'était cependant pas dupe. Vous pouvez partir.

Morgan ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il prit le bras de Tom qui semblait pétrifié de colère afin de l'obliger à avancer. Il se mit à réfléchir très vite, la perte du parchemin était une catastrophe mais il avait une chose plus urgente à faire : ramener Tom dans le dortoir et fuir aussi vite que possible avant qu'il n'explose. A peine eut il refermé la porte de la salle commune qu'un fauteuil éclata, faisant voler des plumes à travers la pièce.

- Trop tard !! gémit Morgan en se calant contre un mur.

- LE SALAUD !! COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ !? hurla Tom qui prenait bien soin de détruire tout le mobilier. BRULER UN HERITAGE DE SERPENTARD… NON, MON HERITAGE, C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !! JE LE TUERAI POUR ÇA, JE LE LUI FERAI PAYER, DUSSAIS JE Y PASSER MA VIE !! POUR QUI IL SE PREND, CE MELE TOUT !? DIEU ?! JE SUIS SEUL JUGE Á DECIDER DE CE QUI EST BON POUR MOI, MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE !!

Merlin, ça faisait longtemps que Morgan n'avait pas assisté à une crise pareille. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait fuir pendant des heures, de peur de se prendre un mauvais sort. Quand Tom était déchainé, il était tout simplement incontrôlable. Une vraie furie. Le voyageur du futur préférait mille fois affronter n'importe quel serpent venimeux que de subir ça.

Pendant 10 longues minutes qui semblaient une éternité au pauvre Morgan, ce ne fut qu'un éclat de rage et de colère, puis petit à petit le calme revint ; cependant il n'était pas stupide, même si Tom ne criait plus, il n'en était pas calmé pour autant. Discrètement, profitant de cette accalmie, il voulu sortir mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas que déjà son ami lui demandait d'une voie dangereuse :

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air, annonça Morgan en avalant sa salive. Je reviens.

- Si tu t'en vas, tu vas te faire prendre. On a eu assez de problème comme ça !! déclara-t-il sèchement. Je t'interdis de sortir.

- Comme tu veux, abdiqua le concerné. Je peux quand même aller dans ma chambre ? _oui, je sais, c'est lâche mais je tiens à survivre. _

- Non, on doit parler.

_- Salazar, ai pitié de moi. _je t'écoute.

- J'ai commis une erreur ce soir, une très grave erreur, annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial. Non, en fait j'en ai commis deux.

Morgan resta ébahi face à ce discours. Depuis quand Tom reconnaissait ses erreurs ?

- La première a été de sortir le parchemin du Bureau, plus aucun objet s'y trouvant ne devra en sortir désormais.

- D'accord… et la deuxième erreur ?

- C'est d'avoir sous estimé ce Mêle Tout. Je pensais qu'il nous laisserait tranquille et j'ai eu tort. Apparemment, il nous espionne de loin, le glucosé au citron. Mais qu'importe, je saurai me montrer prudent à l'avenir, très prudent. Je ne vais pas le laisser me gâcher ma scolarité, tu peux en être sûr.

- Je te crois. _Ne pas le contrarier, surtout ne pas le contrarier._

- Quand à toi, tu feras également attention à ses manigances. Si jamais je venais à avoir des ennuis par ta faute…

- … je te le ferai payer très cher, je sais.

- Parfait, retourne dans ta chambre, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Morgan s'exécuta avec joie, au moins il était passé à travers la tempête. Une fois la sécurité de son carrée retrouvé, il se mit en pyjama et pesta quand il vit que Shad avait fait ses griffes sur le couvre lit. Il s'installa dans son douillet baldaquin et se cala dans les draps chauds, laissant peu à peu le sommeil l'emmener au pays des rêves.

* * *

**Et voila, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noel d'avance et une bonne année 2010 ^^**


	25. Note

Petite note.

Et non, désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je profite du peu de temps que j'ai internet (et oui en ce moment je ne l'ai pas à volonté) pour remercier Alcarine pour sa longue review anonymes qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^ je la remercie ainsi que tout ceux qui m'on envoyé des review.

Pour la suite de la fic, pas de panique, elle est presque fini mais vous ne l'aurez qu'après les fêtes de fin d'années, je ne suis actuellement pas chez moi. Encore une fois, Joyeux noël et bonne années 2010 !! A bientôt

Keyra Chan


	26. Chapter 25

**Salut à tous, desolé pour ce chapitre très en retard, mais les fetes ne m'ont pas reussis : resultat, je me suis retrouvé malade peu après la nouvelle année (ça commence bien), alors voila la suite, j'espere que ça vous plaira toujours autant ^^** Décision

* * *

Chapitre 25

Dans un petit village côtier nommé Great Yarmouth, du comté de Norfolk, les moldues n'étaient décidément pas nombreux. La ville la plus proche se trouvait à 18 kilomètres de là et les plus jeunes préféraient trouver du travail ailleurs. Ce petit coin si tranquille permettait aux habitants de vivre de la pèche et des exploitations pétrolières marines ainsi que de faire de longues promenades au bord de la falaise ou de bronzer sur la plage quand la météo le permettait. C'est dans ce même coin que se trouvait un manoir de pierre blanche que les habitants n'avaient jamais remarqué. Ce manoir était situé à même la falaise, permettant à son propriétaire de regarder la Mer du Nord depuis les fenêtres de son salon. Assis sur son fauteuil de cuir, ce même propriétaire savourait un scotch whisky en compagnie d'un homme moins âgé qui faisait de même tout en exposant un rapport fort intéressant.

- Belle opportunité, vraiment. Le hasard joue en notre faveur.

- Je le crois aussi, avoua l'invité en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Quand ma fille m'a appris ce qu'elle comptait faire, j'ai aussitôt pensé à vous.

- Tu as bien fait, mon ami. Á vrai dire, ça va être l'occasion pour toi d'exécuter une mission qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours ? De cette rencontre que j'ai fait à Pré au Lard ?

- Celle avec les deux gamins ? Oui, bien sûr. Je ne les ai jamais vus mais j'ai entendu parler d'eux. On dit qu'ils sont très doués.

- Oh oui, ils le sont vraiment. Bien sûr, ils ont encore de nombreuses lacunes mais ils ont un bel avenir devant eux, crois moi.

- Et ils vous intéressent ?

- Evidemment, et c'est là que tu vas entrer en scène.

- Je suis à votre service. Que dois-je faire ?

* * *

Morgan Eliacin, assis dans la Grande Salle à la table de sa maison, regardait Poudlard se remplir de ses élèves en soupirant. Les vacances venaient juste de se terminer et déjà il regrettait le calme et la tranquillité qu'il avait appréciés pendant ces quinze jours… enfin, tranquillité était un mot bien fort après tout ce qui c'était passé : de leur rencontre avec Grindelwald jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé dans un souterrain, de leur découverte du Parchemin de Serpentard jusqu'a sa destruction par un professeur devenu l'ennemi numéro 1, l'aventure avait été de mise. Au moins, il ne s'était pas ennuyé. Tom non plus d'ailleurs, depuis la perte inexcusable du plan de la Chambre des Secrets, il passait son temps entre la traduction d'_Immortalis,_ qui n'avançait pas beaucoup en raison de sa difficulté, et un plan pour se venger de Mêle Tout Glucosé Au Citron. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen parfait pour y arriver, mais il préférait faire confiance au destin et attendre le bon moment pour en trouver un.

Morgan ne s'y impliquait pas, il avait décidé d'aider son ami autrement, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut deux jours plus tôt avec lui.

**

* * *

**

Flash Back :

Revenu des cuisines avec une assiette de pudding et une tasse de thé fumante, Morgan avançait d'un bon pas vers la salle commune en sifflotant un air moldu. Tom était installé depuis le matin sur un fauteuil et tentait désespérément de comprendre le paragraphe en latin de la cinquième page. Malgré le livre de traduction qu'il avait reçu pour noël la tâche n'en restait pas moins ardue. En soupirant, il reposa le grimoire et vit son ami déposer devant lui du thé et une part du gâteau qu'il préférait.

- Tu veux faire une pose ? Proposa celui-ci en souriant.

- Pourquoi pas, ce travail est passionnant mais épuisant.

Il prit la tasse de thé et goutta le breuvage suffisamment sucré qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Morgan pour cette attention et lui fit signe de s'installer à ses côtés. Après quelques gorgées, Tom attaqua une bouchée du gâteau et posa ses yeux sur son compagnon qui relisait avec attention la partie déjà interprétée.

- Hum, c'est déjà pas mal, dit il après avoir terminé la lecture.

- Oui, mais ça n'avance pas au rythme que je souhaiterais. Mélinsende aurait pu avoir la décence de l'écrire en Fourchelang, ça m'aurait évité cette perte de temps.

- Bah, vois le bon côté des choses, quand tu auras fini tu pratiqueras le latin facilement.

- Maigre consolation, grogna Tom. Mais passons, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Morgan faussement surpris.

- Le fait que tu m'as apporté du pudding sans que tu y touches. Tu t'empresses de dévorer toute sucrerie à ta portée sauf quand tu veux me parler.

- Gagné, grommela Morgan. Tu me connais trop bien.

- Allez, ricana Tom, raconte moi tout. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien…enfin, je voulais juste savoir si… tu sais, pour la Chambre des Secrets… qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant…que tu n'as plus la carte ?

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit mais resta calme. Il avait fini par digérer le sale coup de Dumbledore, mais il restait amer face à se souvenir.

- Je vais faire comme tous ceux avant nous : je vais découvrir la Chambre par mes propres moyens. C'est-à-dire en fouillant Poudlard entièrement.

- Mais ça va prendre des années ! Soupira Morgan.

- Oui, mais on n'a pas le choix. La carte était la seule manière pour y parvenir facilement, maintenant qu'elle est détruite, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Hum. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider plus. Entre _Immortalis_, la découverte de la Chambre et l'exploration du Bureau de Serpentard dans sa totalité, je me demande comment tu vas pouvoir suivre le reste des cours.

- Si tu veux, on peut partager les taches, suggéra Tom. Tu t'occupes de la Chambre, et moi du Bureau.

- Et le grimoire ?

- Je vais arrêter sa traduction, tout au moins pendant la semaine. Si je finis mes devoirs à temps le vendredi soir ou le samedi matin, j'aurai le reste du week-end pour la reprendre.

Morgan n'ajouta rien. Quand son ami décidait quelque chose, c'était toujours dur de l'en démordre. De toute façon, il était parvenu à alléger le programme de Tom et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas Walburga Travers s'installer en face de lui, l'air confiante.

- Alors Eliacin ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda t'elle d'une voix trop polie.

- Assez oui, merci, grogna le garçon revenu brutalement à la réalité.

- As-tu reçu mon cadeau ?

- En effet. j'attends avec impatience ta provocation en duel.

- Parfait. Il me tarde de voir ça, s'amusa-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta sa place et s'installa plus loin en compagnie des jumeaux Carrow. Tom arriva juste à ce moment là et se mit à côté de Morgan. Quand tout le monde fut enfin installé, le directeur fit un petit discours sur le retour de vacance et la sécurité. Il fit toutefois l'annonce de la disparition soudaine du concierge Picott et pria les préfets de redoubler les rondes de nuit.

- Tu comptes le libérer quand ? demanda Tom discrètement.

Morgan eut un sourire machiavélique, si Ogg était parvenu à sortir du piège qu'il lui avait tendu, ce ne fut pas le cas pour le concierge qui continuait depuis plusieurs jours à fulminer de colère, emprisonné dans son placard. Morgan passait le plus souvent possible afin de voir s'il était toujours vivant et à chaque fois la résistance de l'homme l'étonnait d'avantage, à croire qu'il ne souffrait ni de la faim ni de la soif. Morgan se demandait toujours par quel miracle il y arrivait.

- Dés demain, je pense. Ma blague a assez duré.

Tom approuva et laissa son ami se servir d'une cuisse de lapin sauce chasseur avec des pâtes. 1h30 plus tard, quand tous avalèrent leur dernière part de tarte au citron, ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

* * *

La reprise des cours fut plus dure que prévu. Les professeurs les bombardaient de travail, leur rappelant l'examen de fin d'année prévu dans cinq mois. Malfoy lui-même était plus concentré sur ses cours, apparemment ses vacances de noël ne s'étaient pas si bien déroulées. L'événement le plus attendu était le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard prévu dans 8 semaines. Tom et Morgan n'y allaient jamais, certes ils avaient appris à voler, et bien que Morgan ait apprécié ce cours et la sensation de liberté au contact du vent et de la vitesse, il aurait préféré être à la place des joueurs et non spectateur, du coup il attendait avec impatience une éventuelle sélection l'année prochaine.

Pour l'heure, il était surtout concentré sur ses devoirs, il avait même commencé à fouiller le château, s'attaquant au cachot de la partie nord, mais sans résultat pour l'instant. Le soir, il arrivait que les deux garçons trouvent refuge au Bureau de Serpentard, devenu leur repaire, leur secret, leur havre de paix, loin des élèves et des professeurs, ils pouvaient parler, lire, travailler et s'entrainer librement sans être dérangés. Ils y restaient des heures tant ça leur plaisait, prenant soin de ne pas se faire suivre ou prendre quand ils y allaient ou en repartaient.

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement, au fil des cours et des recherches, mais étrangement plus les jours passaient et plus Morgan trouvait le comportement des Serpentard étrange : Malfoy l'insultait de moins en moins, ses amis passaient devant lui en se contentant de lancer des regards mauvais, Walburga Travers semblait trop poli pour être honnête et, pour couronner le tout, on chuchotait sur son passage, Tom recevait le même traitement mais trouvait cela plus agréable que les hostilités d'avant.

Les deux garçons comprirent ce brusque changement un mois et demi après la rentrée scolaire, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de botanique : Slughorn interrompit la leçon et emmena les deux amis dans le bureau du directeur. Quand ils eurent la permission d'y entrer, ils virent un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux châtain, aux yeux marron, et à la stature fort imposante. Celui-ci les regardait avec curiosité et insistance, mettant Morgan mal à l'aise. Après son examen, Dippet prit la parole et annonça :

- Tom, Morgan, je vous présente Mr Ambrius Travers, le père d'une camarade de votre classe. Il vient vous imposer un duel prévu, apparemment, depuis noël.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 **Premières confrontations

Morgan regarda l'homme un peu interloqué, jamais il n'aurait cru que le père de Walburga viendrait en personne. Il avait tout simplement pensé, quand il avait reçu l'épée en cristal à noël, que sa camarade de classe ferait comme Malfoy, autrement dit le provoquer dans une salle de classe ou dans la Grande Salle à la limite. Pourquoi mêler un adulte à leur différent ?

Tom était aussi un peu surpris mais il reprit très vite contenance et replaça son masque d'indifférence. Ambrius se leva et s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mrs Eliacin et Jedusor. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- En bien ou en mal ? demanda Morgan, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Vu sa tendance à s'énerver quand elle évoque vos noms, je dirais plutôt en mal, ricana l'homme. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui, d'après elle, vous auriez insulté notre famille, est ce vrai ?

- Je dirais plutôt que nous l'avons offensée, répondit Tom, préférant jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Bien, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, cet affront doit être résolu sur l'heure. Dépêchons nous de régler ce différend, je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder. Du travail m'attend.

- Euh, Mr Travers, intervint Dippet inquiet, j'ignore quelle offense ils ont commis mais ce ne sont que des enfants…

- Rassurez-vous, Mr le directeur, j'en ai bien conscience. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous emprunter une salle vide pour le duel.

- Euh, je préférerais… continua Dippet.

- Allons faites moi confiance, ces deux garçons reviendront en bonne santé, je vous le promets. Mais si vous avez si peur que ça, Mr Slughorn peut y assister. Quand pensez-vous ? demanda t'il en se tournant vers le concerné.

- Pourquoi pas, oui j'accepte.

- Rassuré ? Parfait, dépêchons nous alors.

Il entraina les trois autres à sa suite et commença d'emblée une conversation avec Slughorn. Morgan n'était pas vraiment rassuré, se demandant bien ce qui les attendait. Tom était confiant, pour sa part, il savait que Travers ne risquerait pas de leur faire du mal en compagnie d'un professeur mais il était curieux de ce qui allait se passer.

Ils prirent une salle au septième étage, suffisamment spacieuse pour un duel. Ambrius, d'un coup de baguette, écarta tables et chaises et fit apparaître une estrade sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçons et annonça :

- Etant l'offensé, il me revient de droit de choisir l'objet du duel. J'ai donc décidé que cet affrontement opposerait Mr Eliacin à Mr Jedusor.

Morgan fut étonné autant qu'il pâlit. Ce type voulait qu'ils se battent ? Qu'ils s'opposent l'un l'autre ? En avait-il le droit ? Tom devina sans problème ce qui tracassait son ami et répondit posément :

- Dans un duel en double, l'offensé peut décider l'objet et le choix des armes. Rien n'oblige celui-ci à participer. Il peut naturellement choisir quelqu'un d'autre à le faire à sa place mais il peut également obliger ses offenseurs à s'entretuer…dans certaines mesures.

- Exactement. Vos connaissances vous font honneur Mr Jedusor, n'ayez cependant aucune crainte, je ne compte pas faire de ce duel un massacre. La loi interdit aux sorciers mineurs de participer au duel de premier et de deuxième rang. Je me contenterai donc seulement d'un duel de troisième rang mais en trois temps.

- Euh, je ne comprends pas, avoua Morgan. C'est quoi un duel de premier, de deuxième et de troisième rang ?

Encore une fois, Tom prit la parole et récita avec lassitude ce qu'il avait appris.

- Un duel sorcier peut se faire en trois rangs : le premier rang est un duel à mort, le deuxième est combat de sang, c'est-à-dire une joute où le premier opposant se mettant à saigner abondamment perd automatiquement, le dernier est une simple escarmouche, comme avec Malfoy à la rentrée, s'il ne se relève pas en un temps imparti de 10 secondes c'est la défaite.

- D'accord, soupira Morgan un peu plus rassuré. Et en trois temps, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que qu'il n'y aura pas un affrontement mais trois. Celui qui gagne deux heurts sur trois gagne. D'autres questions ?

- Non. _En revanche l'idée d'affronter Tom ne me plait pas du tout._

- Maintenant que tout est dit, reprit Ambrius Travers, si nous commencions ? Il me tarde de voir un duel entre ceux qui ont ridiculisé Malfoy junior aussi facilement.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se mettre en place, Tom et Morgan montèrent sur l'estrade mais avant de se placer selon les règles, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Malgré leur amitié, Tom ne voulait pas perdre, il était l'héritier de Serpentard et devait s'en montrer digne. C'est donc avec fierté qu'il déclara à son ami :

- Je savais qu'on s'affronterait tôt ou tard et ce jours est venu. Nous sommes amis mais je ne t'épargnerai pas. Je dois gagner.

Ca y est, la bombe était lancée. Morgan n'était pas étonné des propos de Tom, en fait il savait qu'il réagirait ainsi. Cependant, lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas au même niveau, il devait prouver à Tom ce qu'il valait. C'était une question de fierté et d'honneur, il lui avait appris. Décidé, il répondit sur le même ton :

- Je ne t'épargnerai pas non plus, moi aussi je dois gagner. Mais quelque soit le résultat, je conserverai notre relation intacte.

Tom eut un sourire satisfait. Morgan se comportait bien, être digne jusqu'au bout, quelque soit la situation, c'était le comportement qu'il voulait de la part de celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile quatre ans plus tôt. Morgan devenait peu à peu son égal, mais lui, le véritable descendant de Serpentard, devait rester maitre jusqu'au bout. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne le ménagerait pas. Il lui tendit la main, que Morgan serra volontiers, puis se plaça à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

Comme le voulait la tradition, Slughorn s'approcha et demanda :

- Promettez-vous de respecter les règles, de défendre votre honneur et vos principes sans tricher, de ne pas utiliser d'impardonnables et de vous plier à la sanction imposée ?

- Sur l'honneur, c'est une promesse. Dirent les deux garçons d'une voix forte.

Ils s'avancèrent et se saluèrent, puis revinrent à leur place, en position de combat, le bras bien tendu.

* * *

Ambrius Travers examinait le comportement des deux garçons avec attention. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun reproche, l'étiquette était respectée à la lettre. Gellert Grindelwald, dont il était le fervent bras droit, lui avait bien demandé de contempler chaque seconde de ce duel. Son maitre avait des projets, mais il devait trancher. Il ne choisirait que l'un d'eux, un seul des deux Serpentard réaliserait ses desseins. Du peu qu'Ambrius avait pu voir, son choix était déjà fait mais rien n'était décisif. Les deux garçons l'intriguaient assez, ils avaient une personnalité bien distincte. Grindelwald voulait un rapport complet, et ce soir il désignerait son champion.

* * *

Tom profita des quelques secondes de répit avant le début du duel pour élaborer une stratégie : le point fort de Morgan était indéniablement sa baguette dont la puissance des sorts était amplifiée, son point faible était son manque de connaissance. Il devait jouer sur ce point. De son côté, le voyageur du futur se remémora chaque sort utile pour un duel, se rappelant son assaut contre Malfoy, bien qu'il savait déjà que son adversaire avait de sérieux avantages.

Ce fut Tom qui commença les hostilités en envoyant un simple Expelliarmus, Morgan répliqua tout net avec un Protego. Pas le moins du monde importuné, Tom se mit à sourire, l'idée de jouer avec son adversaire était excitant, mieux, ça l'affaiblissait.

- Riddikulus ! continua-t-il.

- Protego ! Petrificus Totalus ! contra Morgan.

Son ami l'évita en se décalant à la dernière minute, amusé, et lança un Rictusempra.

-Protego ! Impedimenta ! riposta l'autre.

- Protego ! Tarantallegra !

Morgan se décala et s'énerva, agacé par le comportement de Tom.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! cria celui-ci.

- Arrêter quoi ? demanda l'Héritier de Serpentard, l'air faussement innocent.

- De lancer des sorts de base. Tu n'es même pas sérieux.

- Allons, je prends soin de ta petite santé. Ne suis-je pas l'ami par excellence ? ricana Tom.

- Tu as dit que tu ne m'épargnerais pas, j'attends !

- Si c'est ton souhait. Catapuls !!

Morgan n'eut pas le temps de se protéger que déjà le sort l'atteignit et l'envoya valser à la limite de l'estrade. Il retomba lourdement et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur quand il se releva avec difficulté. Furieux de s'être fait bêtement avoir, il lança un regard mauvais à son acolyte qui affichait un sourire moqueur particulièrement détestable. Slughorn, servant d'arbitre le temps du combat, déclara cette brève envolée suffisante pour mettre fin au premier temps et accorda le point à Tom Jedusor. N'ayant aucune objection, Ambrius Travers annonça le début du deuxième temps.

- Si tu veux me vaincre, il va falloir apprendre à esquiver vite, sermonna le vainqueur de cette première manche avec amusement. Allez, je vais me montrer magnanime et te laisser attaquer d'abord.

Irrité, Morgan tenta malgré tout de se calmer. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de Tom, il cherchait à le pousser à bout et le déstabiliser, un de ses grands classiques. Mais il ne se laisserait plus prendre désormais.

- Chauve Furie !! cria celui-ci.

Voyant la nuée de chauves souris s'abattre dangereusement sur lui, Tom riposta aussitôt et envoya un Incendio sur les bestioles, embaumant systématiquement la salle d'une désagréable odeur de viande brûlée. Morgan ne perdit pas de temps et profita de l'inattention de Tom pour lancer un deuxième sortilège.

- Locomotor Mortis !!

Le résultat ne fit pas attendre, Tom se retrouva les jambes bloquées et, perdant l'équilibre, s'effondra sur le sol. Slughorn mit un terme au deuxième temps et consenti à donner le point à Morgan. Annulant le sort, l'Héritier de Serpentard braqua des yeux assassins sur son adversaire.

- Bien joué, reconnu t'il assez contrarié, mais tu vas me payer ce sale coup.

- La prochaine fois, railla le garçon, tu te consacreras à ton duel et pas à faire la cuisine…. Un peu trop cuite d'ailleurs.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, furieux, Tom contre-attaqua par un autre Catapuls. Cette fois, Morgan parvint à l'esquiver de justesse mais il ne put éviter l'Expelliarmus qui suivit juste après et le désarma très vite. Slughorn n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire sur le duel que, déjà, Tom lança un Incarcerum sur son adversaire, lui ligotant les poignets, puis un Levicorpus, pour le soulever dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Satisfait de voir la mine déconfite de Morgan, Tom s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres. Si le voyageur du futur s'était contenté de se défendre, l'Héritier de Serpentard n'avait cependant pas apprécié les mauvaises remarques sur son compte, il avait donc décidé d'affermir sa place de chef par tous les moyens. Une fois suffisamment prêt de lui, il déclara :

- On dirait que j'ai gagné ce duel, Morgan. Bien que ce fût intéressant, j'ai trouvé que tu t'étais très mal comporté à mon égard.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te chante des louanges ? ricana le prisonnier.

- Tu devrais, s'amusa Tom, et pour bien te montrer que je n'aime pas les mauvaises allusions, voici ce qui va se passer : soit tu me supplies et je te libère…

- Ou bien … ? demanda Morgan qui avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- … je te lance un sort d'explosion en pleine tête. Choisis.

- TU PLAISANTES !? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !!

Evidemment, Tom n'avait pas l'attention de mettre sa menace à exécution, il voulait seulement lui faire peur et l'obliger à s'excuser. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaisse jamais, il tenait trop à Morgan pour lui faire du mal en de telle circonstance. Seulement, l'enfant, ayant suffisamment vu Tom torturer ses victimes à l'orphelinat, le crut capable d'accomplir sa menace et commença à paniquer. Slughorn tomba également dans le panneau et s'énerva :

- Mr Jedusor !! Vous avez déjà gagné ce duel, arrêtez cela immédiatement !! C'est un ordre !!

- Fermez là, Slughorn !! Coupa Ambrius Travers. Laissez faire ce garçon, je veux voir jusqu'au bout ce duel.

- Vous êtes fou ?! Il est hors de question qu'un élève soit blessé. Jedusor a gagné, ce qu'il fait n'est rien d'autre que de la lâcheté ! C'est indigne d'un élève de ma maison !

- Ayant envoyé l'épée de cristal, je suis seul juge à arrêter et pardonner, par conséquent, j'exige de voir ce duel aboutir, quelques soient les conséquences ! Déclara l'homme avec suffisance.

En effet, Ambrius ne souhaitait pas que Jedusor s'interrompe, la réaction du garçon l'avait particulièrement intéressé et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle séduirait aussi Grindelwald. En plus, le spectacle devenait alléchant et pour rien au monde il ne l'arrêterait en si bon chemin.

Slughorn continua à protester, mais, voyant que rien n'y faisait il se précipita vers la sortie pour prévenir le directeur. Sans attendre, Travers lui jeta un Oubliette ainsi qu'un sort pour l'endormir.

Trop concentré sur leur duel, les garçons ne firent pas attention à ce détail. Morgan s'agitait, réfléchissait rapidement pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, les lèvres en feu à force d'être mordues. Bien sûr, il aurait pu le supplier mais son orgueil ne lui permettait pas, plutôt mourir que s'abaisser à implorer…foutue fierté !! Tom commença à trouver le temps long et réitéra sa menace, lui promettant de s'exécuter si dans 30 secondes il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir la bouche. Le décompte commença lentement et l'angoisse de Morgan augmenta d'un cran.

_- Salazar, il va vraiment le faire, l'enfoiré. Remarque, avec un sadique pareil je dois m'attendre à tout. Bon sang, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? je n'ai même plus ma baguette… il me faudrait une arme… une arme ?... quel crétin je fais !! Mon poignard !!_

Par chance, Morgan avait pris l'habitude, depuis qu'il avait lu le livre que lui avait envoyé Grindelwald à noël sur les astuces des armes blanches, à mettre sa baguette dans la manche de son bras droit et son poignard dans le gauche. Il tortilla ses mains pour permettre au couteau de glisser et le récupéra. Avec difficulté, il enleva le fourreau et commença à couper les cordes, qui n'étaient heureusement pas protégées magiquement.

Tom, occupé à décompter et ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, était de plus en plus étonné. Morgan faisait preuve d'une résistance dont il ne s'attendait pas, lui qui pensait qu'il le supplierait à cause de la peur fut assez impressionné. D'habitude, son ami fuyait ou accédait à ses requêtes quand il était en colère, mais là il lui tenait tête, c'était inhabituel… mais ça l'amusait. Si à la fin du temps imparti, Morgan ne l'avait toujours pas supplié, il le relâcherait et le féliciterait pour son audace.

Sentant ses poignets de moins en moins enserrés, Morgan accéléra l'allure pour se libérer. Á la cinquième seconde, il parvint à se détacher complètement et abattit son arme contre Tom au niveau du bras, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours suspendu en l'air. Surpris, Tom recula instinctivement et perdit pendant un bref instant sa concentration, cela eut pour effet d'annuler le sortilège de lévitation, et permettre à Morgan d'atterrir sans douceur. Revenu sur terre, il se précipita sur Tom et plaça le poignard au niveau de sa gorge, la lame glacée mise légèrement en contact sur la peau, Morgan ayant eut suffisamment de conscience pour ne pas le couper et permettre au poison ancré dans le fer d'exercer son œuvre.

Le reste se passa dans un silence de mort : Tom, les yeux exorbités, n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami ait pu si facilement se libérer et porter la main (ou plutôt le poignard) sur lui. Morgan, encore sous le choc, tentait peu à peu de retrouver ses esprits tout en gardant sa position défensive. Ambrius Travers, ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement, contemplait le spectacle avec respect, tandis que Slughorn continuait de dormir.

Au fur à mesure que les secondes passaient, ils reprirent conscience. Tom réagit le premier et fut pris d'une étrange crise de fou rire. Morgan le contemplait, l'air ahuri, se demandant s'il n'était définitivement pas devenu fou. Quand les rires s'estompèrent, Tom tenta de s'expliquer :

- Je n'en reviens pas, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu retournerais la situation à ta faveur. Vraiment, je suis impressionné.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! S'emporta Morgan, au bord de la crise de nerf. Alors que tu avais remporté le duel, tu m'as menacé !! Tu étais prêt à me blesser pour que je te supplie !! Tu…tu m'as trahi !!

Tom lui fit un regard moqueur, le déstabilisant, puis lui déclara d'une voix douce et apaisante :

- Idiot. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais voulu te trahir, je t'aurais laissé une chance de survivre ? Alors que tu connais mes actes, mon passé, mes secrets, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de te laisser le choix ?

Ébranlé, Morgan ne sut que dire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit trop occupé à écouter les explications de Tom.

- Mais…mais dans ce cas…pour…pourquoi tu… ?

- En fait, j'étais assez énervé que tu te moques de moi, du coup, j'ai lancé cette menace pour te faire peur et obtenir tes excuses. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de t'envoyer un sort d'explosion à la figure, surtout que je ne l'ai pas encore appris. En fait, j'avais prévu de te libérer du sortilège à la fin du décompte, même si tu ne m'avais pas supplié.

Morgan n'en revenait pas. Alors, tout ça n'était rien d'autre que du bluff ? Une mauvaise blague ? Il se sentait à la fois stupide et enrageait… stupide parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que Tom ne ferait jamais ça, et enrageait parce qu'il avait eut peur, très peur. Cette manière de tromper son monde, c'était du Tom Jedusor tout craché et lui, malgré ces années passées ensemble à l'orphelinat, c'était bêtement laissé avoir. Comment avait il pu être aussi bête ? Et cet imbécile heureux, ce mauvais perdant, comment avait il osé lui jouer ce sale tour ? Il voulait lui cracher au visage sa colère, sa frustration, son indignation, mais les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge et fut incapable de sortir la moindre phrase correcte. Á la place, il lui colla une gifle retentissante qui résonna à travers la salle.

La joue cuisante et rougie, mais le sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres, Tom ne dit pas mot et ne fit pas un geste. Il savait, au fond, qu'il avait mérité cette baffe, mais il ne regrettait rien.

Ils sortirent brusquement de leur torpeur quand ils entendirent des applaudissements. C'était Ambrius Travers qui, comblé par ce qu'il venait de voir, s'approchait d'eux, ravi et satisfait.

- Prodigieux, vraiment très impressionnant, remarquable coup de théâtre. J'avais entendu parler de vous mais jamais je n'aurais cru cela. Et dire que vous êtes seulement en première année… qu'est ce que ce sera quand vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme ?!

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien, ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? En toute logique, Tom avait gagné, le duel était donc fini. Comme pour le confirmer, l'homme sortit la deuxième épée de cristal de sa poche et la brisa d'un coup de baguette. Tout était terminé, par cet acte Mr Travers leur avait pardonné.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas déçu du résultat, en tant que chef de famille, je déclare que toutes offenses sont désormais achevées.

- Merci, balbutia Morgan. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Slug…euh le professeur Slughorn ?

- Disons que nous avons eut un léger différend. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe. Je vous conseille de retourner dans votre dortoir, vous en avez besoin. Je vais parler au directeur et lui assurer du résultat ; dit il en lui rendant sa baguette.

- Euh, est ce que vous pourriez… demanda Morgan, mal à l'aise tout en la reprenant.

- Pour votre poignard, je tairai évidemment son existence. Par contre, tachez de ne pas vous faire prendre avec Mr Eliacin, ce serait dommage de vous faire renvoyer à cause de ça.

- Je sais, soupira le garçon.

- Bien, partez à présent, je me charge du reste.

Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, trop heureux de regagner leur chambre et d'éviter le reste des cours de l'après midi. Quand Ambrius fut bien sûr d'être seul, il laissa Slughorn dans la salle et descendit au 4eme étage dans une classe vide… enfin vide, un autre homme l'attendait, visiblement pressé d'en finir, tenant dans une main deux dossiers de couleur argent au blason de Serpentard.

- Je vois que tu as pu les récupérer, s'exclama Ambrius en s'approchant.

- Evidemment. Dippet ne s'est rendu compte de rien, il est tellement idiot.

- Avoir un espion infiltré dans Poudlard est décidément bien pratique, ricana le bras droit de Grindelwald. Le maitre va être content.

- Quels sont les nouveaux ordres ? demanda l'espion en question.

- Rien pour l'instant, continue de veiller sur Jedusor et Eliacin et ne laisse pas Dumbledore les approcher de trop près.

- Facile à dire, grommela l'inconnu, il les surveille comme un gobelin qui aurait trouvé un sac d'or. J'ai un mal fou à l'envoyer sur de fausses pistes.

- Débrouilles-toi. Le maitre ne veut pas l'avoir sur son chemin.

- J'ai compris, c'est bon.

Travers ne rajouta plus rien, s'empara des deux dossiers qu'il fourra dans sa cape de sorcier et se dépêcha de quitter Poudlard. Plus tard, il enverrait une lettre à Dippet et à sa fille, mais pour l'heure Grindelwald attendait son rapport.

* * *

Dans le manoir de pierres blanches de Great Yarmouth, on pouvait entendre depuis le salon un long morceau de piano. Malgré l'heure tardive, Gellert Grindelwald laissait ses doigts parcourir l'instrument, lui permettant de se détendre et de donner vie à la « Sonate du Sorcier Rouge », mélodie que sa grand-tante, Bathilda Tourdesac, avait elle-même composé. Ayant reçu les dossiers et le rapport d'Ambrius, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour choisir celui qui, bientôt, serait à ses côtés. En fait, avant même que son bras droit ne lui apporte les documents, il avait déjà une préférence, le duel avait seulement permis de confirmer qu'il n'était pas dans l'erreur. Quand la musique s'estompa sur la dernière note de la partition, il se leva et contempla de sa fenêtre la mer désormais aussi noir que le ciel étoilé où la pleine lune reflétait. Bientôt, oui très bientôt, tout serait enfin en place.

**Voila, voila, la suite bientôt ^^ comme d'hab j'en profite pour remercier les reviews (DAG, Scarlett Supertramp, Alcarine et son "roman"lol (oui il y a aura les 7 annèes de Poudlard), Mitsy'line dont j'attend la suite de son chapitre avec impatience, Yume, Mio que je rassure sur ma santé: "c'était juste une mauvaise grippe, non pas la grippe A ^^", olpl84, Dark Viki, vampyse, (ca en fait du monde) Dragonha, luffynette...) J'en profite pour vous annoncer, qu'après les nombreuses demandes, j'ai decider de corriger (ayez pitié de moi) mes premiers chapitres bientôt. La première année de Tom et Morgan s'acheve au prochain chapitre et après reflexion je vais publier la suite une à deux fois par semaine mais en contre partie mes chapitres seront plus long. **

**voila tout est dit alors à bientôt pour le dernier épisode de cette première année ^^**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27** Mauvaise fin d'année.

Morgan relisait pour la 3éme fois le parchemin qu'il tenait devant lui, apparemment il n'avait rien oublié, il avait répondu à toutes les questions, pour sa plus grande fierté. Il regarda le sablier qui se trouvait sur le bureau du professeur et soupira en voyant le temps qu'il restait. Pour un examen de fin d'année, le niveau était assez moyen.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit des élèves qui semblaient abattus ou en difficulté, pour eux ça devait être l'enfer. Lamentable. Tom, qui se trouvait deux rangées plus loin, semblait également avoir fini et s'ennuyait. Morgan avait hâte de sortir de la salle pour profiter du soleil chaud de juin, il n'aurait même pas besoin de réviser, il connaissait son programme sur le bout des doigts. Pour l'instant, ils avaient passés la métamorphose, potions, DCFM, et botanique, demain serait sortilège et histoire de la magie.

S'installant confortablement contre sa chaise, Morgan fit le point des évènements depuis le duel, depuis déjà cinq mois : d'abord il s'était disputé avec Tom et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant une longue semaine, le sale coup de celui-ci restait encore en travers de sa gorge mais il lui avait pardonné. Ensuite, Walburga Travers, furieuse de ne pas avoir pu participer au duel, avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand son père lui avait ordonné, par lettre, de se lier d'amitié avec eux, elle avait piqué une crise de nerf spectaculaire dans la Grande Salle et l'infirmière avait dû lui administrer une potion calmante d'urgence, elle n'avait cependant pas fait le moindre geste pour obéir aux ordres paternels mais Tom et Morgan s'en moquaient. La semaine suivante, ils apprirent que Dumbledore serait temporairement absent à cause d'une « mauvaise grippe » mais une lettre de Grindelwald, qui gardait régulièrement le contact, leur avait appris que leur professeur avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'affronter et qu'il était à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner de graves brûlures, une excellente nouvelle donc. Pour finir, les mois s'étaient écoulés de manière affolante, les révisions, les recherches de la Chambre des Secrets et la traduction d'Immortalis leur avaient pris tout leur temps.

Maintenant, ils passaient leur tout premier examen avec l'assurance de passer en seconde année avec de bonnes notes. Finalement, l'heure s'écoula enfin et tous purent enfin quitter la salle avec soulagement. Les deux amis se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'extérieur et accueillir avec bonheur la chaleur du soleil qui les réchauffait des couloirs frais du château, tandis que le reste des Serpentard accouraient afin de réviser leurs derniers cours.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore l'été, annonça Morgan en s'allongeant près du lac.

- Oui, c'est une saison agréable, mais rien ne vaut le froid de l'hiver, déclara Tom.

- Bof, moi je préfère le soleil. Il faut dire que je suis né en juillet.

Tom tiqua à cette phrase. Morgan était né en été ? Première nouvelle. Pourtant, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il était né en Mars, il l'avait même fêté d'ailleurs.

- En juillet ? Vraiment, je ne savais pas que les mois raccourcissaient autant.

Morgan se rendit compte de sa gaffe et se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Oh,… quel idiot, je me suis trompé. _Mais quel con je fais ! _

- Maintenant qu'on en parle, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents, ni du pourquoi de ton entrée à l'orphelinat.

- Et bien… hésita Morgan mal à l'aise. Je… je ne les ai pas connus. J'ai d'abord été élevé par d'autres membres de ma famille.

- Je vois. Et pourquoi es tu arrivé à l'orphelinat en compagnie de policier moldu ?

- Je…

Morgan ne continua pas sa phrase. Comment expliquer à Tom qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus qui le traitaient comme un elfe de maison ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas de cette époque, mais qu'il avait fait un bon de plus de 50 ans en arrière ? Comment lui expliquer que depuis toutes ces années il ne s'appelait pas Morgan Eliacin mais Harry Potter ? Un long silence pourvu de gêne s'installa puis Tom déclara d'une voix très calme et rassurante :

- Je suppose que ce ne sont que des détails. Tout cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, le passé est une chose mais ce qui compte vraiment c'est le futur. Me suivras tu dans mon futur, Morgan Eliacin ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon avec sincérité.

- Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Tu me fais réviser ?

En fait, l'Héritier de Serpentard mourrait d'envie d'en connaître un peu plus, son ami lui cachait des choses, mais il ne ferait rien pour les découvrir, il attendrait qu'il lui en parle. Cependant si jamais certaines choses devenaient trop importantes pour rester dans l'ombre, il se ferait un plaisir de tout découvrir par lui-même. De son côté, Morgan, rassuré par les paroles de Tom, prit le livre qu'il lui tendait et commença à lui faire réciter les 14 chefs gobelins ayant participé à la révolte de 1654.

* * *

De son bureau, le directeur Dippet prenait déjà bien soin de ranger avec précision les dossiers scolaires de son armoire. D'ici quelques semaines, les 7emes années partiraient et une nouvelle génération de premières années arriveraient. C'était devenu une routine qu'il exerçait depuis 35 ans, et pour rien au monde il ne quitterait son poste. Il adorait voir les élèves qui évoluaient au fil du temps. Pour les plus doués, il arrivait qu'avec son collègue, Slughorn, ils mettent tout en œuvre pour pistonner ou aider un étudiant brillant à obtenir une excellente carrière. Ainsi, la moitié du Ministère de la Magie était composé d'anciens élèves ayant désormais une place influente. Selon ses observations, seulement trois septièmes années quitteraient Poudlard avec la promesse d'avenir prometteur. C'était peu, trop peu.

Tandis qu'il classait par ordre de classe, il remarqua aussitôt une anomalie : il manquait des dossiers. Pour ne pas se tromper, il compara avec le nombre d'élèves présents. Après une bonne demi-heure, il eut la certitude qu'il en manquait deux, appartenant à la maison Serpentard. Interdit, il fit appel à sa directrice adjointe, Mme Têtenjoy. Après quelques explications, ils tentaient de comprendre comment ils avaient pu disparaître. Ils fouillèrent le bureau de fond en comble, se renseignèrent auprès de certains membres du personnel mais sans succès.

- Ce n'est pas croyable, ils ne se sont pas envolés tout de même ? s'exclama Dippet.

- Vous en avez parlé avec les professeurs ? demanda Têtenjoy.

- Surtout pas !! Si ça venait à se savoir, cela aurait de mauvaises répercussions. N'oubliez pas que les dossiers scolaires suivent leur propriétaire toute leur vie, et qu'ils sont ensuite classés au Ministère.

- Justement, si on ne les retrouve pas que va-t-il se passer ?

- Le ministère fera une enquête et je vois déjà les gros titres dans la gazette. Non, il ne faut surtout pas que cette affaire s'ébruite. Cela restera entre nous.

- Mais alors, qu'allons nous faire ?

- On va refaire de nouveaux dossiers, j'en prends la responsabilité.

- Á qui appartenaient-ils déjà ?

- Morgan Eliacin et Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Le lendemain, Albus Dumbledore se mit à corriger avec entrain les copies des examens de toutes classes confondues. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, hormis les élèves les plus fainéants. Comme d'habitude, les Serdaigle avaient fait honneur à leur maison, leurs résultats étaient excellents. Les Gryffondor avaient aussi fait honneur à leur principe mais leurs résultats scolaires restaient peu brillants. Les Poufsouffle restaient à un niveau assez correct, comme à leur habitude, mais les Serpentard semblaient s'être surpassés cette année, apparemment les 5ème et 7ème années avaient travaillés d'arrache pied pour leur examens, mais surtout, les excellents résultats tout au long de l'année d'Eliacin et Jedusor avaient permis à leur maison de récupérer beaucoup de points. Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment étonné, il se doutait bien que cela ferait pencher la balance en leur faveur.

En soupirant, il s'affala contre sa chaise, décidant de faire une courte pause, mais dans un élan plus intense pour se relever, il ressentit soudain une vive douleur à la jambe. Grimaçant, il remarqua qu'une brûlure était toujours présente, cette blessure était le cadeau que lui avait fait Gellert lors de leur dernier affrontement, affrontement qu'il avait malheureusement perdu. Cette défaite avait fait encore de nombreux morts mais elle avait surtout coûté la vie à Maxence Rosecrans, le dernier espion infiltré dans les rangs de Grindelwald.

Lors de son dernier rapport, l'homme avait indiqué des nombreux recrutements et attaques prévus aux cours des mois à venir mais il y avait surtout cette rumeur étrange : apparemment, le mage noir participerait de moins en moins aux attaques et se concentrerait sur un objectif inconnu mais tout aussi important.

Le professeur de Métamorphose en avait été stupéfait : qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important pour Gellert que de mener sa guerre ? Il n'eut jamais la réponse, mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Si son ancien ami avait des projets, il se devait de les découvrir, mais pour cela il fallait un nouvelle espion, d'où le problème suivant : qui accepterait de prendre ce rôle ? Qui accepterait de risquer sa vie à chaque instant pour ce poste si dangereux et ingrat ? Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun candidat. La guerre était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

- Faire danser un ananas, franchement on ne pouvait pas faire plus facile et ridicule. Et dire que c'était supposé être un examen.

Morgan écoutait le sourire aux lèvres les plaintes et grognements de Tom. Depuis que le professeur de sortilège leur avait annoncé leur sujet de travaux pratiques, quelques heures plus tôt, l'Héritier de Serpentard se demandait si Poudlard était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Lui qui avait révisé la totalité des sorts les plus complexes avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais en voyant l'air sérieux de son examinateur il dut se rendre à l'évidence : soit ils avaient pris trop d'avance, soit l'école prenait ses élèves pour des étudiants de bas étages.

En ce moment réunis dans le Bureau de Serpentard, les deux garçons faisaient un tri parmi les livres de la bibliothèque. Exceptionnellement, Tom avait donné son accord pour en emmener quelques uns à l'orphelinat, bien qu'il eut préféré les laisser à l'abri de « professeur incendiaire qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas ».

- Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire qu'on ne peut pas pratiquer de magie hors de l'école ? Comment veulent ils qu'on avance sur le programme s'ils ne nous laissent pas pratiquer ? continuait-il à pester sans relâche.

- Je suis bien de ton avis, déclara Morgan en cherchant un livre intéressant. Je trouve ça particulièrement idiot. C'est bête, on ne pourra plus pratiquer quelques sortilèges sur Billy Stubbs.

- Oh pour cet idiot, j'ai déjà prévu un programme. Notre souffre douleur préféré va avoir l'immense honneur de servir de cobaye pour quelques expériences de mon cru.

- Sans magie ? demanda Morgan, un peu étonné.

- Sans magie, confirma Tom amusé.

Un peu sceptique, Morgan ne dit plus rien et se remit à ses recherches. Pour l'instant, il avait décidé d'emporter avec lui _L'art de la torture _qu'il n'avait pas encore fini, malgré les horreurs et la cruauté que chaque paragraphe montrait grâce aux illustrations –vivantes de surcroît- sur les milles et une façon de faire souffrir. Morgan en avait fait des cauchemars plus d'une fois mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de l'arrêter sans en connaître la fin.

Quand il tomba sur le grimoire très épais des _Secrets des plantes et des herbes _et celui d'_Alchimie_, il fut également tenté de les prendre, ne serait ce que pour en apprendre un peu plus pour ses futurs cours de potion. De son côté, Tom n'en prit que deux, _Magie noire : conseils et astuces pour la pratiquer sans risques _et_ Pouvoir des runes anciennes_. Ce serait bien suffisant pour les deux mois à venir.

Quand ils furent bien sûr de ne rien oublier, ils quittèrent la salle et se rendirent en toute discrétion jusque leur salle commune, les livres ayant été réduits à la taille d'une souris pour les transporter sans risque. Mais quand ils donnèrent le mot de passe, une étrange surprise les attendait : La totalité des 7 ème années ainsi que beaucoup d'autres Serpentard étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle verte et argent, le visage mauvais. Ils étaient tous réunis en bande au fond de la salle et semblaient, apparemment, menacer quelqu'un. Morgan s'approcha et vit un garçon de sa classe, à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, se ratatiner sous les cris de ses ainés, le visage tuméfié de coups. Tom demanda à Malfoy ce qui se passait.

- Cet abruti est en train de nous faire perdre la coupe des 4 maisons ! Pesta t'il en oubliant un instant son animosité contre Jedusor. Il nous a dépouillés de 150 points en une soirée !

- 150 points !? s'horrifia Tom. C'est une blague !?!

- Pas du tout, s'énerva Abraxas. Et dire qu'on était placé devant les Serdaigle, en plus !

- Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Morgan.

- Il se serait battu avec des Gryffondor et notre directeur de maison, Slughorn, ne s'est pas gêné pour nous enlever des points.

- Une seconde ?! Il s'est battu seul avec des Gryffondor ? demanda Morgan interloqué. Et c'est lui qui a perdu des points ? Ce n'est pas logique.

- Morgan à raison, affirma Tom. Il y a un hic dans cette histoire.

Bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, Morgan écarta sans ménagement les plus vieux, ne prenant même pas garde à leurs hostilités et entraina le fautif loin de leur salle commune. Une 6eme année, ne voulant pas voir sa victime s'éloigner sans en payer le prix, sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Morgan, mais ce fut sans compter les reflexes de Tom qui lui balança le sort de Catapuls en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser contre les tapisseries. De rage qu'on s'en prenne à celui qu'il considérait comme frère et égal, l'Héritier de Serpentard avertit les autres d'une voix glacée et menaçante :

- Le premier qui touche à un cheveu d'Eliacin ne rentrera pas vivant chez lui !! Prenez ça pour dit, je me moque bien de votre amertume, et que vous finissiez dans une tombe ne me pose aucun problème. Le fait que je sois moins âgé que vous ne m'empêchera pas de vous en faire payer le prix fort. Malfoy, Black, Travers, Carrow et les autres peuvent vous le confirmer, ils savent déjà de quoi je suis capable. Prenez nous encore une fois pour cible, une seul fois, et ce sera un allez simple pour l'enfer.

Sur ces mots, il quitta avec dignité et assurance la salle commune, se dépêchant de retrouver Morgan.

* * *

Alan Prince n'était pas vraiment un Serpentard digne de ce nom. Il le savait. Son frère Jensen, qui était en 5eme année, le lui disait souvent. Quand il était entré à Poudlard cette année, il avait été très fier d'être dans la maison où ses ancêtres avaient fait leurs études, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en montrer digne. Ses parents lui avaient reprochés ses notes moyennes, et son frère son manque de répartie. Il était tout le contraire de Morgan Eliacin. De loin, il avait souvent admiré son courage et son intelligence, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à lui adresser la parole de peur de se faire mal voir par les autres. L'Ironie était qu'aujourd'hui ce même garçon cherchait à l'aider. Il l'avait emmené dans les cuisines de l'école et avait demandé aux Elfes de maison de leurs servir du gâteau et du jus de citrouille. Chose qu'ils avaient exécutée avec un plaisir non feint. Tandis qu'il piochait pitoyablement dans son gâteau, Tom Jedusor, le deuxième garçon qu'il admirait, était en train de les rejoindre, apparemment de très bonne humeur.

- Tu en as mit du temps. S'exclama Morgan. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Je me suis encore mis notre maison à dos, répondit celui-ci parfaitement satisfait.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira son ami. Passons, tu t'appelles bien Alan, je crois ? Comment tu as fait pour nous faire perdre autant de points ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… en fait, je voulais me rendre chez le professeur Slughorn. Je voulais savoir si mon examen en potion s'était bien passé.

- Ridicule, annonça Tom, jamais un prof ne te dira les résultats à l'avance.

- Je sais, soupira Alan, mais… je…je voulais essayer.

_- Incompétent. _Et ensuite ?

- Quand… je suis arrivé dans le couloir, je me suis fait accoster par trois Gryffondor. Ils se sont moqués de moi, ils ont dit que les Serpentard n'étaient rien d'autre que de futurs mages noirs.

- Et tu t'es défendu ? demanda Morgan.

- Non, j'ai… eu trop peur, avoua le Serpentard avec honte.

- Continue, grogna Tom avec dédain.

- On a entendu quelqu'un arriver et les Gryffondor se sont agités, ils m'ont donné un tas de feuilles et ils se sont enfuis. Quand Slughorn est arrivé, il a reconnu les feuilles, c'était les résultats des examens de potion de toutes classes confondues. Il a cru que je les avais volés dans son bureau, il était furieux. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Alors il m'a collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année et m'a enlevé 150 points.

- Génial, vraiment super, s'énerva Morgan.

- Et... comme j'avais peur que les autres ne me croient pas non plus, j'ai menti… j'ai dit que je me suis bagarré avec eux.

- De mieux en mieux. Et c'était qui ces Gryffon ?

- Je ne connaissais pas les deux autres, mais j'ai reconnu Charlus Potter.

Morgan le regarda avec stupéfaction. Potter ? Il y avait un Potter à Poudlard ?! Il n'en revenait pas. Était-il un membre de sa famille ? Pourquoi n'en avait il jamais entendu parler ? N'ayant pas remarqué l'attitude de son ami, Tom déclara :

- Ah oui, je le connais. C'est un Gryffondor de 4eme année, il est attrapeur dans son équipe de Quidditch. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'on a perdu le dernier match. Mais ça ne change rien, sans preuve, on ne peut pas expliquer à Slughorn ce qui c'est passé. Désolé, Prince, mais tu va devoir vivre avec. On y va, Morgan.

Sans laisser le temps à Alan de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux garçons quittèrent les cuisines et se rendirent dans leur chambre. En chemin, Morgan demanda :

- Euh, Tom ?

- N'y compte même pas.

- Eh, protesta le voyageur du futur, j'ai encore rien dit.

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu. Alors, non, on ne peut rien faire pour lui, même si Slug nous aime bien.

- Mais on a perdu 150 points ! Ce n'est pas rien.

- Á la limite, si c'était toi qui les avais perdus, je serais intervenu mais là ce n'est plus mon problème. Alan Prince s'est fait avoir comme un bleu, ça l'endurcira.

- Oui mais quand même…

- Morgan, on est des Serpentard, pas des Gryffon, on ne sauve pas la veuve et l'orphelin. C'est chacun pour soi, tu le sais.

- Je sais, soupira t'il.

- Parfait. Et, au fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit revenu à l'orphelinat, ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et ne t'approche pas des autres Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort tout à l'heure, confessa Tom avec un regard compatissant.

- Hum, ça ne m'étonne même plus, déclara Morgan.

Le reste de la semaine se termina sans encombre, la totalité des élèves avaient paressé au soleil et même Tom avait fait une pose dans ses traductions. Pour la première fois depuis septembre, les deux amis avaient consacré leur temps à discuter de choses et d'autres, à jouer aux échecs et aux cartes, à lire sous le ciel d'un bleu sans nuage, à échafauder des plans parfois ridicules pour faire renvoyer Dumbledore, et même à rester tard au lit. Pas une fois, ils n'avaient reparlé de la Chambre des Secrets et d'Immortalis, ils s'étaient accordé un peu de repos bien mérité, en attendant le résultat des examens et leur retour à Londres. L'attitude de plus en plus méprisante des Serpentard ne les avait même pas atteints, ils passaient devant eux sans leur accorder un regard, ignorant complètement leurs existences. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas besoin de leur présence, ils se satisfaisaient d'eux même et ça leur suffisaient.

Le soir du banquet de fin d'année, les Serdaigle remportaient sans surprise la coupe des 4 maisons, suivis par les Gryffondor, puis les Poufsouffle, les Serpentard se retrouvaient à la dernière place, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis 40 ans. Alan Prince avaient bien tenté de se faire entendre mais sans succès. L'Héritier de Serpentard s'était juré, à ce moment là, de ne plus laisser personne leur enlever ce privilège.

Le lendemain, les résultats furent enfin affichés. Tom avait obtenu la note maximale dans toutes les matières et était classé meilleur élève de première année, surpassant même les Serdaigle. Morgan était classé deuxième, il avait obtenu de bonnes notes partout sauf en botanique où il avait fait une petite erreur qui lui avait coûté un malheureux point, une broutille. Malfoy passait en seconde année de justesse, à la grande déception des deux garçons qui espéraient le voir redoubler.

Bientôt, les armoires se vidaient à grande vitesse et les malles se remplissaient. Morgan avait cependant eu un mal fou à enfermer Shad dans sa cage, celui-ci semblait avoir compris le danger et s'était refugié sous les meubles, il l'avait même griffé quand il avait fini par l'attraper, ce spectacle avait eu au moins le privilège de faire rire Tom aux éclats, celui-ci appréciant de plus en plus l'animal.

Lorsque la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express fut en vue, les deux garçons poussèrent des soupirs de déception, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de quitter ce château. Retourner à Londres c'était revivre en compagnie de Moldus insignifiants, retrouver cet orphelinat austère qui ressemblait à une prison plutôt qu'à une maison. Ils auraient payé cher pour ne pas quitter les murailles rassurantes de l'école. Une fois installé dans un compartiment, Morgan contempla à regret le vaste domaine qui s'éloignait à chaque seconde, priant que les deux mois qui les séparaient d'une nouvelle rentrée scolaire passeraient aussi vite que possible. Durant tout le trajet, ils jouèrent et mangèrent quelques bonbons mais le moral n'y était pas.

A l'instant où ils posèrent les pieds à King's Cross, ils retrouvèrent avec tristesse le mari de Mme Cole qui les attendait avec sa vieille voiture. Le retour fut loin d'être réjouissant : ils étaient arrivés pour l'heure du diner, et quand on les vit, ils remarquèrent les visages surpris et dégoutés de chaque pensionnaires, Billy Stubbs avait pali aussitôt, semblant avoir oublié le retour de ses ennemis d'enfance. Les vacances allaient être longues.

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait seulement 7 petits jours qu'ils étaient revenus et déjà Tom avait failli écorcher vif la moitié des orphelins. Billy Stubbs était passé trois fois à l'infirmerie et, si la directrice n'était pas intervenue, il serait en ce moment même dans un hôpital. Apparemment, le garçon avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes pendant l'absence des deux sorciers, mettant les nerfs de Tom à rude épreuve. Résultat, ils étaient consignés dans leur chambre pour le reste de la journée sans manger parce que l'Héritier de Serpentard lui avait cassé un bras.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils commencèrent leurs devoirs d'histoire de la magie, de potion et de sortilège. Alors que Morgan racontait en quatre parchemins les conséquences et les répercutions de l'inquisition moldu, Mme Cole vint les trouver et ordonna :

- Deux de vos professeurs se trouvent dans mon bureau, ils souhaitent vous voir. Dépêchez vous de descendre.

Intrigués, ils s'exécutèrent, priant mentalement que Mêle Tout Dumbledore ne soit pas parmi eux. La directrice les accompagna et les laissa devant la porte, Tom frappa et, quand ils eurent la permission d'entrée, un choc s'installa. Devant eux se trouver Gellert Grindelwald et Ambrius Travers.

**Voila, j'espere que vous avez aimé cette fin de première année. Comme d'hab je remercie les reviews anonymes et j'en profite pour laisser un message à ... "oui, c'est en effet très serpentard, lol ^^ je serais ravi de ton aide et t'en remercie d'avance". Une bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt.^^**


	29. Chapter 28

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture à tous ^^**

**Chapitre 28** Choix

Lorsque Morgan avait quitté sa Moldu de famille quelques années plus tôt et appris l'existence de la magie, il avait plus ou moins tenté de discerner ce qui était normal ou non : être ami avec un garçon qui souhaitait devenir mage noir était normal, passer 10 mois dans une école de magie était normal, parler avec des serpents l'était également, tout comme celui de voyager dans le passé, mais voir Gellert Grindelwald, actuel mage noir recherché par le ministère, en train de les attendre dans leur orphelinat en compagnie d'un homme qui les avait provoqués en duel…là ce n'était pas normal du tout.

Que faisaient les deux hommes ici ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble ? Et surtout, même si Grindelwald les appréciait, pourquoi se risquait-il à venir leur rendre visite à découvert ?

Tom se posait les mêmes questions et sentit immédiatement qu'un mauvais coup se préparait.

De son côté, Gellert se mit à sourire devant les mines déconfites des deux garçons, ravi de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait provoqué. C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'il engagea la conversation.

- Bonjour les garçons, ça faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Comment allez-vous ?

- Euh bien, répondit Morgan. Mais que…qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Et avec Mr Travers ?

- Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Ambrius est mon bras droit, mon lieutenant en chef si vous préférez, il est donc normal que nous nous connaissions.

- Votre bras droit ?! Mais…mais alors… le duel ?

- Un véritable coup de chance. Quand Ambrius m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé, je lui ai aussitôt demandé d'y assister.

- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Tom soupçonneux.

- On verra ce détail plus tard. Ma priorité était de prendre de vos nouvelles, mais je dois dire que je suis assez étonné de vous trouver dans ce … bâtiment, dit il en jetant à la pièce un regard dégouté. Je croyais trouver un orphelinat en venant ici. D'ailleurs quel est cet endroit ? Une prison ? Une école ?

Morgan sentit ses joues rosir de honte, gêné par les questions du mage noir. Tom ne se sentait pas mieux, éprouvant une pointe d'agacement.

- C'est notre orphelinat, grogna t'il avec mépris.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent comme si une corne avait poussé sur son front. Etait ce possible ? Merlin, comment des enfants pouvaient vivre ici ?

- Oh, et bien… c'est… comment dire… étonnant.

- C'est misérable, vous pouvez le dire, siffla l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et malheureusement pour moi c'est là que je suis né.

- Et ça vous plait de vivre ici ? demanda Ambrius.

- Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que Morgan et moi vivons au milieu de ces Moldus attardés pour le simple plaisir d'être enfermés ?

- Je me doute bien que non, sourit Gellert. Passons, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles et…

- Oh ça suffit, le coupa l'Héritier de Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas idiot. Si vous êtes là c'est qu'il y a une autre raison.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda le mage noir faussement étonné.

- On le sait, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Amusé par le comportement du jeune sorcier, l'homme se redressa et ferma avec précaution la porte tout en l'insonorisant. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux et dit :

- Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour quitter cet endroit ?

- Tout dépend du prix à payer, annonça Tom. S'il n'y a rien à y gagner, je préfère encore rester là.

- Et vous Morgan ?

- Pour moi, la seule chose qui compte, c'est de rester avec Tom. S'il prend une décision, j'évalue ensuite les possibilités.

- Vous êtes donc à ce point inséparables ? demanda Ambrius.

- Nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, mais c'est tout comme, avoua Tom en haussant les épaules. Nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre, nous sommes une équipe.

- Oui, enfin on l'est quand on ne nous oblige pas à nous battre l'un contre l'autre, grogna le voyageur du futur. Dans ces cas là, ce n'est plus un ami mais un sadique.

- C'est pour la bonne cause, ricana Jedusor. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas perdre.

- Bah voyons.

Ce discours amusa les deux adultes. Malgré leurs jeunes âges, les deux garçons semblaient en valoir vraiment la peine. Il était temps d'aller au but.

- Si je vous sors des cet orphelinat pendant la totalité des grandes vacances et ce pendant toute la durée de votre scolarité, que je vous donne la possibilité d'apprendre des techniques interdites de la magie, ainsi que d'autres choses tels que l'escrime ou les coutumes de Sang pur, accepteriez vous de vous soumettre à un projet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur ?

Tom regarda attentivement l'homme, méfiant. Cette proposition était alléchante mais jusqu'à quel point ?

- Quel est ce projet ? demanda Morgan, tout aussi méfiant que son ami.

- Je ne peux en parler ici, je souhaiterais qu'on se réunisse dans mon manoir afin de vous expliquer en quoi cela consiste.

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Pourquoi serais-ce un piège ? demanda Grindelwald. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire.

- On n'en sait rien, répliqua Tom. C'est facile pour vous de jouer les gentils adultes, mais voila, nous n'avons plus aucune confiance en eux.

- Á ce point ? s'étonna Travers.

- Le personnel de cet orphelinat n'a jamais éprouvé pour nous que de l'indifférence, et bien avant mon arrivée, les derniers membres de ma famille n'ont eu aucun remord à me maltraiter, déclara Morgan avec dégoût. Alors non, nous n'avons pas confiance en vous.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tom regardait son ami un peu surpris, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais révélé ce détail noir de son passé mais ça commençait à expliquer certaines choses. Quand à Gellert et Ambrius, ils cherchaient un moyen de les satisfaire. Finalement, le mage noir eut une idée.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un serment inviolable ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondirent les deux garçons.

- Alors je vous en propose un. Si vous me suivez, je vous donne ma parole que rien ne sera tenté contre vous ; qu'en cas de refus de ma proposition, je vous ramènerai sans dommages et que je ne ferai rien non plus pour vous y obliger. Ca vous va ?

Les deux amis se consultaient du regard, encore un peu indécis, puis Tom déclara :

- D'accord, nous acceptons ces conditions.

Satisfait, l'homme tandis son bras et Tom en fit de même, Ambrius sorti sa baguette et prononça le serment. Désormais liés, Gellert les pressa de préparer au plus vite leurs affaires tandis qu'ils allaient s'arranger avec la directrice. Une fois dans leur chambre, les enfants préparèrent leurs malles tout en discutant.

- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à le regretter mais je pense que c'est une occasion unique, déclara Tom en rangeant ses vêtements. Ce serait trop bête de passer à côté.

- Au pire on s'en sortira, on s'en est toujours sorti, répondit Morgan.

- Et on s'en sortira toujours, confirma son ami avec un sourire.

Quitter l'orphelinat fut une véritable délivrance et une grande bouffée d'oxygène, comme s'ils pouvaient enfin respirer quelque chose de pur, de moins vicié. De la déprime et la tristesse, il ne restait plus désormais qu'une joie non feinte. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils reviennent dans cette prison plus vite que prévu, mais qu'importe, ils savouraient.

Les deux adultes les emmenèrent dans une ruelle sombre, bien à l'abri des regards Moldus et Grindelwald sortit de sa poche un mouchoir.

- C'est un Portoloin, vous n'avez qu'à dire Cliff House et il vous emmènera à destination.

Morgan prit le mouchoir en premier et récita les deux mots, il se sentit très vite happé par le nombril dans une sorte de grand tourbillon et atterrit brutalement sur de la moquette. Incrédule par ce moyen de transport qu'il répertoria comme détestable, il se leva et admira devant lui un salon de toute beauté : La tapisserie des murs était d'un bleu apaisant, la moquette au sol était couleur crème et le plafond ouvragé blanc. Les longs rideaux des fenêtres n'étaient ni plus ni moins que du velours et du coton satiné, les meubles étaient en bois et en tissu de haute qualité, et pour couronner le tout, on pouvait remarquer une cheminée de marbre gris où se posait juste au dessus un miroir en cristal vert. Décorée par deux fauteuils, deux canapés, trois petites tables arrondies, un petit bar d'alcool, une armoire et un piano, on pouvait voir des tableaux et des portraits en version Moldu.

Lorsque Tom arriva à son tour, pestant d'abord contre l'inconfort de son voyage, il ne tarda pas à contempler avec ferveur le charme délicat de la pièce.

- Mon salon vous plait ? demanda la voix égayée du mage noir.

- C'est magnifique, admit Morgan.

Satisfait, il les invita à prendre place sur l'un des canapés et appela un elfe de maison du nom de Visty.

- Apportes des boissons fraiches pour les enfants et deux whiskys, dépêche-toi.

- Bien maitre, répondit la petite créature en s'inclinant bassement avant de disparaître dans un petit pop discret.

En attendant son retour, les garçons regardèrent encore le salon dans ses moindres détails mais ce qui attirait le plus Morgan c'était le miroir, Grindelwald s'en rendit compte et l'informa :

- C'est un miroir de vérité, quand quelqu'un pose son regard devant la glace, elle prend aussitôt une couleur différente : le rouge signifie le mensonge, le gris la haine, le vert l'amitié, le bleu la vérité, le rose l'amour, le violet la confusion, le marron la sollicitation et enfin le noir la mort. Si la personne que vous connaissez ou non s'y poste, on devine de suite ses intentions et ses sentiments.

- Impressionnant, je peux l'essayer ? demanda Morgan avec curiosité.

- Bien sûr, je vais te faire léviter, il est un peu haut.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, Morgan se retrouva devant et contempla son reflet quelques secondes pour ensuite voir la glace se brouiller et devenir… violet.

- La confusion. Rien d'étonnant vu qu'on vient de bouleverser vos vacances. Voulez vous essayer Tom ?

- Je n'y tiens pas, décida le concerné.

- Auriez-vous des choses à cacher ? demanda Ambrius, l'air malicieux.

- Laissez moi vous rappeler que c'est vous qui faites des mystères, rétorqua t'il sans problème.

C'est à ce moment que Visty arriva et servit aux invités deux verres d'orangeade et deux d'alcool, ainsi qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux secs. Evidemment, la gourmandise de Morgan l'emporta sur la méfiance et se servit avec plaisir, sous l'œil désespéré de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Chacun dégusta la collation dans un silence qui ne dura pas, trop impatient mais désireux de ménager ses petits protégés, Gellert commença à parler tranquillement :

- Que savez-vous exactement de la guerre que je mène ?

Les deux serpentard se regardèrent avant de parler, se demandant ce que pouvait signifier cette question, d'un simple coup d'œil Tom comprit qu'il devait répondre en premier.

- Vous menez une guerre contre le ministère afin de changer des réformes qui ne vous plaisent pas, votre slogan est « pour le plus grand bien » et vous avez construit la prison de Nurmengard qui se trouve quelque part en Europe.

- Ce sont en effet les grandes lignes mais je parie que vous avez trouvé ces informations dans la Gazette.

- Comme tout le monde, grogna Tom.

- Morgan, vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ?

Le concerné ne répondit rien mais on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il hésitait à prendre la parole. Finalement, il demanda d'une voix pas très sûre :

- Ça va vous paraître peut être… idiot, mais… est ce que votre guerre est également en rapport avec les Moldus ?

Tom fut surpris de la question et en même temps fâché, comme si son ami avait dit une grossièreté. Il ne voyait pas comment ces larves pouvaient servir. En revanche, cette interrogation plut beaucoup aux deux hommes et poussèrent Morgan à développer.

- Depuis quelques temps, les Moldus parlent de la possibilité d'une nouvelle guerre dans les journaux, et d'un Allemand, je ne sais plus son nom, Hir…Hitl… enfin bref, un moldu qui semble prendre les mêmes dispositions que vous. On m'a toujours appris à ne pas croire au hasard, alors je me demandais si vous y étiez pour quelque chose, termina t'il avec des doutes.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Morgan, siffla Tom. comment veux-tu…

- Il a raison ! coupa Grindelwald.

- Pardon ?! demanda l'Héritier de Serpentard, éberlué.

- Mr Eliacin à raison, reprit Ambrius Travers. Ces événements ne sont pas une coïncidence. Sans le savoir, ni le vouloir, Sorciers et Moldus sont en train de vivre un conflit qui, d'ici 10 à 20 ans, devrait les réunir tous.

- Mais… mais pourquoi ?! Dans quel but ?!

- Mais pour régner sur tous les peuples, Mr Jedusor. Je suis un mage noire, vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est un passe temps ordinaire. Si je dois gouverner les sorciers, pourquoi ne pas le faire sur les Moldus également ?

Les deux garçons n'en revenaient pas. « Gouverner les moldus comme les Sorciers » cela semblait tellement énorme, tellement…irréel. Pourtant, le calme et le réalisme dont Grindelwald faisait preuve ne donnaient pas l'impression qu'il plaisantait. Il était sérieux, très sérieux. Soit c'était de la folie, soit c'était du génie.

Etrangement, Tom ressentit une brusque bouffée de haine pour cet homme qui était en train de prendre sa place, sa jalousie était telle qu'il aurait voulu l'étrangler de suite. Morgan ne savait plus trop quoi penser, la révélation de Grindelwald était plus qu'étonnante mais il avait du mal à l'admettre.

- Bien sûr, je ne prétends pas que mes projets aboutiront aussi simplement, il faudra beaucoup de temps, de patience et d'acharnement pour y arriver. Mais c'est possible, c'est un rêve accessible, le tout est d'y croire vraiment.

- Moldus et Sorciers ne peuvent pas s'entendre, protesta Tom. Ils sont aussi incompatibles qu'une corne d'Eruptif et un philtre de paix.

- Il est vrai que c'est un mélange explosif, mais bien contrôlé on peut en tirer quelque chose. C'est exactement pareil pour les moldus.

Que dire contre ça ? Tom avait beau nier, il savait que c'était possible. Il s'était juré de régner sur le monde Sorcier un jour, mais pas une fois il n'avait songé à aller encore plus loin. Les sorciers étaient des êtres supérieurs, il en était persuadé autant qu'un Sang Pur, Serpentard l'avait lui même revendiqué. Alors de voir ce mage noir qui, dans l'ombre, tirait les ficelles avec autant de facilité était horriblement frustrant. Ils n'étaient pas au même niveau, Grindelwald jouait dans la cour des grands, et lui n'était encore qu'un débutant. Non, ce n'était pas frustrant, c'était un handicap : sur l'âge comme sur l'expérience. Mais il le rattraperait, peu importe comment il s'y prendrait, il le devancerait ! Il ne laisserait personne prendre sa place, jamais !!

- Pour changer de sujet, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? demanda Morgan. C'est quoi ce projet qui vous tient tellement à cœur au point de nous héberger ?

- Pour tout avouer, cela ne concerne en fait qu'un seul d'entre vous, mais comme nous avons pu constater que vous étiez inséparables, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que vous restiez ensemble. Pour ce qui est de ce fameux projet, il se trouve qu'il y a quelques mois de cela, en partant en « croisade » si je puis dire, je me suis rendu compte que ma guerre et mes ambitions pouvaient disparaître en un claquement de doigt à cause d'un homme que vous connaissez bien et dont vous éprouvez de l'aversion.

- N'en dite pas plus, nous avons deviné, répondit Tom, vous parlez de ce Mêle Tout de Dumbledore.

- Tiens, au fait, comment vous savez qu'on le déteste ? demanda Morgan.

- J'ai des relations. Tout cela pour vous dire que ce sorcier pourrait être nuisible, du coup, ça m'a donné à réfléchir : Si je venais à mourir, qui me remplacerait ? Qui serait capable de réaliser et terminer mes desseins ? Et enfin, qui hériterait de mes biens, de mon manoir ?

- Votre famille ? proposa Morgan.

- La seul famille qu'il me reste est une grande tante qui est, malheureusement, du côté de Dumbledore.

- Faites des enfants, soupira Tom.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais je suis stérile, et donc dans l'incapacité d'obtenir un héritier. La science Sorcière n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de remédier à ce problème.

- Adoptez en un alors, suggéra le voyageur du futur.

- Justement, c'est là que vous intervenez.

* * *

- C'est une honte, Albus !!

- Je vous en prie Dippet. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Pas grand-chose ?! Vous fouillez dans mon bureau pendant mon absence. C'est grave, très grave, je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour ça !!

- Il fallait que je vérifie ce qu'on m'a dit. La perte de dossier scolaire est un véritable problème.

- Justement, c'est un problème grave qui ne regarde que le directeur de cet école, c'est-à-dire moi et personne d'autre !!

- Vous auriez dû en parler aux autres professeurs. Nous faisons partie du personnel, ce problème nous concerne.

- Cela ne concerne que moi ! Cessez de vous donner de l'importance, par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous combattez Grindelwald personnellement que vous devez vous comporter comme le maitre de Poudlard.

- Je ne me comporte pas ainsi, souffla Dumbledore. Seulement, avouez que c'est étrange.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange.

- Mais enfin, vous recevez du ministère une autorisation de prise en charge pour Jedusor et Eliacin et, comme par hasard, c'est leurs dossiers qui disparaissent.

- Une coïncidence, rien de plus. Apprenez qu'Ambrius Travers m'avait déjà fait part de son intention de prendre ces pauvres garçons avec lui pour les vacances, les dossiers ont ensuite disparu trois mois après. Bon, j'avoue que c'est un étrange coup du destin mais c'est tout.

- Ambrius Travers vous fait cette demande et vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?! Pesta Dumbledore devant la stupidité du directeur. Il leur a posé un duel et ensuite il décide de les prendre en charge, c'est trop gros pour être vrai.

- Travers a juste été impressionné par leur performance, alors, quand je lui ai dit où ils vivaient, il les a pris en pitié et a eu la bonté de les prendre avec lui. Je ne vois rien d'anormal à cela. Soyez plutôt heureux qu'un homme ayant une aussi bonne place au Ministère les prenne sous son aile, au moins, Jedusor et Eliacin ont de bonnes chances d'obtenir un excellent avenir.

- Vous connaissez mes soupçons sur Travers, il…

- Je sais, vous le soupçonnez de travailler pour Grindelwald, coupa Dippet. Mais je vous rappelle que vous suspectez tout le monde en ce moment. Même le ministre en personne.

- Écoutez, je…

- NON !! C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Depuis la rentrée scolaire, vous faites une fixation sur ces deux garçons, ne dite pas le contraire. Or, je vous signale qu'aucun des professeurs n'ont eu à s'en plaindre. Ils sont brillants, travailleurs et ont un comportement exemplaire.

- Ils ont participé à deux duels, se sont rendus dans la Forêt Interdite et je les ai surpris en possession d'un parchemin dangereux.

- Les duels étaient légaux et leur escapade a été punie. Quand au parchemin… et bien que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Ils l'ont trouvé dans un coin de l'école et nous n'avons pas fait attention à son existence. Combien d'artefacts sont encore à Poudlard depuis le temps ? Au moins une dizaine.

- Vous êtes donc à ce point aveugle ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, en revanche, je peux vous dire que votre comportement est inconvenant. Vous les surveillez comme un gardien de prison, mais ce sont des élèves, Albus. Des ÉLÈVES !! Pas des mages noirs en puissance. Par ailleurs, je vous signale que certains étudiants se sont déjà rendus dans la Forêt Interdite, justement parce que ce sont des enfants, et comme tous les enfants, il leur arrive de faire des bêtises. Morgan Eliacin et Tom Jedusor sont aussi des enfants, donc ils réagissent comme les autres, la seule différence c'est qu'ils sont plus doués pour la magie. Point final !

- Et les dossiers ! Dippet…

- Suffit ! je n'en tolérerai pas plus !! Sortez de ce bureau et remerciez-moi de ne pas vous licencier pour faute professionnelle. Dehors !!

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus du directeur, le professeur de métamorphose n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre dans ses appartements. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Armando soit aussi borné. Bien sur, il ne participait pas à la guerre, mais tout de même… Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire, alors pourquoi fermait il les yeux ? Fatigué, Dumbledore accueillit avec plaisir son fauteuil et ses bonbons au citron.

* * *

Si une mouche était passée dans le salon de Cliff House en ce moment, il ne fait aucun doute qu'on l'aurait entendu voler. L'annonce de Gellert Grindelwald avait laissé Tom et Morgan abasourdis, presque statufiés, un Stupefix n'aurait sûrement pas fait mieux. Pour une fois, l'Héritier de Serpentard n'avait rien à répliquer et sa bouche semblait s'être asséchée. Evidement, le propriétaire des lieux s'attendait à une telle réaction, qui ne serait pas surpris. Il patienta tranquillement pendant que les garçons reprenaient leurs esprits et savoura son whisky en parfait connaisseur.

- C'est une blague ?! demanda Morgan.

- Pas du tout. Je suis des plus sérieux, déclara l'adulte.

- Et en quel honneur nous avons été choisis ? Se renseigna Tom qui revenait peu à peu sur terre.

- Parce que vous avez les qualités pour.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds se leva et sortit de l'armoire deux dossiers vert et argent au blason de Serpentard.

- D'après mes renseignements, vous êtes intelligents, doués pour la magie, sérieux et bons élèves. Bien que vous, Mr Jedusor, possède une culture assez large sur beaucoup de domaines, vous, Mr Eliacin, vous avez plus d'affinité dans la pratique.

- Une seconde, protesta Tom. Où avez-vous eu ces informations ?

- Par un très bon informateur, sourit Grindelwald. Reprenons, Morgan utilise les anciennes traditions en se servant d'un poignard, tandis que Tom utilise des sorts de haut niveau. Parfait, parfait.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'énerva Tom.

Mais le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas, énonçant chaque détail qui lui semblait intéressant, en passant par les défauts comme les qualités.

- Vous avez une personnalité des plus intéressantes, vraiment. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne choisirai qu'un seul et unique héritier. En parcourant votre dossier, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à vous départager, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Ambrius de me faire un rapport complet de votre duel.

- Ça explique tout, dit Morgan, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vouliez qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre.

- En effet, c'était la meilleure des façons. Ce n'est qu'après avoir étudié ce rapport que j'ai pris ma décision.

- Et… quelle a été votre décision ? demanda Tom, avide de curiosité.

- J'ai choisi pour héritier le gagnant du duel.

Morgan soupira mentalement, ainsi Tom devenait à la fois Héritier de Serpentard et de Gellert Grindelwald, il s'en était douté. Tom était plus intelligent que lui et plus fort aussi. Décidément, il avait beau faire, le destin le plaçait toujours derrière, mais bon, il était quand même content pour son ami.

- Mr Jedusor, je vous félicite, annonça Mr Travers, ravi.

- Une seconde Ambrius, qui a dit que j'avais choisi Mr Jedusor ? s'amusa le mage noir.

- Mais vous avez dit…

- Vous avez choisi Morgan, n'est ce pas ? Coupa Tom.

- Vous l'aviez compris ?

- Depuis le début, confirma l'Héritier de Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur. Vous avez choisi le gagnant et le gagnant est Morgan

- Mais non, c'est faux !! S'exclama le voyageur du futur complètement dépité. C'est toi qui as gagné !!

- Morgan, tu n'as toujours pas fini ton livre sur les duel, avoue, ricana son ami.

- Mais… quel rapport ?

- Dans un duel en double, tant que l'offenseur n'a pas annoncé clairement le vainqueur, c'est celui qui donne le dernier coup qui remporte la victoire. Mr Travers ne m'a pas désigné comme champion et tu es celui qui m'a donné le dernier coup, grâce à ton poignard.

- Par Merlin, balbutia Ambrius, c'est exact. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

- Alors, depuis le début j'avais réussi… Une seconde, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! s'emporta le jeune garçon.

- Parce que je ne l'avouerai jamais, et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne termines jamais les livres que je te prête, railla Tom.

- Rhaa, je te déteste !! S'énerva son complice.

Mais dans ce cas, ça signifiait qu'il avait réussi. Gellert Grindelwald l'avait choisi pour légataire. Il n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui ? Tom était plus doué. Le mage noir comprit ce qui le tourmentait, il s'approcha donc de son futur fils adoptif et lui dit :

- Tu me ressembles, dès que je t'ai vu chez Armaiguis j'ai eu l'impression de me revoir au même âge. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

- D'accord, mais je ne sais pas si… ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

- Je ne te demande pas de me donner ta réponse maintenant. Tu as toutes les vacances pour réfléchir, prends tout ton temps. Si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

- Merci, répondit Morgan avec soulagement.

Maintenant que tout était dit, Grindelwald proposa aux enfants de visiter leurs chambres et d'y installer leurs affaires, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Cliff House était composé de deux étages, le premier contenait 7 chambres, le bureau du propriétaire des lieux (qui leur était totalement interdit sauf s'ils en avaient la permission), une bibliothèque, et une réserve de potions et de manuscrits anciens. Le second étage n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense grenier poussiéreux.

La chambre de Morgan était spacieuse et chaleureuse : les tons étaient verts et légèrement bleutés, avec un très beau lit en baldaquin avec couverture et oreillers de soie, une grande armoire à vêtements, une cheminée marbrée, un bureau pour travailler, un fauteuil, quelques tableaux représentant des paysages et enfin une petite pièce qui servait de cabinet de toilette avec une console en acajou, une cuvette et une cruche en porcelaine, ainsi qu'un paravent de satin tissé. Morgan s'y était tout de suite senti à l'aise, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle était pour lui.

Tom était également comblé, sa chambre ressemblait à celle de son ami, mais les meubles étaient disposés différemment. La vue des deux chambres donnait sur la mer, on pouvait donc sentir l'air iodé et entendre le bruit des vagues cognant contre la falaise rien qu'en ouvrant les fenêtres.

Alors qu'il était en train ranger ses vêtements, Tom toqua à la porte de son complice et apparut.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre hôte avait un tel gout du luxe. Je suis impressionné.

- Oui, ça ne manque pas de prestance…euh, Tom ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu es en colère ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci un peu étonné.

- Parce que j'ai été choisi.

- Hum, non. En fait, je suis plutôt rassuré, s'il m'avait prit pour héritier je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Il m'énerve trop.

- Oh… dit, qu'est ce que je dois penser de sa proposition ? Tu crois que je devrais accepter ?

- Franchement, c'est une décision qui ne concerne que toi, mais quel que soit ton choix, je le respecterai. La seule chose que je peux te conseiller, c'est de réfléchir aux avantages que ça peut t'apporter. Á toi de prendre une décision en pesant le pour et le contre.

Peser le pour et le contre ? Oui, c'était une bonne solution, en tout cas, c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais malgré tout, son choix serait il le bon ? Il l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

**Voila, je profite de cette fin pour repondre aux reviews anonymes :**

**Misu : **Non on ne tue pas l'auteur même par accident ^^ comment veux tu qu'il y est une fin sinon (niark) Merci pour la review et à bientôt.

**Coco40 : **Merci de ta review, je suis ravi de l'honneur que tu m'as fait en le faisant. Merci également à tes amis qui lisent ma fic ^^.

**Evidemment, je remercie les revieweurs non anonymes ^^ à la prochaine.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29** Compromis.

Gellert Grindelwald était satisfait : il était parvenu à exposer son projet à Morgan et son intuition lui criait que celui-ci serait bientôt son fils et héritier. Pour l'instant, il ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse, depuis les deux jours où il l'hébergeait en compagnie de Jedusor, mais il patienterait, il avait deux mois pour le convaincre. Tout à ses réflexions, il grogna quand Visty vint le déranger.

- Que Mr le maitre me pardonne, mais Mr Travers est ici et souhaite s'entretenir avec le maitre.

- Très bien, fait le patienter dans le boudoir, j'arrive.

L'homme quitta donc son bureau et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, vers la plus petite pièce du manoir. Ambrius l'attendait en regardant par la fenêtre la vue des jardins.

- Bonjour mon ami, salua le maitre des lieux. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Des ennuis ?

- Plutôt quelques problèmes que je me suis permis de régler en votre absence, je suis venu vous faire un rapport.

- Très bien, assois-toi, tu as toute mon attention.

Les deux hommes prirent place et Ambrius sortit trois dossiers. Il en prit un et commença à exposer.

- Tout d'abord, je viens de recevoir l'autorisation de Gringott pour obtenir un rituel d'Adoption Transparente, comme vous l'avez demandé. Le directeur gobelin n'a pas semblé surpris et m'a donné la liste des objets à se procurer pour l'exécuter. Il n'attend plus qu'une date.

- Bien, je me doutais que nous n'aurions aucun problème de ce côté-là. Les gobelins aiment l'argent mais ils aiment également contredire le Ministère. Quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin de David Rimoors, un de nos soldats qui travaille au Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie. Il a intercepté deux lettres concernant Jedusor et votre fils.

- Futur fils, il ne l'est pas encore. Et que disent ces lettres ?

- C'est à cause d'une erreur que nous avons commise à l'orphelinat, nous avons utilisé un sortilège et les premières années de Poudlard n'ont pas le droit d'en pratiquer.

- Aie, grommela Gellert, j'avais oublié ce détail. Des répercutions ?

- Aucune, j'ai pris la liberté d'effacer cet incident avec l'aide de David, il ne reste désormais plus aucune trace affirmant que de la magie a été pratiquée dans le bâtiment Moldu. En revanche, il va falloir se montrer prudent car Dumbledore surveille constamment le Ministère dans l'ombre grâce à ses espions.

- Ne peut-il donc pas rester dans son coin celui là ?! Toujours à contrecarrer mes plans !

- Maitre, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser carte blanche pour l'éliminer définitivement ? Nous n'aurions plus d'ennui.

Malgré sa colère, Grindelwald ne répondit pas. Aussi idiot que cela puisse être, savoir Dumbledore assassiné ne lui plaisait pas. Parce qu'ils avaient été plus que de simples amis, le mage noire espérait qu'un jour celui-ci revienne à ses côtés comme avant. Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde ignorait qu'ils avaient été amant, heureusement d'ailleurs. L'homosexualité n'était pas encore bien tolérée chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus. Il avait menti à Morgan lors de son arrivée, il n'était pas stérile, il aimait seulement les hommes, ou plutôt un en particulier. Quel imbécile il était ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se mettre définitivement en tête qu'Albus ne le rejoindrait jamais ?! Pourquoi possédait-il cet espoir aussi infime que stupide ?! Dumbledore vivant ne lui permettrait jamais une victoire assurée. Maudit soit sa faiblesse et cet amour qui le rongeait comme un poison.

- Je m'occuperai de Dumbledore moi-même. Autre chose ?

- Oui, nos hommes sont prêts à attaquer le Chemin de Travers. Tout à été prévu : l'heure des patrouilles du ministère, les cibles à exécuter, les prisonniers à faire… nous attendons votre ordre.

- Parfait, nous attaquerons demain matin. D'ici là, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant.

- Ce sera fait, maitre.

- D'autres détails ?

- Non, je suis simplement venu vous parler de ça. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rester longtemps en votre compagnie, je dois être au bureau dans une demi-heure afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Toutefois, avec votre permission, j'aimerais saluer votre futur héritier avant de partir.

- Il n'est pas au manoir, il est parti avec Jedusor à Great Yarmouth. Ils prennent un peu l'air.

- Vous ne craignez pas de les laisser partir seul ?

- Je ne peux pas enfermer Morgan au manoir, il ne le supporterait pas. Je veux être père mais je dois lui laisser un peu de liberté. Toi qui es aussi parent, tu dois le comprendre ? De toute façon, j'ai envoyé un elfe de maison pour les surveiller de loin, en cas de problème, il me préviendra.

- C'est une bonne initiative, approuva Ambrius. Pour ce qui est de votre projet du mois d'août, allez-vous toujours l'exécuter ? La présence des deux garçons pourrait être un peu gênante.

- En effet, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour participer à _ça_. Je vais m'arranger pour les emmener ailleurs.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux les prendre en charge. Ma femme ne sera nullement dérangée et ma fille les connaît déjà.

- Pourquoi pas. Je vais y réfléchir. Merci de ton rapport Ambrius.

Ainsi congédié, l'homme se dépêcha d'arriver au Ministère, il devait passer inaperçu autant que possible. Il était le lieutenant en chef de Grindelwald et personne ne devait le savoir, quiconque connaitrait ce secret lui donnerait un allez simple pour Azkaban. Discrétion était bien le mot d'ordre dans l'armée de son maitre, surtout pour y survivre depuis que Dumbledore y prenais ses aises. Maudit était ce sorcier.

* * *

Morgan, les bras appuyés contre les rambardes de fer encore mouillées du port de Great Yarmouth, regardait avec nostalgie la grande étendue d'eau dont on ne voyait pas la fin, les cheveux s'emmêlant au grès des bourrasques de vents qui emplissaient les narines du jeune garçon d'air marin. Au loin, des bateaux de pèche faisaient leur travail, tandis que les mouettes piaillaient dans le ciel à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Quand il était chez les Dursley, il avait souvent voulu voir l'océan et y voguer afin d'obtenir une totale liberté, aujourd'hui sa liberté avait nom, elle s'appelait Tom. Celui ci était d'ailleurs parti en exploration du village moldu à la recherche d'un magasin utile, laissant derrière lui son complice à ses soucis. Enfin souci était un bien grand mot, en fait, il réfléchissait à la proposition de Grindelwald.

Devait il accepter ou non ? Cela lui apporterait sans aucun doute de nombreux avantages, mais cet héritage avait une faille et pas des moindres : s'il acceptait, que se passerait il pour Tom ? Retournerait-il à l'orphelinat pendant que lui se prélasserait dans le manoir douillet et luxueux ? Devait-il sacrifier son amitié au prix d'une succession des plus importantes ?

Evidemment la réponse était non… mais il avait deviné que Tom ne lui pardonnerait pas de laisser passer une si belle occasion, bien qu'il lui ait promis de respecter son choix. L'Héritier de Serpentard, pour sa part, aurait sans aucun doute accepté, et Morgan ne lui en aurait pas voulu… enfin seulement un tout petit peu. Mais être ami avec Tom nécessitait parfois des sacrifices, il l'avait compris.

En soupirant, il quitta sa place et commença à avancer le long du port, ignorant les moldus qui s'y activaient. Tom ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, l'air un peu contrarié.

- Il n'y a rien dans ce patelin, un vrai trou perdu. A part les poissonneries et les pubs, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, même pas une librairie. En revanche, j'ai vu une écurie à la sortie du village, tu veux y aller ?

- Pourquoi pas. je n'ai jamais vu un cheval de près encore, avoua le jeune garçon.

- Moi non plus, c'est l'occasion.

Sans attendre, ils marchèrent d'un bon pas vers le lieu indiqué. Après dix bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent près d'un enclos où quelques équidés broutaient tranquillement. Morgan fut aussitôt attiré par l'un d'eux à la robe marron et à la crinière grise, il arracha de l'herbe et tenta de l'attirer dans l'espoir de pouvoir le caresser. Tom trouva le comportement de son ami un peu puéril mais préféra ne rien dire. Finalement, l'animal semblait avoir compris le manège de l'humain et se décida à approcher, entrainant les autres, curieux, à sa suite. Satisfait, Morgan put caresser le poil brillant du cheval, ravi et impressionné par sa taille. Devant lui, il semblait presque minuscule. Tom s'était finalement décidé à caresser un cheval noir, laissant de coté son comportement digne et intouchable.

- Après les félins et les armes, on passe aux équidés, rigola celui-ci. Je te préviens, tu ne pourras pas l'emmener à Poudlard.

- Tu es sur ? demanda Morgan, l'air faussement boudeur. Dommage, j'aurais voulu voir la tête du directeur si je l'avais fait.

- Il aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Blague à part, ne t'y attache pas trop, un animal pareil demande trois fois plus d'entretien que ta boule de poils.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais bien apprendre à monter. Ca ne doit pas être aussi bien que de voler sur un balai mais ça pourrait être drôle.

- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles, soupira Tom. Accepte la proposition de Grindelwald et demandes lui des cours, avec un peu de chance, il ne te le refusera pas.

Cette phrase plomba la bonne humeur du voyageur du futur en moins de trente secondes. Décidément, Tom restait Tom jusqu'au bout.

- Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce que j'accepte ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je respecterai ton choix. Il n'y a que toi qui peux décider, mais ce serait dommage de gâcher une telle chance.

- On verra, je ne me suis pas encore décidé.

Tom ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'occuper des autres chevaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'enclos et se mirent en route pour retourner au manoir. Grindelwald les attendait dans le salon en lisant tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tiens, vous avez été à l'écurie du village ? Devina l'homme aux cheveux blonds en les voyant s'approcher.

- Oui, comment vous le savez ? demanda Tom avec méfiance.

- L'odeur, Mr Jedusor, l'odeur. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous sentez le cheval à deux mètres.

- A ce point ?! s'amusa Morgan.

- Oh que oui, en fait, je reconnaitrais cette odeur entre mille. Il m'est arrivé de faire de l'équitation quand j'étais plus jeune. Bien que ce soit une discipline que très peu de sorcier pratique encore, il faut se rappeler qu'à l'époque des fondateurs le balai volant n'existait pas encore, le cheval était donc un moyen de transport indispensable. Mais dites moi, ça vous plairait de vous y essayer ?

- Vous accepteriez ?

- Bien sur, je dois dire que m'y remettre ne me ferait pas de mal : je déteste le Quidditch, je ne fais donc pas assez de sport. Pourtant un sorcier puissant est celui qui en pratique.

- En quoi le sport peut avoir une relation avec la magie ? demanda Tom, sceptique.

- La magie ne vient pas de notre baguette mais de notre corps, alors entrainer ses muscles revient aussi à entrainer sa magie. En plus, mais gardez ce détail pour vous, si vous souhaitez pratiquer la magie noire, vous devez être dans une forme importante : la magie « blanche » est passive mais la magie noire peut se révéler dangereuse, comme un ver qui vous détruit de l'intérieur. Si vous ne connaissez pas vos faiblesses physiques et mentales, elle peut vous rendre fou en quelques jours.

- Intéressant. Je me rappellerai de ce détail, assura l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- Oh je n'en doute pas. Passons, je dois vous informer que je ne serai pas présent au manoir demain. Les elfes de maison seront à votre disposition, je compte sur vous pour ne pas avoir d'ennui.

- Ou allez-vous ?

- En guerre, termina-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

* * *

Un mauvais présage, c'était sans aucun doute un mauvais présage.

Cet après midi là, Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose avait quitté ses appartements pour une mission de la plus haute importance : renouveler son stock de bonbons aux citrons qui disparaissait à vue d'œil.

Pour ce faire, il s'était rendu au Chemin de Travers avec toutes les armes possibles pour mener à bien sa quête, autrement dit une partie de son salaire. Seulement, en arrivant dans le magasin de confiserie, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que la vendeuse avait écoulé son stock des délicieux bonbons. Un peu déçu, le vieil homme c'était alors rendu à Pré au Lard chez Honeydukes, mais là encore le marchand lui apprit que son stock était épuisé et en attendait d'autres. Aussitôt, Dumbledore comprit que cela était sans aucun doute un avertissement : il allait se passer quelque chose dans la semaine.

Déterminé, sûr de lui, l'homme se rendit au Ministère pour faire part à tous ceux qui menaient la guerre contre Grindelwald de se tenir prêts le plus tôt possible. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les voir s'exécuter. D'ailleurs, ces mêmes soldats n'avaient pas pris la peine de demander d'où le sorcier tenait ses informations, et heureusement, sinon ils auraient été définitivement convaincus que Dumbledore était fou.

* * *

Depuis trois longues heures déjà, Morgan se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à dormir. Il était plus de minuit mais le jeune garçon était beaucoup trop énervé et pensif pour que Morphée vienne l'accueillir. Cette adoption le contrariait vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi choisir.

Finalement, après quelque vaine tentative pour trouver le sommeil, il quitta sa chambre et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du couloir afin de se rendre en cuisine et boire un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les marches de bois vernis, il entendit une douce musique. Intrigué, il vit que la porte du salon était entrouverte, laissant apparaître de la lumière. C'est de là que sortait la mélodie.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha et laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus, il vit alors le maitre des lieux assis devant son piano pour laisser ses doigts parcourir avec vitesse et professionnalisme le clavier de touches blanches et noires. Pendant le reste de la sonate, Morgan écouta tranquillement, laissant la musique envahir son esprit avec une infinie douceur. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière note que Grindelwald releva la tête et posa sans surprise son regard sur l'enfant.

- As-tu apprécié ? demanda t'il avec un doux sourire

- C'est très beau, confia Morgan. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez en jouer.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Oh, non, je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver et puis je n'ai jamais fait de solfège.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de retenir la position de mes doigts. Allez, viens, je suis persuadé que tu vas aimer.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de répondre à l'invitation, Morgan s'approcha et s'installa au côté du mage noire. Celui-ci commença par trois notes et lui recommanda de bien écarter ses doigts. Le garçon s'exécuta sans problème puis regarda les autres notes à jouer. Peu à peu, la difficulté augmenta mais Grindelwald le pria, à chaque erreur, de recommencer. Au bout de deux heures, Morgan parvint avec lenteur et hésitation à faire vivre la moitié de la partition.

- Bien, bien, le félicita son professeur. Pour un débutant, ce n'est pas mal du tout.

- Vous êtes sûr ? soupira Morgan. J'ai l'impression d'aller trop lentement.

- Ça viendra en son temps. C'est normal, tes doigts ne sont pas encore habitués à pratiquer mais bientôt tes phalanges perdront de leurs raideurs et ça te paraitra tout naturel.

- Bientôt ? Vous voulez que je recommence ?

- Pourquoi pas. Jouer d'un instrument est très agréable, favorise la concentration, et permet également de se détendre. Tu n'as pas envie de continuer ?

- Si, je trouve que c'est pas mal, avoua Morgan.

- Je serais ravi de te donner des cours de solfège et de piano. On a qu'à se prendre quelques heures par semaines.

- Merci. Euh… est ce que… je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Dis moi tout.

- Voila, je suis un peu perdu depuis que vous m'avez proposé de m'adopter, d'ailleurs je trouve cela un peu dangereux. Vous ne craignez pas qu'on ait des problèmes si le ministère apprend cela ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne compte pas t'adopter de manière traditionnelle. En fait, je compte faire une Adoption Transparente.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un procédé que les Sorciers du Moyen Âge utilisaient sur leurs batards. Vois tu, chez les Sang Pur, un enfant né hors mariage était très mal vu, de fait que les parents l'envoyait loin d'eux afin de ne pas ternir leur honneur. Malheureusement, il arrivait parfois que les enfants né d'une véritable union n'étaient pas toujours digne de l'héritage de leur famille, alors les sorciers préféraient laisser leurs titres et leurs fortunes aux batards grâce à l'Adoption Transparente. Ainsi, leur honneur était sauf puisqu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu publiquement le lien sanguin avec l'enfant adopté.

- Mais les gens devaient bien se rendre compte que cette adoption servait pour les enfants hors mariage. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes à ce point.

- Qu'importe, du moment que les sorciers n'avouaient pas leur faute, que tout le monde s'en doute ou pas n'avait pas d'importance. C'était une autre époque, Morgan. Les mœurs étaient différentes, et ce qui peut te paraître illogique ne l'était pas forcement en ces temps là. Notre monde évolue au fil des siècles.

- Mais en quoi cela à un rapport avec moi ?

- Une adoption normale obligerait un adulte à reconnaître l'enfant au Ministère, une Adoption Transparente permet de ne pas passer par l'administration habituelle mais par des gobelins. Comme c'est eux les responsables de notre fortune, ils sont les mieux placés pour respecter les dernières volontés de leurs clients. Par conséquent, le jour de ma mort, tu recevras l'intégralité de ma fortune sans même que le Ministère soupçonne ton existence.

- Pratique. Mais c'est encore légal de faire ça ?

- Et bien, plus personne ne pratique ça de nos jours, mais cette loi n'a jamais été supprimée, aussi vieille soit elle. On l'a jetée aux oubliettes mais elle est toujours valable. Autre chose ?

- Oui, enfin je voulais savoir pourquoi Tom ne pouvait pas être aussi votre héritier.

- Crois tu qu'il accepterait ? demanda le mage noire, sceptique.

- Non, reconnut le garçon. Il est trop indépendant, il ne le supporterait pas qu'on l'adopte. Il est beaucoup trop fier.

Il y eut entre eux un temps de silence, Morgan cherchait une solution, aussi mince soit elle. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son ami mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de refuser : il y avait trop à gagner, en plus Tom ne l'empêcherait pas d'accepter, lui aussi savait où étaient ses intérêts. Il devait accepter. « Quand la chance frappe à ta porte, arranges toi toujours pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille, profites d'elle autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évapore », c'était l'un des nombreux conseils de l'héritier de Serpentard et il avait raison…

A moins que…

- Mr Grindelwald…

- Appelle-moi Gellert, déclara l'homme.

- Gellert, j'accepte votre proposition.

- Excellent !! Voila une bonne décision, je…

- Mais avant, coupa Morgan, nous devons négocier.

- Négocier ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas de chance, la première chose que Tom m'a appris lors de notre rencontre est : « Quand tu es dans une situation qui t'échappe, arranges-toi pour la retourner à ton avantage pour mieux abattre tes cartes », je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Et tu penses pouvoir y arriver face à moi ? s'amusa l'adulte.

- Oh oui, j'ai eu un excellent professeur.

- Soit, je t'écoute. Que proposes-tu ?

Morgan regarda son interlocuteur avec une excitation qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Cette nuit, il allait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait assimilé à l'orphelinat pour, ensuite, entrer sur le devant de la scène. Si tout se passait bien, demain matin il ne serait plus second.

Demain, Tom et lui deviendraient enfin égaux.

**La suite bientôt ^^ merci pour les reviews anonymes ou non, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre qui arrive bien plus tôt que prèvue mais je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange ^^ bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 30** Négociation et bataille.

- Le sale gosse ! L'horrible petit futé !

Installé devant une bouteille de cognac, Gellert Grindelwald, 5eme mage noir reconnu de l'histoire Sorcière et fondateur de la prison de Nurmengard, pestait avec un mélange de colère et de fierté depuis deux bonne heures du vilain tour que lui avait joué celui qui était désormais son fils.

Rouler, il s'était fait rouler… et en beauté, comme un débutant. Ah pour négocier, ils avaient négocié, mais il avait sous estimé Morgan. Il pensait avoir à faire à un enfant mais il était tombé sur un gosse aux capacités d'arnaqueurs qui ne demandait qu'à être développé. Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de choisir Jedusor. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Morgan avait bien sa place à Serpentard. Sa petite combine d'enfant n'avait pas volé bien haut, c'était une ruse de base mais elle avait été efficace. Si Ambrius Travers apprenait ça, il s'écroulerait de rire, ainsi que toute son armée. Quelle humiliation ! La prochaine fois, il apprendrait à ne plus se fier à sa bouille d'ange.

Bien sûr, il était vexé et contrarié, mais il devait bien avouer que cela lui avait bien plu, une fois la surprise passée. Combien de gamins auraient tiré partie à ce point de ces avantages ? Sûrement pas beaucoup. Morgan Eliacin méritait bien d'être son héritier. Il s'était trouvé un fils digne de sa lignée, ses ancêtres n'allaient sûrement pas se retourner dans leurs tombes… quoique.

Affalé sur son lit, le petit filou qui donnait déjà de si vives contrariétés à son nouveau papa souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait réussi ! Gellert n'y avait vu que du feu, jusqu'à la fin. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, depuis le départ il s'était inspiré d'une astuce que Tom avait exploitée quelques années plus tôt, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il devrait penser à le remercier d'ailleurs. Il s'était vraiment bien amusé, et la mine déconfite de Grindelwald avait valu le détour, dommage que son ami avait manqué le spectacle.

Bien heureux mais fatigué, il se roula en boule dans ses couvertures, sentant le sommeil le gagner enfin, avec dans ses mains un papier bien serré : la preuve d'un avenir brillant.

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse se réveillait en douceur ce matin du 11 juillet : les magasins ouvraient les un après les autres et les sorciers encore mal éveillés se rendaient sur leur lieu de travail. Le soleil avait fait son apparition depuis longtemps, baignant de ses rayons le coin des rues et le très célèbre Florian Fortarôme sortait de son four ses nouvelles douceurs à base de Patacitrouilles laissant magiquement flotter l'odeur à l'extérieur de son échoppe pour mieux attirer les clients. Mais cette tranquillité matinale fut brusquement terminée quand une explosion se fit entendre du côté de Pirouette et Badin. En ces temps de guerre, les gens ne tardaient pas à considérer le moindre bruit anormal comme le début d'une bataille et ils avaient raison. Alors que beaucoup de sorciers commençaient à fuir, on pouvait voir arriver de chaque côté des ruelles des sorciers portant de longues robes couleur rouge sang où était dessinée la même ébauche : un triangle doté d'un cercle barré. La marque de Grindelwald.

Les soldats encapuchonnés portaient des masques d'argent, il était donc impossible de savoir qui ils étaient vraiment mais nul ne s'en souciait pour l'instant. Tandis qu'une panique sans nom régnait parmi femmes, enfants, commerçants ou clients, les soldats levèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel et crièrent dans un bel ensemble :

- Pour le plus grand bien !!! Pour notre Seigneur !!!

Ce fut ensuite un véritable concert de cris de terreur, de douleur, d'agonie, de supplice, d'Impardonnables lancés, où différents sortilèges s'échappaient des baguettes visant parfois au hasard mais souvent juste. Les boutiques commençaient à brûler, dégageant d'épouvantables odeurs d'objet et de chair brûlée, les déflagrations de bois et de vitres brisées faisaient de nombreux blessés, les enfants affolés pleuraient en cherchant du regard un parent qui les emmènerait loin de ce cauchemar vivant, les plus âgés laissaient la panique les envahir en oubliant que leurs baguettes étaient leurs seuls moyens de protection, les animaux se réfugiaient le plus loin possible en se fiant à leur instinct, les rares résistants se battaient tant bien que mal, mais dans ce chaos innommable ont suppliait que les Aurors interviennent au plus vite.

Alors qu'une partie des ennemis semait la discorde pour faire diversion, d'autres capturaient des cibles qui se trouvaient sur leur liste, et de son côté, l'auteur de cette tragédie barbare supervisait avec insistance le travail de ses mercenaires, prenant bien garde d'éliminer ceux qui entravaient sa route.

C'est en s'approchant de Gringotts que le mage noir vit un des rares spectacles qui lui soulevait le cœur : une de ses recrues prenait un plaisir vicieux à torturer à coup de Doloris un enfant âgé de 5 à 7 ans, se moquant de sa souffrance et de sa terreur. Sans autre forme de procès, Grindelwald prit sa baguette et jeta sur le bourreau un Avada Kedavra qui le tua instantanément. Torturer, massacrer, détruire, piller, voler était une chose mais s'en prendre à un enfant était aux yeux du mage noir un crime suffisamment grave pour entrainer la mort. Pourquoi ? Parce que les enfants étaient l'avenir du monde sorcier. Les toucher était un acte indigne, impur, contraire à ses idées. Il voulait un monde réformé, pas un monde rempli de sorciers pervers et malsains. Violer quelqu'un, s'en prendre à une femme enceinte étaient également des actions qu'il bannissait par-dessus tout. C'était nuisible et contraire à l'honneur.

Sans perdre plus de temps, l'homme aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur dans la ferme intention de retrouver Valentin Desvoges, ministre sorcier Français en voyage d'affaire. L'enlever serait un coup dur pour le Ministère et la France ne supporterait pas cet accident diplomatique, réduisant les relations entre les deux pays presque à zéro.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approcher de la papeterie que déjà son instinct lui criait que son cher Albus se trouvait près de lui, il enserra sa baguette au creux de sa main et siffla d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et impérieuse :

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Aurais-tu donc si peur de moi que tu ne daignes plus montrer ton visage, mon vieil ami ?

- Je ne me cache pas, Gellert, déclara Dumbledore en sortant de l'ombre des bâtiments. Je contemple juste à regret ta déchéance.

- Quelle déchéance ? Je ne fais que réaliser les projets que nous avions mis en place. Des projets qui donneront naissance à un monde plus pur.

- … Pour le plus grand bien. Oui, j'ai entendu cette phase des centaines de fois, et malheureusement, elle est le fruit de ma folie.

-Pas de ta folie, corrigea le mage noir. De notre ambition.

- C'est ambitieux de tuer pour imposer des lois et gouverner en tyran ?

- Hélas, cela demande parfois des sacrifices. Ou est le mal, Albus ? Tu ne vois donc pas que le Ministère est corrompu ?! Que les Sang Pur entrent peu à peu dans la décadence ?! Que l'honneur disparaît et fait place au déclin ?! Allons, admets le, tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre monde demande un changement. Alors laisses tes principes et rejoins moi.

- Je ne le ferai pas, Gellert. Pour Ariana, pour sa mémoire et celle de mes parents, je resterai là où est ma place.

- Pathétique, s'énerva Grindelwald. Tu gâches ta vie, ton intelligence et ta puissance pour une morte. Le décès de ta sœur était un regrettable accident mais je te rappelle que c'est à cause de la dégénérescence du monde Sorcier que ton père à été à Azkaban, que ta mère vivait dans l'oubli et ta sœur dans la folie. En soutenant aujourd'hui ce à quoi nous avons toujours voulu changer, tu n'honores pas le souvenir de ta sœur, tu l'insultes.

- C'est toi qui insultes Ariana, Gellert ! Expelliarmus !!

- Protego !! Tu crois peut être qu'un sort si faible me rendra vulnérable ?! cracha le mage noir. En plus d'être aveugle, tu deviens faible, et puisque tu ne veux pas me rejoindre de gré, je t'y obligerai de force. Impéro !!

Aussitôt, un sentiment de bien être dissimula la cohérence du professeur de métamorphose, laissant son esprit flotter dans un océan de douceur et de repos.

_- Rejoins-moi, Albus. Rejoins- moi et secondes-moi. Reviens à la place qui t'est destinée._

Cet ordre arriva à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie, une promesse pleine de délice.

_- Rejoins-moi Albus,_ répéta encore la voix lointaine, _ta place est à mes côtés._

Sa place ? Aux côtés de la voix ? Non, sa place… se trouvait… ou se trouvait elle d'ailleurs ? La voix était tellement tentante. Peut être qu'en la suivant, il ne souffrirait plus.

_- Mais si tu fais ça, tu ne feras que trahir ton serment ! _Déclara une autre voix, plus froide. Celle de sa conscience.

_- Qu'attends-tu pour te rallier à moi ? _demanda la « douceur » un peu plus fermement.

_- Tu veux encore tuer ceux qui tiennent à toi ?! Tu vas encore trahir ceux qui croient en toi !? _s'énerva sa conscience.

- Non… moi, je dois… rester à ma… vraie place.

L'euphorie disparut immédiatement, et la douleur, la tristesse, comme la rancune reprirent le dessus aussi vite et oppressante, tel une avalanche balayant tout sur son passage.

Gellert Grindelwald eut une bouffée de rage : Albus ne lui avait pas obéi, il avait repoussé ses ordres. Sans laisser le temps à son ancien amant de se remettre de l'Imperium, il lui lança un Doloris. Il le regarda se tordre de douleur, puis il leva enfin le sort et jeta un . Ainsi ligoté, Dumbledore pesta contre sa faiblesse. De quoi avait-il l'air, franchement, à la merci de son ennemi ?

- Je devrais te tuer et te faire payer ta trahison envers moi, déclara Grindelwald avec mépris, mais je vais te laisser vivre afin que tu te rendes compte de ton incompétence et que tu reçoives le mépris des sorciers qui comptaient sur toi aujourd'hui. Lorsque viendra le moment de nous revoir à nouveau, je m'arrangerai pour te faire revenir près de moi par tous les moyens.

Puis, il le planta là et continua sa route d'un pas pressent, sa mission n'était pas encore terminée après tout. Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir le Français les yeux bandés et les mains ficelées. Trois de ses soldats avaient pris apparemment la peine de terminer sa tâche. L'un d'eux s'approcha et s'inclina :

- Seigneur, nos hommes ont terminé leur travail, nous attendons vos ordres.

Reconnaissant la voix d'Ambrius malgré le masque, il ordonna la retraite et l'enfermement les prisonniers aux cachots de Nurmengard. Petit à petit, le Chemin de Traverse retrouva son calme, laissant les blessés attendre de l'aide et les victimes pleurer leurs morts. Le jour du 11 juillet fut l'une des nombreuses défaites pour le camp de la lumière.

* * *

Loin des conflits et de la guerre, Morgan Eliacin, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, s'étira comme un chat sur ses draps de soie. Il avait bien dormi et ne tarda pas à se lever de fort bonne humeur. Il avait hâte de raconter à Tom sa négociation avec son père. Son père… ces mots résonnaient étrangement dans la bouche du garçon, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir les prononcer aussi facilement, lui l'orphelin, le monstre que les Dursley avaient détesté. Lavé et habillé, il se rendit dans l'immense salle à manger où son ami l'attendait déjà en buvant un bol de chocolat. Celui-ci remarqua de suite ses yeux pétillant et demanda avec un sourire amusé les raisons d'une telle joie.

- J'ai fait part de ma décision à Grindelwald, dit Morgan en étalant une montagne de confiture sur les toasts qu'il avait pris.

- Ah, et quelle a été ta réponse ?

- J'ai dit oui ! J'ai donc désormais un père et un frère, répondit-il avec fierté.

- Un frère ? S'étonna Tom. Mais Grindelwald n'a pas d'autre enfant.

- Oh si, toi.

- Pardon ?! s'écria l'héritier de Serpentard d'un air ahuri.

- Enfin, tu ne l'es pas vraiment, tu ne seras pas adopté mais je me suis arrangé pour que ton nom figure sur l'héritage.

**Flash Back**.

La petite pendule murale du boudoir sonnait 4 heures du matin mais le propriétaire des lieux et le voyageur du futur ne dormaient pas encore. Quand Morgan avait annoncé à Gellert son intention de négocier, il avait également réclamé une plume, de l'encre et du papier. L'adulte le lui avait accordé, se demandant bien ce que le garçon faisait. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le boudoir avec deux tasses de thés pour parler plus à l'aise. Quand l'enfant termina d'écrire, il relut avec satisfaction son projet, et demanda avec innocence de faire une partie d'échec tout en discutant. Curieux, Grindelwald avait donc fait installer l'échiquier de marbre ainsi que les pièces en verre version Moldu, et la partie avait commencé.

- Je t'écoute, Morgan. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit Gellert en déplaçant un pion de deux cases.

- Voila, j'ai écrit sur ce papier les revendications que je souhaite, je vais vous en faire part et les modifier en fonction de nos accords, quand tout sera décidé, vous devrez le signer, le papier prendra donc la forme d'un contrat que vous devrez respecter quoi qu'il advienne.

- Ça me va, il est légitime que tu ressentes encore de la méfiance envers moi et que tu souhaites obtenir une preuve écrite. Je le signerai donc.

- Avant toute chose, je veux que nous fassions un serment inviolable comme quoi vous respecterez le contrat.

- Quel manque de confiance, soupira le mage noir qui sortit pourtant sa baguette.

Une fois le serment prononcé, Morgan avança son premier pion d'une case et parla :

- Première demande : je souhaite avoir la possibilité de rentrer au manoir pendant les vacances à chaque fois que cela sera possible.

- J'accepte, mais je ne pourrai pas t'accueillir à chaque vacances, il m'arrive parfois de me déplacer dans d'autres pays pendant plusieurs jours, pour affaire si je puis dire.

- Pas de problème, rassura Morgan en corrigeant son contrat. Je vous écrirai une lettre pour vous demander la permission de revenir.

- C'est parfait.

- Deuxième demande : je souhaite obtenir un apprentissage sur différentes pratiques magique que Poudlard nous interdit.

- Quelles pratiques exactement ? demanda Gellert avec méfiance, tout en bougeant son premier cavalier.

- La magie noire, l'animagus, l'occlumancie, la legilimency, l'art de la torture, la magie sans baguette, et les informulés.

- Soit, mais à la seule condition que je supervise cet entrainement, tu ne devras donc pas t'y exercer à Poudlard sans mon autorisation.

Morgan tiqua face à cette demande mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il accepta et corrigea le document.

- Troisième demande : je voudrais que vous m'appreniez les différentes traditions et les règles des Sang pur, tout en pratiquant certaines activités comme l'équitation, l'escrime, la musique…

- Pas de problème, je comptais justement le faire. Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus.

- Quatrième demande : je voudrais avoir accès à la bibliothèque, à votre salle de potion et votre salle de torture pour travailler.

- J'accepte pour la bibliothèque, mais la salle de potion ne te sera disponible qu'en ma présence même pour tes devoirs jusqu'à ta cinquième année, et il en est de même pour la salle de torture mais je t'autoriserai à l'utiliser à ta guise que lorsque je serai bien sûr que tu pratiques chaque instrument à la perfection, annonça t'il en enlevant un pion grâce à la tour.

Morgan corrigea s'en protester, il s'attendait à cette éventualité, puis il enleva le cavalier de son adversaire grâce au fou.

- Cinquième demande : je désire que Tom rentre avec moi au manoir, suive l'apprentissage demandé et puisse avoir accès aux salles.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, je te l'accorde à la condition qu'il respecte les mêmes règles que je viens de te formuler.

- Pas de problème, je voudrais également que vous ne disiez à personne que nous avons un lien de parenté, hormis Ambrius Travers, et que Tom garde aussi l'anonymat au manoir.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le mage noir un peu étonné.

- Parce que j'ignore l'issue de votre guerre. Si vous gagnez, l'adoption sera annoncée si vous le souhaitez, si vous perdez, personne ne devra connaître notre relation.

- Ça me parait prudent. J'accepte.

- Alors on va pouvoir se concentrer sur notre partie d'échec, déclara Morgan parfaitement satisfait.

Comprenant que le garçon avait exposé toutes ses revendications, Gellert se focalisa sur ses pièces, bien décidé à la remporter. Une demi-heure après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son dernier coup, Morgan le coupa et lui demanda de signer le document. En grognant, il accepta en jetant un simple coup d'œil aux modifications, puis le signa. Morgan récupéra le papier et le signa à son tour, puis, en faisant semblant de le relire, il s'exclama avec horreur :

- Oh ! Quel étourdit je fais !! J'ai oublié de vous parler d'une autre clause du contrat !!

- Pardon ?!

- Celle qui dit que vous permettez à Tom Elvis Jedusor d'obtenir 20% de mon héritage le jour de votre mort. C'est ballot.

- Mais c'est hors de question, jeune homme !! s'exclama Gellert en se levant.

- Dommage, ricana Morgan avec sang froid, vous avez déjà signé. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas pris la peine de relire attentivement le contrat comme le ferait n'importe quel adulte responsable. Est-ce parce que vous me voyez comme un enfant que vous avez commis cette erreur ?

Le mage noir resta bouche bée face au culot de l'enfant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait ainsi bêtement piégé.

- Bien sûr, continua le garçon, vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre au ministère mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dans vos intérêts, et puis comme vous avez fait le serment inviolable de respecter le contrat…

Cette fois, Grindelwald ne sut que dire devant ces propos, n'arrivant pas à assimiler cette mauvaise farce. Le voyageur du futur en profita pour se lever, et déplacer le coup ultime.

- Echec au roi. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit… Père.

Puis il quitta la pièce, le contrat en main, préférant éviter de subir un éventuel sermon.

**Fin du Flash Back**.

Tom s'écroula de rire quand son ami termina l'histoire. Cette fois, son impassibilité était vaincue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Même Morgan ne s'était pas attendu à le voir perdre son contrôle de cette façon, il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça.

- Excellent !! déclara Tom entre deux éclats. Le meilleur coup de l'année !!

- Pas tant que ça, sourit timidement le voyageur du futur. J'ai copié ta méthode pour la partie d'échec et ainsi distraire son attention du contrat.

- Qu'importe, répondit-il en tentant de se calmer. C'était bien joué. Grindelwald devait être de rage.

- Ça je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

- Sinon, pourquoi veux-tu m'offrir 20% de ton héritage ?

- Parce que tu vas avoir besoin d'argent quand tu voudras devenir mage noir à ton tour et comme ton coffre à Gringotts n'est pas assez rempli pour te le permettre, j'ai pensé que cela te serait utile en plus de ce que mon père va t'apprendre.

L'héritier de Serpentard devait bien admettre que c'était vrai, l'argent était important pour ses futurs projets. Mais grâce au coup de maitre de son ami, il n'aurait plus ce problème. L'avenir s'annonçait encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il allait apprendre des techniques interdites et d'autres choses qui lui serviraient sans aucun doute. Cette adoption était une bonne chose, il l'avait compris, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir autant. Morgan avait bien travaillé, il s'était montré digne de son amitié, il était très fier de lui. Son ami, non son frère par héritage désormais, avait bien mûri depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

**Voila, j'en profite pour remercier comme d'habitude les reviews non anonymes ainsi que Misu, Ferz, Egwene, et Alcarine (pour son roman ^^). A bientôt.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Ca y est, enfin je peux vous envoyer ce chapitre T_T pardonnez mon retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer. Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 31 **Le pardon d'un frère.

Depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse le 11 juillet rien n'avait vraiment évolué dans le monde sorcier, au contraire, tout se dégradait. Lentement mais sûrement.

Parce que le Ministère n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'extension du pouvoir de Gellert Grindelwald, les Sang Purs, les Sang Mêlés et les Né Moldus hésitaient entre suivre la politique du Ministre ou soutenir les réformes que le Mage Noir souhaitait imposer. Le Changement contre le Conservatisme, voilà le choix qui s'imposait au fil des jours. Les esprits étaient ébranlés, les Aurors étaient intervenus bien trop tard le 11 juillet et la liste des morts s'était allongée, on accusait l'incapacité du gouvernement.

Dumbledore perdait lui aussi peu à peu de sa crédibilité, Gellert avait pris bien soin de lancer des rumeurs sur son incompétence et la Gazette ne se gênait pas pour en rajouter d'autres.

Les autres pays n'offraient plus de soutien à la Grande Bretagne : depuis la découverte macabre du corps torturé de Valentin Desvoges dans la fontaine du ministère, les Français avaient cessé la quasi-totalité de leurs relations diplomatiques, l'Allemagne avait suivi, puis l'Espagne, et même la Russie s'y était mise. Ce fut un véritable coup dur.

Seul Grindelwald exultait de cette situation, il contemplait avec joie le résultat de sa croisade. Au rythme où ça avançait, il serait bientôt le maitre du Monde Sorcier et Albus serait bien obligé de se soumettre s'il ne voulait pas devenir paria. Quel satisfaction de voir ses rêves se réaliser. Il avait du pouvoir, un bras droit compétent, une armée dévouée, un manoir magnifique, et un fils intelligent (un peu trop d'ailleurs). Oui, la vie était parfaite. Pourtant, il y avait un obstacle sur ce chemin si brillant, autre que Dumbledore lui-même, et il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser… et vite.

* * *

- Franchement, comment fais tu pour être doué sur un balai mais aussi maladroit sur un cheval ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Installé dans la chambre de Morgan, Tom Jedusor, armé de pansements et de potions, tentait de calmer les bleus et les coupures qui se multipliaient sur le corps de son ami et désormais frère. Un mois s'était déjà écoulé, un mois calme qui se résumait entre devoirs, sport, et ballades. Le temps avait passé si vite que ca en devenait affolant, et ils ne s'étaient même pas ennuyés, leurs vacances étaient bien remplies.

Le matin, ils s'avançaient sur leurs programme de deuxième et troisième année, l'après midi était réservé aux leçons ou au sport donné par le maitre du manoir, et les soirées se passaient soit en lecture, discussions ou piano.

Les deux garçons travaillaient bien mais dans un rythme différent. Tom était doué pour beaucoup de choses: les cours de magie sans baguette, de torture, des informulés et d'animagus avaient bien débuté, il n'en était encore qu'aux bases mais il pratiquait sans relâche. L'équitation s'était révélée distrayante et l'escrime intéressant. Comme il savait déjà la théorie des coutumes des Sang Pur, la pratique avait été facile. En revanche, les cours de musique furent un désastre, son premier véritable échec : après avoir joué quelques notes de piano avec Grindelwald, il avait réussi à désaccorder l'instrument, en s'essayant au violon il avait rendu sourd deux elfes de maison qui travaillaient non loin de la pièce, et en tentant de jouer de la flute il avait brisé deux vases en cristal et affaibli les barrières de protection du manoir. Après cette dernière tentative, le père de son ami lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais toucher à un instrument, tenant à ce que son manoir reste debout et en bon état. De mauvaise foi, Tom avait déclaré que le mage noir n'avait pas l'oreille musicale et que, de toute façon, la musique ne l'aiderait pas à conquérir le monde Sorcier.

De son coté, Morgan s'en sortait très bien en escrime, appréciant de croiser le fer avec son père ou avec Mr Travers. L'équitation se révélait plus compliquée : son père lui avait offert Kill, le cheval marron à la crinière grise qu'il avait caressé quelques semaines plus tôt mais l'animal avait mauvais caractère, la moindre erreur lui faisait mordre la poussière et Grindelwald tenait à ce qu'il le monte régulièrement (une bonne façon pour apprendre l'autorité apparemment). Heureusement, Kill commençait à s'adapter à son nouveau propriétaire et le faisait moins tomber. Le reste de son apprentissage se passait bien mais il éprouvait des difficultés en torture : pour bien débuter, le mage noir leur apprit la dissection animale en commençant par des rats et cela se passa très bien, mais quand il leur ordonna de rompre le cou d'un chat et vider ses entrailles, ce fut une autre paire de manche. A chaque fois que Morgan entendait miauler de désespoir la pauvre bête, il repensait à Shad ; du coup, il éprouvait un vive dégout et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vomir dans un coin de la salle, au grand dam de Tom qui prenait un malin plaisir à disséquer son cobaye avant de le tuer. Ce n'est qu'après avoir reçu un terrible sermon de son père que le voyageur du futur se résolut à mettre sa révulsion de côté et s'appliquer sur sa tâche… mais il fut ensuite dans l'incapacité de donner la moindre caresse à Shad pendant deux semaines. Pour la musique, il n'y avait aucun souci, le solfège et le piano lui plaisaient beaucoup.

- Tu n'es pas assez ferme avec Kill, annonça Tom en lui mettant un pansement sur la joue. Les chevaux sont des animaux très intelligents, ils ressentent nos humeurs et en tirent profit.

- Tu fais pareil avec Vatsilie ?

Vatsilie était une jolie jument noire que Tom avait reçue et son caractère était encore plus impétueux que Kill, pourtant, quand l'Héritier de Serpentard la montait, elle devenait incroyablement docile et obéissante.

- Evidemment, si je ne le faisais pas, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à m'en faire baver. Toi, tu es trop gentil. Même avec Shad.

- Qu'est ce que Shad vient faire là dedans ?

- Comme tu es trop gentil avec lui, il griffe sans arrêt tes vêtements et les draps de ton lit. Quand un animal est désobéissant, il faut le punir. C'est comme avec Billy Stubbs.

Morgan grommela face à cette révélation. Il n'aimait pas frapper un animal, mais étrangement il n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à frapper un homme. C'était comme ça, c'était son caractère. C'est à ce moment là que le maitre des lieux choisit d'arriver en compagnie de son fidèle et dévoué bras droit, une conversation sérieuse allait être de mise.

- Ah, les garçons, je vous cherchais.

- Un problème, Père ? demanda Morgan.

- Pas vraiment, enfin il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Nous vous écoutons, assura Tom en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

- Dans quelques jours, une réunion avec d'importants alliés étrangers va se dérouler au manoir, elle va durer une longue semaine et risque d'être quelques peu…comment dire… mouvementée. Comme je suis responsable de votre sécurité, j'ai décidé de vous éloigner d'ici du reste des vacances d'été.

- Et ou irons-nous ? demanda Tom qui craignait de retourner à l'orphelinat.

- Chez moi, intervint Ambrius Travers. Ma femme est déjà au courant, elle vous attend avec impatience. Elle vous emmènera au Chemin de Traverse faire vos achats scolaires lorsque vous recevrez votre lettre et vous fera transplaner à King's Cross le 1 septembre.

- Ça veut dire que je ne vous reverrai pas avant les prochaines vacances scolaires ?

- Oui, Morgan, désolé.

- Et quand partons-nous ?

- Ce soir. Les elfes de maisons vont préparer vos malles, profitez donc du reste de l'après midi pour vous amuser. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir à 16h, Morgan…et seul, dit-il en lançant un regard intraitable à l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- Je sais où est ma place, siffla Tom sur un ton de défi.

- Mais je l'espère bien, répondit Grindelwald d'une même voix.

Sentant qu'un conflit se préparait entre son nouveau frère et son père, Morgan assura qu'il serait à l'heure. Satisfaits, les deux hommes repartirent, laissant derrière eux les deux enfants.

- Stupide mage noir !! cracha Jedusor. Attends un peu que je te détrône, je t'apprendrai où se trouve ma vraie place !

- Tom ! Je te rappelle que c'est mon père ! gronda son ami.

- Mais tu es aussi mon frère, ne l'oublie pas, et je suis celui que t'a d'abord fait entrer dans une famille : celle des Serpentard. A moins qu'il t'ait tellement embrouillé l'esprit que tu ne sais déjà plus où est ta misérable place !? rétorqua le garçon avec fureur.

Morgan eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle sur ses paroles glacées. De colère, il cria :

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON SERVITEUR !! Pour qui te prends-tu ?!

- POUR L'HERITIER DE SERPENTARD !!

- ET MOI JE SUIS CELUI DE GRINDELWALD !! ET MÊME PAR CE TITRE, JE ME SUIS TOUJOURS ARRANGÈ POUR FAIRE PASSER TES INTERETS AVEC LES MIENS !

- TOUT COMME J'AI FAIT DE MÊME EN TE LAISSANT PROFITTER DE MON HERITAGE !!

- ALORS C'EST CA !? TU REGRETTES ?! CA T'ENERVE QUE JE SOIS DEVENU PRESQUE TON EGAL ?! Q'EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS ? QUE JE RESTERAIS LE PETIT CHIEN QUE TU AS RAMASSÈ DANS LA BOUE ?! TU CROYAIS QUE JE RESTERAIS DANS TON OMBRE ? MAIS JE TE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'AS APPRIS LA FIERTÈ ET L'AMBITION.

- TU ME DEFIES ?! ALORS QUE JE T'AI TOUT APPRIS, INGRAT !

- OUI, C'EST VRAI QUE JE TE DOIS BEAUCOUP MAIS CA NE M'EMPECHERA PAS DE MENER MA VIE !! JE… JE NE SUIS PAS ET NE SERAIS JAMAIS TON LARBIN !! TU M'ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS !

Sur ce, il le planta là en claquant la porte et quitta le manoir aussi vite que possible, de peur de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Furibond, il se rendit à l'écurie pour retrouver Kill. Les palefreniers ne dirent rien quand ils le virent arriver, le garçon était un de leur rare client après tout. Sans attendre, le voyageur du futur se dépêcha de le seller, oubliant qu'il l'avait déjà fait travailler une heure plus tôt. Quand l'animal voulut faire un caprice, il reçut une tape sévère de son cavalier :

- Ah toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir d'obéir pour une fois !

Puis il le sortit de son box et l'entraina hors du haras, le guidant vers les falaises, sans prendre le temps de s'équiper d'une bombe ou d'une cravache. Son père lui avait pourtant interdit de se balader sans être au moins accompagné d'un lad, mais là il n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir. Tout débutant qu'il était, il avait besoin d'air et d'espace, loin de Tom et de ses caprices, loin de Gellert et de son héritage, en ce moment, il voulait être Morgan, simplement Morgan l'orphelin. Pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, il éprouvait une soif de solitude et de liberté.

Il galopa loin du village, se noyant avec le vent qui caressait son visage, ignorant sa conscience et sa prudence qui l'incitaient à rentrer. Ce n'est qu'après s'être aperçu qu'il débouchait vers un nouveau bourg qu'il se permit enfin de descendre de cheval et de faire une chose qu'il jugeait dégradant : il se mit à pleurer. L'incroyable alchimie des sentiments avait transformé sa colère en tristesse inexpliquée. Ce fut d'abord de simples larmes mais bien vite il ressembla à une vraie fontaine, laissant son chagrin faire échos aux vagues, sans remarquer son cheval qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui pour brouter à sa guise.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas comporté ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps retenait-il sa tristesse ? Qu'était il devenu exactement ? Au contact de Tom, il s'était souvent comporté en futur adulte mais il avait oublié qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il se sentait stupide. A vouloir bien faire, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Il pleura, encore et encore, maudissant les choix qu'il avait prit, tempêta contre l'égoïsme de Tom. Il était déçu, furieux, confus, perdu, malheureux comme jamais. A quoi bon quitter une époque si c'est pour en arriver là ?

Il se posa mille questions sans prendre conscience du temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement. Ce n'est qu'après que ses larmes se soient enfin taries que Morgan sortit de sa rêverie pour entendre un bruit de sabot près de lui, en se retournant il vit Tom qui descendait de Vatsilie, l'air légèrement rassuré.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Siffla Morgan. Si c'est pour qu'on se dispute encore, tu peux retourner au manoir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Kill est rentré tout seul à l'écurie, je suis venu voir où était passé son cavalier, déclara son ami calmement.

- Il va bien, dégage maintenant !

- Quel langage vulgaire, ricana le garçon. On se demande d'où ça vient.

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama Morgan en s'éloignant de son camarade. Tu m'énerves, je suis sûr que tu es là uniquement pour te moquer de moi. Mais moi, j'en ai assez, j'en…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car il sentit un poids se poser sur son dos et le maintenir fermement, c'était le corps de Tom qui l'enlaçait de ses bras, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Un peu étonné par cette attitude, il tenta de se dégager doucement mais l'étreinte se resserra un peu plus. Il entendit ensuite à son oreille une voix très basse, ressemblant à peine à un murmure :

- Pardon.

Ce simple mot fut une véritable consternation pour le voyageur du futur. Une grande émotion s'empara de son corps et de son cerveau, à tel point que tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire fut un « quoi ? » banal chargé d'incertitude.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, grogna la voix un peu plus forte. Tu sais que je déteste prononcer ce mot.

Était-il en train de rêver ? Tom était il en train de s'excuser ? Voila un événement qui pouvait être classé historique. Généralement, Tom Jedusor ne s'excusait jamais, il préférait souffrir mille morts que de dire ces 6 petites lettres. Alors, Pourquoi…

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me tienne à l'écart, continua celui-ci, et le regard que m'a lancé Grindelwald m'a mis hors de moi, alors quand tu as pris sa défense… je me suis senti…si triste et furieux. D'habitude, c'est toujours moi que tu défends, alors je me suis mis en colère. Et puis, bien que ça m'agace un peu, je dois bien reconnaître que tu deviens de plus en plus digne d'être mon égal.

Il y eu un temps de silence, Morgan tenta d'assimiler chaque phrase que son camarade prononçait, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce petit discours fut pour lui.

- … Ca te coûte beaucoup de le reconnaitre, n'est ce pas ? demanda Morgan.

Un petit rire doux résonna dans ses oreilles, lui réchauffant étrangement le cœur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, entendit-il. Profites en bien parce que je m'arrangerai pour ne plus jamais avoir à le refaire.

Morgan sourit, c'était bien du Tom Jedusor tout craché et cela suffit à effacer cette rancœur qui lui avait broyé l'estomac le reste de l'après midi. Apaisé, satisfait, le garçon se dit que, finalement, tout n'était pas perdu : son ami n'était pas fâché après lui, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'allait pas le laisser seul.

- Morgan, tu sais, ton père…

- Oui ?

- … non rien, laisse tomber.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, installé dans son bureau en compagnie d'Ambrius Travers, Gellert Grindelwald observait par sa fenêtre un spectacle invisible que même son bras droit ne pouvait voir. Soupirant de défaitisme, il annonça :

- On dirait bien que Jedusor m'a devancé.

- Devancé, Monsieur ?

- Et oui, mon ami. Il est 17h et mon fils à choisi ce garçon plutôt que de venir me voir.

- Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, d'après les Elfes de Maison ?

- Si, et je pensais que grâce à ça je pourrais le rayer définitivement de la vie de Morgan. Mais, apparemment, Jedusor ne s'est pas laissé faire. Je te parie dix gallions qu'il a d'ailleurs parfaitement compris ce que je voulais entreprendre. Il a toujours été trop malin et intelligent, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas choisi pour fils.

- Si Jedusor vous gène tellement, pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser ? Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé.

- Non, si je fais ça, je peux t'assurer que Morgan me le fera payer très cher.

- Ce ne sont que des gosses, s'amusa Ambrius.

- Ne les sous estimes pas, déclara le mage noir très sérieusement. Ils n'en ont pas l'air mais ils sont plus dangereux que tu ne le crois. Morgan connaît trop de chose sur moi, c'est un risque énorme que j'ai entrepris, mais à la moindre bêtise il s'en servira contre moi. Crois moi, si même Albus Dumbledore s'en méfie, tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas pour rien, et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi.

- Que devrais-je faire quand ils seront chez moi.

- Rien surtout, agis naturellement. Ce n'est encore qu'un détail pour l'instant, mais je veux le régler à ma manière. Morgan m'intéresse vraiment, ce serait trop bête de tout risquer. Continue de les surveiller discrètement, c'est la seul mission que je te confie pour l'instant.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, mon maitre.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose, contemplait avec une lassitude certaine la venue de la nuit. Combien de beuglantes avait il reçu encore aujourd'hui ? Peut être une dizaine. Les familles des victimes du 11 juillet déversaient leurs tristesses et leurs douleurs sur lui, préférant cette solution aussi lâche et faible soit elle que de s'en prendre directement au Ministère. Dans toute bataille perdue, il fallait un bouc émissaire, il l'était devenu. Mais malgré tout, l'homme ne se plaignait pas, il savait ces remontrances méritées, il était en partie responsable de cette guerre. Il l'avait commencé et devait donc y mettre un terme définitivement.

- Gellert, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, tu me discrédites pour me pousser à bout et me rapprocher de toi. Mais je ne le ferais pas, aussi faible puis-je être. Pour l'heure, je n'ai pas encore suffisamment de force et de courage pour t'affronter… mais je sais que j'y arriverai, même si le prix à payer, en attendant, est la mort d'autres sorciers. Un jour, j'expierai pour toutes ces vies perdues mais nous assumerons cette charge ensemble.

Son monologue terminé, il retourna à son bureau pour terminer les dernières lettres à envoyer aux élèves.

* * *

L'horloge venait de sonner 21h et déjà les deux acolytes se préparaient à quitter Cliff House, leurs malles remplies. Après leur réconciliation, ils s'étaient empressés de manger le repas qui les attendait depuis une bonne heure, sous l'œil mécontent du mage noir. Une fois qu'ils furent bien sûr de ne rien oublier, ils rejoignirent Mr Travers qui allait les faire transplaner.

- Bien, il est temps de nous dire au revoir, les garçons, dit le maitre des lieux avec un sourire.

- Merci pour tout, Père. Il me tarde de revenir.

- Oh oui, moi aussi, annonça Tom sur un ton insolant en regardant son interlocuteur avec une lueur de triomphe sur le visage.

Grindelwald enragea mentalement de cette provocation. Le sale gamin ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais il serait patient.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Ambrius les fit transplaner dans un immense jardin où chaque plante embaumait l'air chaud de l'été. Devant eux s'étalait un autre manoir mais celui-ci était en pierre sombre.

- Bienvenue chez moi. j'espère que vous vous y plairez autant que Cliff House.

- Sommes-nous toujours en Angleterre ? demanda Morgan.

- Non, en Irlande, le village le plus proche est Ardagh.

- Ardagh ? Comme le calice d'Ardagh ? s'exclama Tom avec curiosité.

- En effet, confirma l'adulte.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore? soupira Morgan.

- C'est un calice celte qu'un moldu à trouvé enterré dans son jardin en voulant bécher des pommes de terre, apparemment, il aurait été enterré au VIIIème siècle pour échapper au pillage. Les Moldus croient qu'il s'agit d'un témoignage chrétien, mais en fait, il est apparu qu'il appartenait à Merlin lui-même.

- Toujours aussi cultivé, Mr Jedusor. Je suis impressionné. Maintenant, que tout est dit, je vais vous présenter ma femme.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers l'entrée en bois où une femme avec de longs cheveux roux frisés les attendait, elle était rayonnante de beauté et les accueillit chaleureusement.

- Mrs Jedusor et Eliacin, n'est ce pas ? Soyez les bienvenus, j'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. Mon mari m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, madame, saluèrent les deux garçons.

- Ne restez pas dans l'entrée. Venez, venez.

Elle les entraina dans un immense salon blanc qui déplut immédiatement à Tom qui n'aimait pas cette couleur. Alors qu'elle était en train de leur servir du thé pendant que les Elfes s'occupaient de leurs affaires, une jeune fille débarqua brusquement.

- Mère, ou sont mes … VOUS !!

Les deux amis reconnurent de suite leur camarade de classe, Walburga Travers, et vu la détestable façon dont elle les regardait, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'on ne l'avait pas encore mise au courant de leur arrivée.

- Mais… mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là, eux !?

- Un peu de respect, Walburga ! Rétorqua sèchement son père. Ils sont nos invités et passeront le reste des vacances en notre compagnie.

- C'est une blague !? Mais père, ils… ils nous ont insultés, et vous… vous les invitez ?! S'horrifia la fille.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Je suis ton père et le maitre de ce manoir, j'invite donc qui je veux dans mon domaine, que ça te plaise ou non !

- Mais… mais père…

- SUFFIT ! Je n'en tolérerai pas plus, montes dans ta chambre et n'en redescends pas avant demain matin.

Furieuse de s'être fait ainsi humiliée, elle jeta un regard assassin à ses deux ennemis et quitta la pièce précipitamment.

- Veuillez pardonner l'insolence de ma fille. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle ferait un tel scandale, déclara la femme, confuse.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Morgan qui triomphait malgré tout. Mme ?

- Ereen. Ereen Goyle Travers.

Aussitôt les deux amis se regardèrent avec effarement et se posèrent la même question : comment une femme aussi belle pouvait être apparenté aux Goyle alors qu'ils ressemblaient à des trolls ? Un mystère qui les laisserait pantois pendant longtemps. Une fois le thé enfin terminé, on les emmena dans leurs chambres et purent enfin s'étendre et se reposer dans les draps de soie jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte enfin.

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu ? ^^ le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée en seconde année de Tom et Morgan, alors à la prochaine. **

**PS : je remercie comme d'habitude les revieweurs anonymes ou non.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 **Nouvelles ententes entre serpents

Assis devant une grande table de bois dans la bibliothèque du manoir Travers, Tom Jedusor lisait attentivement un livre sur les objets magiques. Après quelques jours de recherche en toute discrétion, il avait finalement réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et était bien décidé à se l'acquérir. Satisfait du plan qu'il mettait en place depuis quelques jours, il remit l'ouvrage dans son rayon et se dépêcha de se rendre dans le hall afin de partir au Chemin de Traverse. Le matin même, il avait reçu sa lettre de rentrée scolaire avec la liste des fournitures scolaires à acheter, il fut donc décidé par la maitresse de maison que les achats se feraient dans l'après midi.

Morgan était déjà dans le vestibule, en compagnie de Walburga, et tenait un discours houleux sur la tricherie du jeu d'échec. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Morgan était parvenu à instaurer une trêve avec la jeune fille : ça avait commencé par d'innombrables disputes puis, une fois la colère passée, ça avait débouché sur l'ignorance totale l'un envers l'autre puis sur quelques conversations civilisées. Maintenant, les deux enfants étaient capables de tenir une après midi sans crier, un exploit. Tom ne s'était pas mêlé à cette pré-réconciliation, il préférait la contempler de loin et laisser son ami régler ce genre de détail. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'avoir les Serpentard de son côté serait un plus pour ses ambitions, voila pourquoi il laissait Walburga les approcher peu à peu malgré toute la méfiance dont il faisait preuve.

- Ah, Tom, tu vas pouvoir trancher, annonça Morgan en l'apercevant.

- Trancher quoi ?

- Miss Travers ici présente pense que je triche. Selon elle, le fou ne peut se déplacer qu'en diagonale.

- Oui, en effet, répondit la jeune fille intraitable, le fou en diagonale, et la tour devant et sur les cotés.

- N'importe quoi, s'exclama Morgan, c'est tout le contraire. Qu'est ce que tu en dis Tom ?

- Que tu triches et que c'est un vilain défaut, rétorqua le concerné à son ami avec un sourire amusé. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Travers à raison.

- Ah !! S'exclama la fille sur un air de triomphe. Tu vois bien que j'avais bon.

- Merci de ton soutien Tom, vraiment ! grommela Morgan.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ricana t'il.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Ereen Travers arriva à son tour, l'air un peu désolé :

- Walby, ma chérie, ton père m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avec nous au Chemin de Traverse. Il a trop de travail et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être en notre compagnie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mère. En revanche, arrêtez de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule, c'est dévalorisant, soupira t'elle.

- Pourtant je trouve qu'il te va bien, sourit la mère.

Désespérée, sa fille soupira et tenta de ne pas s'énerver devant l'air goguenard d'Eliacin. Sans attendre, la femme les fit transplaner et ils arrivèrent tous dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur. Une fois le passage de brique écarté, Morgan et Tom découvrirent avec stupéfaction le manque de dynamisme et d'ambiance par rapport à l'année dernière. Voyant leur étonnement, Ereen leur avoua que, depuis l'attaque du 11 juillet par Grindelwald, la plupart des sorciers ne sortaient plus que rarement et les boutiques fermaient les une après les autres.

Ne s'étendant pas sur le sujet, elle recommanda aux enfants de ne pas s'éloigner de la rue sorcière, avant de partir à son tour.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, je vous rappelle qu'on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble, indiqua sèchement Walburga. Donc vous faites ce que vous voulez mais sans moi.

- T'inquiète, Walby chérie, on ne te fera pas honte, s'amusa Morgan.

Ils s'esquivèrent avant de recevoir une quelconque réflexion et se baladèrent en détaillant les dégâts que la guerre avait récemment causés : les boutiques étaient toutes en très mauvais état, les marchandises semblaient de moins bonne qualité et certains clients se battaient pour l'obtenir. Un véritable problème.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait à ce point, avoua Morgan. Je sais bien que pour Grindelwald c'est important, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il s'attaque à un autre endroit. J'aimais bien le Chemin de Traverse.

- Hum, pour ma part je ne suis pas contre un peu de ruine, surtout si ça vient de moi, mais c'est vrai que là c'est un peu trop. Comment je vais faire pour acheter mes fournitures maintenant ? grommela-t-il. Ton père n'a décidément aucun esprit pratique.

N'ayant pas du tout envie de s'attarder sur le sujet, Morgan se dépêcha de retrouver son magasin de friandise. Il avait hâte de combler ses réserves, mais en arrivant devant un magasin totalement fermé, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive déception.

- Oh non, pas ça ! Se plaignit le garçon. Rhaa, finalement, je commence à l'apprécier de moins en moins cette guerre.

- Ravie que tu le reconnaisses. Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te laisser ruminer contre les actes de ton père en paix.

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Morgan.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à acheter à la papeterie et ça va prendre pas mal de temps, je vais te retarder dans tes propres achats. Le mieux c'est qu'on se retrouve dans une heure devant Pirouette et Badin.

- Si tu veux, dit Morgan en haussant les épaules.

Il partit donc de son coté, laissant Tom seul comme il le voulait. Satisfait, l'Héritier de Serpentard se dirigea vers le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore put visiter : l'Allée des Embrumes. Sitôt engouffré, il aima de suite l'atmosphère étouffante et angoissante que la rue sombre offrait, le calme qui y régnait donnait des airs de danger, lui faisant parcourir des frissons d'extases. Examinant les rares magasins qui s'y trouvaient, il finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait, Barjow et Beurk. En pénétrant dans l'antre poussiéreux, il examina toute sorte d'objets étranges et sinistres jusqu'à ce que le gérant arrive enfin.

- Que fais-tu là toi ? grogna celui-ci. On t'a jamais dit que, venir ici, c'était pas conseillé ? Ouste ! Du balai !

- Faisant abstraction de cette mise en garde, Tom prit l'air le plus hautain et le plus sérieux qu'il soit et déclara avec mépris :

- Je suis ici pour acheter, pas pour me balader. Je cherche un objet en particulier.

- Bah voyons, s'exclama le vendeur. Un mioche comme toi veut faire des affaires ?! Très drôle. Allez, dégages, retournes dans les robes de ta mère.

Pas du tout impressionné, le garçon s'approcha du comptoir et y jeta une bourse pleine de gallions. Aussitôt, l'homme prit un air très intéressé. Avide d'argent, il ne voulut pas passer l'occasion de débourser ce sale gamin. Remarquant ce brusque changement, Tom se mit à sourire : coté Sorcier ou Moldu, l'argent restait maitre entre les deux mondes.

- Vous disiez, monsieur ?

- Oh, mais rien, très cher client ! déclara poliment le vendeur. Je suis tout à votre disposition, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

* * *

Morgan Eliacin déambulait entre les rayons de Fleury et Bott, l'un des seuls magasins encore en état, à la recherche d'un livre intéressant pendant que le vendeur s'occupait de ses livres de cours. Depuis qu'il avait fini l'_Art de la Torture_, il s'était empressé de commencer ceux empruntés au bureau de Serpentard, malheureusement ils s'étaient révélés plus ennuyeux que prévu. Il était donc à la recherche d'un ouvrage distrayant pour le reste des vacances. Après en avoir trouvé un, intitulé _Les désastreuses aventures du Sorcier Jaune, _il se rapprocha des rayons d'histoire et vit Armando Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard, s'approcher de lui.

- Bonjour, Mr Eliacin. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien monsieur le directeur, répondit Morgan avec une excessive politesse. Les vacances ont été agréables mais il me tarde de retrouver les cours.

- Evidemment, un bon élève comme vous doit trouver le temps long durant ces vacances.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'ennuyer : j'ai pris de l'avance sur les cours de deuxième année.

- Oh ça ne m'étonne pas. Je vous reconnais bien là, déclara Dippet particulièrement satisfait de son élève. Mais tachez tout de même de vous amuser un peu, mon garçon. On a qu'une seule jeunesse, il serait dommage de la gâcher.

- Rassurez-vous, Monsieur. Je trouve bien le temps de me divertir. _Entre Grindelwald qui devient mon père, mon apprentissage du piano et mes séances d'équitation qui se terminent dans la poussière, c'est sûr que je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre, _pensa t'il en soupirant.

- Mais Mr Jedusor n'est pas avec vous ? D'habitude, vous êtes inséparable.

- Oh, il est à la papeterie.

- Voila qui est curieux, j'en reviens à l'instant et je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourtant, on ne peut pas y louper quelqu'un, le magasin est assez petit.

Morgan fut très étonné de la réflexion du directeur, Tom n'était pas là bas ? Dans ce cas, ou pouvait il être ?

- Oh mais le temps passe et je ne dois guerre m'attarder d'avantage, dit l'homme en interrompant les pensées de son élèves. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Eliacin, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

- Au revoir, Monsieur le directeur.

Le proviseur de l'école s'éloigna sous le regard affligé de Morgan : décidément, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour plaire au personnel de l'école, juste un peu de politesse et le tour était joué, vraiment aberrant. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr de ses achats, il passa au comptoir et paya les 21 gallions que le vendeur lui réclamait, puis se dirigea vers la Ménagerie Magique afin d'acheter quelques croquettes à Shad tout en se demandant où son ami avait bien pu passer.

* * *

Tom Jedusor était particulièrement fier de son achat : non seulement il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais en plus il avait réussi à baisser deux fois son prix d'origine, pour la plus grande colère de Beurk. Une excellente affaire, ces années à apprendre à négocier dans le monde Moldu n'avait pas été vain. En plus, il lui restait suffisamment d'argent pour ses fournitures scolaires et même pour allonger ses robes de sorcier qui devenaient trop courtes à cause de sa croissance, en revanche, il allait devoir faire une croix sur la Ménagerie Magique et le serpent qu'il convoitait, mais bon on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne mage noir et s'approprie de force ce qu'il désirait.

Il prit la plus grande précaution pour sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes, se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer les regards soupçonneux qui se poseraient automatiquement sur lui, puis il se dirigea vers la papeterie pour acquérir parchemins et bouteilles d'encres dont il aurait besoin et faire allusion pour que Morgan ne se doute de rien. Une fois terminé, il trouva celui-ci sortant de la Ménagerie Magique, un sac accroché aux mains.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda l'Héritier de Serpentard en s'approchant.

- Oui, j'ai acheté de nouvelles saveurs de croquettes pour Shad : anguille baveuse et bœuf ailé. Et toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais… à la papeterie.

- Oh oui, j'en ai profité pour m'acheter une plume d'aigle, elles sont en occasion.

Morgan devint soupçonneux, d'abord parce que les plumes d'aigle n'étaient plus du tout en promotion depuis quelques jours et ensuite parce que Dippet ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, il portait un sac de fourniture avec le logo du magasin (un parchemin taché d'encre rouge) mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. N'ayant pas remarqué la suspicion de son complice, Tom proposa de passer chez Mme Guipure et l'apothicaire. Morgan accepta mais se promit de découvrir pourquoi Tom lui avait menti.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, les achats étaient enfin terminés et les deux garçons avaient vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Attablés chez Florian Fortarôme devant leur coupe de glace dans le coin le plus discret du magasin, Tom racontait ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'année à suivre :

- En priorité, je vais continuer la traduction d'_Immortalis_, j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup travaillé dessus pendant les vacances, j'ai pris du retard.

- Veux tu que je continue les recherches de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Oui, ça m'arrangerait bien. Mais je voudrais que tu fasses une autre recherche également.

- Laquelle ? demanda Morgan en savourant sa part de glace à la fraise.

- Tu te souviens que je comptais fouiller le passé de mon père ? Et bien, c'est de ça dont il s'agit. Je voudrais que tu regardes s'il y a un dénommé Tom Jedusor qui est entré à Poudlard il y a quelques années.

- Tu ne voulais pas faire cette démarche toi-même ? s'étonna son complice.

- Si, soupira t'il, mais ça va me prendre trop de temps. Malgré mon retard, je compte commencer à préparer des potions sur l'immortalité, il y en a plusieurs dans le grimoire, et je voudrais voir si je peux les améliorer.

- Comme tu veux, mais fais attention tout de même. C'est en préparant une de ses potions que Mélisende Serpentard est décédée.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas s'entrainer sur ce qu'on a appris cet été, à cause du contrat que tu as passé avec ton père. J'aurais aimé continuer à m'exercer sur l'animagus.

Morgan s'arrêta de manger, très mal à l'aise soudainement. Il regarda son ami qui terminer sa glace, et bredouilla :

- Euh… à propos du contrat…

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité à ce sujet.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Tom.

- En fait… le contrat…

- Et bien ?

- C'est un coup de bluff.

- Comment ça un coup de bluff ?!

- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant qu'on soit sorti du manoir, j'avais peur que les Elfes de Maisons ne le découvrent et en parle à mon père. Ça l'aurait mis en colère.

- Explique-moi, demanda calmement le garçon.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière partie de mon plan ? Celle où je l'ai obligé à conclure ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et bien, quand ça a été mon tour de signer, je… j'ai juste donné l'allusion. Je ne l'ai pas approuvé.

- Pas approuvé…mais alors… !

- Le contrat n'est pas valide. En fait, j'ai juste mis les trois premières lettres de mon prénom.

- Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

- Parce que l'une des modifications apportées par mon père ne me plaisait pas et il m'était impossible de la remodifier : celle où il nous avait interdit de continuer notre apprentissage illégal loin du manoir. Je savais qu'à cause de ça, on aurait eu pas mal de difficulté et de retard alors, au dernier moment… j'ai renoncé à signer.

- Mais Grindelwald l'ignore, il croit que le contrat est valide, compris Tom.

- Oui, il fallait qu'il le croie, sinon j'aurais tout perdu et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Le contrat n'est rien d'autre qu'un coup de bluff.

- Donc ton père nous offre tout ce qu'on veut sans en avoir à payer les conséquences ?! Mais c'est formidable ! Un véritable coup de maitre !

- Oui mais il y a un risque : si jamais Grindelwald apprend ça, c'est les ennuis assurés. Même s'il m'a prit pour fils, il me le ferait payer. Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne.

- Aucun problème, on peut cacher le contrat dans le Bureau de Serpentard, personne n'ira le chercher là-bas.

- Oui, ça me semble une bonne cachette, approuva Morgan rassuré.

- Oh, Serpentard tout puissant, Morgan, tu devrais songer à entamer une carrière d'arnaqueur professionnel dans quelques années, rigola son ami très satisfait.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite, rougit il modestement, depuis le début je ne fais que copier tes techniques.

- Imbécile, le plus important n'est pas de savoir qui te l'a appris mais comment tu l'utilise. D'ailleurs, fais-moi penser à ne jamais conclure quoi que ce soit avec toi, c'est plus sûr.

- Oui, il vaut mieux, s'amusa le voyageur du futur.

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que les deux amis retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Ereen Travers et sa fille les attendaient déjà, apparemment, elles aussi avaient passé une bonne journée. En soirée, Walburga mit Morgan au défi sur une partie d'échec sans tricherie, ce qui se termina évidemment par une défaite totale du concerné, mais Tom parvint à la mettre échec au roi trois fois de suite, avec son arrogance habituelle. Le reste du mois d'août se termina dans une véritable atmosphère de bonne humeur, Walburga avait fini par accepter la présence de ses deux camarades de classe et même leur trouver une certaine sympathie. En revanche, ce que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, c'est que depuis quelques jours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un certain charme envers Morgan, au point de rougir quand il lui faisait un compliment (ce qui arrivait rarement). Agacée, elle mit ça sur le compte de la chaleur excessive du mois d'août, mais Ereen Travers n'était pas dupe et souriait à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

Quand le 1 septembre arriva enfin les trois enfants transplanèrent directement sur la voix 9 ¾ en compagnie des deux parents. Ils étaient très en avance et purent donc choisir un bon compartiment pour s'y installer confortablement. En attendant le départ du train, et après avoir salué une dernière fois leur hôte, les trois enfants avaient entamé une conversation sur la guerre de Gellert Grindelwald et ses conséquences. Une fois que le train prit son départ, ils passèrent le temps comme ils le pouvaient : lecture, discussions, jeux, mais la véritable distraction arriva quand les Carrow, à la recherche de leur amie, virent la nouvelle complicité qui s'était installée.

- Walburga ! Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ?!

- On discute, soupira t'elle en craignant une mauvaise réaction.

- Avec ces deux là ?! Par Merlin, tu es tombée bien bas.

- Ecoutez, grommela t'elle. Mon père les avait invités au Manoir pendant les vacances, je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais ils ne sont pas du tout comme on le croyait. Après avoir eut quelques conversations, j'ai pu voir qu'ils étaient comme nous, ils sont loin des Sang de Bourbe dont parlait Malfoy et connaissent la totalité de nos traditions comme n'importe quel Sang Pur. En plus, ils partagent nos idéaux… et ceux de Grindelwald.

L'air mauvais du frère et de la sœur laissèrent place à de la curiosité mais ils ne perdaient pas leur méfiance pour autant.

- Pourtant, ils nous ont déjà tendu un piège dans la Forêt Interdite, rappela Amycus.

- En effet, confirma Tom avec indifférence, mais ce piège ne visait que Malfoy au départ, c'est de sa faute s'il vous y a entrainé. Nous n'avons rien contre vous, en fait je crois que nous avons prit un mauvais départ. Je pense qu'il serait bon de mettre nos différends de côté et d'apprendre à se connaître, vous verrez alors que nous ne sommes pas ce que vous pensez.

Sur ces mots, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha des jumeaux en leur tendant une main amicale ainsi qu'un sourire poli. Pendant quelques minutes, il y eut une hésitation, mais Alecto Carrow se décida à laisser une chance à Jedusor et Eliacin, et lui serra la main. Son frère fit de même et Morgan suivit le mouvement.

Cette nouvelle entente permit à Walburga de respirer plus librement, elle avait craint qu'il y eut une bagarre et n'aurait pas aimé choisir entre les deux clans, maintenant cette affaire était en partie réglée… en espérant que ça dure. Le reste du trajet permit au jumeaux de tester leurs nouveaux « amis » en leur posant de nombreuses questions sur la guerre et la valeur du sang, voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait les Moldus et n'avait aucune intention de s'entendre avec les Sang de Bourbe, ils décidèrent de laisser leur méfiance de côté et leur proposèrent une partie de carte.

Vers 19h, les essieux du train finirent par crisser, envisageant un arrêt imminent de la locomotive, les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et laissèrent leurs malles dans les filets à bagages au bon soin des Elfes de Maisons. Les premières années furent appelés par le garde chasse Ogg, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les calèches.

Arrivés devant la grande porte de l'école, Tom et Morgan eurent l'agréable sensation d'être enfin chez eux. Attablé dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des Carrow et Travers, Malfoy leur jeta un regard étonné et dégouté, n'arrivant pas à croire que des Serpentard puissent s'entendre avec ses pires ennemis.

Quand les premières années arrivèrent, le Choixpeau fit son habituel discours et la répartition commença, les applaudissements se faisaient entendre au fur à mesure que les nouveaux élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs maisons respectives. Les derniers élèves enfin installés, le banquet fut entamé, Morgan se servit de tout, ne laissant aucun plat de côté. Tom laissa son ami dévorer son assiette en paix et entreprit de se faire bien voir auprès des jumeaux, ne lésinant pas sur la flatterie et les sourires hypocrites ; très vite, le résultat se fit sentir : le frère et la sœur se laissaient aller, se détendaient, faisaient de plus en plus de confidences, vantant leur nom respectable. Morgan, qui n'avait rien loupé, ricanait intérieurement devant la stupidité de ses deux compagnons de classe qui étaient si facilement tombés dans le panneau

La dernière part de gâteau dévoré, Armando Dippet se leva, se racla la gorge et annonça :

- Maintenant que nos estomacs sont rassasiés, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme le savent la plupart d'entre vous, la tradition à Poudlard veut que tous les 10 ans ait lieu la Réception de l'Hiver et, justement, elle tombe cette année.

Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce, seuls ceux qui ignoraient cette particularité se demandaient de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Comme convenu, reprit le directeur, le Bal de Noël aura bien lieu le dernier soir avant les vacances d'hiver, mais la journée du 20 décembre sera consacrée aux arts. Après avoir discuté avec vos professeurs, nous avons décidé d'organiser une pièce de théâtre, le thème sera « Les contes de Beedle le Barde ». Nous avons choisi cinq histoires mais une seule sera représentée. Un vote sera donc organisé au mois d'octobre pour savoir laquelle vous préférez, puis aura lieu une sélection d'élève des quatre maisons pour l'obtention des rôles. A la fin de la pièce, l'élève qui aura le mieux joué donnera à sa maison 100 points.

Cette fois, tout le monde, même les étudiants les plus récalcitrants, furent ravis. 100 points ce n'était pas rien, donnant un avantage sérieux pour la coupe de fin d'année. Le seul qui ne participait pas à l'engouement général fut Morgan : une fois, on lui avait donné un petit rôle dans la pièce où jouait également Dudley, résultat, ce fut un fiasco parce que son cousin l'avait poussé contre les autres et sa tante, ayant jugé que c'était de sa faute, l'avait privée de nourriture pendant trois jours entiers. Depuis, le garçon éprouvait une aversion totale pour le théâtre.

- Je rappelle également que l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite vaudra un renvoi immédiat pour ceux et celles qui enfreindront cette règle. Maintenant, au lit ! Allez, allez !

Sans attendre, tous se levèrent et se dépêchèrent de regagner leurs salles communes. Morgan retrouva avec plaisir sa petite chambre et son lit à baldaquin, Shad avait même reprit place sur son fauteuil. Fatigué, il s'enfonçant dans le doux matelas de plume et laissa enfin Morphée le guider vers un sommeil réparateur.

**Et voila ^^ j'espere que ce retour à Poudlard vous a plu. A la prochaine et merci pour les reviews. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Voila la suite. Le debut du texte est un petit clin d'oeil pour la review de Mitsy line. ^^**

**Chapitre 33 **Les 13 premiers.

- Crétin de directeur ! Il aurait pu me le dire, lorsqu'on s'est croisé à la librairie, qu'il ferait cette stupide pièce de théâtre, j'aurais ainsi acheté Beedle le Barde plutôt que de le chercher dans cette bibliothèque à l'heure qu'il est !!

Installé au plus haut de l'échelle sur lequel il était monté, Morgan Eliacin, accompagné de son ami d'enfance, était en quête du fameux livre depuis une bonne heure maintenant dans le Bureau de Serpentard. Depuis l'annonce de Dippet sur la Réception de l'Hiver, Morgan avait voulu s'intéresser aux fameux contes, histoire de savoir ce que les parents sorciers lisaient à leurs enfants autre que _La petite fille aux allumettes_ ou _Barbe bleue_, seulement les autres élèves avaient eut la même idée et, du coup, il y avait une liste d'attente de 2 semaines avant de pouvoir se le procurer, chose incroyable vu que les rares étudiants à aimer lire étaient en particulier les Serdaigle. N'ayant aucune envie d'attendre jusque là, Tom avait proposé de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un exemplaire au bureau de son aïeul. Depuis, le voyageur du futur était en quête parmi les milliers d'ouvrages que renfermait la pièce en pestant tandis que Tom se prélassait tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

- Et puis, quelle idée de jouer des contes, continuait il à tempêter. Il ne pouvait pas choisir quelque chose de plus classique, comme _Macbeth _ou _La Mégère apprivoisée_.

- Ce sont des œuvres moldu, rappela Tom. Et depuis quand tu lis Shakespeare, toi ?

- Á part lire ou te regarder torturer quelqu'un, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à l'orphelinat, répondit il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai, s'amusa son acolyte. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que j'ai, moi aussi, lu pas mal de ses écrits. Je me souviens que j'avais beaucoup apprécié _Othello _à l'époque.

- Ah bon ?! Je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit ce livre en particulier qui t'aurait intéressé.

- Tu croyais que j'étais plutôt du genre _Roméo et Juliette _? ricana-t-il.

Morgan pouffa en imaginant Tom en train de s'intéresser à ce style d'amour dramatique.

- Non, je pensais que tu aimerais plutôt _Hamlet_, vu le nombre de morts qu'on y trouve.

- Hum, je préférais les diverses ruses mortelles que l'on trouve dans _Othello_. Bon, à part ça, tu as trouvé ton livre ?

- Non, soupira le garçon, il y a trop d'ouvrage dans cette bibliothèque, il me faudrait des jours avant de tout examiner.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'en utilisant un sort tu irais plus vite. Accio livre de Beedle le Barde ! Cria-il en pointant sa baguette vers les rayonnages.

Aussitôt, un lourd grimoire de cuir se dirigea dans les mains de l'invocateur, sous le visage indigné de Morgan.

- TOM !! ESPECE D'IDIOT !! POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT AVANT !?

- Parce que j'adore te voir chercher pour rien. Allez, dépêche toi de descendre de là, je te rappelle que les cours commencent dans une heure et on a toujours pas pris notre petit déjeuner.

Celui-ci maugréa en commençant à descendre puis s'arrêta brusquement, l'air sardonique, et commença à réciter sur un ton théâtral :

- Oh Tom ! Pourquoi es tu Tom ! Renie ton père et refuse ton nom, ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais moi seulement vœu d'amour et je cesserai d'être un Eliacin.

Sur ces mots, le concerné regarda son ami avec ahurissement, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou, mais en voyant son sourire moqueur il se prêta au jeu et répondit :

- Je veux te prendre au mot. Nomme-moi seulement « amour », et que ce soit comme un autre baptême ! Jamais plus je ne serai Tom.

- Ah ! s'exclama Morgan triomphant. Tu vois que tu as lu _Roméo et Juliette _!

- Descends au lieu de débiter des âneries, rigola l'héritier de Serpentard, sinon je t'enferme dans ce souterrain pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent leur sanctuaire de fort bonne humeur, le livre de Beedle le Barde bien rangé au fond d'un cartable. Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent aux côtés de leurs nouveaux amis, ceux-ci leur avaient gardé une place et discutaient sur la sélection des contes… en fait les trois quart des élèves en parlaient entre eux.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas choisir une histoire où il y a des Moldus, soupira Alecto, je les déteste.

- Moi aussi, ajouta son frère. En revanche, j'espère qu'ils joueront « Le sorcier au cœur velu », c'est le meilleur.

- Ah non, protesta Walburga, le meilleur c'est « Le conte des Trois frères »

N'ayant aucune idée de ce que relataient ces fables, Tom et Morgan préféraient ne pas participer à la conversation, ils se concentraient plutôt sur le cours de potion qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes, révisant leur programme de deuxième année avec assiduité. Cependant, Malfoy ayant tout entendu déclara avec suffisance :

- Je suis bien de ton avis, Alecto, moi non plus je ne souhaite pas voir une pièce avec des Moldus, ce serait bien insultant pour notre école. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que mon père le supporterait et si ça devait arriver il irait de suite se plaindre eu directeur.

- Malfoy, gronda Morgan, tu pourrais éviter de nous infliger ton existence dés le matin, tu me coupes l'appétit !

- Ferme la, Eliacin ! siffla-t-il avec colère. De nous deux, c'est toi qui es le moins désiré à cette table. Alors parle-moi autrement !

- Si je suis le moins désiré comme tu dis, alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tellement à me provoquer ? ricana son rival. Ca prouve bien, à mes yeux, que je suis bien plus dangereux que tu ne veuilles l'admettre.

- Si je te provoque, répliqua le jeune noble de plus en plus furieux, c'est pour montrer à tous les Serpentard que tu n'as pas ta place dans cette maison.

- Et bien, vu les désastreux résultats de tes petites tentatives, on peut dire que tu n'es pas prêt de les convaincre.

- Arrête, Morgan, dit Tom d'un ton ennuyé. Il n'en vaut pas la peine et je voudrais finir de manger en paix.

- Ah, désolé, s'excusa le concerné. J'avais oublié que tu aimais le calme le matin.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon grommela. En effet, Tom Jedusor préférait savourer la tranquillité d'un petit déjeuner complet, il aimait prendre son temps pour boire son thé et avaler ses tartines. Malheureusement, Abraxas Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir compris ce détail, il continua son manège avec une assurance qui commençait dangereusement à agacer l'héritier de Serpentard… au point qu'il se demandait déjà de quelle manière il allait lui arracher la langue.

- Pathétique, tu obéis à Jedusor comme un petit toutou en compagnie de son maitre, Eliacin. C'est pitoyable. Ca prouve bien que tu n'as pas suffisamment de fierté pour appartenir à notre maison.

Morgan ne répliqua pas, c'était inutile : placé à quelques mètres de Tom, il pouvait déjà sentir sa colère rien qu'en voyant le rictus qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres, s'il s'en mêlait d'avantage, Tom ne ferait aucune différence entre lui et Malfoy.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?! Tu fais bien. Après tout, que vaut ton nom, Eliacin ? il ne représente rien. Ni gloire, ni honneur. Le nom des Malfoy figure dans chaque périodes de l'histoire et nous faisons partie des « 13 premiers ». Toi et ton mai-maitre n'avez aucune espèce d'importance. Seul les Malfoy comptent.

Cette fois, ce fut la phrase de trop. Tom, le visage déformé par la colère, se leva la baguette en main, prêt à remettre à sa place le prétentieux qui osait remettre la valeur du nom de son ancêtre en question… mais ce fut sans compter la rapidité de Walburga Travers qui gifla Malfoy avec suffisamment de force pour lui décoller la mâchoire. Ce geste surprit toute la table et les autres maisons regardaient la scène avec une curiosité avide. Même Tom en avait perdu toute fureur.

- Par Merlin, Malfoy, grondait Walburga, je peux admettre que tu te vantes, que tu humilies les autres, mais je n'admettrai pas que tu insultes ma famille !!

- Ta famille… mais… je ne l'ai pas insulté ?! s'étonna Abraxas dont la joue était devenu rougeâtre.

- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'as-tu dis à l'instant ? Que ton nom figure dans l'histoire et que seul les Malfoy comptaient ! En clair, tu es en train d'affirmer que ma famille et celle des autres ne valent rien ?! Tu souilles ma lignée et son honneur ! Et ça je ne peux le pardonner ! Je te rappelle également que ma famille fait aussi partie des « 13 premiers » alors je te prierai de te taire ! Si jamais j'entends encore un tel affront, je peux t'assurer que les Travers n'en resteront pas là, tout Malfoy que tu sois !!

Comprenant qu'il venait de faire une belle erreur, Abraxas préféra ne pas envenimer les choses. Il fit signe à ses acolytes de le suivre, jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à ses ennemis, et quitta la Grande Salle avec dignité sous les regards moqueurs des autres étudiants. Peu à peu les bavardages reprirent de plus belle ainsi que l'entrain habituel.

- Et bien, Walby, tu l'as bien remis à sa place. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle force de frappe, déclara Morgan impressionné. La prochaine fois je ferais en sorte de ne plus te contrarier.

Aussitôt Walburga Travers se mit à rougir sous le compliment, gêné par le commentaire du garçon.

- Ne… ne dit pas n'importe quoi, idiot. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je… je ne suis pas faible, moi, s'énerva t'elle tout en gardant sa jolie couleur tomate. ET NE M'APPELLE PAS WALBY !!

Les Carrow gloussèrent devant le trouble de la jeune fille et Morgan s'esclaffait sans retenue. Seul Tom restait impassible mais la situation l'amusait : il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi sa camarade de classe rougissait depuis cette été et se demandait comment cela évoluerait. Dans tout les cas, il n'en perdrait pas une miette, persuadé que Morgan ne se rendrait compte de rien, un spectacle divertissant en somme.

- Au fait, demanda le voyageur du futur, c'est quoi les 13 premiers ?

- Tu l'ignores ? S'étonna Alecto. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les 13 chevaliers-sorciers dont Merlin et Uther Pendragon ont reconnu la valeur du sang. Parmi eux, on retrouve les Malfoy, les Weasley, les Prince, les Travers, les Black, les Prewett, les Londubat, les Diggory, les 4 pères des Fondateurs, et enfin les Potter.

Sitôt le nom Potter prononcé, Morgan faillit s'étouffer avec son porridge, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

- La veille de la mort de Pendragon, les 13 chevaliers furent récompensés pour leurs pouvoirs, leur noblesse et leur courage, poursuivi Alecto. Merlin donna à chacun un objet représentant leur bannière, affirmant que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était aussi pur que leurs actes. Le terme Sang Pur vient de là. Après la mort du roi sorcier, d'autres familles, comme les Carrow ou les Lestrange, furent également reconnus, mais les 13 premiers ont un statut plus important car le roi lui-même a béni ces familles.

Tom avait suivi cette histoire avec intérêt, fier de savoir qu'il était un descendant des 13 premiers. Morgan Eliacin ou plutôt Harry Potter se rendait compte à l'instant à quelle point il connaissait mal sa famille. Mais était ce si important maintenant ?

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les 5 élèves se rendirent en classe de potion, tout en continuant de parler. Alors qu'il venait de descendre dans le hall, Tom se mit à la hauteur de Walburga et lui demanda discrètement, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres :

- Tu es amoureuse de Morgan, n'est ce pas ?

- QUOI ! MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NON !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES !?

Son cri fini, un silence de mort régna sur tout le couloir. Tous les élèves la regardaient, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore bien se passer. Furieuse de s'être donnée en spectacle, elle devança la petite bande et se précipita en classe. Morgan s'approcha de Tom et demanda, intrigué :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Elle avait l'air en colère.

- Oh rien, ricana le fourbe. Juste un petit détail que je me suis permis d'éclaircir.

Sur ce, il reprit sa route, laissant derrière lui un Morgan Eliacin abasourdi qui n'avait absolument rien compris à l'échange.

La semaine suivant la rentrée s'était déroulée au mieux, les deux amis avaient retrouvé leurs petites habitudes et leur train de vie habituel. Tom continuait à suivre les cours avec assiduité tandis que Morgan dormait ou faisait des parties de cartes avec les Carrow pendant l'Histoire de la Magie, les professeurs leurs donnaient des points et les félicitaient pour leur excellent travail et Dumbledore se méfiait toujours autant des deux prodiges.

Le soir, Morgan passait une ou deux heures hors de la salle commune, fouillant le château à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets, cependant c'était devenu plus difficile à cause des nouveaux membres de leur petite bande, il devait être beaucoup plus discret qu'à l'ordinaire ; Et c'est faisant une de ses explorations qu'il eut une très mauvaise surprise : alors qu'il refermait avec soin la 6eme salle du second étage, il ouvrit la porte suivante et tomba sur ce qui ressemblait à des toilettes pour fille.

Un peu mal à l'aise, il pria pour qu'aucune préfète faisant sa ronde du soir ne débarque à ce moment là. Il examina de loin chaque cabine sans explorer d'avantage, d'ailleurs, il doutait que la Chambre puisse se trouver dans un lieu pareil. Septique, il s'apprêta à sortir mais perdit soudainement l'équilibre et s'affala de tout son long sur ce qui semblait être de la boue. En se relevant, il comprit qu'il avait dû glisser sur la flaque et pesta quand il vit l'état de ses vêtements.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Après la poussière et les toiles d'araignée, la boue ! Á quoi sert Picott et son soi disant ménage ?

Il s'approcha d'un lavabo, dans l'espoir de retirer le plus gros des dégâts, mais aucune goutte d'eau ne sortit du robinet, sans doute devait il être bouché. Impatient, il sortit donc sa baguette et jeta un sort sur le tuyau… très mauvaise idée. Un bruit d'enfer se fit entendre parmi les canalisations et, trente secondes après, toute la tuyauterie explosa, offrant au responsable une douche monumentale. Les latrines et les cuvettes évacuaient leurs eaux sur le sol, inondant la pièce. Se remettant de sa surprise, Morgan quitta les lieux au plus vite, trempé de la tête au pied, espérant que le vacarme n'ait pas attiré du monde. En arrivant dans la salle commune, gelé à cause des nombreux courants d'air du cachot, il tomba sur Tom, assis devant la cheminée en train de lire un manuel de métamorphose, celui-ci avait dû l'attendre avant d'aller se coucher. Il le regarda avec étonnement et demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Tu es tombé dans le lac ?

- Non, grogna le concerné, j'ai eu une divergence d'opinion avec un tuyau.

- Un tuyau ?

- Un tuyau de WC.

- Par Merlin, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'y es pris mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche… et tout de suite !! ordonna-t-il d'un air dégouté.

- Merci de ta compassion ! siffla la victime en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

De nouveau seul, l'Héritier de Serpentard se replongea dans son livre, tout en se demandant dans quelle galère son ami avait encore bien pu se fourrer. Quelques seconde après, le concerné revint, une serviette autour des hanche, le visage coupable.

- Euh Tom, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe.

- Laquelle ? demanda t il en s'attendant au pire.

- Je crois que j'ai fait sauter toute les canalisations de Poudlard, il n'y a plus d'eau qui coule.

- Serpentard tout puissant !! Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fabriqué !?!

Le lendemain matin, la totalité des habitants de Poudlard eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir leur toilettage quotidien reporté. Comme l'avait deviné Morgan, les eaux ne s'écoulaient plus autrement que par les durites du deuxième étage qui, au passage, était devenu une fontaine géante qui inondait jusqu'au rez de chaussée. En voyant l'étendue des dégâts, le concierge faillit avoir un infarctus et dû être transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Le directeur de l'école, ayant était prévenu cette nuit de l'accident par les préfets, n'était pas parvenu avec les enseignants à stopper le ruissèlement. Il dut réunir une foule d'élèves, encore en pyjama et de très mauvaise humeur, pour les prévenir que les cours de la journée étaient annulés. Les plus malins avaient donc décidé de se laver dans le lac, mais comme filles et garçons refusaient de laisser leur place au sexe opposé ça devint très vite un lavage mixte avec serviette comme seul cache corps… solution provisoire que les professeurs firent stopper immédiatement, trouvant cela parfaitement indécent. Pour ne rien arranger, la Gazette du Sorcier s'empara de la nouvelle et fit un article des plus intéressants sur la vétusté de la plomberie de l'école.

En fin de matinée, Dippet dû prendre une potion calmante, les dégâts infligés et les responsabilités prises attaquèrent peu à peu ses nerfs. Le seul point positif de cette histoire était que l'inondation avait été repoussée loin des cachots, épargnant les salles de cours, les ingrédients de la réserve et la salle commune de Serpentard

Installé dans un coin tranquille, Tom écoutait les explications du coupable, ayant pris soin au passage d'effacer toute preuve qui aurait pût accuser Morgan.

- Un tuyau bouché, tu as mis le chaos avec un bête tuyau bouché ? Et dans des toilettes pour fille en plus ?

Le garçon hésita entre éclater de rire et lui faire la morale, finalement il opta pour la première solution et laissa libre cours à son fou rire. De son côté, Morgan n'en menait pas large, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était lui le responsable de cette catastrophe. Le reste de la journée se passa entre réparation par des plombiers sorciers et distraction pour les élèves à cause de ce repos forcé. Walburga Travers pestait depuis ce matin parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de se laver, tout comme la totalité des Serpentard, et d'autres étudiants n'hésitaient pas à enfreindre l'interdit en se baignant dans le lac.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la joie du directeur quand on lui annonça que les dégâts étaient définitivement réparés, mais quand il vit la note de frais, il devint aussi pâle qu'un mort et dût reprendre une potion calmante d'urgence.

Ne pouvant déterminer s'il y avait un coupable ou si c'était un incident involontaire, on ne chercha pas plus loin et l'affaire fut très vite close. Le concierge s'était remis de sa crise et commençait déjà à nettoyer, maudissant toutes les 10 minutes le boulot ingrat de son poste, espérant vivement que des élèves seraient en retenue dans les jours à venir et l'aideraient.

* * *

Installé paresseusement dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore repensa à tous les événements de cette éreintante journée. Il était épuisé mais ce n'était rien comparé au pauvre Armando, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi exténué. Cette inondation avait causé pas mal de dégâts mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal, aucun élève n'avait été blessé. En revanche, il se demandait si cet accident en était bien un : les tuyaux de Poudlard avait été conçus pour durer aussi longtemps que le château tiendrait debout, c'était donc assez étrange qu'ils cèdent. Les plombiers avaient conclu à une trop grosse pression d'eau, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. En tout cas, cette fois, il ne voyait pas Jedusor ou Eliacin faire une telle chose, ça ne leur ressemblait pas, le coupable –si coupable y avait- était ailleurs. Le plus désigné pour faire cette mauvaise blague était Peeves, il en était bien capable, mais étant un esprit frappeur, il ne se voyait pas le renvoyer de Poudlard. L'affaire était close, mais il garderait tout de même un œil sur cette histoire.

Décidément, la vie était loin d'être monotone.

**Voila voila ^^ comme d'habitude, mille merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^**


	35. Chapter 34

**Et voila la suite ^^ Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 34 **L'animal qui sommeille en moi

Une demi heure s'était écoulée et déjà Morgan voulait quitter la salle pour terminer ses devoirs et lire en paix. Les cours de Sortilèges étaient intéressants en pratique, mais la théorie se révélait aussi ennuyeuse que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, évidemment ce ne serait pas le cas s'il n'avait pas appris plus de la moitié du programme de deuxième année, mais Tom tenait à ce qu'ils prennent de l'avance quotidiennement. Résultat, les cours devenaient rébarbatifs au fur à mesure que les heures passaient. Un véritable enfer. Comme les Carrow et Walburga n'étaient pas au même niveau, Morgan ne pouvait pas les distraire ou leur parler, rendant le cours encore plus monotone. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un bruyant soupir de lassitude qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles fines de Flitwick.

- Mr Eliacin ! Mon cours vous ennuie ?

- Oh non, professeur, répondit précipitamment le jeune garçon en se levant.

- Bien, alors expliquez à l'ensemble de la classe les effets du sortilège de désillusion sur les sorciers comme sur les Moldu.

- Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. Le sortilège de désillusion permet au sorcier de passer inaperçu, c'est un sort qui a été inventé au XIème siècle afin que les moldu ne se rendent plus compte de l'existence de la magie.

- C'est assez résumé mais c'est exact, vous pouvez vous rasseoir… et tachez d'écouter cette fois.

Gêné, Morgan obéit et tenta d'éviter les regards moqueurs que lui lançait l'ensemble de la classe.

- Tu accumules les gaffes en ce moment, fit remarquer Tom d'une voix très basse. Tu as bu une potion de malchance ?

- Non, je m'ennuie, grogna le concerné.

- Inonder Poudlard ne t'as pas suffit ? ricana-t-il. Dans ce cas, je te promets que, d'ici ce soir, tu ne t'ennuieras plus. Rendez vous au Bureau de Serpentard à 20 heures.

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

- Tu verras, répondit Tom d'un ton mystérieux.

- MRS ELIACIN ET JEDUSOR, SILENCE !!

Le reste de l'heure se termina enfin, Tom s'empressa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs de potions, accompagné du reste de la bande. Confortablement installés, ils donnèrent leurs points de vue sur leur résumé et leurs travaux. Remarquant qu'il manquait un livre de botanique, Morgan s'éclipsa et se rendit au rayon adéquat. Alors qu'il entamait ses recherches, il fut soudain dérangé par une discussion menaçante.

- Ecoute Prince, si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu fais nos devoirs et on te fout la paix. Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est du donnant donnant.

- Mais vous êtes en 5ème année et moi en 2ème année, protesta la victime.

- Et alors, t'es bon en potion non ? Alors fais-le.

De sa cachette, Morgan reconnut Alan Prince, le garçon qui leur avait fait perdre la coupe des 4 maisons l'année d'avant. Apparemment, celui-ci avait encore des problèmes avec trois Gryffondor. Se rappelant que Tom l'avait déconseillé de l'aider, il s'éclipsa discrètement mais, à moitié chemin, il eut un remord : Devait-il le secourir et s'attirer des ennuis (ce qui n'était pas conseillé vu ses prouesses en ce moment) ou retourner auprès des autres en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué ?

Finalement, il opta pour la seconde option, même s'il savait déjà qu'il allait le regretter. Il s'approcha, sûr de lui, et siffla d'une voie polaire :

- Je savais que les Gryffondor n'étaient composés que d'abrutis sans cervelle mais pas au point de menacer plus jeune que soi. Le courage, c'est vraiment la qualité de votre maison ?

Evidemment, avec une telle provocation, il ne passa pas –mais alors pas du tout- inaperçu. Les plus vieux le regardaient l'air étonné et menaçant tandis qu'Alan Prince lui lançait un regard de reconnaissance. Cette fois, plus aucun doute, il s'était encore mis dans le pétrin.

- Dit donc morveux, de quoi tu te mêles ?! grogna l'un aux cheveux bruns.

- Je me mêle parce que j'en ai envie, premièrement, et ensuite parce que voir vos tronches dénuées de neurones m'horripile au plus haut point. Alors, soyez gentil, foutez-lui la paix et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit en plus, ricana un autre avec des cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette. Si tu veux prendre sa place, il n'y a pas de problème. Dorénavant, c'est toi qui va avoir l'immense privilège de faire nos devoirs.

- Privilège ?! La bonne blague, s'amusa Morgan. Je préférerais encore dresser un Scroutt à pétard, j'obtiendrais plus de résultat.

Bon, là il avait un peu exagéré, il suffisait de voir leur tête pour s'en convaincre, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Gros problème à l'horizon, Tom allait le tuer.

- Pour un deuxième année, tu ne manques pas de culot. Je crois que tu mérites une bonne leçon.

Sans attendre, Morgan sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un Protego et une contre attaque, les autres en firent également de même. Alors qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, concentrés, attendant le premier sort, la bibliothécaire s'approcha d'eux et hurla :

- Puis je savoir ce que vous fabriquez !?! On ne se bat pas dans une bibliothèque !! Fichez le camp !! Ouste !!

- Mais Mme, se plaignit un des Gryffon, ils…

- DEHORS !! TOUS LES CINQ !!

Morgan et Allan Prince ne se firent pas prier, profitant de cette trop belle occasion pour éviter la bagarre, et se rendirent dans la salle commune. Ne pouvant retourner chercher ses affaires qui étaient restées à coté de Tom, Morgan soupira et s'installa sur un des fauteuils vert prés de la cheminée.

- Euh, Eliacin. Merci, encore une fois, tu m'as bien aidé.

Le concerné posa son regard sur le Serpentard qui s'était assis pas loin de lui et grogna :

- Franchement Prince, pourquoi laisses tu ces abrutis te pourrir la vie ? Ca fait déjà deux fois que j'entends parler de cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, soupira t'il. Un jour, ils ont appris que j'étais plutôt doué en potion et, depuis, ils veulent que je fasse leurs devoirs pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer au Quidditch.

- Et toi, tu ne dit rien ? Tu les laisses te martyriser ? Par Merlin, aujourd'hui c'est les potions et demain ce sera quoi ? La totalité des matières ? Réagis, bon sang !

- Mais si je le fais, ils me le feront payer.

- Et alors ?! S'il te tape, profite de cette occasion pour aller montrer tes coups au directeur, comme ça, tu auras une preuve parfaite pour leurs attirer des ennuis. Crois moi, il vaut mieux se faire tabasser une fois et en tirer profit, plutôt que de ne rien dire et devenir esclave toute ta vie. C'est Tom qui me l'a appris.

- Tu te laisserais maltraiter, toi ? s'étonna Allan.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. Un crétin a voulu jouer les malins devant sa bande et m'a flanqué un coup de poing, j'ai eu la joue rougie pendant deux jours mais, au final, il s'est retrouvé avec six mois de corvée… et un bras cassé au passage, de ma part.

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'aurai pas le courage de les laisser me faire du mal.

_- Pathétique_, pensa Morgan avec mépris. Alors dans ce cas, prépare-toi à ne devenir qu'un chien. Au fond, tu ne vaux rien de mieux.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, pris Shad sur ses genoux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, sous les doux ronronnements du chat.

* * *

Vers 18h, Tom quitta la bibliothèque, les affaires de Morgan sur les épaules. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'était pas revenu après être parti à la recherche d'un livre, laissant son sac et ses devoirs à l'abandon. Intrigué, il se rendit donc vers sa chambre, toqua une fois pour signaler sa présence et entra. Morgan se trouvait bel et bien devant lui, l'air somnolant.

- Tu dors ? demanda t'il.

- Non, je réfléchis. Oh, merci d'avoir ramené mes affaires, au moins je n'aurai pas à aller les chercher, dit-il en avisant le deuxième cartable de cuir.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu, on n'avait pas fini la troisième partie du devoir sur la préparation du philtre de mandragore, je te signale.

- Ecoute, soupira le voyageur du futur, j'ai eu un contretemps.

- De quel genre ?

- Pour faire simple, j'ai eu une altercation avec des Gryffondor.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Tom, soupçonneux.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me mente, siffla l'Héritier de Serpentard. La vérité, de suite !

- S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de… tenta son ami.

- Morgan Eliacin ! Soit tu me dis tout, soit je fouille dans ton esprit ! Au choix ; rétorqua t'il avec menace.

Voyant que c'était loin d'être des paroles en l'air, Morgan préféra tout lui avouer, n'omettant aucun détail sur ce qui c'était passé. A la fin, son ami le regarda avec dédain.

- Depuis quand sauves-tu la veuve et l'orphelin ?! Ce que tu as fait était tout simplement stupide, Allan Prince est un lâche, indigne du nom qu'il porte. Si tu veux vraiment jouer les héros, arrange-toi pour que ce soit quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine, tu obtiendras ainsi une dette de vie.

- Je sais, je sais. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte que c'était inutile. Disons que j'ai eu une sorte de pulsion… c'est peut être ça qu'on appelle la compassion ; rigola Morgan.

- Désolé, ce mot est banni de mon vocabulaire, ricana Tom. Blague à part, la prochaine fois, tu laisseras cet abruti s'en sortir. Crois moi, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Compris, my lord.

- Bien, maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, je te laisse terminer ton devoir.

- Euh, est ce que…

- N'y compte même pas ! Si tu voulais que je t'aide, il fallait rester avec nous. Débouille toi seul.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, dit il en reprenant son sac.

- Et n'oublie pas que je t'attends à 20h dans le bureau de Serpentard !

- Tyran !!

- Merci du compliment, railla le Serpentard.

Puis il sortit, satisfait d'avoir pu mettre cette histoire au clair définitivement. Sans plus attendre, il entra dans sa propre chambre, ferma sa porte à double tour et sortit de son tiroir l'objet qu'il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était un petit coffret de bois verrouillé où était inscrit en lettres d'or :

_Possession bestiale_

_Pratique illégale et dangereuse, à utiliser avec précaution_

Avec un sourire perfide, il l'ouvrit d'une petite clé d'argent et observa son contenu. A l'intérieur, on pouvait distinguer deux colliers d'opale et un morceau de parchemin scellé à la cire. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le décacheter, mais ce soir, en compagnie de Morgan, il se ferait un plaisir de découvrir ce qu'il contenait. D'ici quelques mois, la pratique de l'animagus ne serait plus un problème… enfin, s'ils en sortaient vivants.

* * *

Une fois le devoir terminé et les leçons apprises, Morgan éprouva un vif soulagement : il avait fini à temps et ne serait pas en retard pour rejoindre Tom. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se restaurer dans la Grande Salle, Walburga vint à sa rencontre, une feuille entre les mains.

- Te voila, ça fait une heure que je te cherche, la réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On a reçu la sélection des cinq contes, le directeur l'a annoncé au diner, grogna t'elle.

- Á voir ta tête, ça ne semble pas réjouissant.

- Il y a de quoi, sur les cinq histoires, trois comportes des Moldu. Ils ont choisi _Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse, La fontaine de la bonne fortune, Le sorcier au cœur velu, Le conte des trois frères _et pour finir _Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait. _

- Les plus classiques en somme. Á la limite, les 3 frères ou le sorcier au cœur velu sont acceptables.

- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit. La moitié des Serpentard vont voter pour l'un d'eux. Et toi ?

- Le sorcier au cœur velu me plait assez, avoua Morgan.

- Je suis de ton avis. Ah, au fait, les votes auront lieu la semaine prochaine avant le diner, alors ne sois pas en retard.

- Compris, Walby.

- Ne m'appelle pas Walby !! Tempêta la jeune pour la centième fois.

Pour toute réponse, le voyageur du futur prit un air moqueur et s'éclipsa. En arrivant dans la grande salle à manger, il prit un repas léger, ne prenant pas conscience des regards mauvais qu'on lui jetait à la table des Gryffondor, et partit tout aussi rapidement. Quand la grande horloge sonna 7h45, il pressa l'allure, courant à travers les couloirs glacés des cachots inutilisés, pour enfin arriver à destination. Tom l'attendait, une montre à gousset dans la main, le visage satisfait :

- 8h Pile. J'adore la ponctualité.

- Vu toutes les fois où tu me l'as fait savoir, j'ai fini par comprendre.

- Mais je l'espère bien. Passons, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Suis-moi.

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons passèrent le mur et le souterrain accédant au Bureau de Serpentard. Morgan remarqua alors le coffret de bois posé près de la cheminée ; intrigué, il s'en approcha et se mit à lire les lettres d'or. Aussitôt, son visage devint aussi pâle qu'un mort, ses pulsions cardiaques augmentèrent et des frissons lui parcoururent le dos.

- Tom ! Ne… ne me dit pas… que c'est ce que je pense ? supplia le garçon.

- Oh que si, confirma Tom les yeux pétillants de joie malsaine.

- Par Salazar, tu es cinglé !? As-tu oublié ce que mon père nous à dit à ce sujet ?

**Flash Back **

Installés dans le kiosque du jardin de Cliff House, Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Jedusor et Morgan Eliacin s'étaient réunis pour continuer leur cours particulier, tout en profitant de la chaleur du mois de Juillet. Depuis quelques jours, le mage noir leur enseignait la théorie de différentes pratiques magiques interdites, et aujourd'hui était consacré à l'Animagus.

- Depuis l'époque de Pendragon, la capacité de se transformer en animal est extrêmement rare. Après avoir étudié pendant de longues années à Avalon, Merlin parvint à démontrer qu'en chaque Sorcier résidait un animal qui était propre à leur caractère, aussi décida t'il de les faire apparaître. Il demanda donc à douze prêtresses de se prêter à quelques expériences, mais au final, une seule parvint à se transformer. Apparemment, certains sorciers n'ont pas suffisamment de force ou de volonté pour y parvenir, ce qui explique la rareté de cette capacité.

- Si c'est aussi rare, pourquoi le Ministère s'acharne t'il à répertorier ceux qui y parviennent ? demanda Morgan.

- Parce qu'être Animagus offre de nombreux avantages : un développement des cinq sens, un instinct de survie décuplé, ainsi que d'autres possibilités comme apprendre à voler. Un sorcier qui utilise un tel pouvoir s'en servira forcement pour ses besoins personnels, alors le Ministère tient à connaître le nom et l'animal des utilisateurs. En cas d'accident, si on trouve des empruntes, on parvient plus facilement à retrouver le coupable : à l'inverse, en cas de guerre, un Auror pourra s'en servir pour des missions délicates.

- Êtes-vous Animagus ? interrogea Tom.

- J'aurais aimé, avoua Gellert. J'avais commencé un apprentissage auprès de personnes érudites mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai même pas réussi à atteindre le premier niveau de cet entrainement, j'ai perdu deux années de ma vie à cause de ça.

- Il y a combien de niveau ?

- Trois, et pas des moindres. Le premier est la découverte de la bête qui sommeille en vous, le deuxième consiste à transformer petit à petit votre corps en animal, et le dernier est la possibilité de se transformer en une seule fois, du premier coup.

- Comment fait-on pour connaître notre forme ? continua Morgan, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Il y a deux méthodes : l'Éveil ou la Possession. L'Éveil est un procédé long qui se base sur la connaissance de soi et la méditation. Quand un sorcier se connaît parfaitement, il lui est possible de distinguer plus ou moins ce qu'il peut être vraiment, et la méditation confirme sa théorie. J'aimerais vous expliquer d'avantage mais je n'en sais pas plus, moi-même je ne comprends pas tout.

- Et la Possession ?

- C'est un moyen plus rapide et très récent, mais interdit et extrêmement périlleux. Vous avez entendu parler de Raspoutine ? Ce sorcier Russe dont les Moldu racontent tant de légendes ? Et bien c'est lui qui en est à l'origine. Il a inventé une potion qui permet de prendre la forme de notre Animagus, elle dure plus d'une heure.

- En quoi est ce dangereux ? demanda Tom.

- Le problème de cette potion, c'est qu'elle réveille la bête qui sommeille en nous. Autrement dit, une fois ingurgitée, vous ne prendrez pas seulement la forme de l'animal, vous en deviendrez un totalement.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Morgan. Où est le problème ?

- Si vous devenez Animagus, vous gardez vos souvenirs en tant qu'humain ; en prenant la potion, vous perdez toute humanité. Une fois transformé, vous ne serez plus rien d'autre qu'une bête, dont le seul but est de survivre et se nourrir. Vos amis deviendront vos proies, vous quitterez votre foyer pour en trouver un autre plus adapté à votre forme, votre comportement dépendra de ce que vous êtes devenu, et il n'est pas impossible que vous vous fassiez attaquer par un prédateur.

- En clair, on oublie qui on est vraiment. Nous n'aurons plus de pensée cohérente, nous agirons par instinct.

- Vous avez tout compris, Mr Jedusor.

- Mais si ce n'est que pour une heure… coupa Morgan.

- Imagine qu'à la fin de ta « mutation », tu découvres que tu en train de dévorer un être humain, que tu as tué la personne que tu aimes le plus à cause de tes instincts de chasseurs, que tu es blessé ou capturé par un Moldu en quête d'argent, ou pire, que tu aimes tellement ta vie animale que tu serais prêt à tout pour te déshumaniser. Même en prenant des précautions, il y aura toujours un risque. Inconscients ou non, les actes que tu commettras seront passibles d'emprisonnement. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Ca n'a pas été prouvé officiellement, mais une sorcière a bu cette potion un jour, elle s'en est sortie indemne et sans histoire. Sauf que, quelques mois après, on a découvert qu'elle avait fréquemment des pertes de mémoire et que des voisins se faisaient attaquer la nuit. Involontairement, elle avait des pulsions qui la métamorphosaient en tigre, elle attaquait tout le monde.

- Finalement, déclara Morgan qui en tremblait un peu, je préfère la première solution.

- Quoi que vous préfériez, je vous INTERDITS de l'utiliser !! Si je vous surprends un jour avec ça, je peux vous jurer que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous le faire payer très cher. Vous êtes désormais prévenus.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte des problèmes que l'on pourrait avoir ? s'énerva Morgan.

- Bien sur, mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on devienne Animagus, l'Eveil est trop long et incertain.

- Et si mon père s'en aperçoit ?

- Aucun risque, le contrat n'est pas valide, il ne se rendra compte de rien.

- Et si on se fait attaquer, ou capturer ?

- On trouvera bien un moyen de s'en sortir, on l'a toujours fait, contra Tom.

- Et si on a des pulsions, comme cette sorcière tigresse, et qu'on attaque des élèves ?

- Si c'est des Sang de Bourbe, ce n'est pas un crime mais un service rendu à la communauté sorcière. De toute façon, j'ai prévu ce cas de figure : pour ne pas qu'on se transforme pendant notre sommeil, on portera constamment les colliers d'opale qui se trouvent dans la boite, j'y ai jeté un sortilège particulièrement puissant.

- Et si ce Mêle Tout de Dumbledore découvre nos intentions ?

- On l'empoisonnera, là encore j'ai tout prévu. Je me suis permis d'emprunter un poison discret et sans odeur dans le laboratoire de ton père. Si Dumby nous gène, les bonbons au citron qui se trouvent en ma possession feront le reste. Ni vu, ni connu.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de te faire renoncer ?

- Aucun, déclara l'Héritier de Serpentard sans hésitation. D'autres questions ?

- Oui, je dois y participer ?

- Ce ne serait pas drôle si je le faisais seul.

- Ok, j'ai compris. On commence quand ?

- Ravi d'avoir pu te convaincre. Pour préparer correctement la potion, il faut trois semaines, sans compter le rassemblement des herbes qui ne poussent qu'à certaines périodes de l'hiver, donc si tout va bien, on tentera l'expérience courant février.

- Maintenant c'est définitif, tu es cinglé.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, affirma le sorcier avec un sinistre sourire.

**Et voila, j'espere que ça vous à plu. La suite bientôt ^^ Au passage je remercie les revieweurs (Alcarine, je te remercie de ton habituel roman)**


	36. Chapter 35

Hello à tous. Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je dois vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas publier mes fics pendant 2 semaines. Je pars samedi pour un voyage familial et je serais dans l'impossibilité d'avoir internet. En revanche, cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire, donc sitôt revenu, je vous publierai la suite dans les plus brefs délais.

Voila vous savez tout, je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines.

Ps : le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je pourrais pas lire la suite de vos histoires T_T


	37. Chapter 36

**Me voila de retour aprés ces longs jours loin de mes fics, je vous laisse lire la suite, en esperant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. ^^**

**Chapitre 35 **Prêt à tout pour servir le diable.

Installés devant la haute cheminée de pierre du Bureau de Serpentard où ronflait un feu brulant qui réchauffait la pièce, Morgan Eliacin et Tom Jedusor lisaient consciencieusement la liste d'ingrédients nécessaires à la potion qui les transformerait d'ici quelques mois en animal. Malgré les risques à prévoir, Tom sentait l'adrénaline remonter à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la curiosité de connaître la bête qu'il deviendrait le faisait trépigner d'impatience, ignorant sa conscience et son ami qui le poussait à renoncer.

- Pour les plantes, rien de plus simple, annonça le garçon. On en trouve dans les serres de botanique. En revanche, il faut de l'hellébore noir et de l'eremurus ambroise, on ne les cueille qu'entre novembre et décembre dans la forêt interdite. Là où ça se complique, c'est pour le stimulant de loup garou.

- Du stimulant de loup garou ? C'est quoi ? demanda Morgan, intrigué.

- C'est un liquide qui se mélange au venin que l'on trouve dans leurs crocs Tu sais comment fonctionnent ces créatures ? Ils mordent quelqu'un et le venin se répand dans le corps de la victime, la transformant à son tour en loup. Le poison modifie l'organisme et le stimulant pousse à la métamorphose.

- Et où va-t-on en trouver ? Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne doit pas s'en procurer si facilement.

- Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, ce n'est pas si rare, informa l'Héritier de Serpentard. Les septièmes années étudient la propriété du polynectar avancé et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le stimulant fait partie de la recette. On peut donc en conclure que notre cher professeur de potion en possède dans sa réserve personnelle.

- Holà, je te vois venir ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas en voler dans sa réserve ?

- Non, disons que je vais juste en emprunter un peu, s'amusa son ami.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Et qui va encore se charger de cette mission ?! Moi, j'imagine ?! s'énerva Morgan.

- Comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. En revanche, je crois que ta mésaventure avec Alan Prince va nous être plus utile que prévue.

- Vraiment ?

- Si ce minable est à ce point doué en potion et en botanique, il va pouvoir nous fournir les deux plantes qui poussent dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Là je t'arrête de suite. Il est apeuré quand il voit trois Gryffondor, alors se rendre dans la forêt…

- Oh, je ne me fais pas d'idée, un minable reste un minable. Par contre, je pense que tu seras suffisamment intelligent pour résoudre ce léger détail.

- Tu veux que je lui apprenne le courage ?! demanda Morgan, incrédule.

- Non, je veux seulement que tu fasses preuve d'imagination. Rappelles toi qu'il y a certaines « méthodes » pour y parvenir. Ce cher Billy Stubbs s'en souvient encore.

Le voyageur du futur se pinça les lèvres. Son ami avait raison, il y avait mille et une façons pour convaincre Prince mais, personnellement, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, Tom se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la haute table de bois, prenant une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet.

- Je l'ai préparée il y a quelques jours, dit-il en la montrant. Je pense que tu seras en faire bon usage.

- C'est… reconnu Morgan.

- Oui, confirma le sorcier, c'est bien ce que tu penses. Si tu as besoins d'autre chose, je t'en fournirai.

- Finalement, grogna Eliacin, j'aurais préféré me charger de la réserve.

- Ne te plains pas, ricana Tom, je te laisse jusque novembre pour exercer ta mission, c'est largement suffisant.

- Ok, j'ai compris, de toute façon, j'ai déjà une idée. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un objet.

- Lequel ?

- Une seringue.

- Je t'en procurerai une demain. C'est tout ?

- Non, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de chance.

- Le Félix Felicis est trop long à préparer, tu devras t'en passer, mais si tu veux j'aurai une petite pensée pour toi, ironisa le futur mage noir.

- Merci de ton soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir, grommela le pauvre sorcier, voyant le sourire moqueur que son partenaire lui adressa.

* * *

Walburga Travers avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Petite, il suffisait d'un claquement de doigt pour que les Elfes de Maison exaucent le moindre de ses désirs, sa mère lui achetait vêtements, bijoux et jouets, et son père l'emmenait parfois lors de ses voyages.

Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, elle avait pensé qu'elle y serait telle une princesse au milieu de ces Sang Pur dont elle deviendrait l'amie. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que deux garçons prennent sa place et se comportent comme roi. Ce quel n'avait pas non plus cru possible, c'est qu'elle deviendrait amoureuse de l'un d'eux, car oui, elle le reconnaissait maintenant, Morgan Eliacin lui plaisait. Elle détestait quand celui-ci la surnommait Walby, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que son regard se pose sur elle.

Longtemps, elle s'était moquée de ces filles qui parlaient des garçons dont elles étaient amoureuses, mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'en faire partie. Quelle déchéance !

Personne ne devait être au courant et surtout pas Morgan, seul Jedusor le savait, elle y prendrait garde. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'entendit pas son amie Alecto, assise sur son lit, en train de l'appeler :

- Walburga !! Tu m'écoutes ?!

- Oh, euh non, excuse moi. Tu disais ? demanda la concernée, revenue brutalement sur terre.

- Je parlais du bal que Poudlard va organiser à noël. Tu comptes mettre une nouvelle robe ou la bleue que je t'ai vu porter l'année dernière ?

- Euh, c'est encore un peu tôt pour en parler, non ? Ce n'est que dans trois mois.

- Bien sûr, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour parler du cavalier, minauda t'elle. Au fait, tu comptes inviter Morgan ?

- Quoi ! bien sûr que non ! cria-t-elle tout en rougissant. Pourquoi j'irais avec lui !

- Oh je disais ça comme ça… mais bon, tu devrais y penser maintenant.

- Puisque je te dis que je n'irai pas avec lui ! Et pourquoi devrais-je y penser ?

- Réfléchis, Morgan et Tom deviennent assez populaires : ils sont beaux, intelligents, et assez doués. Si tu ne t'y prends pas maintenant, une pimbêche risque de prendre ta place.

Prendre sa place ? Walburga imaginait très bien la scène : une autre fille, stupide et gloussante, en train de se pavaner fièrement avec _**son **_Morgan ?! Merlin, elle ne le supporterait pas ! Hors de question que cela arrive ! Alecto avait raison, elle devait réagir dès maintenant !

- Je comprends très bien. Il faut s'activer ! En tant qu'_**amie**_ il est de mon devoir de protéger Morgan contre ces idiotes ! J'y veillerai personnellement ! Il faut une fille digne de lui, qui est aussi belle et intelligente, qui lui fasse honneur ! Je me chargerai de la sélection des candidates, et celle qui n'en sera pas digne devra rester à sa place ! _Et bien entendu, je vais en faire partie_, pensa t'elle avec sadisme.

- Ravie de te voir prendre les choses en main. Si ça peut te rassurer, je compte moi aussi faire une petite sélection.

- Pour Morgan ? s'horrifia Walburga qui ne voulait pas affronter sa meilleure amie.

- Non, pour Tom, avoua la jeune fille. Je serais stupide de le laisser à une autre alors que je pourrais l'avoir.

- Oui en effet, assura la fille avec soulagement. Et bien, Alecto, je crois qu'on entre en guerre.

- On dirait bien oui, ces trois prochains mois vont être divertissants.

Satisfaites, les deux sorcières se couchèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres, imaginant très bien les futures tortures qu'elles utiliseraient sur leurs rivales.

* * *

Assis devant son large piano dans le domaine de Cliff House, Gellert Grindelwald tentait de se vider l'esprit en donnant vie à une nouvelle partition, la journée avait été dure et il ne connaissait rien de mieux que de jouer de la musique. Depuis quelques temps, son ascension en tant que mage noir prenait de l'ampleur, mais un détail lui échappait toujours : Albus Dumbledore. Il avait espéré que l'attaque du 11 juillet mettrait un coup à l'influence que le peuple sorcier lui vouait mais, apparemment, le ministère continuait à le suivre. C'était ennuyeux, très ennuyeux. Au rythme où ça allait, son ancien amant allait finir par contrecarrer ses plans, encore et toujours.

N'était il pas temps de se débarrasser de lui ? À mettre enfin de côté son passé pour mieux avancer ? Ce serait une bonne chose mais… Non, il devait d'abord s'occuper de sa nouvelle attaque, c'était plus important. Ensuite, il demanderait des nouvelles de son fils. Depuis le dernier rapport de son espion sur l'étrange inondation de Poudlard, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'écrire à Morgan, celui-ci n'écrivait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, compte tenu de ses récents voyages en Russie.

Déterminé et plus serein, le mage noir joua sa dernière gamme et se dirigea vers son bar. Quoi de mieux que de prendre un whisky après une éreintante journée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Morgan savourait ses œufs aux bacons et son jus de fruit en compagnie des autres élèves de la Grande Salle, Tom buvait son thé tout en discutant avec Amycus Carrow tandis que sa sœur préparait discrètement son plan avec Walburga. La plupart attendait l'arrivée du courrier par hiboux, soit pour des nouvelles familiales ou simplement pour recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier. Récemment, Tom s'y était abonné afin de toujours connaître l'actualité hors de Poudlard, prenant soin de décortiquer ce qui semblait être à peu près vrai, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'un journaliste passionné de presse à scandale, un dénommé Jonas Skeeter, dont la spécialité était d'écrire une feuille de chou avec seulement un quart de vérité… et encore, vérité souvent modifiée par l'auteur en question.

Quelques minutes après, un bruit d'ail résonna dans toute la pièce, apportant au destinataire le courrier tant désiré. Morgan vit alors l'arrivée de Farras, le hibou grand duc de son père, une détestable bestiole qui livrait vos lettres avec dédain pour ensuite repartir tout aussi sèchement, plus d'une fois le jeune sorcier avait pensé le donner en amuse gueule à Shad. Prenant la missive que l'animal lui tendait, il commença à la lire : apparemment, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une lettre banale, Gellert lui donnait de ses nouvelles ainsi que celle de Kill, son cheval (celui-ci était parvenu à casser le bras de son palefrenier en le faisant tomber) rien d'intéressant ou laissant supposer que son père ait découvert la falsification du contrat.

Rassuré, il vit son ami le regardait avec intérêt, lui aussi devait prendre garde aux nouvelles du mage noir, mais Morgan hocha la tête d'un sourire, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. Satisfait, Tom se replongea dans la conversation mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui réclamait l'attention de ses élèves.

- Bien, je rappelle à tous que les votes sur la sélection d'un des cinq contes a lieu ce soir, tâchez donc de vous présenter dans la grande Salle à 18h30. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas pris la peine de les lire, je leur demanderai de s'abstenir afin de ne pas perturber les résultats. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas parce que des élections auront lieu que vous devez en profiter pour lire au lieu d'écouter vos professeurs aujourd'hui. Sur ce, je vous laisse continuer vos petits déjeuners.

Les élèves obéirent de bonne grâce, tandis que d'autres commençaient déjà à se rendre en cours. Morgan remarqua Alan Prince se lever et se dépêcher, sans s'apercevoir que trois Gryffondor bien connus en faisaient de même. Automatiquement, le garçon repensa à sa mission : son plan pour l'exécuter était parfait mais il comportait quelques zones noires, du coup, pour le mener à bien, il allait devoir le réaliser très bientôt. Oui, la semaine prochaine serait idéale, pourvu que la chance soit de son côté.

Les toasts avalés, la petite bande se rendit en classe de Métamorphose. Comprenant que le cours se porterait encore sur un sujet déjà étudié, Morgan soupira et se demanda comment passer le temps. Rêvasser ? Non, pas assez discret. Lire ? Dumbledore s'en rendrait vite compte. Une partie de carte ? Mais avec qui, les autres étaient déjà concentrés. Cette fois, c'était décidé : il arrêterait de prendre de l'avance, que Tom soit d'accord ou non, les leçons devenaient trop monotones.

Puis, il eut soudain l'idée de s'essayer au dessin, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, il prit un parchemin, sa plume, de l'encre et réfléchit sur un sujet à dessiner. Il commença par un portrait du professeur mais, en voyant le résultat, il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister sous peine de s'écrouler de rire et attirer l'attention du sujet. Il imagina alors un vaisseau de pirate, un océan déchainé, des corsaires célèbres affrontant de monstrueuses créatures marines, ainsi qu'un trésor et une île où se dessinait dans la roche une tête de mort géante.

Emporté au plus loin de son imagination, il ne remarqua pas l'attention que Tom portait à son ébauche. Celui-ci souriait devant ses rêveries d'enfant, au moins son complice n'avait pas perdu cette particularité innocente, contrairement à lui qui était entré très tôt dans le réalisme et perdu la candeur d'un monde sans soucie et sans douleur. Pourtant, aussi niaise que soit cette envie soudaine, il prît le croquis et voulu à son tour donner vie à une forme quelconque.

- Je peux ? interrogea le concerné, en prenant sa plume.

- Bien sûr ! autorisa l'apprenti dessinateur, ravi de voir son voisin de table participer.

Après un instant de réflexion, il crayonna ce qu'il aimait le plus, prenant bien soin de tracer chaque détail aussi fidèlement que possible. Content de son travail, il le présenta à Morgan, impatient de découvrir ce qui était en ce moment une rareté : une preuve que l'Héritier de Serpentard pouvait une fois de temps de temps se faire plaisir avec une simple banalité.

- Hum, jugea-t-il d'un œil critique. Evidemment, j'aurais du deviner que tu dessinerais un serpent. Mais pourquoi sort il de la bouche de mon crane ? On dirait qu'il lui sert de langue.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça, je sais que ça n'illustre pas le thème de la piraterie mais…

- Tu l'aimes bien ? s'amusa Morgan.

- Oui, bien que je doute de le voir un jour dans un musée, ricana-t-il.

Le reste de l'heure se passa sur différentes caricatures de leurs camarades de classe, Tom parvint même à griffonner exagérément leur professeur en train de s'étouffer avec des bonbons, au grand dam de Morgan qui en eut mal aux cotes à force de retenir son fou rire. Quand la cloche sonna le changement de classe, Morgan oublia son dessin mais Tom s'en aperçut et le rangea dans son sac, au lieu de le jeter dans une proche corbeille. De son côté, Albus Dumbledore ramassa l'esquisse qui le représentait, tombée dans la précipitation de son auteur, et ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la médisance dont il faisait preuve. Quoi qu'ils disent, ses deux élèves restaient malgré tout des enfants.

- Puissent les années apaiser leur soif de renommée ; pria t'il avec espoir.

* * *

18h sonna et la totalité des élèves quittèrent leurs devoirs et leurs salles communes pour se rendre au fameux vote. Morgan avait lu et relu chaque conte mais son préféré restait incontestablement _Le Sorcier au Cœur Velu_. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire ; mais aussi cruelle que soit cette histoire, à chaque fois, elle faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite, à chaque instant la peur le faisait frissonner, non pas à cause de l'histoire, mais un cause d'un étrange pressentiment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois, le héros de cette histoire lui rappelait Tom ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle l'effet d'un avertissement, comme si elle le mettait irrémédiablement en garde ? Pourquoi ? Á chaque fois ce mot se répétait dans son esprit, mais jamais la réponse ne lui venait. Malgré ses angoisses, Morgan se sentait toujours attiré par ce conte, promesse de futurs mauvais augures, telle une proie dangereuse l'incitant à chasser pour ensuite se faire dévorer à son tour. Il se sentait fou en y repensant, mais aussi dangereusement étreint par ces délicieux frissons d'effroi qui lui caressaient froidement le dos.

C'était comme si une coquille de glace et de menace entourait son corps, le protégeant grâce à ses épines transparentes, repoussant chaque ennemi grâce à la lueur hostile qu'elle émanait. Tel un bouclier des ténèbres. Le mal le protégeant du mal. Un diable… un diable avec qui il aurait passé un pacte, le poussant à le servir sans craindre qui que ce soit. Oui, au fond, c'était peut être ça la réponse… Tom pouvait être ce diable… ce sorcier au cœur velu.

- Je suis tombé dans ses filets le sourire aux lèvres, me grisant de ses douces folies, prêt à tout pour le servir et dormir entre ses bras protecteur mais couvert de sang.

Il avait dit ces mots si bas, tel un chuchotement, tout en avançant dans le couloir au côté de ses amis, mais l'Héritier de Serpentard l'avait entendu, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qu'il disait. Voyant l'état pensif de son ami, intrigué, il décida de l'en tirer :

- Morgan ! Morgan !! Sors de tes rêves !

- Oh… Tom !? Excuse moi, j'étais… ailleurs ; déclara t'il en revenant brutalement à la réalité.

- Tu semblais même hypnotisé, ajouta le garçon. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste manquer de sommeil.

- Tu devrais dormir plus tôt, au lieu de passer des heures à lire la nuit. Ne nie pas, je sais que tu le fais.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, grogna le coupable. Á croire que tu as des yeux partout.

- Si c'était le cas, alors je ne serais pas obliger de te tirer des ennuis dans lequel tu te fourres régulièrement, ricana t'il avec suffisance.

- Tu sais, je me suis demandé quel animagus tu pouvais bien être, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé.

- Pour moi, te concernant, c'est l'évidence même : tu es un félin.

- Pourquoi un félin ?

- Parce que tu réagis tel quel, affirma t'il mystérieusement. Bien que j'ignore encore le type de minou que tu peux être, je pense que tu es une panthère… ou un tigre… à moins que ce soit un lynx… qui sait, tu es peut être même un lion.

- Evite de m'insulter ! Siffla le garçon. Á t'entendre, j'aurais des origines Gryffondor.

- Salazar tout Puissant, si c'est le cas, je suis bien content de t'avoir sorti de là ! rigola Tom avec bonne humeur.

Morgan ne répliqua pas, c'était inutile, avec lui il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot de toute façon. Mais, au moins, il l'avait tiré efficacement de ses réflexions… mais pas de sa curiosité.

- Tom ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'évoque le diable pour toi ?

A cette question, Tom s'arrêta et le détailla comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, pourtant il n'y avait ni colère ni amusement ou quelconque émotion sur son visage, juste de l'impassibilité.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda t'il bassement.

- Par curiosité, mentit le concerné en le regrettant déjà.

- Le Diable… je crois que je le haïrais plus que tout s'il existait.

- Pourquoi ?

- … parce que j'aurais l'impression de n'être qu'un simple serviteur devant lui. Et je serais prêt à tout pour le détrôner afin de faire disparaître ce sentiment. Je ne laisserai personne me prendre de haut, Morgan, je ne le supporterais pas… je ne le supporterai plus.

- Si tu étais le diable, me laisserais tu rester près de toi ?

- … je n'aurais pas besoin de te retenir. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que tu reviendras toujours vers moi, que je sois Merlin, Dieu ou Diable. Si je te chassais, tu trouverais un moyen pour revenir. Si je voulais ta mort, tu serais à la recherche du fouet pour expier tes fautes. Ai-je raison ?

- Je …

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas un serviteur, tu es celui que je considère le plus près d'un égal. Si je ne m'étais pas assuré de ce fait, crois tu que je t'aurais permis de devenir un membre de la famille Serpentard ?

- Non, affirma Morgan avec soulagement.

- Tu vois, au fond, tu es bien un chat.

Sur ces mots, il reprit son chemin, laissant derrière lui un Morgan Eliacin en proie à de vifs sentiments de questionnement et de soulagement. Enfin, il répéta :

- Je ne suis pas un serviteur, mais je suis tombé dans ses filets le sourire aux lèvres, me grisant de ses douces folies, prêt à tout pour le servir et dormir entre ses bras protecteurs mais couverts de sang. Tu es le diable, Tom. C'est pourquoi je prendrai toujours garde à ce que tu n'enfermes pas ton cœur dans une geôle. Je ne laisserai pas ce conte se réaliser. J'en suis déterminé.

**Et voila, comme d'habitude je remercie les reviews anonymes ou non ^^ à la prochaine**


	38. Chapter 37

**Pour tous ceux qui désirent connaître l'histoire **_**du sorcier au cœur **__**velu **_**qui fascine tant Morgan, la voici dans son intégralité. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Le sorcier au cœur velu**

Il était une fois un jeune sorcier beau, riche et talentueux, qui avait remarqué que ses amis devenaient sots lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux, folâtrant et se pomponnant, perdant l'appétit et leur dignité. Le jeune sorcier décida qu'il ne serait jamais la proie d'une telle faiblesse et il eut recours à la magie noire pour assurer son immunité.

Ignorant son secret, la famille du sorcier riait de le voir si froid et distant.

- Tout changera, prophétisaient ils, lorsqu'une jeune fille lui tournera la tête.

Mais la tête du jeune sorcier ne lui tournait pas. Bien que de nombreuses jeunes filles, intriguées par ses airs hautains, eussent employé leurs arts les plus subtils à essayer de lui plaire, aucune ne parvint jamais à toucher son cœur. Le sorcier tirait gloire de son indifférence et de la sagacité qui l'avait suscitée.

Lorsque la première fraicheur de la jeunesse déclina, les amis du sorcier commencèrent à se marier et à engendrer des enfants.

_- Leur cœur ne doit plus être qu'une coquille ratatinée par les exigences de cette progéniture vagissante, _ricanait il intérieurement en observant les jeunes parents qui batifolaient autour de lui.

Et une fois de plus, il se félicitait de la grande sagesse qui l'avait amené à faire ce choix très tôt dans sa vie.

Le temps vint où les parents du jeune sorcier, qui étaient âgés, moururent. Leur fils ne les pleura pas. Au contraire, il considéra leur décès comme une bénédiction. Á présent, il régnait seul sur leur château. Ayant transporté son trésor le plus cher dans le plus profond des cachots, il s'adonna à une vie de bien être et d'abondance, son confort devenant le but unique de ses nombreux serviteurs.

Le sorcier était convaincu qu'il devait inspirer une immense envie à tous ceux qui contemplaient sa superbe et paisible solitude. Sa colère et son dépit n'en furent donc que plus violent lorsqu'il entendit un jour deux de ses valets parler de leur maitre.

Le premier serviteur exprimait sa pitié pour le sorcier qui, malgré toute sa richesse et tout son pouvoir, n'avait personne pour le chérir. Mais son compagnon eut un rire moqueur et lui demanda pourquoi un homme qui possédait autant d'or et un château semblable à un palais n'avait pas été capable d'attirer une épouse.

Leurs paroles furent autant de coups terribles portés à l'orgueil du sorcier.

Il résolut aussitôt de prendre femme, et d'en trouver une qui serait supérieure à toutes les autres. Elle devrait être d'une beauté renversante et susciter désir et envie à tout homme qui la verrait. Elle serait d'une lignée de sorcier pour que leurs enfants héritent de dons magiques exceptionnels. Et elle posséderait une fortune au moins équivalente à la sienne, afin que la confortable existence du sorcier soit assurée, en dépit de l'agrandissement de sa maisonnée.

Le sorcier aurait pu mettre cinquante ans à trouver une telle femme, mais il arriva qu'au lendemain même du jour où il avait décidé de la chercher, une jeune fille répondant à tous ses souhaits vint rendre visite à sa famille qui habitait le voisinage. C'était une sorcière aux dons prodigieux et elle possédait également beaucoup d'or. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle saisissait le cœur de tous les hommes qui posaient les yeux sur elle. Tous sauf un. Le cœur du sorcier ne ressentit rien du tout. Néanmoins, elle était la perle rare qu'il recherchait et il commença donc à lui faire sa cour.

Tous ceux qui remarquèrent ce changement dans les manières du sorcier en furent stupéfaits et dirent à la jeune fille qu'elle avait réussie, là où une centaine d'autres avaient échoué. La jeune femme elle-même était à la fois fascinée et reboutée par les attentions du sorcier. Elle sentait la froideur qui existait derrière ses chaleureuses flatteries et elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme si étrange et si distant. Sa famille, cependant, estimait qu'ils étaient très bien assortis et, impatient de favoriser cette union, ils acceptèrent l'invitation du sorcier à un grand festin en l'honneur de la jeune fille.

La table, chargée d'une vaisselle d'or et d'argent, offrait vins les plus fins et les mets les plus somptueux. Des ménestrels, s'accompagnant de leurs luths aux cordes de soie, chantaient un amour que leur maitre n'avait jamais ressenti. La jeune fille était assise sur un trône, au côté du sorcier, qui lui susurrait des mots tendres volés aux poètes, sans avoir la moindre idée de leur véritable signification. La jeune fille écoutait, perplexe, et elle finit par lui répondre :

- Vous parlez bien, sorcier, et je serais enchantée de toutes vos intentions si seulement je pensais que vous aviez un cœur.

Le sorcier sourit et lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas de crainte à avoir en la matière. La priant de le suivre, il l'emmena à l'écart du festin et la fit descendre dans le cachot soigneusement verrouillé où il conservait son plus grand trésor.

Là, dans une châsse de cristal ensorcelée, reposait le cœur palpitant du sorcier. Depuis longtemps privé de tout contact avec des yeux, des oreilles ou des doigts, il n'avait jamais été sous le charme de la beauté, de la musique d'une voix, de la douceur d'une peau soyeuse. En le voyant, la jeune fille fut terrifié car le cœur était tout ratatiné et recouvert de longs poils noirs.

- Oh, qu'avez-vous fait ? se lamenta-t-elle. Remettez-le là où être, je vous en implore !

Comprenant que c'était indispensable pour lui plaire, le sorcier tira sa baguette, déverrouilla la châsse, se trancha la poitrine pour l'ouvrir, et remit le cœur velu dans la cavité béante qu'il avait autrefois occupé.

- Vous êtes guéri, à présent, et vous connaitrez le véritable amour ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Puis elle l'étreignit. La douceur de ses bras blancs, la légèreté de son souffle dans son oreille, le parfum de sa lourde chevelure d'or, tout cela transperça comme des poignards le cœur nouvellement éveillé. Mais il était devenu étrange au cours de son long exil, aveugle et sauvage dans l'obscurité à laquelle il avait été condamné, et il avait développé des appétits puissants et pervers.

Les invités du festin avaient remarqué l'absence de leur hôte et de la jeune fille. Au début, ils ne s'en été pas inquiétés, mais à mesure que les heures passaient, ils avaient fini par s'alarmer et avaient entrepris de fouiller le château.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent enfin le cachot, un spectacle effroyable les attendait. La jeune fille était étendue morte sur le sol, la poitrine ouverte d'un coup de couteau, et à côté d'elle, le sorcier fou était accroupi, tenant dans sa main sanglante un grand cœur écarlate, lisse et brillant, qu'il léchait et caressait, s'étant juré de l'échanger contre le sien.

Dans son autre main, il tenait sa baguette magique, essayant d'inciter le cœur velu et dessécher à sortir de sa propre poitrine. Mais le cœur velu était plus fort que lui et refusait d'abandonner l'emprise qu'il avait à présent sur ses sens, ou de retrouver le cercueil dans lequel il avait été si longtemps enfermé.

Devant les yeux horrifié de ses invités, le sorcier jeta alors sa baguette et saisi un poignard d'argent. Faisant vœu de ne jamais se laisser dominer par son cœur, il l'arracha de sa poitrine à coups de couteau. Pendant un instant, le sorcier triomphant resta à genoux, un cœur dans chaque main. Puis il s'affaissa en travers du corps de la jeune fille et mourut.


	39. Chapter 38

**(l'auteur se proterne devant vous) pardonnez moi ce long retard inexcusable, je suis impardonnable T_T pitié frappez pas. **

**Attention: ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé !! le chapitre corrigé apparaitra bientôt !!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 36 ****Fausses amitiés.**

Alors que l'intégralité de la Grande Salle se remplissait de ses élèves, les professeurs distribuaient à chaque place des bouts de parchemin, des plumes d'aigles et des bouteilles d'encres. Tout se mettait en place pour le vote de la pièce de théâtre pour noël. Sous l'effervescence des élèves qui chuchotaient entre eux ou faisaient des paris sur le résultat, le directeur Dippet lançait des coups d'œil enthousiastes, même Dumbledore semblait avoir mis ses soucis de coté pour participer à la bonne humeur générale, et quand la grande horloge de l'école fit résonner de ses gongs l'heure tant attendue, la frénésie redoubla d'intensité.

- Chers élèves ! déclara le directeur de sa voix forte. Comme convenu, voici l'heure du vote. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, des parchemins et des plumes ont été préparés à l'avance, ils ont été ensorcelés afin d'éviter toute tentation de tricherie et obtenir un vote impartial. Alors rangez vos affaires, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Ceci étant, une fois que vous aurez choisi, votre parchemin se rangera automatiquement avec ceux des autres. La pile la plus grande sera donc évidemment la gagnante. En cas d'égalité, les professeurs se réuniront et choisiront eux même. Maintenant, que tout est dit, vous pouvez commencer. Attention, vous n'avez que 5 minutes.

Aussitôt, la totalité des élèves s'exécuta. Sans surprise, Morgan sélectionna le _Sorcier au cœur velu_, pour sa part, Tom jeta son dévolu sur le _Conte des trois frères. _Pendant les cinq minutes autorisées, on vit les morceaux de papier s'envoler et se mélanger pour, enfin, atterrir sur une des cinq piles. Une fois la dernière seconde écoulée, Dippet fit cesser tout envol, et les rares sélections encore dans les airs furent de suite calcinées, à la grande indignation des retardataires et des autres maisons… mais c'était la règle.

En observant les 5 monticules, on pouvait de suite voir que deux n'étaient pas à la faveur du public tant ils étaient minuscules, le troisième était plus gros mais ce n'était rien comparé au deux derniers.

- Bien, pour faire durer un peu le suspense, je vais d'abord annoncer les deux petits tas perdants, dit-il les retournant. Alors… nous avons _Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait _et _Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse. _Parfait, parfait. Passons au troisième, il s'agit… du _sorcier au cœur velu._

A cette annonce, Morgan poussa un soupire de déception, il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle soit jouée mais, apparemment, les autres élèves ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

- Tu sembles dépité, mon pauvre Morgan remarqua Tom avec un sourire.

- Oui, j'aimais bien ce conte. J'aurais voulu le voir et peut être même que je me serais inscrit pour y participer.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

- Ça dépend de ce qu'on joue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de discuter d'avantage, Dippet repris son annonce, et toujours avec son air réjoui affiché sur le visage.

- Passons au deux derniers, apparemment ils semblent de même taille, on va donc attendre qu'ils soient comptés et nous aurons enfin notre conte de noël.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna Walburga, ils vont nous faire attendre encore longtemps ? Qu'ils se dépêchent à la fin.

Malheureusement, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé, le directeur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les faire languir et s'amusait plus que tout. Finalement, après 10 bonnes minutes, il se décida enfin… et son sourire, déjà si énervant, s'élargit encore.

- Chers élèves, le destin semble nous jouer bien des tours ce soir, nous avons une égalité !

Ce fut alors un véritable concert de grognements et de protestations, ce petit jeu commençait à énerver tout le monde. Remarquant cet état de fait, Dumbledore eut pitié et poussa ses collègues à choisir au plus vite, Morgan ressentit alors, pour la première fois – et sûrement aussi la dernière – de la reconnaissance envers ce Mêle Tout.

- Bien, après nous être concertés, nous avons décidé, après un vote écrasant, que serait représenté…_ La fontaine de la bonne fortune _!

Les réactions furent alors mitigées, les Serpentard, furieux de voir une pièce où un moldu apparaissait, décidèrent de n'applaudir que du bout des doigts, voir pas du tout. Les autres maisons applaudissaient par respect si ce n'était pas leur choix, ou s'extasiaient bruyamment.

- Maintenant que nous savons ce qui nous divertira avant les fêtes de noël, nous allons passer à la sélection des candidats qui veulent participer. Mais, afin de vous permettre de bien réfléchir, nous allons commencer à diner. Une fois nos estomacs rassasiés, vous pourrez de nouveau écrire sur un parchemin votre nom et l'envoyer. Je rappelle que tout le monde peut s'inscrire. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Morgan fut le premier à se servir, ravi de voir son plat préféré (steak et purée) sur la table et se mit à le dévorer. Il ne vit donc pas l'Héritier de Serpentard en pleine réflexion, touchant à peine à son assiette, concentré sur mille et une pensées. Malfoy, de son côté, se moquait ouvertement du choix des professeurs et clamait haut et fort que jamais il n'y participerait. Walburga hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre : soit elle prenait un rôle et se mettait en avant pour plaire à Morgan, soit elle ne faisait rien et montrait ainsi sa désapprobation sur un personnage Moldu.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse qui servait de dessert, il fut amené devant la table des professeurs une coupe d'argent de grande taille qui intrigua tout le monde.

- Voici ce qu'on appelle une Coupe de Sélection informa le directeur. Comme son nom l'indique, elle choisit magiquement les sorciers les mieux placés pour exécuter certaines tâches. La nomination des membres haut placés du Ministère se fait de cette façon, ainsi que pour les jurys du Magenmagot. Pour donner un exemple plus concret, la Coupe de Feu, lors d'un Tournoi des trois Sorciers, en est également une. Mais revenons à nos gobelins, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de placer votre nom dans la coupe et, quand tout le monde aura terminé, elle choisira. Je rappelle cependant qu'il n'y a que cinq rôles, donc tachez de ne pas être trop déçu si vous n'en faite pas partie.

Ainsi, on assista à un défilé d'élève qui se massait et se pressait devant le grand vase. Rare furent les Serpentard qui se décidaient, tandis que la table des Gryffondor semblait presque vide. Une longue demi-heure après, quand tout le monde eut bien regagné sa place, Dippet s'approcha et jeta un sort sur le bibelot d'argent. En quelques instants, un premier nom sortit et fut déclaré bien haut :

- Maxence Smith, de Serdaigle.

Le concerné, un sixième année, assez beau garçon et l'air aussi vaniteux que Malfoy, se leva très satisfait, sous les applaudissements et les encouragements de sa maison, et se dirigea vers le dicteur. Presque aussitôt, un deuxième prénom sortit :

- Minerva McGonagall, de Gryffondor.

Rouge d'être ainsi ovationnée par ses camarades, elle se dirigea malgré tout vers le Serdaigle avec dignité. Vint alors le troisième nom :

- Helene Faucett, de Poufsouffle.

Une septième année rejoignit les autres, l'air rayonnant de bonheur et de satisfaction.

- Clarence Perks, de Serdaigle.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds de quatrième année, l'air décidé, quitta sa table et retrouva les autres. Enfin, le dernier nom apparu.

- Morgan Eliacin, de Serpentard.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'applaudissement, non pas à cause de sa réputation ou autre, mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à l'entente de son nom, le concerné, plus que surpris, avait recraché l'eau qu'il était en train de boire sur Alecto Carrow, qui se trouvait en face de lui, et manquait de s'étrangler. Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, la moitié de la Grande Salle éclatait de rire tandis qu'Alecto lui lançait des regards meurtrier à cause de cette douche buccal improvisé.

- Attendez ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, Mr le Directeur ! Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Sélection ! je n'ai même pas quitté ma place ! protesta le voyageur du futur.

- Vous êtes sur ? s'étonna l'homme. Voila qui est curieux, c'est pourtant bien votre nom qui est sur ce parchemin.

- Ca ne peut être qu'une erreur ! Je n'ai pas l'attention de participer ! C'est une erreur !

- Peut être que quelqu'un a mis votre nom à votre place déduisit un des professeurs.

Sans attendre, Morgan jeta un regard mauvais sur Malfoy, le suspectant d'être l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Eliacin ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'énerva Abraxas, l'air indigné.

Sentant de la sincérité dans sa voix, le garçon chercha à nouveau le coupable, puis, brusquement, le déclic se fit :

- TOM !?! Menaça-t-il en le regardant avec fureur.

- Quoi ? s'amusa le coupable.

- C'est toi, pas vrai ?! Avoue !

- Possible, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras parfait pour l'un des rôles.

- Tu…je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de t'avoir investi pour le bien de l'école, quand même ?

- Investi ? Je ne suis pas un objet à mettre en vente ! Faux frère !! Ami indigne !! Traitre !!

- Oui, oui, ricana t'il. Je sais. En attendant, au lieu de faire éloge à ma généreuse bonté, vas plutôt te mettre avec tes compagnons de spectacle.

- Il a raison, Mr Eliacin s'impatienta Dippet. Allons, même si vous n'avez pas posé votre candidature, je suis persuadé que vous allez bien vous amuser.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, le jeune sorcier se leva et, tout en cherchant un moyen de torture efficace sur Tom, il prit place au côté de Minerva.

_- Tom, espèce d'enfoiré ! _pensa Morgan. _Cette fois j'en suis sûr, t'es bien un Diable ! Attend un peu, je vais te faire payer ça au centuple !!_

- Voila une bonne chose de faite, reprit Dippet. Nous avons notre conte et nos acteurs, nous pouvons donc les applaudir et les encourager pour le spectacle que nous attendons tous avec impatience.

Des acclamations se firent donc entendre pour la dernière fois de la soirée, puis les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif. Ce n'est qu'après être entré sans prévenir dans la chambre de Tom et jeté un sort de silence que Morgan put enfin exposer sa désapprobation :

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu savais que je n'aimais pas faire ça, et toi, sans me demander mon avis, tu m'y impliques !! Par Merlin, serais tu devenu fou ?!

- Calmes toi, répondit le garçon calmement mais en gardant toujours son petit sourire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, il y a encore deux heures, tu te lamentais de t'ennuyer. Considères ça comme un passe temps.

- Je vais me ridiculiser !

- Mais non, et d'ailleurs, si ça peu te rassurer, j'ai trouvé ta petite scène de _Romeo et Juliette_ très convaincante dans le bureau de Serpentard.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Et maintenant que j'y pense, comment as-tu fait pour mettre mon nom dans la coupe alors que tu n'as pas quitté ta place ?

- Morgan, Morgan, soupira t'il de désespoir, l'année dernière nous avons appris un sort basique de lévitation, tu te souviens ? Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire c'est d'écrire sur un parchemin et de l'envoyer, en plus, avec le désordre qui régnait, ça a passé inaperçu.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Dit le moi !

- Pour ne plus que tu t'ennuies, répondit il du tac au tac.

- Menteur ! Je te connais, je sais que tu as quelque chose en tête, alors répond moi !

- Ok, en fait, il y a deux raisons : la première c'est que Slughorn participe à la mise en scène du spectacle, je l'ai appris par hasard ce matin. Or, pour accéder à sa réserve en toute tranquillité et lui voler le stimulant, il fallait que je sois assuré qu'il n'y soit pas. Quoi de mieux, avec toi pour le distraire, pour y parvenir sans problème ? C'était l'occasion. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune garantie que tu sois véritablement sélectionné. Là, c'était un coup de chance.

- Bah voyons. Et c'est quoi la deuxième raison ?

- Il se trouve que moi aussi je m'ennuie en ce moment, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être divertissant de te voir mettre le carnage sur scène, ricana t'il.

- Tom, je te hais !!

Installé dans sa chambre, une autre personne était également en train de maudire l'héritier de Serpentard avec une colère proche de celle d'un troll à qui on aurait volé sa massue : Walburga Travers. De rage d'avoir échappé à cette trop belle occasion de se rapprocher de Morgan, elle prenait un soin particulier à calmer sa fureur en tapant son mobilier avec son coussin.

- Tom Jedusor, espèce d'idiot !! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit que tu ferais participer Morgan ?! J'enrage !! Maintenant, ma sublime opportunitée de lui en mettre plein la vue vient de partir en fumée !! Je te hais !!

La semaine suivant ce léger incident, Morgan refusa catégoriquement de s'entretenir avec son compagnon, ignorant ses questions et son existence. La plupart du temps, il le passait en compagnie de Walburga qui s'en trouvait plus que ravie. Les jumeaux Carrow, de leurs côtés, tenaient compagnie à Tom qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'excuser de son mauvais coup. Il savait, de toute façon, que Morgan se calmerait un moment ou un autre, ce n'était pas une colère comme cet été où il avait failli le perdre, non, c'était juste une petite crise de rage passagère. Maintenant, il savait faire la différence entre les deux et, au pire, si elle durait encore plus de deux semaines alors il irait acheter ses friandises préférées et lui dirait un petit mot en guise de pardon. Dans ces moments là, seule la patience et le calme étaient de mise.

Pendant ce temps, tandis que la querelle des deux orphelins bâtait son plein, attendant que l'un fasse le moindre signe réconciliable pour l'autre, un garçon du même âge, de Serpentard de surcroit, regardait de loin cette confrontation qu'il enviait plus que tout. Alan Prince n'avait jamais eu d'ami : son frère ainé, le chéri de la famille, Jensen Argus Prince, avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à le rabaisser. Il détestait son petit frère Alan, et ce avant même qu'il soit né. Pourquoi ? Le plus jeune l'ignorait, et ses parents ne faisaient rien pour arranger ça. Pendant des années, Jensen n'avait jamais cessé de le dénigrer, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui il ne parvenait pas à trouver cette petite parcelle de courage qui pourrait peut être changé sa vie. En arrivant à Poudlard, il s'était fait discret autant que possible, devenant presque invisible aux yeux des autres. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sa seule fierté était les potions, un don qu'il tenait du patriarche de la famille, son grand père Alban. Mais maintenant, ce talent se retournait contre lui. Les 5 eme années de Gryffondor se servaient de lui pour faire leur devoir, Charlus Potter et sa détestable petite bande de copains. Eliacin lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas se laisser avoir mais il avait bien trop peur pour se défendre. Il était pitoyable. Et maintenant, il observait de loin son camarade de classe qu'il admirait vraiment, ne trouvant pas le cran de lui parler et s'en faire un ami, d'ailleurs celui-ci aussi le trouver pitoyable… mais il avait bien raison.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait 18h30, Alan se rendait à la Grande Salle pour diner, il aimait être en avance et avoir une bonne place. Mais, en sortant des cachots, il fut appet par le bras et jeté sur un sol poussiéreux d'une classe vide. En se relevant avec une légère grimace de douleur, il vit ses tourmenteurs, les visages agacés.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de nous, sale serpent commença Potter avec hargne. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais nous défier.

- Vous… vous défier ? demanda le garçon en tremblant.

- Le dernier devoir que tu nous as rendu était totalement faux, on s'est payé un T avec tes conneries.

- Quoi ?! mais… c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il, complètement déboussolé. Je… je ne me suis jamais trompé.

- Et bien, comme quoi, tout arrive ricana l'un des acolytes de Charlus. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Tu vas recevoir une leçon pour t'apprendre à ne plus te tromper.

- Non ! S'il vous plait ! Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ! supplia le deuxième année.

- La ferme ! cingla Charlus en balança un coup de poing au visage de sa victime.

- S'il vous… plait, je… n'y suis… pour rien ! pleurnicha Alan, la main sur son visage cuisant.

- On t'a dit de te taire !

Ainsi pendant dix minutes qui ressemblaient à une éternité, Alan Prince subit sans un instant de répits le heurt lâche qu'on lui imposait, sans qu'un seul de ses bourreaux ait suffisamment pitié de lui pour s'arrêter. Les coups pleuvaient par centaine, laissant sur son corps les rougeurs, les ecchymoses et le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Roulé en boule, il tentait de se protéger, mais l'inlassable douleur ne frappait pas seulement sa chair, elle touchait aussi son âme. Faible. Il se sentait si faible. Si inutile… si lamentable.

Quand le bras de Charlus fut suffisamment fatigué pour s'arrêter, il rappela ses amis et regarda sans honte le corps recroquevillé et sanglotant.

- La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil, Prince. Tient toi ça pour dit.

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce, grisés par cette sensation de pouvoir qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains. Le silence revint donc dans la pièce, perçait par les pleurs du garçon. Il avait mal, il souffrait, son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'agoniser.

_- Pitié, je vous en supplie, aidez moi ! _pria-il avec désespoir. _Quelqu'un, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. S'il vous plait. Aidez-moi, aidez…_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les ténèbres vinrent l'engloutir, laissant derrière lui, pour quelques temps, sa détresse et sa tristesse. Quand son esprit remonta peu à peu de cette noirceur bienfaitrice, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait, qui le poussait à se réveiller, à lutter.

- … ince…rince…Prince.

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. Il se souvenait.

- Allez Prince, réveilles toi. Courage.

Merlin, cette voix, maintenant il en était sûr. Il ne craignait plus rien. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

- E…Eliacin ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal.

- Ok, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie. Courage.

Avec une infinie précaution, Morgan souleva Alan et l'aida à se mettre debout. Voyant qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il le soutint et commença à avancer pas à pas, défiant la vitesse maximale d'une tortue. Pendant le trajet, ils ne dirent pas un mot. C'était inutile. En revanche, quand l'infirmière les vit arriver, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'empressa de les aider.

Sitôt allongé, Alan poussa un soupire de soulagement au contact des draps blanc, il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Il fut ensuite forcé de boire une potion au gout exécrable qu'il failli recracher, mais la femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le reste fut un peu comme une sorte de brouillard, l'esprit un peu flou et les membres cotonneux, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Morgan assis à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il aille mieux.

- Eliacin ? Tu es resté là ?

- Bien sûr. Je voulais m'assuré de ton état de santé avant d'aller me coucher.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 21h30. Tu as dormi une petite heure.

- Oh…

- … quand je suis sorti de la salle commune pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle, j'ai vu cet abruti de Charlus Potter et ses amis sortant d'une salle. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il trafiquait et je t'ai trouvé.

- …

- Ils t'ont tabassé, encore une fois. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu les as défiés ?

- Non, se mit à pleurer le jeune Serpentard. Ils m'ont reproché d'avoir mal fait leurs devoirs, mais je suis sûr que c'était un prétexte. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur en potion.

- Je vois, soupira son acolyte.

- Si tu savais… si tu savais à quel point j'en ai assez. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Pourquoi je dois subir ça ? C'est tellement injuste.

- On en a déjà discuté, Prince. Tu sais très bien que tant que tu ne réagiras pas, ils continueront sans cesse. Crois moi ce n'est qu'un début.

- Arrête ! je sais tout ça mais… j'ai… j'ai si peur. Et je me sens tellement seul.

- Pourquoi ne te fais tu pas d'ami ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les autres, avoua t'il en laissant ses larmes coulaient sans arrêt. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'entendre avec qui que ce soit. J'ai tellement peur qu'on me repousse.

- Tu as formé une barrière autour de toi, réalisa Morgan. Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai ressenti ça un jour. Et puis, Tom est arrivé… et il m'a sorti de cet enfer.

- Je t'envie tellement. Tout semble facile pour toi, on dirait que rien ne t'atteint.

- Je crois que tu me surestime là, rigola doucement le voyageur du futur. Je ne suis pas invulnérable, loin de là.

- Comment tu fais, pour être comme ça ?

- Hum, disons que j'ai derrière moi un imbécile qui me soutient. Bon, il lui arrive de me jouer des mauvais tours, de me mettre dans des situations difficiles, qu'il me force à apprendre des choses à l'avance, et j'en passe… Mais bon, c'est mon ami, mon idiot de frère.

- Tu parles de Jedusor, non ? Vous semblez si proche.

- On l'est, confirma Morgan avec petit sourire. On se connaît depuis qu'on a 7 ans. Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose, il m'a aidé aussi… à sa manière.

- Tu as de la chance. J'aimerai vraiment avoir un tel ami.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Un silence pesant. Et Morgan sut qu'il était temps.

- Et si je le devenais ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton ami.

- Tu… tu es sérieux ? demanda Alan avec espoir.

- Oui, mais j'y mets une condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je… je suis prêt à tout, demande moi ce que tu voudras.

- Tu ne peux rester aussi faible plus longtemps. Il va falloir t'endurcir.

- Mais…

- Je vais t'apprendre, ce qu'est la force et le courage. Mais tu devras aller jusqu'au bout.

- D'accord, j'y arriverais. Tu verras !

- Ok, je te crois. Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrais demain dit il en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Merci pour tout, Eliacin.

- Appelle-moi Morgan, vu qu'on est des amis maintenant.

- Oui, alors appelle-moi Alan, en contrepartie ajouta t'il, terriblement joyeux.

- Ok, à demain Alan.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Morgan quitta le deuxième étage et se dirigea vers le quatrième. En franchissant le couloir nord, il vit Charlus Potter et sa bande. Il s'en approcha avec assurance, et, une fois à leur hauteur, déclara :

- Beau travail. Vous avez fait exactement ce que je voulais.

- Avec ce qu'on lui a mis, tu m'étonnes, ricana Potter. Quel pleutre, une vraie mauviette.

- Voici ce que je vous avez promis, dit Morgan en sortant une liasse de feuille. L'intégralité des futures interrogations de potion. Slug les laisser dans son placard.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Charlus en les prenant. Je pensais qu'il les cacherait mieux que ça.

- Ah, et pour vous remercier du travail accomplis et pour votre « silence », je vous donne ça.

Le garçon sortit alors une bouteille neuve de Whisky pur feu et la leur remit. La bande de Gryffondor en sifflèrent de contentement.

- Voila une mission que se termine bien, ça vaut la peine de travailler pour toi, Eliacin. Si jamais t'as encore besoin d'aide pour ce genre de chose, tu sais où nous trouver.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera notre petit secret.

- Parfait, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Morgan tourna les talons et laissa la petite bande à leurs affaires. Si tout se passait bien, demain, un peu avant l'aube, tout serait terminé. Mais, par Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait se sentir mal, à présent. Il avait l'impression d'être sale. Il avait trahi et fait souffrir Alan Prince pour arriver à ses fins, et il le regrettait à présent. Pour se consoler, il pensa qu'il l'avait fait pour Tom. C'était important pour lui, et c'est tout ce qui compté.

- Oui, je n'ai rien à regretter. Je n'ai pas à m'embarrasser avec des regrets. La fin justifie les moyens.

Maigre consolation. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il ne prit pas la peine de se dévêtir et s'allongea, Shad vint de suite le rejoindre. Il fallut des heures avant qu'il ne s'endorme, et cette boule de regret continuait malgré tout à le narguer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Tom, Morgan se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien agis.

(à suivre)

* * *

**Reponse aux reviews anonymes (ou non) **

**Rose : **c'est trop d'honneur, vraiment ^^ je ne mérite pas une telle attention. Merci pour cette agréable review et à la prochaine (je vais tt faire pour que ça te plaise encore autant)

**Natom :** et oui, Tom devient peu à peu voldemort, je suis contente que tu es adoré la mise en place de la marque des tènèbres ^^ A la prochaine et merci de cette review

**midoriko-chan **: oui, on peut dire qu'elle est vraiment gore, je confirme, mais ça va si bien pour mon texte (merci JKR) contente que ça te plaise sinon, a la prochaine

**Cephira** : voila la fameuse suite, je vais mettre moins de temps pour la prochaine, promi ^^

**Mitsy line **: comme d'hab, merci pour tes gentilles reviews (par contre j'attend la suite de tes fics avec impatience) ^^

**Y-noy **: aie ! on dirais que je dois reprendre mon ancien style d'ecriture alors. Désolé pour ces épisodes plus lassant, je vais me remettre de ce pas à l'ancienne ^^ merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer ce détail. A bientôt

**Blanche Neige **: oua, tu en as passé du temps ^^ je suis impressioné, j'espere que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^ (desolé pour ce retard de reponse au review)

**Egwene** : non je ne suis pas l'auteur du conte, c'est la formidable JKR ^^ merci pour la review

**Petit dragon 50 **: Thank you pour la review ^^ et à la prochaine

**Alcarine **: oui, je sais j'adore les pirates, pas pu m'en empecher ^^ sinon pour ton resonement, je pense que même si Morgan n'était jamais allez dans le passé, Tom aurait forcement apliqué le titre Lord ou la marque des tènèbes, mais je pensais que ce serait interressant d'ecrire une nouvelle façon de leur apparition (désolé si ça choque) sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à faire de Tom un enfant de 12 ans, j'arrive pas à appliquer mes idées par rapport à son age (pourtant je te jure que j'y travaille) ^^ voila voila tout est dit, merci pour cette habituel longue review et à bientôt

**Stormtrooper 2 :** et oui, le conte et la manière d'agir de voldemort sont assez semblable, d'ou la reaction de Morgan^^ merci pour la review et à bientot

**Sheltan**: oh oui, crois moi, la pauvre Walby va avoir bien du mal à inviter Morgan au bal ^^ merci pour la review et a bientot

**Pour ceux qui n'apparaisse pas, ce n'est pas parce que je vous snob, c'est juste que je peux pas mettre tt le monde ^^ sinon je n'en pense pas moins, je vous remercie tous pour ces reviews qui m'encourage à vous ecrire la suite !! MERCI MERCI !!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 37** Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Le lendemain suivant l'odieux complot de Morgan, le jeune coupable s'était réveillé l'esprit embrumé par manque de sommeil mais le moral toujours au plus bas. Tom lui avait toujours appris à ne rien regretter, à ne jamais se sentir coupable,… dommage qu'il n'est pas réussi à retenir la leçon : la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était d'aller à l'infirmerie et s'excuser auprès d'Alan. Merlin, cette histoire prenait une trop mauvaise tournure pour son caractère. Si Tom l'apprenait…

Morgan se mit à rougir de colère : Tom par ci, Tom par là, cet idiot faisait ce que bon lui semblait et, au final, il n'en payait presque jamais les conséquences. Le voyageur du futur commençait à en avoir assez de ses sales coups, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le vote surprise qui l'obligeait à participer à ce foutu spectacle, c'était un mauvais tour de trop. Bien sûr, il comprenait pourquoi son ami faisait ça, mais il ne pouvait supporter d'être utilisé comme un jouet, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs : le temps où il n'était qu'un esclave aux mains des Dursley. Non, Tom ne devait pas s'en sortir à aussi bon compte cette fois ! Mais d'un autre côté, se mettre l'Héritier de Serpentard à dos n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, une bonne idée.

Que devait-il choisir ? Lui faire payer ou laisser passer ses caprices ?

- Bon sang, pourquoi faut il que ce soit aussi compliqué ! grogna le garçon.

- Un problème, Morgan ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna brusquement et vit Walburga qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle commune. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Ah, bonjour Walby, excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais.

- Morgan, soupira la concerné, je fais ça tout les matins depuis que tu t'es disputé avec Tom.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela t'il.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? C'est à propos de Tom ?

- Oui… et non. C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. Je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dois faire.

- Expliques moi.

- Non, laisse tomber. C'est… stupide.

Déçu, la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle aurait aimé aider Morgan et être plus proche de lui, mais c'était encore loin d'être le cas. En silence, ils montèrent vers la Grande Salle mais Morgan préféra faire un détour par l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire là bas ?

- Voir Prince, je vais prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Prince ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce nul ?

- Depuis hier soir, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, je dirais.

En arrivant, Morgan vit son nouvel ami en train de subir la pire des tortures : un examen médical complet du bourreau qui servait d'infirmière, et, vu la tête de la victime, il semblait du même avis.

- Morgan ! s'exclama t'il. Je suis bien content de te voir.

- Bonjour Alan, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Oh bonjour Travers, balbutia t'il en la remarquant enfin.

- Bonjour Prince, répondit elle froidement.

- Mr Eliacin, gronda l'infirmière, puis je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici de bon matin ?

- Mon devoir Madame, ricana le garçon, je viens sauver mon camarade de vos instruments de torture.

- Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois, siffla t'elle avec mépris. Je vous conseille de rester en bonne santé pendant la fin de l'année, Mr Eliacin, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire subir la même chose.

- Je garderai ce conseil en tête Madame. Est-ce qu'Alan pourra sortir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, tout est en ordre. Vous allez même pouvoir l'emmener à son premier cours de la matinée.

Le concerné poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux de quitter les lieux. Il put revêtir enfin sa robe de sorcier et jeta la blouse blanche qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il quitta l'infirmera en compagnie des deux autres. Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut pesant : Alan ne savait pas trop quoi dire avec Walburga à proximité, Morgan se retenait de lui dire la vérité et Walburga n'appréciait guère cette nouvelle amitié. Leur entrée fut de suite remarquée par l'intégralité des Serpentard mais seul Tom se mit à sourire : la nouvelle complicité de Morgan et Alan Prince signifiait que leur plan venait de débuter.

Le petit déjeuner était déjà bien entamé quand Dippet se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se faire entendre de tous.

- Chers élèves, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer : la première, les cours de métamorphose sont annulés pour quelques jours, votre professeur, Dumbledore, a dû partir en urgence ce matin.

Cette annonce intrigua fortement Morgan, généralement, lorsque Mêle Tout quittait Poudlard, c'était pour affronter son père dans les heures qui suivaient, or il n'y avait pas d'attaque prévue récemment. C'était étrange. Peut être devait il contacter son père et le mettre au courant ?

- La deuxième et dernière nouvelle concerne les participants au spectacle de la Réception de l'Hiver. Vous êtes attendus aujourd'hui dans la troisième salle du couloir sud du 5eme étage à partir de 18h, ne soyez donc pas en retard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- Et comment veut-il que je fasse mes devoirs après ça ? grogna Morgan. Il pourrait nous prendre sur nos heures de cours.

- Je crois que tu en demandes trop, s'amusa Tom.

Pour toute réponse, le voyageur du futur jeta un regard colérique sur son ami et quitta la table sans attendre Alan et Walburga, qui ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Devant cette attitude, Tom poussa un soupir. Son ami tardait à lui pardonner, ça commençait à l'agacer d'ailleurs. Il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête mais quand il s'agissait de Morgan c'était encore pire. Peut être allait-il devoir bientôt mettre les choses au clair ? Ce serait une première depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il n'aurait aucun scrupule.

Installé devant une table pour le cours de potion, Morgan fit équipe avec Walburga ainsi qu'Alan. Il voulait vérifier si les connaissances de son nouvel ami étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'on disait. Tom se retrouva, de son côté, avec les Carrow.

- Ca ne t'agace pas ? demanda Amycus à l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- Quoi donc ?

- De voir Prince prendre ta place, bien sûr.

- Ma place ? questionna Tom sans comprendre.

- Apparemment, Morgan semble t'avoir remplacé par Prince, pour Walburga je peux comprendre, mais avec cet abruti j'ai une mauvaise impression.

- Non ! répondit Tom, choqué. Ca n'a rien à voir. Morgan ne m'a pas remplacé.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, confirma le sorcier.

Pourtant, il eut un doute. Et si c'était vrai ? Morgan préférait la présence d'Alan Prince à la sienne ? Impossible, il le connaissait bien, c'était Morgan. Son Morgan. Son chat malchanceux qui revenait habituellement vers lui. Comme toujours… n'est ce pas ? Salazar, si ce n'était pas le cas, Prince commençait à devenir une gêne, une épine dans son pied. Mais il avait besoin de lui pour son plan… Bon sang ! C'était décidé, ce soir il allait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Morgan, et si l'intuition d'Amycus se révélait exacte alors Prince n'en sortirait pas indemne, plan ou pas !

- Bonjour à tous, lança le professeur Slughorn avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer une potion d'enflure, elle se trouve dans votre livre à la page 34. Bien entendu, le groupe qui la préparera au mieux se verra récompenser de 20 points.

Aussitôt des bruits de pages se firent entendre dans la salle, mais un seul n'avait pas ouvert son grimoire et se levait déjà pour prendre des ingrédients : Alan. Walburga le réprima sèchement.

- Prince, ou vas-tu ?

- Prendre les ingrédients, répondit il sur un ton d'évidence.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut prendre.

- Oh si, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien cette potion

- Mais… protesta encore la jeune fille.

- Walburga, réprimanda Morgan, laisse le tranquille. Je lui fais confiance.

Ce petit mot fit chaud au cœur d'Alan, ravi que quelqu'un lui laisse enfin sa chance. Prêt à tout pour ne pas le décevoir, le jeune sorcier se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la réserve et choisit les condiments avec une attention toute particulière. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard, et sortit ses ustensiles.

- Prince, pourquoi n'as-tu pris que deux scarabées ? Il en faut trois.

- Non, objecta-t-il avec assurance. C'est parfaitement inutile. C'est juste du gaspillage, par contre, en ajoutant un œil de triton en plus, la potion deviendra plus épaisse et plus puissante.

- Tu es sûr ? questionna la fille, sceptique.

- Oui, tu verras.

Confiant, Morgan ne fit rien pour aider Alan et empêcha Walburga de le déconcentrer d'avantage. Durant la totalité de la préparation, Morgan eut l'impression de voir un maitre façonnant son œuvre. Il y avait tellement de détermination, de confiance et de passion dans son regard, ses gestes étaient si spontanés et sans aucune hésitation. C'était… étonnant. Walburga elle-même en était stupéfaite. Quelques minutes avant la fin, Alan prit soin de nettoyer sa table et de ranger méticuleusement le peu de produits qu'il restait. La potion était comme le livre l'indiquait : épaisse, bouillonnante, et de teinte grisâtre. Quand Slug vint à leur rencontre afin de la tester, un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage.

- Mr Prince, toujours aussi doué. Votre potion est parfaite, rien à redire.

- Merci professeur, répondit le jeune sorcier en rougissant.

- J'accorde donc les 20 points à Mr Prince et ses camarades. Vous pouvez laisser vos échantillons sur mon bureau, je les examinerai. Bonne journée à tous.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les élèves quittèrent les cachots et se rendirent en cours de sortilège.

- Je n'en reviens pas, avoua Walburga avec respect. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois doué à ce point. Tu m'as impressionné, Prince.

- Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, déclara Alan. C'est mon grand père qui m'a tout appris.

- Idiot, s'amusa Morgan. L'important n'est pas de savoir qui te l'a appris mais comment tu l'utilises.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, voila une phrase que j'ai déjà entendue ! siffla une voix emprunte d'amertume derrière leur dos.

Les trois élèves se retournèrent et virent Tom Jedusor, l'air mauvais et… jaloux ? Cela étonna Morgan, jamais il n'avait vu encore ce genre de sentiment transparaitre dans le comportement de son presque frère.

- Il y a un problème, Tom ? demanda Morgan.

- Aucun, répondit le concerné.

Puis il dépassa le petit groupe et jeta au préalable un regard rempli de menace à Alan Prince qui aurait voulu disparaître sur le champ.

- Morgan, dit Walburga avec une petite voix. Je crois que tu devrais te réconcilier avec Tom. J'ai l'impression que ça devient urgent.

- Non ! Il l'a bien cherché ! Il doit seulement être en colère parce qu'Alan a réussi sa potion mieux que lui.

Mais au fond, le garçon sentait qu'elle avait raison. L'absence de Tom commençait à lui peser, il avait l'impression de se punir plus que de punir Tom. A vouloir se venger, il en pâtissait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser la mauvaise blague de son ami impunie, lui aussi devait comprendre… il ne savait juste pas comment faire.

Le reste des cours de la journée se passèrent dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante, Malfoy lui-même n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était fait tout petit. Un événement historique puisqu'Abraxas se prenait pour le centre du monde. Apparemment, la colère de Tom avait rendu la classe étouffante, seul Morgan ne semblait pas gêné. Il avait l'habitude, à l'orphelinat, Tom matait les plus coriaces avec ce genre de crise.

En revanche, un événement inhabituel se déroula vers midi. Picot, le concierge de l'école, avait retrouvé trois Gryffondor, se révélant être le groupe de Potter, dans un coma profond. D'après les rumeurs, les professeurs avaient découvert une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu vide et les contrôles de potion de Slughorn à leurs côtés, ils en avaient conclu que les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient emparés des copies et avaient fêté leur victoire avec trop d'abondance. La sentence était tombée peu après : les trois élèves étaient renvoyés pour un temps indéterminé et la maison Gryffondor perdait 150 points. Morgan avait sourit à cette annonce, son plan avait marché à la perfection. La potion que Tom lui avait donnée, et mélangée au Whisky grâce à la seringue, allait faire dormir et embrouiller l'esprit des trois agresseurs. Á leur réveil, ils n'auraient plus aucun souvenir d'avoir attaqué Prince, assurant Morgan de ne pas se voir ainsi dénoncé.

Alan Prince avait remercié Merlin pour cette vengeance, sans savoir que c'était son nouvel ami qui l'avait embobiné depuis le début. Au final, tous avaient trouvé leur compte.

Á 18h, le jeune comploteur se rendit au 5eme étage, où Minerva McGonagall attendait déjà, celle-ci avait l'air furieux. Surement n'avait elle pas digéré les 150 points perdus. Maxence Smith, Helene Faucett, et Clarence Perks vinrent les rejoindre peu après.

- Ah, disait Smith aux autres. Qu'il me tarde de montrer mes indiscutables dons d'acteur à l'ensemble de l'école. Ma famille m'a toujours raconté que je faisais un comédien né.

_- Allons bon, un deuxième Malfoy, manquait plus que ça. _Spécula Morgan avec désespoir.

- C'est vrai que tu es doué pour beaucoup de chose, susurra Faucett en se collant à lui.

_- Pas la peine de l'encourager d'avantage ! _

- Dit moi Morgan, demanda Minerva, comment se passe ton année scolaire ?

- Ça va, mais je m'ennuie un peu.

- Je comprends, moi aussi ça me fait cet effet quand je prends trop d'avance et…

- Bonjour à tous ! coupa une voix d'homme.

Morgan le reconnut. Il s'agissait d'Herbert Beery, le professeur de botanique, un homme imposant qui passait son temps à cultiver des plantes et lire d'épais volumes de théâtre sorcier qu'il laissait trainer dans les serres. Á ses côtés, le professeur Slughorn avait remplacé son habituelle bienveillance pour un visage sombre. Lui non plus ne semblait pas apprécier le plan anti Gryffon, il devait repenser au copies volées.

- Les acteurs étant enfin réunis, débuta Herbert, nous allons commencer notre première réunion en distribuant les rôles. Mais d'abord avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui Monsieur, déclara Perks. Je viens de relire l'histoire de _La fontaine de la bonne fortune_ et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a en tout que quatre personnages, les trois sorcières et le chevalier moldu, alors pourquoi sommes nous cinq ?

_- Tiens, _pensa Morgan un peu surpris, _c'est vrai que je n'ai pas remarqué ce détail. _

- Vous oubliez le narrateur, ma chère. L'un de vous ne va pas jouer de rôle mais raconter l'histoire. Ainsi, les personnages évolueront au fur à mesure que le narrateur parlera.

- Euh, c'est un peu démodé de jouer de cette façon, Monsieur. Rétorqua Smith.

- Pas du tout, au contraire ! Quoi de mieux qu'un bon narrateur pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, déclara Beery le timbre de voix enjoué.

_- Oh Salazar, je sens que ça va être encore pire que prévu. _Soupira le voyageur du futur.

- Bien, commençons la distribution. Vous allez tirer un papier et vous me le montrerez. Bien sûr, j'ai pris soin de séparer les filles des garçons.

_- Encore heureux _! s'horrifia Morgan en s'imaginant dans un rôle féminin. _L'humiliation aurait été totale. _

- Les dames d'abord. Piochez jeunes filles, dit le professeur en soulevant une bourse de cuir à leur hauteur.

La distribution commença et chacune se mit à lire le nom inscrit.

- J'ai le rôle d'Asha la malade, dit Minerva.

- Moi, celui d'Altheda la sorcière pauvre, annonça Clarence Perks.

- Et moi celui d'Amata la magicienne qui se meurt d'amour, gloussa Helene Faucett.

- Parfait, passons aux garçons.

Morgan fut le premier à tirer et releva le papier.

- J'ai le rôle du narrateur, grogna t'il. _La poisse ! Ca va être un cauchemar !_

- Donc je suis le chevalier moldu, conclu Maxence Smith l'air satisfait. Evidemment, ce personnage ne pouvait que me convenir, un deuxième année comme Eliacin n'aurait pas eu la même classe que moi.

Pout toute réponse, Morgan lui lança un regard offensé et dut se retenir pour ne pas lancer un sort au prétentieux qui lui chauffait doucement les oreilles. Maintenant que les rôles étaient enfin répartis, la réunion se termina sur différents détails pouvant mettre en valeur la pièce. Certains avaient de bonnes idées de décors et de costumes mais Morgan refusa tout net de participer. Il se contentait d'écouter sans émettre le moindre avis, cherchant un moyen de se réconcilier avec Tom tout en lui faisant regretter sa mauvaise blague, bref une chose impossible, on ne pouvait pas relier les deux… à moins que !

Morgan eut brusquement l'idée qui pourrait tout arranger et celle ci le faisait frémir d'excitation. Oui, ça valait la peine d'essayer, et qu'importent les conséquences.

- Monsieur, interrompit Morgan. J'ai une réclamation.

* * *

Tom Jedusor, occupé à jouer avec sa plume depuis prés d'une heure sans parvenir à se concentrer sur son maudit devoir de sortilège, regardait les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement, attendant impatiemment le retour de son ami afin de mettre les choses au point.

Les jumeaux Carrow ainsi que Walburga Travers tentaient de faire abstraction de la mauvaise humeur de Tom en se concentrant sur le sujet tandis qu'Alan Prince s'était réfugié un peu plus loin, le regard que lui avait jeté son camarade de classe lui faisant bien trop peur.

Quand la lourde cloche sonna 19h, ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Salle. Tom chercha du regard la personne mettant ses nerfs à vif mais ne le trouva pas. Au lieu de ça, alors qu'il venait à peine de s'installer devant son assiette, il vit Slug ainsi que Beery s'approcher de lui.

- Ah, monsieur Jedusor ! Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença le professeur de botanique.

- Mr Eliacin nous a fait part de votre immense talent, et nous avons décidé de le mettre en évidence pour la pièce de théâtre, continua le professeur des potions avec enthousiasme.

- Euh…Pardon ? demanda Tom sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait part de cela, Tom ? Si nous l'avions su plus tôt, vous auriez pu participer à la réunion, déclara Slughorn sans faire attention au questionnement de son élève.

- Je dois vous avouer que, lorsque votre ami a exposé son idée afin de vous inclure avec les autres, nous avons un peu hésité. Mais il nous a parlé de votre passion avec tellement d'éloge et d'engouement qu'il a fini par nous convaincre. Vous allez donc pouvoir nous rejoindre pour les répétitions.

- Une seconde, de quel passion parlez vous ? demanda t'il en craignant le pire.

- Mais de votre don pour la musique, évidemment. Mr Eliacin nous a dit que vous étiez un compositeur et un pianiste hors pair.

Sur ces mots, le jeune sorcier pâlit dangereusement. Lui, un musicien hors pair ? C'était une blague ! La musique était son seul point faible, il n'était même pas capable de jouer trois notes correctement ! Cet été en compagnie de Grindelwald lui avait bien démontré ce léger problème.

- Professeurs, c'est…

- Nous avons demandé au directeur d'installer un piano au sixième étage, vous allez donc pouvoir commencer à préparer une composition sur le thème du spectacle, coupa Slughorn.

- Mais…

- Par contre, évitez des morceaux trop sombres, intervint Beery. Privilégiez plutôt quelque chose de gai et de mystérieux.

- Oui, confirma son collègue. Et si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à nous voir.

- Justement… Tenta l'élève encore une fois.

- Vos horaires ne seront pas les mêmes pour les répétitions mais nous vous faisons confiance. Nous savons que vous êtes un garçon sérieux.

- Nous sommes persuadés que vous ferez un excellent travail, ne nous décevez pas.

- Nous allons vous laisser manger, vous demanderez à votre ami de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Bon appétit.

Puis ils partirent, laissant derrière eux un Tom Jedusor désabusé qui tentait d'assimiler ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Un long silence plana sur la petite bande, chacun se demandant si Tom était bien le brillant musicien que les deux adultes avaient mentionné. Puis celui-ci se leva, lentement, le visage impassible mais déterminé.

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Amycus.

- Remercier ce cher Morgan pour sa gentillesse, répondit Tom avec froideur.

Bien sûr, aucun n'était dupe, mais ils ne firent pas le moindre effort pour empêcher leur ami de quitter la Grande Salle. Cette affaire ne les concernait plus. Ils ne le savaient que trop bien.

Furibond, Tom se dirigeait vers la salle commune, maudissant à chaque seconde celui qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin. Car oui, il l'était bel et bien. De quoi allait-il avoir l'air à noël ? Il allait se ridiculiser et ses ennemis n'hésiteraient pas une seconde pour le lui rappeler. Ce serait l'humiliation, le désastre.

- Morgan, attend un peu que je te mette la main dessus ! Tu vas regretter cette plaisanterie ! Quelle basse vengeance ! Comment a-t-il osé ?

Une fois le mot de passe donné et la porte ouverte, il le vit, installé devant la cheminée, chantonnant, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire détestable sur les lèvres.

- Tiens ! Tom, tu n'es pas en train de manger ? Aurais tu l'appétit coupé ? demanda t'il, l'air innocent.

Pour toute réponse, Tom prit sans ménagement le garçon par le bras et le propulsa dans sa chambre, faisant fi de ses protestations. La porte refermée et un sort de silence installé, il le regarda et siffla d'une voix polaire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? questionna-t-il.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Hum, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Non je ne vois pas.

Ce fut de trop pour l'Héritier de Serpentard. De colère, agacé par cette insolence, il le bouscula brutalement, le faisant tomber, et le maintint au sol, installé en califourchon et emprisonnant ses bras, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se dégager.

- Attention, Morgan Eliacin, n'abuse pas de ma patience. J'ai été gentil jusque là mais je vais finir par me mettre vraiment en colère. Et tu sais ce qui arrive dans ces cas là ? menaça le sorcier d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, répondit le prisonnier avec calme et assurance. Et je te signale que tu me fais mal.

- Oh, ricana Tom. Mon pauvre ami, ça ne fait que commencer. Maintenant réponds moi. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ca me semble évident, maintenant on est deux dans cette galère. Ca tombe bien, non ? Vu que tu t'ennuyais.

Tom se retint de lui donner une gifle, s'exhortant à la patience et au contrôle de soi.

- Je ne m'ennuyais pas assez pour ça. Tu aurais du être le seul à me divertir.

- Et c'est justement çà le problème ! s'énerva Morgan. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du être le seul à souffrir de ça !

- Souffrir ! Je trouve que tu exagères. Par contre, je veux bien te montrer ce que signifie vraiment ce mot.

- N'y compte même pas. Fais le et je te dénonce.

- Tu me trahies!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, je ne suis pas celui que tu as choisi pour rien.

Bien que ce fut dur de l'admettre, Morgan avait raison. Et ça l'énerva d'avantage.

- Oserais-tu vraiment me trahir, Morgan ? Le penses-tu sincèrement ?

- … non, reconnu le garçon en baissant les yeux un instant.

- Alors explique-moi cette vengeance, dit moi ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça. Et, tant qu'on y est, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacé.

- Remplacé ? demanda Morgan, réellement étonné.

- Oui, par cet abruti d'Alan Prince. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

- Mais… t'es dingue, je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber !

- Menteur !

- C'est la vérité, protesta Morgan. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te remplacer ! J'étais en colère, c'est vrai, pour ce que tu as fait. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à te laisser seul, pas une seule fois ! Si je me suis approché de lui, c'est pour le plan, uniquement pour le plan.

- Pourtant, tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

- C'est vrai, je le trouve intéressant, il est beaucoup plus doué qu'on ne le croyait et je…

- Oui ?

- Je… je voudrais le faire entrer dans la bande. Mais ça s'arrête là ! Jamais je ne te remplacerais ! Jamais !

Tom éprouva un vif soulagement sur ces propos qu'il savait sincères. Un sourire satisfait et sauvage naquit sur son beau visage, appréciant ce pouvoir, cette possession qu'il tenait sur Morgan.

- Répète-le. Redis cette phrase. Je veux l'entendre.

- Je ne te remplacerai Jamais.

- Encore.

- Je ne te remplacerai Jamais.

- Encore.

- Jamais, jamais je ne te remplacerai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon ami, mon frère.

Oui, il l'était… et bien plus encore. Morgan était à lui, rien qu'à lui. C'était son chat, son Morgan. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Si tu me quittes un jour, je te tuerai. Déclara Tom.

- Je ne te quitterai pas, jamais. C'est une promesse.

- Bien, c'est parfait.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Le corps toujours emprisonné, Morgan ne fit pas un geste pour se défaire de cette emprise. Il se laissait aller, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Tom ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'importent ses menaces.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu tendu ce piège ? demanda Jedusor, calmé et rassuré.

- Parce que j'étais en colère, je voulais que tu comprennes que je n'étais pas un jouet.

- C'est vrai, ricana son ami, tu n'en es pas un. Tu es un stupide chat malchanceux.

- Encore cette histoire de chat ! s'indigna Morgan.

- Maintenant, dis-moi comment je vais me sortir de ton piège.

- Apprend la musique.

- Je n'en suis pas capable.

- Alors je t'apprendrai, je suis sûr que tu en es apte. Et, si vraiment c'est sans espoir, alors je composerai à ta place. Mon père m'a appris, je pense pouvoir y arriver.

- Ca me va. Je vais essayer. Maintenant, parlons de ta punition, annonça t'il d'un air sadique.

- Quelle punition ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer par de simples explications. C'est trop facile.

- Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu dois être puni, c'est de ta faute au départ, s'écria Morgan.

- Tsss, vilain matou, ce n'est pas bien de cracher et de griffer son maitre, joua Tom.

- Je ne suis pas ton chat !

- Je crois me souvenir que tu es chatouilleux.

- Ah non ! Pas ça !

- Si, répondit Tom, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Merlin, aie pitié de moi, supplia Morgan en voyant cette lueur scintiller dans les yeux de son frère.

* * *

Á cet instant, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, un homme encapuchonné se dirigeait vers Poudlard, avec une démarche sûre et déterminée. Celui-ci portait dans ses bras un fardeau recouvert d'un linge blanc mais taché de sang. Quand il fut près des grilles, un sorcier vint lui ouvrir et le guida en toute discrétion vers l'imposant château, puis il le fit entrer en prenant bien soin d'utiliser les passages secrets. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme s'installa dans une salle et attendit, conscient qu'il devrait repartir le plus tôt possible.

* * *

- Arête…Tom, pitié…

- Non, non, pas question. Tant que tu n'auras pas répété chaque mot, je continuerai.

- Sadique !

- Allons, dit le « Je jure sur l'heure de ne plus jamais jouer de vilain tour à Tom Jedusor »

- Pas… question !

- Tant pis pour toi. Rictusempra !

Aussitôt le corps de Morgan fut prit de convulsion et il éclata de rire. Tom regardait la scène en souriant, se délectant du spectacle. Ce n'est qu'après une longue minute qu'il se décida enfin à lever le sort.

- Alors, toujours pas décidé ?

- S'il… te plait, supplia la victime entre deux spasmes de fou rire.

- Non, je recommence.

- Non ! Je jure sur l'heure… de ne plus jouer… de vilain tour… à Tom Jedusor.

- Voila, tu vois que ce n'était pas difficile à dire.

- Je te déteste…

- Attention je pourrais recommencer, alors pas de menace. Mais bon, je me sens d'humeur magnanime, je vais donc te pardonner.

- Trop gentil, bougonna le garçon.

Tom l'aida à se relever et le soutint debout. A force de chatouillis, le corps de Morgan était vidé de toute énergie et ses jambes tremblaient. Il fallut un long moment avant qu'il puisse marcher correctement mais il y parvint tant bien que mal. Tom laissa ensuite son ami seul, retournant dans sa chambre afin de terminer ses devoirs. Vers 20h30, affamé, Morgan rassembla le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récupéré et se dirigea vers les cuisines, content malgré tout de s'être réconcilié avec son presque frère. Alors qu'il allait atteindre le portrait pour y parvenir, Picott s'approcha de lui et déclara :

- J'vous cherchais, Eliacin. Allez immédiatement dans la troisième salle du sixième étage, quelqu'un vous y attend.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, de suite !

Intrigué, Morgan se dirigea aux indications du concierge. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua et entra. Un homme portant une tunique noire et encapuchonné d'une lourde cape l'attendait, à ses côtés se trouvait un enfant de 5 à 6 ans, avec des cheveux couleur d'argent, et profondément endormi dans un drap qui semblait taché de peinture rouge… non, plutôt de sang. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'homme et remarqua à son index une chevalière d'or représentant un camélia entouré d'une baguette. Morgan sut aussitôt qui était cet homme et en resta estomaqué.

- Père ? Est ce bien vous ?

- Bonjour Morgan, répondit la voix amusée de Gellert Grindelwald. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mais…que faite vous à Poudlard ? Et qui est ce garçon ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes tes questions, je vais donc aller droit au but. Cet enfant est ton nouveau petit frère, je viens d'en avoir la garde. Il s'appelle Fenrir Greyback, et c'est un loup garou.

a suivre...

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ il est temps de passer au reponses de vos reviews qui, au passage, me font toujours plaisir. **

_Anonymate :_ Désolé, il me fallait bien un pauvre bouc émissaire dans cette histoire et c'est tombé sur Alan ^^ rasures toi, il n'aura plus à soufrir (enfin je crois) Merci pour la review et à la prochaine.

_Obscura _: Et oui, contrairement à Tom, Morgan posséde toujours un coeur et des sentiments. ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt

_Rose_ : oui oui du calme, un peu de patience ^^ je publie le plus vite possible. Le prochain chapitre devrait être moin long ^^ merci et à la prochaine. Au fait, pour les fic de Mitsy line, il y a "Quand les opposés s'attirent" "Mon ennemi sous les draps" "Reserve de potion" "Le choix d'un amour véritable" (c'est mon préféré ^^) "Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ryry" et "Quatre mots sur un piano"

_Zod' a_ : Lol, ravi que mon histoire te plaise. Pour ce qui est de ton vocabulaire, aucun probleme ^^ J'espere que ça te plaira toujours autant. A la prochaine et merci

_Schwips_: Merci pour cette review et tes encouragements ^^

_Loulouve_ : Tom et Morgan sont aussi machiavelique l'un que l'autre mais la palme revient sans conteste à Tom. ^^ Merci et à bientôt.

_Alium_ : Merci pour cette review, c'est trop d'honneur. Ne t'inquiete pas, je vais la finir jusqu'au bout cette fic ^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes, je fais ce que je peux pour les corriger, désolé si ce n'est pas parfait ^^ encore merci et à la prochaine.

_Aine_ : Pas besoin de prier, je poste tout les deux semaines environ ^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

_Lulubell Alynn _: Merci pour cette review agréable, je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise ^^ A la prochaine et merci.

_Dark Viki _: et oui, Morgan aussi sait se montrer manipulateur ^^ Par contre, aucune chance qu'il revienne vers le côté de la lumière. Tom à prit trop d'influence sur Morgan et celui ci le considére comme un modéle. Donc Morgan/Harry restera ténébreux jusqu'au bout ^^. Merci pour la review et à bientôt.

_Egwene Al Vere _: Extrème ? tu trouves? peut être y étais je un peu fort mais bon j'ai pas pu m'en empecher ^^ Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

_Stormtrooper 2_ : c'est sûr que l'amitié entre nos deux héros est loin d'être fini, et elle devient de plus en plus forte au fur à mesure que le temps passe ^^ merci pour ta review, a bientot.

_Sheltan _: je savais que ce choix ferait des décus mais j'ai de bonne raison pour l'avoir choisi, je ne t'en dis pas plus, ça sera la surprise ^^ A bientôt.

_Draghona_ : Encore un décu, je sais que ce n'est pas la pièce tant voulu mais j'ai de bonne raison donc un peu de patience ^^ Merci pour ta fidéle review et à la prochaine.


	41. Chapter 41

**Oui je sais je suis en retard, mais ça va aller mieux maintenant, j'ai enfin du temps libre à consacrer à mes fics ^^ il y aura donc moins d'attente desormais. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 38 **Quand le loup devient le frère du chat, le serpent crache son venin.

Morgan regarda au tour à tour son père et l'enfant, le corps raidi et l'esprit déconnecté. Que venait de dire le mage noir ? Son frère ? Un loup garou ? De ces deux nouvelles, Morgan chercha laquelle était la plus choquante. Ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à cette annonce, tout ce que l'enfant fut capable de dire fut un « oh » dépité.

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Gellert Grindelwald se lança dans les explications.

- Comme tu le sais, je reviens de Roumanie, de la Transylvanie plus exactement. J'avais une mission à effectuer, et une de mes connaissances a tenu à me présenter à une meute de Loup Garou. Normalement ces créatures ne font pas confiance aux sorciers comme aux moldus, mais j'ai pu malgré tout présenter mes respect à leur chef, l'Alpha comme ils l'appellent. Seulement, je suis tombé au mauvais moment : un autre de ces loups a revendiqué le titre d'Alpha et il y a eu une bagarre. Il l'a remporté. Pour imposer sa suprématie aux autres, il a décidé de faire un exemple et s'en est pris au plus jeune de la meute.

- Le garçon ? demanda Morgan avec perplexité.

- Oui. D'habitude, les nouveaux Alpha ne font pas ce genre de barbarie, mais celui là était particulièrement vicieux et cruel. Il voulait sa dose de mort et de sang.

- C'est horrible !

- C'est ainsi. Toujours est-il que ça ne m'a pas plu, j'ai lancé un doloris sur le nouvel Alpha et j'ai emmené le garçon avec moi. J'ai pu le faire soigner à temps, Ambrius a utilisé son influence au Ministère pour que je puisse l'adopter et faire changer son identité.

- Oh, alors il ne s'appelle pas Fenrir ?

- Maintenant si. Plus jamais il ne devra utiliser son ancien nom. Ca le mettrait en danger.

- Comment s'appelait-il avant ? interrogea le voyageur du futur.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, jeune homme s'amusa le mage noire.

Morgan n'insista pas, à la place, il observa mieux celui qui était désormais son frère. Son frère… c'était étrange en y repensant. Quand il était encore chez les Dursley, il avait souvent espéré avoir une grande famille : un père, une mère, et plein de frères et sœurs. Sa rencontre avec Tom avait tout basculé, sa seule présence avait suffit à combler ce besoin familial.

- Père, ce n'est pas dangereux de le garder ? C'est un loup garou quand même.

- Je sais mais je prends le risque. Au pire, je me ferai aider par un de mes soldats, lui aussi est un loup garou.

- Je vois.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai réussi à éloigner Dumbledore pour t'approcher mais je ne peux pas prendre plus de risque. Passons à l'essentiel : Je vais quitter notre manoir quelques temps et me réfugier en Allemagne, j'emmène Fenrir avec moi. Je ne te prendrai donc pas pour noël ni pour les autres vacances, on se reverra seulement cet été.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à partir ? Dumbledore ?

- Non, le chef Alpha. Le fait de m'être interposé pendant son ascension l'a rendu fou furieux, il va vouloir se venger. Je ne sais pas s'il prendra le risque de quitter son pays mais je préfère être prudent. Le temps que les choses se tassent, j'apprendrai à vivre avec Fenrir. En revanche, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas quitter Poudlard, ne vas surtout pas à Pré au Lard, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une cible potentielle.

- Ce malade s'en prendrait à moi ! s'horrifia Morgan.

- Je l'ignore mais c'est possible, tu es mon fils, voila pourquoi tu ne dois pas sortir du château. Je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour protéger Poudlard, bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer. Tu ne risqueras rien.

- Vous avez bien réussi à venir ici rappela t'il en ricanant.

- Peu importe. Prends bien soin de toi et ne fais pas de bêtise.

- Généralement, c'est les ennuis qui viennent à moi.

- Et félicitation pour ton rôle de la pièce de théâtre. J'aurais aimé y assister.

- Croyez-moi, vous ne perdez rien. Qui vous à mis au courant d'ailleurs ?

- Ambrius, qui d'autre.

- Evidemment, grommela le garçon qui n'aimait pas se sentir espionné.

Avec un sourire, Grindelwald posa sa main sur les cheveux de son fils et les ébouriffa en signe d'affection. Puis, il invoqua un petit paquet emballé.

- C'est ton cadeau de noël, un peu en avance certes, mais comme nous ne nous reverrons pas d'ici là…

Morgan le prit et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Il trouva une pile de partition de musique ainsi qu'un ouvrage sur la pratique du piano.

- Tu pourras ainsi continuer à t'entrainer, tâche de devenir un bon musicien pour cet été.

- Merci père, c'est un très beau cadeau. Ce sont vos partitions, n'est ce pas ? Celles que vous avez composées vous-même ?

- Oui, prends en grand soin.

Un peu ému par cette marque de gentillesse, Morgan remercia à nouveau son père. Le temps de la visite ayant été dépassé, Grindelwald quitta la pièce avec son nouveau fils toujours endormi et fit un bref au revoir à son ainé. Pendant quelques minutes, Morgan resta immobile, seul dans la pièce, se rappelant cette courte visite et ses avertissements. Puis, il prit la direction de la Salle Commune, une mission difficile l'attendait : prévenir Tom de cette récente fraternité et ses conséquences. Un véritable problème en perspective.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore observait chaque recoin du village moldu paisible, où seuls des rayons de lumière filtraient derrière des tentures de fenêtre. Depuis deux heures, il attendait que son ancien amant débarque avec son armée afin d'attaquer, mais tout restait désespérément calme. Les Aurors, postaient en toute discrétion dans chaque recoin, attendaient aussi un signal… qui pourtant ne venait jamais. Irrité, le professeur de métamorphose se demandait si Gellert n'avait finalement pas renoncé, chose étrange vu qu'il exécutait toujours ses plans. Ce n'est que lorsque son espion, Victor Lugdam, débarqua qu'il comprit enfin qu'il y avait un problème.

- On s'est fait avoir, Monsieur. Il n'y a jamais eu d'attaque programmée.

- Que voulez vous dire, Victor ? demanda le professeur inquiet.

- Cette rumeur était totalement fausse, c'est un proche lieutenant de Grindelwald qui vient de me l'apprendre. Le but était d'attirer les Aurors, et vous par la même occasion, à l'extérieur.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Dans quel but ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Apparemment, Grindelwald semblait de sortie mais où, je l'ignore.

- Merci Victor. Tu peux dire aux Aurors de rentrer chez eux, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

L'homme s'exécuta, laissant derrière lui Dumbledore en pleine réflexion.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Il voulait nous éloigner ? Cela veux donc dire qu'il craignait un bain de sang, mais où voulait-il se rendre ainsi furtivement ? Le ministère ? Non, on nous aurait déjà prévenus.

Tout en réfléchissant, il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et remarqua un détail insolite : Les barrières de l'école venait d'être brisées ! Soudainement, il comprit et se traita d'imbécile incompétent. Son vieil ennemi l'avait éloigné de Poudlard et avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Pourtant, les barrières étaient conçues pour l'empêcher d'entrer alors comment… En pénétrant dans le Hall, il ne vit aucune trace de dégâts ou le moindre signe d'un éventuel combat. Il ne ressentait pas non plus la présence du mage noir, il devait déjà avoir quitté les lieux. Un peu rassuré, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et lui fit son compte rendu bien évidemment, Dippet lui rit au nez quand il lui révéla ses soupçons, déclarant que Grindelwald n'était pas assez courageux pour se risquer seul ici. Mais Albus ne s'en offusqua pas et retourna à son enquête.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser le mage noir à venir ici ? Et pourquoi aussi discrètement ? Deux noms lui vint à l'esprit: Eliacin et Jedusor … mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Et surtout, qui avait pu briser les barrières sans que Dippet s'en aperçoive ? La réponse était évidente : un membre de l'école. Maintenant c'était sûr, il y avait un traitre dans Poudlard.

* * *

- Un frère ! Et un Loup Garou par-dessus le marché ! ET POURQUOI PAS UN VAMPIRE PENDANT QU'ON Y EST !

- Tom, calmes-toi.

- Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Tu débarques dans ma chambre, tu m'annonces que ton père est venu dans l'école aussi facilement que dans un moulin, qu'il t'impose un frère qui se révèle être un véritable danger et, qu'en plus, tu risques d'être la proie d'un Alpha meurtrier et sanguinaire ? Comment veux tu que je reste calme !

Morgan soupira face à cette explosion qu'il savait inévitable. Durant tout le trajet séparant la chambre de son ami, il avait songé à différentes manières pour le lui annoncer mais, au final, le résultat avait été le même. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de lui faire digérer cette annonce.

- Je le savais ! Gellert Grindelwald est fou à lier en plus d'être totalement inconscient ! Maudit soit le jour où on l'a laissé nous approcher ! Salazar tout puissant, si j'avais su…

- Ecoute, les choses ont été un peu précipitées, c'est vrai, mais…

- Un peu précipité ! C'est une véritable catastrophe oui ! Que croit ton père exactement ? Qu'il pourra dompter ce… cet animal aussi facilement ! C'est un Loup Garou, Morgan !

- Oui, je sais mais…

- Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de l'adoption de ce gêneur tu n'es plus fils unique, tu n'es plus le seul et l'unique héritier de ses biens et de sa fortune !

- Je suis au courant mais…

- Qu'est ce qui se passera cet été quand ton nouveau et cher petit frère se transformera ? Il va nous contaminer ! C'est de la folie pure et simple ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai tendance moi aussi à jouer avec le feu, mais pas à ce point !

_- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, et le coup de la Possession Bestiale alors ?_ Tom écoute au moins…

- Tout ça parce que Monsieur Je Suis Un Grand Mage Noir à eut trop de pitié, il s'est mis toute une meute à dos ! Cette fois, c'est décidé : Je vais de ce pas voir ce Mêle Tout de Dumbledore et lui dévoiler où se cache cet abruti de Grindelwald !

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'indigna Morgan.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on évite de servir d'amuse gueule à une meute enragée, alors je ne vais certainement pas hésiter !

- Si tu fais ça je…je te dénonce, déclara Morgan sans grande conviction.

- Vraiment ? ricana le jeune sorcier qui sortait sa baguette et dont le sourire faisait penser à la folie. Et bien, dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à passer quelques jours enfermé dans une des geôles qui se trouve dans le Bureau de Serpentard ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? se mit à pâlir le voyageur du futur.

- Oh si, et crois moi je n'aurais aucun scrupule, quitte à t'effacer la mémoire pour être bien sûr qu'il n'existe plus aucune trace de souvenir de cette malheureuse histoire.

C'était confirmé, Tom était en pleine phase d'énervement incontrôlable. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite, très vite. Morgan se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, je ne te dénonce pas.

- Bien.

- Mais penses aux avantages qu'un loup garou peut avoir.

- Celui d'être mordu, par exemple ?

- Mais non, imagine que tu parviennes à t'entendre avec le garçon, tu pourrais t'en faire un allié puissant.

- Morgan… prévint Tom au bord de la crise de nerf

- Du carnage à volonté, un moyen de pression plus qu'efficace, un soldat terrifiant et infatigable, une envisageable armée de loups … Réfléchis, c'est un avantage considérable ! _Pitié Merlin ! Un petit miracle pour le convaincre, je jure de jouer correctement jouer la pièce de noël en contrepartie ! _

Tom se calma et se mit à réfléchir sur ce que venait de dire son ami. Quelques minutes passèrent, laissant dans la chambre une ambiance lourde et pesante. Morgan n'osait pas parler, priant tout ce qui était possible de prier.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas négligeable.

_- Merci Merlin !_

- Mais je te préviens, si ton père ne parvient à dresser correctement sa bestiole pour cet été, j'en fais une descente de lit.

- C'est cruel.

- Oui et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Bon très bien, grommela Morgan qui n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Parfait. Laisses-moi maintenant, je dois terminer mes devoirs.

Ainsi congédié, le jeune sorcier quitta la pièce, soulagé d'avoir pu convaincre momentanément son presque frère. Au moins, les mois les séparant des grandes vacances seraient suffisants pour lui permettre de se calmer et revoir son jugement, mais il espéra sincèrement que tout soit réglé d'ici là.

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula bien vite et déjà le froid de l'hiver s'installa en cette quinzaine du mois de novembre. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Grindelwald était venu, Morgan n'avait plus reçu la moindre nouvelle et aucune rumeur sur des Loups Garou ne vint s'installer en Angleterre. Les cours se déroulaient tranquillement et normalement. De son côté, le professeur de métamorphose cherchait activement le traitre à la solde du mage noire mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, celui-ci se cachait bien.

Alan Prince avait fini par s'intégrer à la petite bande de Tom et Morgan, apprenant un peu plus chaque jour ce courage qui lui faisait tant défaut.

Pour leur anniversaire de rencontre à Halloween, les deux amis avaient quitté le château et s'étaient rendus dans la Forêt Interdite afin d'approcher certaines créatures comme des serpents ou observer de loin des licornes, faisant fi des conseils de Grindelwald qui avait fortement insisté pour qu'ils ne sortent pas.

Walburga et Alecto concoctaient en secret des plans machiavéliques pour éloigner les filles qui s'approchaient trop de leurs futurs cavaliers et Amycus avait déjà surprit sa sœur en train de plonger la tête d'une Poufsouffle de seconde années dans une cuvette de toilette. Pour sa propre sécurité, le garçon n'avait rien dit et se tenait éloigné de sa sœur quand elle faisait la chasse aux prétendantes.

Le seul bémol à cette banale et routine petite vie était les leçons de musique de l'Héritier de Serpentard. La pièce de théâtre approchait mais rien n'évoluait, pire, ça ne faisait que régresser, mais le voyageur du futur ne perdait pas espoir et déployait milles trésors d'imagination pour empêcher son ami d'abandonner... effort qui était cependant loin d'être payant.

- Allez Tom, soupira Morgan de désespoir. Concentres-toi, ça fait quatre fois que tu rejoues ce morceau

- Je sais, bougonna le garçon. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Bon, recommence depuis le début mais plus doucement… et arrêtes de regarder tes doigts ! C'est la partition que tu dois regarder, pas l'inverse.

- Oui, oui.

Avec une désespérante lenteur, le jeune sorcier tenta vaillamment de faire vivre la musique, mettant toute sa vigilance en alerte pour ne pas avoir à recommencer cette torture. Finalement, avec acharnement, il parvint à réussir sans faire de faute. Un exploit.

- Bravo, tu y es enfin arrivé. Tu vois, tu as bien fait de persévérer.

Mais Tom ne partagea pas l'enthousiasme de son ami à la place, il lui jeta un regard blasé.

- Morgan, sans paraître défaitiste, rappelle moi le nombre de lignes qu'on a étudiées aujourd'hui.

- Euh deux, pourquoi ?

- Et depuis combien de temps joue t'on ?

Sûrement pas longtemps… euh trois heures, répondit il en regardant sa montre à gousset.

- Exactement, trois heures pour deux malheureuses lignes. Explique moi comment je vais réussir à jouer cette partition en entier alors qu'il en reste huit ?

Morgan ne préféra pas répondre. Il regarda son ami avec une euphorie forcée et déclara :

- Vois plutôt le bon côté des choses : comparé au mois dernier où tu n'arrivais pas à jouer trois notes, tu as bien progressé. Et puis tu n'as désaccordé le piano que trois fois cette semaine, c'est bon signe.

- Ben voyons. Je te signale quand même qu'il ne reste que cinq semaines avant le spectacle, or je ne parviens toujours pas à finir cette maudite feuille. Sans compter que j'en ai encore trois musiques complètes à apprendre.

Là aussi Morgan préféra se taire. En fait, pour aider son ami, il avait composé ces partitions lui-même, se servant du livre que lui avait offert son père, et était parvenu à transcrire des musiques très simples mais assez jolies pour son niveau. De bonne foi, il avait vraiment tout fait pour éviter des notes compliquées, mais le résultat restait affligeant. Du coup, une question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit du jeune musicien : Comment son ami pouvait être aussi lamentable en musique alors qu'il était capable d'apprendre un code gobelin en entier ou de réciter des pages de Shakespeare sans erreur ? Un vrai mystère.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparut le reste de leurs amis, désireux de voir les éventuels progrès de Tom. Celui-ci considéra leur arrivée comme une bénédiction, lui donnant une bonne raison pour ne plus parcourir cet instrument de torture qui faisait souffrir ses doigts.

- Alors ? demanda Amycus. Il y a du progrès ?

- Euh… c'est encourageant, tenta Morgan avec un sourire contrit.

- Belle façon de dire que c'est un désastre, ricana Tom.

- C'est vraiment à ce point ? interrogea Alecto.

- C'est dur à admettre mais oui, répondit l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Des regards de compassions se posèrent sur Morgan, comprenant les vains efforts qu'il effectuait. Résigné, celui-ci s'installa sur un siège en soupirant.

- Admets le une bonne fois pour toute, je ne pourrais pas jouer du piano sur scène. Alors arrêtons-nous là définitivement.

- Je sais.

- Au moins tu auras essayé, dit Alan pour le consoler.

- Oui, continua Walburga, ce n'est pas ta faute si Tom possède un don épouvantable pour le piano.

Le concerné jeta sur la jeune fille un regard outré, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention, préférant réconforter celui qu'elle aimait secrètement. Découragé, Morgan accepta de prendre la place de son presque frère tout en faisant le narrateur, Slug n'allait pas apprécier ce changement mais il ne voyait plus d'autre solution.

Alors qu'ils repartaient tout les six vers la salle commune, Morgan entraina Alan vers une salle vide, au grand étonnement de ce dernier, et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'est de l'hellébore noir et de l'eremurus ambroise ?

- Oui, ce sont des herbes qui ne poussent qu'en hiver et je sais qu'on en trouve dans la Forêt Interdite. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je compte partir en chercher demain et tu vas m'accompagner.

Alan Prince regarda son ami comme s'il était fou. C'était sérieux ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire avec ces plantes. Et dans la Forêt Interdite ? C'était hors de question.

- Morgan, je ne crois pas…

- S'il te plait ! Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ce service. Même Tom n'est pas au courant.

- Mais…

- J'ai besoin de Toi, Alan dit il en lui jetant un regard d'enfant battu. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais tu es le seul à t'y connaître suffisamment… tu es le meilleur de la bande dans ce domaine. S'il te plait aide-moi !

- Euh…

- Allez, nous n'y resterons pas longtemps. J'ai réellement besoin de toi. S'il te plait, nous sommes amis, non ? Et ce sera notre petit secret.

Alan hésita encore. L'idée de se retrouver dans la dangereuse et sombre forêt ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais Morgan semblait vraiment y tenir… et il était son ami. Finalement, avec réticence, il accepta de retrouver le garçon demain soir dans la salle commune pour leur expédition. De son côté, Morgan eut un sourire satisfait : le plan marchait à merveille, et bientôt la transformation d'Animagus n'aurait plus de secret. Il avait hâte d'y être enfin.

A suivre...

* * *

**Reponse aux reviews ^^ **

Ferz : merci pour cette review et tes encouragements ^^

Lulubell Alynn : en effet la posséssivité de Tom était à prevoir, quand à la jalousie c'est fort possible mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ^^ merci pour ta review et à bientot

Egwene : un peu de patience les chapitres suivant arriveront toujours pour satisfaire ta curiosité ^^ merci pour ta review et à bientôt

Stormtrooper : et oui que de chemin pour la voie de la reconciliation. Pour savoir si Tom et Morgan seront plus que des amis, sincerement je ne sais pas, j'hesite sur la tournure des evenements à suivre. On verra. Merci pour ton habituelle review qui me fait tjour plaisir ^^

Rose : la patience est une vertu mais c'est vrai que c'est dernier temps, j'ai pris un retard considerable donc tu es toute pardonné. Quand à savoir s'il y aura un slash, je ne sais pas encore, j'hesite j'hesite, on verra ^^ merci pour ta review

Ketsurah : oui je confirme, je met trop de temps pour ecrire un chapitre mais cette fois je compte bien ratraper mes retards, c'est decidé. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt

Astrallumière : thank you for the review, it's very pleasant ^^

Sheltan : merci pour la review, pour ce qui est de Fenrir, si on relit les Harry Potter, rien n'est indiqué sur son âge sauf qu'il a mordu Lupin quand celui ci était très jeune, on peut donc en conclure que son âge se situt entre celle de Tom et 10 ans avant la naissance de Remus (mais ce n'est qu'une suposition) a la prochaine ^^

Dragonha : lol en effet le yaoi est une maladie mais j'avoue en etre atteinte aussi donc je te comprend ^^ merci pour ce grand roman et a la prochaine ^^

Coco 40: que veux tu, Morgan adore trop Tom pour ce rebeler longtemps ^^ pour ta question, j'ignore encore si je fais un slash ou pas. Franchement j'hesite. On verra la tournure que prendrons les evenements, en attendant patience et oui morgan retournera dans le passé ^^ merci pour ta review et à bientôt

Bachelor49 : merci pour cette review ^^ pour repondre a ta question, j'ignore encore si je fais un slash ou non, j'hesite.

Obscura : Tu espere aussi un slash Morgan/Tom ? oua que de demande. Mais sincerement, j'ignore si oui ou non j'en fait un. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ^^

Vampyse : non il a pas aimé en effet ^^ à bientôt

Aphidas su phoenix : de l'amour? non seulement de l'amitié et beaucoup de possession. Mais j'ignore encore si je vais faire un slash, on verra comment se deroules les evenements ^^ merci pour ta review et a bientôt^^

Zod A : he he ^^ et oui en effet Tom n'a pas le talent musical ^^

Titemb bm : c'est sur que Grindelwald est plutôt malin mais attendons de voir s'il le restera jusqu'au bout ^^ mystere mystere. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

Angel 06 : oua que d'honneur, tu me flates ^^ pour le slash entre Morgan et Tom, je n'ai pas encore décidé, j'hesite. Merci encore en tout cas et j'espere que ca te plaira toujours autant

Choupi : merci pour cette review qui m'as bien plaisir ^^ quand à savoir s'il y aura un slash, ce n'est pas encore décidé ^^ affaire à suivre, merci encore et à bientôt

Cursed 21 : ouf quel longue et passionante review, franchement je ne mérite pas ces éloges ^^ (je vais rougir) par contre, c'est vrai que mon orthographe est un vrai massacre, portant je fais de mon mieux pour me relire mais ca reste mon plus grand defaut. Sur ce merci encore, et à bentot

Elielsa : Merci pour cette review ^^ pour la ressemblance avec Morgan et Potter, j'ai bien precisé que Tom avait changé le look de Morgan, de fait qu'il est méconaissable. voila pourquoi jamais personne n'a remarqué cette ressemblance. Merci encore et a bientôt

Midoka Chan: oula, en effet c'est un sacré compliment et sa me touche beaucoup ^^merci merci mille merci! Pour ta question, tu devras patienter et lire la suite ^^ a bientôt

Natom : merci pour ta review qui m'as fait plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle te plaise ^^ a bientôt

Y noy : merci pour cette review, pour ta question : je ne sais pas si je fais un slash, beaucoup me le demande mais j'hesite encore. On verra plus tard, pour l'instant ils sont trop jeune ^^ encore merci et à bientôt

Harry potter et co : merci pour ta review ^^ oui Morgan restera au côté de Tom (en tt cas jusque ca scolarité) a la prochaine

Loulouve : merci pour ton habituel review ^^

Calileane : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise alors que tu preferes celle en anglais, sincerement je suis ravie ^^ pour tes questions, je n'y repondrais pas car ce serait tricher par rapport aux autres qui patiente ^^ je sais c'est sadique mais patience ^^ merci encore et a bientôt

Sahada : merci pour ta review, on verra bien de quel coté sera Fenrir, l'auteur est capricieuse, elle change souvent d'avis au dernier moment niark ^^ a la prochaine


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 39 **La prophétie des trois morts

Le lendemain suivant sa décision, Morgan sécha l'intégralité des cours de la journée. Il ne vint même pas déjeuner. Tom avait prétexté que son ami était malade et dormait pour récupérer. La vérité était que le jeune sorcier rattrapait son retard de piano. Prenant désormais la place de Tom, il en profitait pour améliorer les partitions et se laissait envahir par une euphorie créatrice. Quand 15h sonna, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé depuis le matin et ne ressentait pas la faim. Pour lui qui aimait manger, c'était un événement particulièrement rare. Il en profita pour continuer et ne s'arrêta pas avant 18h, abdiquant enfin quand son estomac commença à protester. Satisfait du travail accompli, il espérait que son œuvre, sa toute première composition, attirerait au moins quelques satisfactions.

- Tu as travaillé sans relâche, déclara une voix bien connue derrière lui. Je pense que manger ne te ferais pas de mal.

Morgan vit son presque frère près de la porte avec une assiette de poulet et quelques toasts dans la main droite et une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la main gauche. Il ne se fit pas prier, il dévora tout.

- Tu vas te rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, ce soir ? demanda Tom.

- Oui, ce serait trop bête d'attendre encore. Alan va m'accompagner bien sûr.

- Et moi aussi.

- Non, c'est inutile.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea t'il perplexe.

- Parce que j'ai commencé moi-même cette mission, je veux la finir tout seul.

- Oh, ironisa l'Héritier de Serpentard. Serais-je en train de rêver ? Tu es en train de prendre tes responsabilités comme un grand garçon. En temps que frère j'en suis ravi.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, grommela Morgan. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

- Vraiment ! déclara Tom, faussement étonné. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Très drôle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa par quelques parties d'échec, mais malgré son entrainement avec Walburga, Morgan ne parvint toujours pas à gagner une seule partie.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua t'il. J'arrive à prévoir tes coups mais…

- Ca ne suffit pas. C'est bien ça ton problème, Morgan. Tu crois que tu peux me tendre des pièges sous prétexte que tu connais mes tactiques de jeu. Mais tu ne regardes pas assez loin, tu manques d'ambition et ça me permet de te mettre échec au roi.

- Je suis ambitieux, protesta t'il.

- Pas assez. Mais passons, il va être 23h, tu devrais rejoindre Prince.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Il se leva mais il fut brusquement retenu par Tom.

- Fais attention à toi. Je te connais, tu es un vrai porte poisse.

- Je vais juste cueillir des plantes. Tout ira bien.

- Avec toi on ne sait jamais, dit-il tout en relâchant son bras pour le laisser partir.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Morgan se dépêcha de retrouver Alan. Celui-ci l'attendait déjà, l'air anxieux.

- Salut Morgan… euh on va toujours dans la forêt ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les préfets montent la garde.

- Bah justement, et si on annulait ?

- Ah non ! Tu m'as promis que tu viendrais ! protesta Morgan. Un peu de courage !

- Bon d'accord, dit il en soupirant.

Morgan n'y fit même pas attention, entrainant le pauvre sorcier qui ne demandait qu'a retourner dans sa chambre. Pour le rassurer, le voyageur du futur lui assurait que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils allaient s'amuser mais Alan n'y crut pas un seul instant.

Une fois arrivé dans l'orée, le jeune Prince dut rassembler le peu de courage qu'il avait pour y entrer et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne cesse de regarder derrière lui toute les trente secondes. Le trajet fut calme et sans encombre, Morgan chantonnait et incitait son ami à faire de même. Comme les deux plantes poussaient au plus profond de la forêt, le parcours était un peu long, aussi prenaient-ils toujours soin de ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils virent des licornes s'abreuvant dans une petite source, des oiseaux nocturnes de toute sorte, quelques rongeurs et même des serpents. Une vraie promenade de santé selon Morgan Eliacin mais un défi constant pour son compagnon… Cependant aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'ils étaient suivis.

* * *

En effet, à plusieurs mètres de là, se trouvaient quatre personnes, suivant de loin et le plus discrètement possible le duo évoluant dans les bois.

- Tom, se plaignit Amycus Carrow. Pourquoi on est dans cette forêt, il fait froid et j'ai sommeil.

- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu nous as tirés du lit ? protesta sa sœur, Alecto.

- Et pourquoi on suit Morgan et Alan ? demanda Walburga.

- C'est simple, répondit le concerné tout en observant son presque frère avancer. Il se trouve que Morgan a la fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans des ennuis pas possible sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné, alors, pour éviter de le voir passer un séjour à l'infirmerie, je préfère le suivre.

- D'accord, mais nous qu'est ce qu'on vient faire dans l'histoire ?

- Ca me semble évident : pendant que je couvre les arrières de Morgan, vous couvrez les miennes. Alors tachez d'être attentif, dit il en s'éloignant.

- Quoi ! On est là pour servir de bouclier ?

- Ah non, déclara Walburga. _Tu _sers de bouclier, Amycus. Pas Alecto et moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea le garçon, perplexe.

- Mais parce que nous sommes des jeunes filles pures et délicates, et c'est le rôle d'un garçon de protéger une fille.

- Pures et délicates ! Vous maltraitez toutes les filles de première et deuxième années et vous osez dire que vous êtes pures ? La bonne blague.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, déclara Alecto, amusée. C'est juste une petite altercation entre jeune fille de bonne famille qui protège deux amies d'une bande d'idiotes sans cervelle. Alors maintenant, assume ton rôle de frère et couvres nous !

- Bah voyons ! _Les filles sont toutes des pestes !_

* * *

Alan et Morgan avançaient inlassablement, parfois ralentis par quelques petites inspections de plantes. Les minutes s'écoulaient au fur à mesure qu'ils continuaient, et le voyageur du futur commença à trouver le temps long, Alan se serait il trompé ?

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? demanda t'il avec un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand père a pris soin de répertorier dans un petit carnet l'emplacement des herbes qu'il venait chercher ici étant jeune. Je l'ai bien mémorisé cet après midi.

- Alors ton grand père enfreignait les règles ? s'amusa son ami.

- Pas vraiment. En fait, de son temps, on pouvait se balader dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Ah bon ? déclara Morgan stupéfait. Mais pourquoi ne peut on plus y aller ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr mais apparemment ce serait à cause de l'affaire des parieurs.

- L'affaire des parieurs ?

- Oui, tu ne connais pas cette histoire ?

- Euh, non.

- Mon grand père me l'a souvent raconté pour me faire peur à Halloween : lorsqu'il était en septième année, des élèves de Serpentard avaient fait le pari de se rendre dans cet endroit la nuit et d'en revenir en moins d'une heure. Cinq élèves ont participé et parmi eux se trouvait deux Sang Pur, deux Sang Mêlé, et un Né Moldu.

- Un Né Moldu à Serpentard ? Ca existe ?

- Oh il doit bien en avoir un ou deux tous les dix ans mais ils ne l'avoueront jamais, ils ont bien trop peur de la réaction des autres.

_- Merlin, L'ancêtre de Tom doit se retourner dans sa tombe._

- Cette fameuse nuit, reprit Alan, les élèves ont tenu leurs pari, ils se sont enfoncés au plus loin de la forêt. Un Sang Pur et un Sang Mêlé s'en sont sortis sans problème. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les trois autres. Les heures ont passé mais aucun d'eux n'en est ressorti. Au petit matin, alertés par les deux parieurs, les professeurs ont organisé une battue pour les retrouver, cela prit toute la journée. Quand le soir tomba, ils firent demi tour et songèrent à appeler les Aurors, mais l'un d'eux remarqua une silhouette et s'en approcha…

- Et… ? interrogea Morgan qui sentait un frisson le parcourir par l'histoire et l'ambiance.

- Il découvrit le Né Moldu pendu à un arbre, le corps balançant au rythme du vent. Abasourdi, effrayé, le professeur cria pour alerter les autres. Ce ne fut cependant pas la seule découverte tragique : à quelques mètres plus loin gisaient les deux autres élèves, les corps mutilés, recouverts de sang, chacun portant dans une main un diamant.

Bizarrement, Morgan commença à trouver leur aventure moins palpitante et l'endroit moins accueillant face à ces révélations mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander la suite :

- Que s'est il passé alors ?

- Les professeurs sont retournés au château et ont prévenu les Aurors ainsi que les familles des victimes. Ils en ont conclu que le premier s'était suicidé à cause de la pression des examens de fin d'année et les autres s'étaient fait attaquer par un animal sauvage.

- Mais les diamants ?

- Ils ont pensé qu'ils les avaient déjà bien avant, pourtant ils ne venaient pas de famille fortunée. Depuis, plus personne ne doit venir, sinon on risque la mort.

- Génial… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu de tels événements.

- Ça a fait scandale à l'époque, mais maintenant on entend plus parler de cette histoire vu que la Forêt Interdite… est interdite.

- Je comprends mieux son nom.

- Bon… et si on faisait demi-tour maintenant ? demanda Alan plein d'espoir.

- Pas question ! On y est, on y reste. Et, au passage, si tu m'as raconté cette histoire pour me faire reculer, c'est raté. Tu as juste excité ma curiosité.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça, se plaignit Alan.

Morgan remarqua toutefois l'air déçu de son compagnon de route et comprit que celui-ci l'avait bel et bien fait exprès. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette tentative ratée et comprit un peu mieux pourquoi le garçon se trouvait à Serpentard. Il pouvait se montrer rusé quand il s'en donnait la peine. Par contre, il devait bien reconnaître que cette anecdote lui faisait froid dans le dos, il n'avait jamais vu de cadavre et ne souhaitait pas découvrir un quelconque pendu ce soir. Enfin arrivé à destination, Alan commença une recherche attentive sur les plantes. Il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes pour les retrouver. Sans attendre, Morgan commença sa cueillette en prenant soin de les couper comme Alan le voulait, les plantes perdaient de leurs capacités si elles étaient endommagées. Tandis qu'il s'appliquait, il remarqua des petites brumes se former dans l'air, il leva la tête et remarqua qu'un brouillard commençait à se lever.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna Morgan. On a intérêt à se dépêcher sinon il va s'épaissir.

Il s'activa pour terminer sa corvée, il détestait le brouillard, ce phénomène météorologique, humide et glacial, qui pouvait faire apparaître de nombreuses illusions ou perdre quiconque en était enveloppé. En cette période de l'année Morgan savait que cette masse de vapeur pouvait se propager à grande vitesse, il devait faire vite. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il arracha le dernier hellébore noir avec trop de précipitation et le suc s'écoula. Pestant, il dut en retrouver un autre.

De son côté, Alan regardait autour de lui le brouillard se développer, il ne voulait pas perdre de vue Morgan et se perdre, en fait il voulait rentrer au plus vite à Poudlard. Soupirant, il continua son exploration et posa son regard sur une silhouette prés d'un arbre pris de curiosité, il s'en approcha… et se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

- Ah, s'écria Morgan avec joie un peu plus loin, la récolte est enfin finie. On va pouvoir rentrer. Tom va être content.

- MORGAN !

Le concerné sursauta à l'appel de son nom et vit Alan se précipiter vers lui, complètement apeuré, le visage aussi blanc que celui d'un spectre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il, inquiet.

- Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! Il est là ! répondit-il précipitamment.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Le p… le p…

- Le p… ?

- Le pendu !

- … mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je l'ai vu ! Je te le jure ! Il est là !

- Calmes-toi, calmes-toi ! tu as dû rêver.

- Non ! Je l'ai vu ! Il se balançait sous l'arbre et il… il souriait !

- Tu as bu avant de partir ?

- Mais non ! riposta le garçon, ulcéré de ne pas être cru. Je te jure que c'est vrai !

- Bon, déjà calmes toi et écoutes moi. Ton imagination t'a sûrement joué des tours, avec la brume ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

- Non, non ! Je l'ai vraiment vu ! répliqua-t-il encore, au bord de la crise de nerf. Viens et tu verras !

Sceptique, il se laissa conduire vers le dit pendu, prenant bien soin de refermer sa petite bourse en cuir afin de ne perdre aucune plante. Parvenus à l'arbre, ils ne virent rien qui pourrait ressembler à une dépouille suspendue au bout d'une corde, Morgan se retourna, triomphant, vers le jeune expert en potion.

- Tu vois, tu as eu une vision. Il n'y a rien.

- Mais… mais… je suis sûr de l'avoir vu ! Crois-moi ! se désola-t-il.

- Comment veux tu que je te croie ? Je pense surtout que le brouillard te rend hystérique, alors on va rentrer, tu vas prendre un peu de repos et tout redeviendra comme avant. On prendra une potion de sommeil sans rêve au passage si tu veux.

Voyant que rien ne pourrait convaincre son ami, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour en sa compagnie, il jeta pourtant un dernier coup d'œil et s'exclama de nouveau bruyamment :

- Là ! Il est revenu !

- Mais tu m'énerves à la fin ! Il n'y a pas… Oh Merlin tout puissant !

Et, en effet, là où ne se trouvait rien d'autre que du vide quelques secondes plus tôt, on pouvait désormais voir un élève portant le blason de Serpentard suspendu au cou, le corps en décomposition. Morgan, statufié d'abord devant cette vision, se retint tout à coup de vomir, l'odeur de mort était écœurante, insupportable. Alan gémissait et respirait trop fort, il voulait s'enfuir mais ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas.

- D'accord, restons calmes, déclara Morgan tout en se sentant glacé d'effroi. Il doit y avoir une explication.

Mais il n'en trouva aucune, hormis le fait qu'ils étaient dans un monde magique où, hélas, les fantômes comme les malédictions pouvaient être possible. Comme pour conforter cette idée, le cadavre reprit vie comme par miracle et se mit à sourire. Ce fut de trop pour Prince qui hurla et s'enfuit en courant comme un dératé, Morgan ne le remarqua même pas.

- Mort… déclara soudainement le pendu d'un ton sépulcral. Mort par trois fois… quand le premier flocon de neige tombera, le feu t'engloutira… lorsque l'année mourra et renaitra, le serpent t'étouffera… alors que le soleil réchauffera la terre, le loup te disséquera… par trois fois la mort viendra te trouver… par trois fois.

Puis le silence se fit de nouveau et le cadavre disparut sous une petite brise de vent. Abasourdi, les jambes de Morgan se mirent à fléchir et il s'écroula, le cœur battant à un rythme irrégulier, le visage en sueur comme s'il venait de faire un effort surhumain.

* * *

- Saleté de purée de pois ! cingla Tom Jedusor, toujours en compagnie des trois élèves. Comment on va les retrouver maintenant ! On ne voit pas à cinq mètres devant nous.

- On est perdu ! grogna Amycus. Ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir de retrouver notre chemin.

- Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas quitté mon lit, déclara Alecto.

- Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ! demanda Tom, agacé.

- C'est de ta faute ! On n'avait pas besoin de venir ici !

- Oh taisez-vous ! dit Walburga. Ce n'est pas en se chamaillant que les choses vont s'arranger !

Cela ramena brièvement le calme parmi la petite bande, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de penser malgré tout. Tom était inquiet pour Morgan : un mauvais pressentiment l'avait assailli quand le brouillard était arrivé, comme l'année dernière lorsque son ami s'était emmuré vivant dans le bureau de Serpentard. Á croire que les ennuis le suivaient partout où il allait. Ne pouvait-il pas passer un mois sans problème ?

Tout à ses pensés, il ne vit pas qu'une ombre s'approchait d'eux, c'est Alecto qui la remarqua la première et en fit part.

- Sortez vos baguettes, ordonna l'Héritier de Serpentard à ses amis.

Ils obéirent aussitôt, prêts à attaquer la chose ou l'animal qui leur fonçait droit devant. Mais ce ne fut pas un animal, seulement Alan Prince qui, dans sa foulée, percuta Amycus et le fit tomber. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de les voir réunis.

- Oh, vous êtes là ! Serpentard soit loué ! Si vous saviez, il y a une chose horrible pas loin, un pendu et il souriait !

- Un pendu qui souriait ? répéta Alecto. Tu as perdu la tête Prince ?

- Mais non ! Morgan ne m'a pas cru lui aussi et… Oh non !

- Quoi ? demanda Walburga.

- Morgan, je l'ai laissé là bas, avec le pendu ! paniqua-t-il. J'ai tellement eu peur, peut être… il est peut être blessé ou…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa tête fut brusquement balancée sur le côté, la joue douloureuse, cuisante, et la lèvre ensanglantée. Tom Jedusor venait de lui donner un coup de poing, le visage furieux, les yeux plein de mépris.

- Tu as laissé Morgan tout seul ? Tu l'as laissé se perdre dans cette brume à cause d'une histoire stupide de pendu ! Tu l'as oublié ! siffla le sorcier bassement.

- Je… Je suis désolé, mais je… j'ai

- Tais-toi ! Espèce de lâche, je devrais te tuer !

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Tu as intérêt à me le retrouver, ou je te jure que dés demain la famille Prince te conduira au cimetière. Compris ? Bouge-toi !

Alan Prince ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et les trois autres ne firent rien pour l'aider, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

Depuis sa brève rencontre avec le spectre, Morgan reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit s'était déconnecté de la réalité et il lui était difficile d'en revenir. Les tremblements s'estompaient peu à peu mais le froid ne l'aidait pas. Il ne savait que penser de cette aventure, chaque phrase revenait dans sa mémoire et le hantait : Mort par trois fois ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il allait mourir trois fois ? C'était impossible, on ne mourrait qu'une fois et c'était définitif. Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Ces mots lui étaient ils vraiment adressés ? Oui, il avait parlé de serpent et de loup, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. « Le serpent t'étouffera » « le loup te disséquera » ? Le serpent… pouvait il représenter Tom, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ? Le loup… son nouveau petit frère ? A moins que ce ne soit le chef barbare de cette meute de garou roumain ? Mais Tom ne lui ferait jamais de mal, quelques soient ses mauvaises plaisanteries, il en était certain ! Mais pour le loup… ? « Quand le premier flocon de neige tombera, le feu t'engloutira » … du feu dans la neige ? C'était étrange.

Non, ces mots n'avaient aucun sens, il n'avait pas à y prêter attention, même s'il venait d'un mort. Pour l'heure, il devait retrouver Alan et rentrer, ensuite… il aviserait.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit à avancer, chancelant mais déterminé, mais la brume ne lui permettait pas de voir le chemin à prendre, il se mit à avancer au hasard, la baguette dans la main droite, son précieux poignard dans la gauche. Les avoirs dans ses paumes le rassurait et lui donnait un semblant de normalité malgré cet étrange événement.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le jeune voyageur du futur tentait désespérément de reconnaître un endroit, parfois il trébuchait sur des racines d'arbres ou se cognait. Fatigué, il se laissa distraire et ne remarqua pas le trou qui se trouvait à ses pied, il tomba et atterrit sur un amas de feuille sèche.

Il se redressa, essayant d'atténuer la douleur de son postérieur, et leva la tête. Il était impossible de remonter, c'était beaucoup trop haut pour escalader cette amas de terre sans prise. Heureusement, il semblait être tombé dans ce qui se révélait être un souterrain qui débouchait dans une certaine direction, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il s'y engagea et fit sortir de sa baguette un peu de lumière. Il espérait, qu'au moins, il pourrait ainsi s'en sortir.

* * *

Alan Prince était lui aussi perdu, incapable de retrouver l'arbre du pendu qui lui avait fait une peur bleu et abandonné son ami. Il se sentait coupable, misérable, Morgan lui faisait confiance et il l'avait abandonné. Il n'était qu'un pleutre et il en avait honte. Comment pourrait-il être un jour un vrai sorcier s'il n'était pas capable d'affronter ses peurs ? Il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais céder à la panique et supplier Morgan de lui pardonner sa couardise… si toutefois il le retrouvait.

- Alors ! grogna Tom avec colère. Où il est ce fameux pendu ?

- Je… je crois qu'on est perdu, je ne sais plus où il est, avoua t'il.

- Imbécile ! si ça se trouve, on ne fait que tourner en rond ! s'énerva Amycus. Comment on va retourner au château maintenant ?

- On ne rentrera pas ! dit Tom. Pas sans Morgan ! on restera jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Walburga. Il est hors de question de laisser Morgan tout seul dans ces bois. Le pauvre doit se sentir perdu.

- Evidemment, attaqua Amycus. Dés qu'il s'agit de Morgan Eliacin, les autres doivent attendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Tom d'un ton mauvais en s'arrêtant.

- Qu'il nous fiche la poisse à chaque fois, et qu'on a toujours des ennuis par sa faute !

- Ferme là. Ne parles pas de mon frère de cette façon !

- Je ne dis que la vérité !

- Je vais t'en donner de la vérité, tu vas voir. Catapuls !

Le frère Carrow fut immédiatement expulsé du groupe et atterrit brutalement contre un arbre. Furieux, le dos endolori, celui-ci se releva et voulut se venger de ce coup bas. Les deux filles s'interposèrent aussitôt entre eux, rappelant que c'était ni le lieu ni le moment, qu'ils avaient mieux à faire et régleraient leurs comptes en temps voulu. Bien obligés de reconnaître cette sagesse féminine, ils se séparèrent mais ils n'oublieraient pas ce défi qu'ils venaient de se lancer.

Ils firent une pause, essayant de détendre leurs nerfs déjà à vif et d'oublier leur fatigue qui les ralentissait. Tom tentait de trouver un moyen pour retrouver Morgan au plus tôt, cherchant dans sa mémoire un sort efficace. Il se rappela brusquement qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, il savait comment le rejoindre et se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il sortit de sa poche de fins cheveux noirs de Morgan qu'il gardait toujours sur lui depuis l'année dernière, tout en se félicitant d'avoir prévu ce cas de figure, et réactiva le sort prévu pour cet effet.

- Dispareo Personae !

Une petite boule de lumière s'éleva dans les airs, sous les yeux étonnés des condisciples de Serpentard. Puis celle-ci se tourna et prit une direction opposé à la leur.

- Suivez la lumière et surtout ne la perdez pas de vue ! cria Tom.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Alecto.

- Le seul moyen de retrouver Morgan.

* * *

Le concerné, de son côté, avançait progressivement dans le tunnel de terre. Ignorant que son frère était parti le retrouver, il continuait en espérant de ne pas se perdre d'avantage. Son estomac grondait et ses paupières se fermaient presque malgré lui, il était épuisé mais il marchait sans relâche dans cette obscurité qui lui semblait sans fin.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand, étrangement, au lieu de sentir de sa main un mur de glaise, il toucha de la pierre froide. Il y en avait tout au long et la fraicheur de la nuit se faisait moins présente. Encouragé, il avança plus rapidement, espérant voir une sortie prochaine. Les murs se firent alors moins étroits, le sol fait également de pierre. Il comprit qu'il venait d'entrer dans une bâtisse par les sous sols, puis, il découvrit un escalier étonné d'en trouver un, il s'y engagea malgré tout. Il suivit ensuite un long couloir sans fenêtre ni lumière, rempli de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Enfin, il déboucha sur une sorte de porte en bois qui s'ouvrit à son arrivée. Il la passa et découvrit… le couloir menant à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Plus qu'étonné, complètement abasourdi par cette découverte, il comprit que le grand tableau de Frédéric le Hautain était en réalité un des nombreux passages secrets que comptait Poudlard et menait directement vers la Forêt Interdite.

Ce fut justement à ce moment précis que Tom et le reste de la bande arrivèrent à leur tour, les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru, les corps en sueur et la respiration haletante.

- Morgan ! tu vas… bien ? demanda Tom, essoufflé.

- Oui… oui, je vais bien. Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Alan ? Tu es avec eux ! Tu t'en es sorti ?

- Oh Morgan… tu n'as rien ? Merci Merlin ! Si tu savais… je suis tellement désolé ! Je t'ai abandonné… Pardon, je m'en veux tellement… je…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas, vraiment. Par contre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes essoufflés ?

- Une longue histoire, répondit Tom qui ne voulait pas avouer à son ami qu'il l'avait suivi. Mais et toi ? Comment es tu arrivé à Poudlard aussi vite ? Et que t'est il arrivé pendant tout ce temps, tout seul ?

- Je… c'est une longue histoire aussi.

La vérité, c'était que Morgan ne voulait pas repenser au cadavre et sa fameuse prophétie, il voulait l'oublier, et surtout ne pas mettre Tom au courant… pas alors que le serpent semblait le désigner : « lorsque l'année mourra et renaitra, le serpent t'étouffera ». C'était impossible, improbable… mais il ne voulait pas révéler ça. Jamais, à personne. Dommage qu'Alecto Carrow ne prit conscience de cet état de fait car elle demanda :

- Maintenant on va enfin savoir ce qu'est cette histoire de pendu à la fin ? Alan n'a pas arrêté de nous la rabâcher.

- Rien ! Ce n'était rien du tout ! répondit aussitôt Morgan.

- Comment ça rien du tout ? mais Morgan…

- Tais-toi Alan ! J'ai dit que ce n'était rien du tout alors boucle là ! C'était juste… un mirage, une hallucination, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Ainsi rabroué, Alan Prince se tut, choqué et mal à l'aise. Tom ne fit aucun commentaire mais savait que son presque frère lui cachait quelque chose, il n'insista pas cependant, Morgan était vivant et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Walburga s'approcha de son amoureux secret et remarqua un détail insolite.

- Morgan, pourquoi as-tu trois diamants accrochés dans tes cheveux ? interrogea-t-elle en les prenant délicatement.

Celui-ci pâlit, Alan également, ils se souvinrent de ces mots prononcés une ou deux heures plus tôt : « Á quelques mètres plus loin gisaient les deux autres élèves, les corps mutilés, recouverts de sang, chacun portant dans une main un diamant ».

A suivre...

* * *

**Et voilà les habituelle reponses reviews ^^ **

**Note info : Beaucoup m'on demandé s'il y aura un Slash, j'ai pris ma décision, la réponse est non (je sais, je vois déja vos visage déçu pour certain) seulement, il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de relation Harry/Tom (j'en suis même fan) et je voudrais que la mienne soit un peu differente. Si ça peut vous consoler, je vais entamer bientôt (je ne sais pas encore quand cependant) un véritable Slash Tom/harry. Voila, j'espere que malgrés ces revelations (cruels pour beaucoup)vous allez continuer à lire ma fic. **

Khiri Elle : Aie ! désolé de te décevoir ainsi, mais au moins ton commentaire m'a ouvert les yeux. Je vais donc faire en sorte que désormais Morgan se laisse moins faire par Tom, c'est décidé. Merci pour se reproche, c'est en les faisant qu'on peut s'améliorer ^^ Pour ce qui est de survoler ma fic, je ne peux pas t'en empecher, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. J'espere tout de même de ne plus te décevoir (d'ailleur, si tu as d'autre reproche qui pourrait ammèliorer ma fic, ne te gène pas) Peut être à la prochaine ^^

Angel 06 : Oui, on m'a déja fait le reproche de voir Morgan trop soumi à Tom, et je vais corriger ce probléme pour mes prochains chapitres ^^ En esperant que la suite plaise toujours autant et à la prochaine.

Lulubell Alynn : En effet tu viens d'avoir la réponse, le grand mechant loup ne s'est pas montré (pas encore) mais il arrivera bientôt ^^ Quand à la pièce de théatre, elle se déroulera au prochain chapitre, encore un petit peu de patience ^^ merci pour ta review et à bientôt

Spike Dragon : Kikoo merci pour la review ^^ pour ce qui est de ta question (si Morgan est un horcruxe) la réponse est non. Certain evenements (que je ne révélerais pas, pas de spoil) vont empecher Harry/Morgan de devenir horcruxe, je n'en dit pas plus. Pour la question du Slash, j'ai pris ma décision et il n' y en aura pas. Je vais garder cette relation Ami/frére. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Mizuki25: désolé pas de slash (pas pour cette fic en tout cas) ^^ j'espere cependants que tu continueras à lire ma fic ^^ à la prochaine (j'espere)

Egwene: et oui, mais pour faire avancé l'histoire, Alan à cemauvais rôle, rassures toi il ne l'aura pas longtemps, c'est promi ^^ (c'est quand même l'ancetre de severus aprés tout, il ne peut pas rester lache)

Dragonha : en effet, Tom est plus que nul en musique (il lui fallait un défaut, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit parfait en tout point) Le tout maintenant est de savoir comment va évoluer la relation entre fenrir, Tom et Morgan: qui des deux le loup va t'il apprecier ? tu le sauras bientôt ^^ à la prochaine

Stormtrooper : et non pas de slash, comme tu l'as lu en haut. Désolé, je suis sûr que tu dois être très déçu. Ne m'en veux pas T_T j'espere que tu me lira toujours

Obscura : ne t'inquiete pas, Fenrir ne sera pas oublier ^^ lui aussi va sortir de l'ombre et nous montrer de quoi il est capable. A la prochaine ^^

Titem bm : Eh eh, la piece de noel sera au prochain chapitre et l'animagus apres. donc un peu de patience, on s'en approche ^^ Pour la Bataille Gellert Albus, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, rassure toi. Allez a la prochaine ^^

bachelor49 : oui, oui, je continue ^^

Elielsa : tant mieux, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je repondrais toujours au review (même en retard) alez à la prochaine, et j'espere que ca te plaira encore ^^

Yachiru Chan : Euh non, ce n'est pas pour ca les herbes lol, je crois que tu devrais relire les chapitre d'avant tu as du en louper ou alors c'est moi qui est mal expliqué ^^ les herbes serviront à la transformation d'animagus ^^ à la prochaine

Liline : oui, on m'a deja fait ce reproche de la trop grande soumition de Morgan et je vais desormais ameliorer ce point, ne t'inquiete pas ^^ a la prochaine

Loulouve : youpie voila ma review habituelle, voyons ce qu'elle dit : Le piano et Tom, une grande histoire désastreuse en effet ^^ et le pauvre Fenrir, laisse lui sa chance au petit loup, peut être vas tu l'adorer ^^ enfin on verra si tu change d'avis, à la prochaine ^^

Sahada: ne t'inquiete pas, Fenrir ne va pas rester dans l'ombre, tout un programme l'attend et je peux déja t'assurer que Tom comme Morgan vont en baver ^^ j'espere que tu aprecieras.


	43. Chapter 43

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 40 **: le spectacle de noël.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, allongait confortablement dans les draps de son lit, regardait depuis plus d'une demi-heure le plafond de sa chambre sans savoir quoi penser. L'étrange aventure de la Forêt Interdite l'avait laissé avec un goût amer de frustration : celui de ne pas savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Morgan n'était plus vraiment le même depuis cette fameuse nuit, il semblait perdu et déprimé. Ses notes ne cessaient de baisser et les professeurs commençaient à en être mécontents, il y avait de quoi : Morgan ne faisait plus ses devoirs correctement, était distrait pendant les cours, et il lui arrivé même de sécher des heures entières, Dumbledore lui avait mis une retenue pour le punir de ses absences répétées. Alan Prince n'allait pas mieux : il semblait à tout moment sur le qui vive et refusait de quitter son dortoir la nuit tombée. Quelque chose semblait l'effrayer.

Face à ces brusques changements de comportement, Tom avait bien tenté de découvrir la vérité mais en vain. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'Alan se bouchait les oreilles des qu'il entendait le mot cadavre et Morgan avait jeté avec une certaine rage les diamants collées à ses cheveux dans le lac. Par-dessus le marché, l'Héritier de Serpentard avait découvert que son presque frère faisait de nombreux cauchemars la nuit et ne dormait plus correctement.

Une discussions sérieuse s'imposait, il le sentait bien, mais pas tout de suite : la fête de noël était prévue dans cinq jours et son ami était déjà suffisamment stressé, il attendrait les vacances.

* * *

Morgan Eliacin rejouait pour la cinquième fois le morceau de piano qu'il avait composé en compagnie des autres acteurs et des professeurs, le grand soir approchait et tous étaient sur les nerfs, lui le premier. A chaque répétition, il y avait toujours un problème : le piano était mal accordé, les costumes pas à la bonne taille, les décors pas terminé… bref rien ne semblait prêt.

Les seuls à échapper à ce stress étaient Maxence Smith et Helene Faucett qui, depuis 15 jours, vivaient le grand amour au détriment de Clarence Perks qui ne cessait de jeter à Smith des œillades langoureuses ou des regards mauvais à sa rivale. Minerva, de son côté, semblait parfaitement s'imprégner dans son rôle, à croire qu'elle avait fait du théâtre toute sa vie. Quand à Herbert Beery, il semblait constamment sur le point d'exploser, il voulait que tout soit parfait et ne laissait aucune place à l'erreur.

- Bien, on reprend ! Mr Eliacin, je vous conseille d'entamer votre morceau avant de commencer la pièce, ça donnera au public un divertissement supplémentaire.

- Quoi ! Mais Mr, on a déjà modifié le scénario deux fois.

- Et on le modifiera encore !

_- Je hais le théâtre !_

Pendant que Morgan s'acharnait à rejouer son morceau Maxence et Hélène répétaient leur texte… enfin ce qui supposait être le texte.

- Oh ma douce Amata, je vous en prie, baignez vous dans cette fontaine et que votre chagrin d'amour disparaisse ! Vous voir si en peine me fait tellement souffrir.

- Mon beau chevalier, votre cœur est si noble, je ne mérite pas toute l'attention que vous me portez, baignez vous, vous le méritez plus que moi.

- Belle Amata…

- Mon doux chevalier…

- Bon ça suffit, oui ! explosa Morgan qui détestait voir leur scène d'amour dégoulinante de sentiments. On joue « La fontaine de la bonne fortune », pas « Roméo et Juliette » !

- La ferme Eliacin ! cria Smith. Tu ne vois pas que l'on répète ?

- Répété ? Mais ce que vous dites ne correspond pas au script !

- Et alors, on innove !

- Ce n'est pas une innovation, c'est un désastre !

- Allons, un peu de calme ! dit Beery. Mr Smith et Mlle Faucett, tenez vous en au texte, et vous, Mr Eliacin, reprenez votre morceau de piano.

En grognant, les trois élèves s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce, tous avaient hâte que cela se termine afin de reprendre une activité normale.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Walburga Travers s'extasiait devant la robe de bal que sa mère venait de lui envoyer. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir la porter et danser avec Morgan. Elle se voyait déjà virevolter comme un papillon sous les regards jaloux des autres filles. Oui, ça allait être une soirée parfaite.

- Oh, ta robe est magnifique, Walby ! complimenta Alecto qui venait d'entrer.

- N'est ce pas ! Et j'ai déjà une idée de coiffure en tête. Vivement le grand soir !

- Oui, enfin ne t'emballe pas trop quand même.

- Pourquoi ? j'ai toute les raisons de m'extasier !

- Je crois que tu as oublié un léger détail cependant.

- Lequel ?

- Le cavalier évidemment. Tu n'as toujours pas invité Morgan je te rappelle.

Walburga se mit à blêmir, son ami avait raison, elle n'avait toujours pas fait sa demande.

- Quelle cruche je fais ! J'étais tellement occupée à me débarrasser des autres filles que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel ! qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Calme toi, tu as encore la possibilité de le faire ce soir.

- Ce soir… mais… je… comment je vais lui demander ?

- En restant simple et naturelle. Aucune fille n'a osé faire d'invitation, il ne te rejettera pas.

- Tu as raison, déclara la jeune fille, déterminée. Je vais lui proposer dès ce soir.

* * *

Quand les répétitions furent enfin terminées et que la lourde cloche du château sonna 21h, Morgan se dirigea vers le lac, histoire de prendre un peu l'air, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était resté enfermé. Il y retrouva Tom et Amycus en plein duel malgré l'heure tardive, apparemment l'un et l'autre semblaient avoir des comptes à régler. Sans surprise, c'est Tom qui l'emporta et le frère Carrow n'eut pas d'autre choix que de présenter ses excuses pour son comportement. Satisfait et se sentant d'humeur généreuse, l'Héritier de Serpentard lui pardonna.

- Morgan, tu as fini ? interrogea Tom en le voyant arriver.

- Oui et je crois que je viens d'être dégouté du théâtre à vie. Beery est un sadique, il change le scenario toutes les heures. Je ne sais plus où je dois donner de la tête.

- Courage, plus que cinq jours.

Le concerné se mit à grogner, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour accélérer le temps afin d'être débarrassé au plus vite de ce qui était pour lui une corvée. Occupés tout les trois à parler des cours et des devoirs, ils ne virent pas Walburga et Alecto qui les regardaient de loin.

- Allez Walby, vas y. C'est le moment.

- Je préférerais lui parler seul à seul, se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Ah non, tu es une future lady, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités jusqu'au bout déclara Alecto qui attendait avec impatience la fameuse invitation. Allons.

Mais Walburga rechignait à y aller, mal à l'aise, nerveuse, craignant de se faire rejeter. Devinant son état, la sœur Carrow prit les choses en main : elle entraina sans ménagement sa meilleure amie et la posta fermement devant les trois garçons.

- On peut se joindre à la conversation ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement?

- Evidemment, répondit Tom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question d'ailleurs, vu qu'on est tout le temps ensemble.

- Pas faux, ricana Alecto. On voulait vous poser une question : vous viendrez au bal ?

- Bien sûr, assura Tom. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

- Moi, je ne sais pas, soupira Morgan. C'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de chose et je n'ai pas de cavalière, je risque de m'y ennuyer.

Walburga s'affola. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le jeune sorcier évite le bal. Cherchant très vite un moyen pour le convaincre d'y aller, elle supplia du regard son amie pour arranger les choses, celle-ci comprit instantanément :

- Ce serait dommage de rater ça, les bals de Poudlard sont réputés pour être magnifiques, tu vas louper une occasion de t'amuser.

- De toute façon, annonça Jedusor, nous sommes des Serpentard, il est donc hors de question de se désister. Une tradition est une tradition.

- Bien dit ! affirma Amycus. Un Serpentard qui ne participe pas au bal n'est pas digne d'être un Serpentard.

Morgan soupira de désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il vraiment y aller ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet intérêt pour la danse, mais puisque tous semblaient insister, il irait… mais avec qui ?

- Je sens que je vais devoir me mettre à la recherche d'une cavalière.

- Justement ! euh, Morgan… bégaya Walburga. Est ce que… euh est ce…

- Oui ?

- Tu voud… enfin je voudrais…

- Et bien ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je… JE T'INVITE A DANSER AVEC MOI ALORS TU AS INTERET A NE PAS REFUSER OU JE TE TUE !

Cette soudaine proposition jeta un silence stupéfait sur l'ensemble de groupe. Venant juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune sorcière se confondit en excuse à travers des bafouillements qui la rendait quelques peu comique, mais l'idée d'être parue ridicule la rendit soudainement triste et elle s'enfuit aussitôt.

- Euh, je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle m'a invité, non ? demanda Morgan à l'ensemble du groupe

- Invité ? dit plutôt qu'elle t'a menacé, dit Amycus entre deux fous rires.

- Ferme là, idiot ! Ne te moque pas de mon ami ! gronda sa sœur.

- Acceptes son invitation, déclara Tom. Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul pour aller au bal.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais la rattraper et le lui dire.

Sans attendre, il s'exécuta et se dépêcha de retrouver au plus vite son amie. Celle-ci installée sur un canapé de la salle commune, ne cessait de se reprocher sa bêtise.

- Quelle idiote je suis ! J'ai tout gâché. Il doit me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

- Walby ? Ah tu es là.

Cette voix familière la tira de ses pensées et, sans attendre, elle présenta de nouveau ses excuses pour lui avoir parlé de cette manière.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit le garçon. Et puis je suis content que tu me l'ai proposé, je n'avais personne justement, ça m'arrange bien.

- Alors, tu…tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi ? demanda t'elle avec étonnement et pleine d'espoir.

- Oui bien sûr, si tu es toujours d'accord.

- Et comment ! enfin je veux dire avec plaisir.

- Parfait. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

- Oui, pas de problème.

A peine eut il quitté la salle commune que sa futur partenaire de danse poussa des petits cris de joie. Elle avait réussi, _son _Morgan avait accepté son invitation ! De retour dans sa chambre mais trop énervée pour dormir, elle ne cessa de s'imaginer le moment si parfait qui la faisait tant rêver.

* * *

Les cinq derniers jours s'écoulèrent aussi vite qu'une période d'examen, dans une allure frénétique où les derniers détails se mettaient enfin en place, acteur comme spectateur attendaient la pièce qui allait se dérouler en cette nuit du 20 décembre. La Grande Salle avait été transformée pour l'occasion : tables et bancs avaient disparu pour laisser place à une grande scène théâtrale, et des centaines de chaises étaient installé pour apprécier plus à l'aise le spectacle. Sur la grande planche de bois se trouvait déjà un piano qui n'attendait que son musicien pour lui donner vie et un lourd rideau rouge empêchait les curieux d'admirer les décors qui se trouvaient derrière. Pour l'occasion, Beery avait placé sur les murs de la Grande Salle d'immenses tissus de velours aux différentes couleurs de l'école, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante.

De son côté, Morgan tentait depuis plus d'une demi heure de fermer les derniers boutons de sa tenue de soirée noire, énervé, les doigts tremblants, poussant des jurons aussi innovants les uns que les autres.

- Restes calme, soupira Tom. Tu vas finir par déchirer ta chemise.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! pesta le concerné. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont été ensorcelés pour ne pas être fermés.

- Mais non… oh et puis laisses moi faire.

Délicatement, Tom parvint à fermer chaque bouton, retenant avec fermeté le corps nerveux de son presque frère qui ne tenait pas en place.

- Arrête de bouger ! voila, c'est bon.

- Tom, je suis malade ! Je ne me sens pas bien, je suis sûr que je suis malade.

- Allons bon, et qu'est ce que tu as ?

- J'ai les mains moites, j'ai chaud et j'ai comme une soudaine envie de vomir.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le trac et ce n'est pas une maladie. Tu es trop tendu, détends toi, ce n'est qu'une pièce.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Bon, alors je vais te donner une astuce : quand tu seras sur scène, respire un grand coup et ne penses uniquement qu'à ton rôle, fais abstraction des regards qui se poseront sur toi.

- Je vais essayer, soupira Morgan.

- Ca va bientôt être l'heure, je t'accompagne jusqu'en coulisse ?

- Si tu veux.

Lentement, ils quittèrent les cachots et montèrent au troisième étage, Tom tentait d'apaiser son ami en lui racontant les derniers ragots du château et du buffet qui les attendait à la fin de la pièce.

- Il y aura du jus de citrouille et des gâteaux comme tu les aimes, tu pourras tous les dévorer.

- Me parle pas de gâteaux, s'il te plait, ça me donne encore plus envie de vomir.

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand ce sera fini, ricana l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Puis, brusquement, celui-ci s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et attira Morgan vers lui.

- Regarde. Ils sont enfin arrivés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

- Les premiers flocons de neiges, ils sont en retard. D'habitude, tout est déjà blanc en cette période de l'année.

Si cette remarque était sensée distraire Morgan, cela eut l'effet contraire. Le voyageur du Futur, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se rappela douloureusement cette phrase qui lui donnait des cauchemars depuis quelques nuits : « Quand le premier flocon de neige tombera, le feu t'engloutira »

- Ne… ne me parles pas de flocon de neige ! Je déteste la neige ! cria Morgan.

Puis il s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui un Tom Jedusor abasourdi par la réaction violente de son ami. Arrivé à destination, Morgan tenta de se calmer en respirant fortement.

_- Du calme, c'est juste un hasard. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je ne dois pas m'énerver_.

- Morgan ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda une voix féminine.

Il se retourna et vit Minerva, déjà apprêtée dans la robe de lin rouge qui lui allait à merveille.

- Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu le trac. Ta robe est très jolie.

- Merci, dommage que je ne puisse pas la garder, souri Minerva.

S'apprêtant à faire un commentaire, Morgan entendit alors de forts éclats de voix, comme une dispute entre trois personnes. Ca résonnait dans toute la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce qui hurle comme ça ?

Le visage de la sorcière s'assombrit et déclara très énervée :

- Tu ne devineras jamais. Smith n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de rompre avec Helene Faucett il y a moins de 10 minutes et, pour couronner le tout, il lui a annoncé qu'il sortait désormais avec Clarence Perks, sa rivale.

- Pas possible !

- Si, et depuis ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ! Helene est dans une rage épouvantable et refuse de monter sur scène.

- Mais quel imbécile, ce Smith. Il ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- J'ai pensé la même chose que toi, bougonna Minerva. Beery tente de les calmer mais il a du mal, surtout que Clarence réclame désormais le rôle d'Amata afin d'être plus prêt de Maxence.

- Ridicule. Comment on va faire si le prof ne parvient pas à les calmer ?

- Le directeur a été mis au courant, il ne va pas tarder à régler le problème.

En effet, Dippet déboula en coulisse peu de temps après et voyant que rien ne semblait apaiser cet houleux échange, il menaça les trois élèves d'une retenue s'il ne jouaient pas correctement. Morgan regarda dans un coin la dispute de ses ainés en souriant, essayant de se détendre un maximum, c'est alors qu'il entendit une voix trainante et douloureuse :

- Mal… ssssiii mal. Je hais les humains. Ssi mal.

Surpris, le garçon chercha l'origine de la voix, en vain. Avait-il rêvé ?

- Morgan ! ca y est le spectacle commence ! tu dois passer en premier pour jouer ton morceau de piano. Dépêche-toi !

- Déjà ! Oh Merlin, je ne suis pas prêt !

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

Le jeune garçon se dépêcha, tentant de faire abstraction de cette boule qui lui nouait l'estomac. Caché par les rideaux qui étaient encore tirés, il entendit toutefois Dippet faire son petit discours à l'ensemble du public, Morgan en profita pour s'installer confortablement devant son piano et choisir la bonne partition, puis le rideau s'ouvrit sous les applaudissements, le faisant rougir de gène. Intimidé devant cet amas de monde, il attendit la fin des claquements de mains. Quand le silence s'installa enfin, il prit une grande inspiration, comme lui avait conseillé Tom, et posa ses doigts sur le clavier qui n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir. Il se mit à jouer une chanson assez entrainante, très simple mais également très douce petit à petit, le stress disparut et il se laissa entrainer, bercer, regardant à peine la partition, ses doigts semblaient travailler seuls, lui donnant de l'entrain, du courage, une confiance apaisante et il sut qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à jouer les prochaines musiques. Son morceau dura 2 petites minutes mais il ne les vit même pas s'écouler. Puis, la dernière note jouée, qu'il laissa résonner quelques instants, il se tourna vers le public dans l'espoir de ne pas les avoir déçus… heureusement, l'ovation qui suivit le rassura pleinement, certains Serpentard applaudissaient bruyamment, semblant le féliciter de sa prestation.

Assis dans la rangée du milieu, Tom était fier de son presque frère, il avait trouvé sa prestation excellente et avait sincèrement hâte d'écouter la suite, rassuré de le voir de meilleure humeur depuis cette étrange crise de nerf dans le couloir.

_- Sûrement l'angoisse, _pensa t'il le sourire aux lèvres. _Je me suis inquiété pour rien. _

Puis, Morgan se leva de son tabouret, s'éclaircit la voix et commença à entamer son rôle de narrateur :

- Haut sur une colline, dans un jardin enchanté entouré de grands murs et protégé par de puissants sortilèges, jaillissait la fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Une fois par an, au cours des heures qui séparaient le lever et le coucher du soleil, au jour le plus long de l'année, un malheureux et un seul se voyait accorder la chance de se frayer un difficile chemin jusqu'à la fontaine, de se baigner dans ses eaux et de recevoir à tout jamais la bonne fortune. Au jour dit, des centaines de gens arrivaient de tout le royaume pour atteindre avant l'aube les murs du jardin. Hommes et femmes, riches et pauvres, jeunes et vieux, doués de pouvoirs magiques ou pas, ils se rassemblaient dans l'obscurité, chacun espérant être celui ou celle qui parviendrait à pénétrer dans le jardin.

Sur ces mots, Minerva, Hélène et Clarence arrivèrent sur scène dans leurs robes de lin, suivi de près par Maxence qui portait une lourde armure de chevalier. Les deux rivales ne souriaient pas, la rancœur se peignait sur leur visage. Morgan reprit tout de même :

- Trois sorcières, chacune ployant sous le poids du malheur, se rencontrèrent dans les derniers rangs de la foule et se racontèrent leurs détresses tandis qu'elles attendaient le lever du soleil.

- Je m'appelle Asha, enchaina Minerva, et je suis affectée d'une maladie qu'aucun guérisseur ne peut soulager. En me baignant dans la fontaine, j'espère chasser mes symptômes pour avoir une longue vie.

- Je suis Altheda, poursuivi Clarence, et je me suis fait voler ma maison, mon or et ma baguette magique par un sorcier malfaisant. J'espère que la fontaine mettra un terme à ma pauvreté.

- Et moi je suis Amata, grogna Hélène, j'ai été abandonnée par un homme que j'aimais tendrement, je pense que la fontaine apaisera mon chagrin… quoique, peut être que si le chevalier revient vers moi, je n'aurai pas à m'y baigner.

Morgan tiqua, la dernière phrase n'était pas dans le manuscrit, c'était une tentative d'Hélène pour attirer l'attention de Maxence ou rendre Clarence jalouse, au choix.

- Prenant pitié l'une de l'autre, continua Morgan, les trois femmes tombèrent d'accord, si la chance les favorisait, pour s'unir et essayer d'atteindre la fontaine ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aiderais cette sorcière, ricana Clarence, si elle est malheureuse en amour, c'est de sa faute.

Le public se mit à murmurer ou rire bassement, amusé ou perplexe par le discours. Tous avaient compris que le texte d'origine n'était pas respecté et Morgan craignait que la hargne des deux filles ne complique encore plus la situation. Au moment où il allait reprendre son texte, il entendit étrangement :

- Mal… mes petits, mes œufs, j'ai mal…

C'était le même chuchotement que dans les coulisses, le voyageur du futur en était persuadé. Incrédule, il tourna sa tête dans tout les sens à la recherche de celui qui prononçait ces mots.

- Hum, Morgan !

Le concerné se tourna vers cet appel discret, c'était Minerva qui, déjà énervée par les gamineries des deux filles, lui faisait signe de reprendre. Se rappelant où il était, le garçon rougit et ajouta à voix haute :

- Euh… Le premier rayon du soleil fendit le ciel et une brèche s'ouvrit dans le mur. La foule se porta en avant, chacun réclamant…

- QUOI ! REPETES CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ESPECE DE GARCE ! hurla Clarence

- Tu m'as bien entendu, je suis sûr que tu as fait boire un philtre d'amour à Maxence ! Tu es tellement plus laide que moi, c'est impossible qu'il me quitte pour toi !

- Du calme ! s'interposa Minerva, irritée. Ce n'est pas le moment, vous réglerez ça tout à l'heure !

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! lui répondit Hélène. Je me fiche de cette stupide pièce de théâtre, je dois régler cette affaire avec cette… putain.

- Putain ? Moi ! Tu peux parler, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, tu as déjà couché avec trois garçons, tout le monde le sait !

- Pardon ! intervint Maxence. C'est vrai cette histoire ? Hélène, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais avec personne avant moi ! Tu m'as trompé ?

_- Oh Merlin_, pensa Morgan_, ça va saigner, je le sens. _

Les spectateurs, de plus en plus amusés par la tournure que prenaient les événements, continuaient de chuchoter entre eux ou rigolaient franchement. Seuls les professeurs et le directeur étaient loin d'apprécier ce qui se passait et semblaient prêt à intervenir à la prochaine rixe. Tom, qui détestait les querelles amoureuses par-dessus tout, espérait que la pièce soit vite annulée pour permettre à Morgan de jouer un autre morceau qui pourrait rattraper la pièce gâchée, tandis que Walburga pestait que ces deux filles stupides volaient la vedette à son amoureux. Un vrai désastre.

Exaspéré, Morgan compris que le spectacle de noël était terminé et commença à desserrer le nœud de cravate qui lui serrait le cou.

- Mal ! tellement mal ! J'étouffe ! Mes petits !

_- Encore cette voix. On dirait qu'elle est près d'ici, mais… pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'entend ?_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, faisant fit de Beery qui avait quitté sa place pour leur passer un savon, il quitta la scène et se rendit en coulisse. Il fouilla partout, méticuleusement, se guidant grâce aux plaintes constantes. Puis, en déplaçant un carton d'accessoire, il vit, enfermé dans une petite cage, un gigantesque ver blanc, surement destiné pour l'avancée de la pièce… un ver bien étrange d'ailleurs et dont le physique rappelait au garçon étrangement quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu.

- Mal, sifflait le ver. Ssssi mal ! Mes pauvres œufs !

_- C'est drôle, comment ça se fait que je parvienne à le comprendre ?_ euh de quoi as-tu mal au juste ? demanda t'il à l'animal.

- Oh, un parleur ! Que ssssoit loué le basilic notre roi… aide moi.

- Mais… mais tu es un serpent ? _Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis le seul à l'entendre._

- Ouiii… ça ne sssse voit pas !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu es, au juste ? Comme race je veux dire.

- Un sssserpencendre… j'ai mal !

- Quoi ! Oh Serpentard tout puissant ! _Un serpent cracheur de feu, il ne manquait plus que ça. _Comment ça se fait que tu sois si… énorme ?

- Un humainnnn m'a capturé et m'a ffffait quelque chose avec ssssson bout de bois. J'ai peur pour mes oooooœufs, je ne vais pas pouvvvvoir les pondre.

- Bon sang, tu attends des petits en plus. Mais quel sort a pu te faire grandir à ce point et te faire aussi mal ? A moins que… un sortilège d'empiffrement !

- Aide moi… sssauve mes œufs… Je… je sens que je vais exploser !

- Attend je vais te libérer. Alohomora.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la cage s'ouvrit aussitôt, mais brusquement, sous l'effet de la douleur et la peur, le serpent s'enfuit rapidement de sa cage et se dirigea vers la scène.

- Non ! cria Morgan. Pas par là, tu vas te faire tuer !

Peine perdue, l'animal continua sa route sans écouter le parleur qui voulait l'aider et, en voyant le tas d'humain qui se trouvait devant elle, se sentant menacée, se mit à cracher du feu. Cette dangereuse flambée, non content de surprendre les acteurs, attaqua les rideaux et commença à les embraser à une vitesse ahurissante. Ce fut immédiatement la panique : les élèves qui se trouvaient au premier rang, des premières années, ainsi que les jeunes comédiens se sauvaient en criant et empêchaient les professeurs d'approcher pour éteindre et tuer le serpent qui continuait à se venger. Morgan tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser la pauvre bête mais lui-même avait manqué de se faire brûler en s'approchant trop près. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit à la recherche d'un contre sort qui pourrait arrêter la douleur, sans y parvenir.

- Mal ! Je…je…

Le serpencendre ne termina pas sa phrase. Sous les yeux ébahis de Morgan, le sort d'empiffrement avait fait son effet : l'animal avait explosé, et sa dépouille s'éparpilla en une multitude de flammèches brûlantes qui atteignirent même les tissus de velours fixés de part et d'autre des murs de la Grande Salle, agrandissant et renforçant un peu plus l'incendie, provoquant une panique sans nom. Les élèves furent évacués d'urgence par les professeurs qui pensaient avant tout à leur sécurité.

De son côté, revenant de sa surprise, Morgan songea lui aussi à quitter la salle… mais alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade, il _le _vit : là, devant ses yeux, se trouvait le pendu de la Forêt Interdire, un sourire sadique posé sur ses lèvres cadavériques.

- Quand le premier flocon de neige tombera, le feu t'engloutira. Je te l'avais dit ! dévoila-t-il amusé avant de disparaître.

Et, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ou même de réagir, Morgan sentit une vive douleur au crane et s'effondra, assommé.

* * *

Tom et le reste de la bande étaient parvenus, comme beaucoup d'autres, à fuir le désastre brulant et s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin du hall d'entrée, poussant des avis mécontents :

- Merlin ! Un peu plus et on finissait en viande rôtie ! Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris d'amener une bestiole pareille ? criait Amycus.

- Ils auraient voulu nous tuer qu'ils ne s'y seraient pas pris autrement ! déclara sa sœur sur le même ton.

- C'est la dernière fois que je regarde du théâtre ! ajouta Alan, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et à la prochaine fête de noël, je resterai dans ma chambre, bien à l'abri dans les cachots.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! sifflait Walburga. Quelle bande d'inconscients !

L'Héritier de Serpentard ne rajouta rien, il cherchait, parmi la foule d'élèves trépignant, son ami qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver. Une boule d'angoisse commença à lui titiller l'estomac et ses mauvais pressentiments le reprirent.

- Morgan ! Il… il n'est pas là ! Je ne le vois pas !

- Quoi ? Il n'est pas sorti ? s'affola Walburga.

- Il est encore dans la Grande Salle ? Dans la fournaise ! demanda Alan, paniqué.

Sans attendre, Tom commença à bousculer sans ménagement le flot d'élèves qui se trouvait sur son chemin et bloquait le passage de la Grande Salle, complètement affolé, trahissant sa peur de perdre encore une fois le porte poisse qui lui servait de frère. Grimpant les escaliers qui le menaient au premier étage, il fut toutefois bloqué par un professeur qui l'empêchait d'approcher d'avantage.

- Lâchez-moi ! Morgan… il est dedans ! Il doit être coincé dans le feu ! lâchez-moi !

- Quoi… ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

- DEDANS ! MORGAN EST ENCORE DEDANS ! IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE LE SORTIR DE LA !

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est vous qui allez mourir !

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! IL FAUT QUE JE LE SAUVE ! JE DOIS LE REJOINDRE ! hurlait-il, complètement hystérique. MORGAN ! MORGAN !

* * *

Tandis qu'au dehors un élève s'égosillait, à l'intérieur de ce brasier, Morgan était toujours inconscient et ne voyait pas que les flammes s'apprêtaient déjà à attaquer sa peau, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il ne vit pas non plus, qu'à ce moment là, un homme assez âgé était parvenu jusqu'à lui, toussant, la baguette en main pour se protéger, et réussit à le porter dans ses bras afin de le sauver. Une fois sa mission effectuée, le sauveur porta l'enfant d'urgence à l'infirmerie, craignant pour la vie de son élève.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? s'étonna la vieille soignante. Qu'est ce que… Merlin ! Mr Eliacin !

- Dépêchez vous ! Je crains qu'il soit intoxiqué !

(à suivre...)

* * *

Le temps des reviews est arrivé ^^

**Ferz:** Merci pour ta review, contente que mes chapitres te plaisent ^^ Est ce que Tom va connaitre bientot le nom de morgan ? pas demain la veille ^^ merci pour la review

**Coco40** : alors pour resumer, oui Fenrir va avoir un role plus important désormais, autant dans le passé que dans le futur mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, surprise ^^ merci pour la review

**Bopro** : je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ merci et e bientôt

**Zod a** : contente que tu es adoré ^^ merci de le review

**Choupi** : bon je crois que ma nouvelle fic ta plu donc pas de nouveau commentaire ^^


	44. Chapter 44

**Ai je une excuse pour ce très long retard ? franchement non -_-' je suis totalement impardonable. J'espere cependant que vous continuerez à lire ma fic ^^ bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 41** Cauchemars vivant.

Poudlard était sans dessus dessous. Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis le départ de l'incendie qui continuait à ravager la Grande Salle et les professeurs peinaient à l'éteindre. Les élèves, envoyés directement hors du château par mesure de sécurité, grelotaient sous la neige tout en observant par les vitraux la lueur du feu qui semblait danser. L'infirmerie comptait neuf blessés dont un grave : Morgan Eliacin.

Matilda Parry, l'infirmière de l'école depuis plus de 46 ans, avait dû envoyer d'urgence le garçon à Sainte Mangouste, n'ayant pas les moyens nécessaires pour rétablir ce genre de problème, quatre employés furent nécessaires pour emmener le garçon sans problème, et Dumbledore les accompagnait.

Pendant ce temps là, Tom Jedusor, enfermé par un professeur dans une salle de cachot de crainte de le voir se mettre en danger, était assis dans un coin de la pièce et tremblait, non pas à cause du feu, mais plutôt de savoir son ami, son frère, la seule personne qu'il aimait, en train d'être consumé vivant dans cet enfer impitoyable. Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il était sauf. Celui-ci pleurait, ne parvenant pas à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient en abondance, il criait cette souffrance, cette perte qui lui broyait le cœur. Tom n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années mais ce soir il ne pouvait se contenir. Perdu dans sa crise, il n'avait qu'un mot en bouche : Morgan. Mais surtout, il pensait à la conséquence que cette tragédie aurait sur lui : la solitude, glaciale et douloureuse, allait revenir le hanter.

Bien des années auparavant, Tom avait beaucoup souffert de l'isolement dont il était victime. Il ne savait plus très bien comment cela avait commencé mais il se souvenait des autres enfants qui le fuyaient parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il était spécial. Pour ne plus être le seul à endurer, il avait commencé à martyriser les autres, c'était une échappatoire, la seule qu'il connaissait. Chantage, haine, mépris, violence… il ne connaissait que ces solutions pour exister, pour oublier un peu. Et puis un jour, la veille d'Halloween, l'Héritier de Serpentard avait fait une chose dont il ne s'était jamais vanté : il avait prié, lui, il avait prié un quelconque dieu d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher, afin de ne pas être seul éternellement. Le lendemain matin, le garçon avait eu honte de sa conduite et de s'être rabaissé à cette méthode dégradante, au point de se punir, de se maudire pour cette faiblesse… et pourtant, par le fruit du hasard ou par un souhait consenti, son désir fut comblé.

Un garçon, du même âge mais surtout pareil à lui, était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Un enfant qu'il avait béni en lui accordant son amitié et sa confiance. Morgan, son Morgan, choisi entre tous pour qu'il apaise ses blessures, pour qu'il lui donne de cette chaleur dont on l'avait privé.

Cet être qu'il avait gardé prés de lui, chassant quiconque oserait le détourner de sa présence, protégeant jalousement la clé de ses pensées.

Et maintenant, voila qu'on venait de le lui enlever, qu'on le privait à jamais de cette douceur, de ce bonheur, de cette exaltation qui l'avait rendu si heureux et satisfait.

Non, il ne voulait pas de nouveau être seul ! Il ne voulait pas de cette obscurité qui lui glaçait l'âme ! Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus !

Il hurla.

* * *

A l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Morgan Eliacin était agité. Un médicomage, prévenu d'urgence de l'accident et de la santé de son patient, était parvenu à le sauver. La chair du garçon n'avait été que légèrement brûlée et il n'aurait pas de séquelle voyante, hormis une coupe de cheveux un peu plus courte. Le plus grave avait été l'intoxication due à la fumée qui aurait pu faire obstruction à ses voies respiratoires ou provoquer des problèmes au niveau des bronches. Heureusement l'intervention rapide avait permis de le soigner juste à temps.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance, rapporta le sorcier à Dumbledore, grâce vous, il n'a pas de lésion du larynx ou des poumons. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'être asphyxié.

- Merlin, c'est une bonne nouvelle, soupira le professeur de soulagement. Est-ce qu'il y aura malgré tout des conséquences ?

- Il n'aura pas de défaillance respiratoire, ni de perturbation cardiaque. En revanche, il est à craindre quelques troubles comportementaux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des désorientations, un comportement agressif, ou quelques paniques. C'est hélas fréquent après ce genre d'incident.

- Je comprends.

- Nous allons le garder en observation pendant quelques jours, puis nous aviserons. L'enfant a-t-il des parents ?

- Non, il est orphelin mais… il y a un élève qu'il considère comme son frère.

- Vous pourrez le faire venir demain s'il le souhaite. Une présence est toujours rassurante pour les patients.

Sur cette information, il laissa le professeur de Métamorphose retourner à ses obligations afin d'avertir le corps enseignant de la santé de Morgan.

* * *

Le feu avait fini par être maitrisé et la Grande Salle n'était plus qu'une vaste pièce noircie où des trombes d'eau et des morceaux de bois carbonisés souillaient le sol. Les élèves purent rentrer de nouveau dans le château en toute sécurité et furent emmenés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les professeurs s'éparpillèrent à des tâches importantes puis se réunirent ensuite dans le bureau de Dippet pour une réunion de crise.

- Nous avons échappé à la catastrophe de peu, annonça t'il. L'incendie ne s'est pas propagé, seuls les meubles ont été touchés.

- Comment se portent les blessés ? demanda Mme Têtenjoy

- Bien, ils n'ont pas de grave brûlure. Seul le cas de Mr Eliacin est inquiétant.

- Rassurez-vous, Matilda, rassura Dumbledore. Cet élève va bien, et les résultats d'une analyse approfondie sont tous positifs, il se remettra très vite. Pour l'instant, il est dans un léger coma et ne devra pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Merlin, c'est une bonne chose ! il faudra penser à rassurer les Serpentard de son état.

- Avant de nous réjouir trop vite, ajouta le directeur, j'aimerais bien comprendre comment un Serpenflamme est entré dans l'école.

- Je… c'est de ma faute, avoua Beery. En fait, pour la suite de la pièce, il me fallait un gros vers blanc, vous savez, celui qui…

- Poursuivez ! gronda un professeur.

- Oui…voila, comme Silvanus Brûlopot, notre cher collègue de soin aux créatures magiques, ne parvenait pas à en trouver, et comme le temps nous faisait défaut… j'ai pensé… qu'en capturant un Serpenflamme, et en lui faisant subir un sortilège de gavage, ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU ! hurla l'infirmière. CET ANIMAL EST DANGEREUX ! EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE LA GRAVITE DE VOTRE ACTE ? Si les parents apprenaient cela… oh, je n'ose pas l'imaginer.

- Justement, décida Dippet. Les parents ne doivent pas savoir. Si ça venait à être le cas, ça aurait des conséquences très graves sur notre école.

- Leur cacher la vérité n'est pas une solution, indiqua Dumbledore.

- Si ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent ce…ce détail. J'inventerais quelque chose à la place.

- Monsieur…

- Taisez-vous ! Pour une fois de votre vie, Albus, taisez-vous ou je vous renvoie séance tenante !

Un silence religieux plana soudainement dans l'air et aucun ne chercha à attiser d'avantage la colère de leur directeur. Tous tenaient à leur poste, pour le moment.

- Je vais faire appel au mécanicien du Poudlard Express, continua celui-ci. Les élèves repartiront chez eux dans deux jours, les cours sont tous annulés jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Ca nous laissera le temps de reconstruire la Grande Salle et trouver une solution pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Je me charge des plaintes des parents, contentez vous de rassurer les élèves… c'est un ordre !

Bien obligés d'obéir, la totalité des professeurs acceptèrent à contre cœur mais ils désapprouvaient complètement les méthodes et l'irresponsabilité dont faisait preuve le soi disant gestionnaire de Poudlard. Jusqu'ou irait cette histoire ? Ils l'ignoraient… et cela ne les rassurait pas du tout.

* * *

Tom se sentait un peu mieux. Sa crise de nerf étant passée, il avait désormais l'esprit plus clair, et, bien que la tristesse et la solitude continuaient à lui ronger l'âme, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : la vengeance.

Quelqu'un devait payer, il lui fallait un responsable. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait blâmer afin que sa souffrance soit égale à la sienne. Il devait trouver une proie, une victime… peu importe qu'il soit adulte ou enfant. Il devait évacuer ce trop plein de sentiment.

C'est d'un pas résolu qu'il franchit la Salle Commune de Serpentard et retrouva le reste de la bande encore sous le choc.

- Walburga, rappelles moi le métier de ton père.

- Eh… il fait partie de la justice magique, pourquoi ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Morgan ?

- Morgan est mort ! cingla Tom avec amertume.

- Quoi ? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir à l'instant, il nous a annoncé que Morgan était à Sainte Mangouste vivant.

- M… Morgan est vivant ? C'est vrai !

- Oui, il est dans un léger coma apparemment et il n'a pas de blessure grave. Il a beaucoup de chance.

- Oh Salazar tout puissant, merci !

Sans attendre, il se précipita hors de la salle commune et se dirigea dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il voulait une confirmation, être bien sûr que son stupide et malchanceux frère n'avait pas passé la baguette à gauche. D'un coup sec, défonçant presque la porte, il entra dans la pièce où Dumbledore réfléchissait aux conséquences du drame, faisant fi de la politesse et du regard étonné de son professeur.

- Est-ce vrai ? Morgan est vivant ?

- Mr Jedusor, justement j'allais envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher.

- Répondez-moi ! siffla-t-il. Dite moi s'il est en vie !

- Du calme, mon garçon. Oui, Morgan n'est pas mort, il n'est que légèrement blessé.

- Un vif et brutal soulagement s'empara de l'Héritier de Serpentard, chassant sa peur et ses angoisses. Il n'était pas seul, Morgan vivait toujours. Merlin, la chance l'avait encore protégé, et Tom espéra sincèrement qu'elle ne tourne jamais.

- Je reviens de l'hôpital, le médecin m'a annoncé que votre ami n'avait pas subi de grave brûlure ou d'intoxication. Il s'en est bien tiré.

- Tant mieux, c'est rassurant.

- Mais il va avoir besoin de réconfort et de compagnie, j'ai pensé que vous y emmener serait une bonne chose. Avec vous, Morgan sera sûrement plus à l'aise.

- Et quand pourrais je y aller ?

- Pas avant demain matin, le directeur compte fermer l'école quelques jours plus tôt, avant le début des vacances. Le Poudlard Express partira après demain.

- Merci de l'information.

- Soyez à 11h dans le hall, je vous emmènerai à Sainte Mangouste.

- Parfait. Et l'incendie ?

- On vient tout juste de l'éteindre.

Assuré de la réponse, le jeune sorcier salua poliment son professeur et retourna dans son dortoir, l'esprit plus en paix. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait laisser passer cette mésaventure. Cette fois, Morgan avait frôlé la mort de trop près et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, surtout que cet incident n'était pas de son fait. Il y avait un irresponsable parmi les organisateurs, quelqu'un qui avait amené ce pauvre Serpenflamme et l'avait fait souffrir. C'était impardonnable.

L'Héritier de Serpentard réclamait réparation… et il savait comment l'obtenir.

* * *

Chaud. Bien trop de chaleur et de peur. Enfermé dans sa léthargie, Morgan ne cessait de faire différent cauchemar, des songes terrifiants où la mort trouvait sa place afin de le hanter. Tom ? Ou était-il ? Pourquoi n'était il pas prés de lui ? Il avait besoin de ressentir sa présence, son soutien, d'être en sécurité.

- Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité, ricanai une voix au plus profond de son esprit. Lorsque l'année mourra et renaitra, le serpent t'étouffera. C'est le sort qui t'attend bientôt. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Effrayé, choqué, le garçon se réveilla brutalement en hurlant, le corps en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il était installé, ignorant qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital et l'esprit encore en déroute, une nouvelle vague de panique s'empara de lui. Sans attendre, il se leva difficilement, ne prenant pas garde à ses bandages, et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, cherchant avec espoir un endroit familier et réconfortant.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Tom Jedusor, installé confortablement devant le bureau de sa chambre était en train de rédiger un parchemin des plus révélateurs à Ambrius Travers et Gellert Grindelwald. Le jeune sorcier savait que l'actuel mage noir n'allait pas supporter l'idée de savoir son fils adoptif dans une clinique et comptait bien sur ce détail pour effectuer sa vengeance sur sa nouvelle proie. Dans ce rouleau de papier séché, il raconta les détails de l'accident, la cause de l'incendie, le nombre de blessés et le résultat désastreux engendré.

Il relut trois fois et corrigea son message jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment parfait à ses yeux. Oui, avec ça, Gellert n'allait pas tarder à réagir. Se moquant de l'heure tardive et du couvre feu, il se glissa en douce hors du château et se rendit à la volière, appela un hibou revenu de sa chasse et lui confia son bien, le priant de faire au plus vite, puis regarda l'animal s'envoler au loin, le cœur gonflé de contentement.

* * *

Pour sa part, Morgan ne partageait pas du tout ce sentiment. Encore en proie à la panique, il avait commençé une exploration dans ce labyrinthe d'étages, persuadé d'être encore dans son cauchemar et priant pour se réveiller au plus tôt. Chaque grincement de porte ou le moindre petit son le faisait sursauter, augmentant un peu plus sa confusion. Il retenait ses larmes d'angoisse avec peine, prêt à exploser à tout moment, complètement perdu. Aussi, quand une main sortit de nulle part s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule, il cria de terreur et sa magie s'activa automatiquement sur son agresseur. Il vit alors un homme en blouse blanche voler à travers le long corridor et percuter un mur dans un bruit d'os cassé. Croyant que celui-ci était un de ses tourmenteurs, Morgan éprouva une joie sauvage, persuadé d'avoir tué un de ces démons qui l'empêchait de s'éveiller. Reprenant un peu plus confiance, il s'engouffra dans un escalier, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible sur ce premier lieu de combat. A cet instant, alerté par le bruit, un infirmier découvrit avec surprise l'état de son collègue, heureusement sans trop de gravité, puis donna l'alerte.

* * *

Revenu dans son lit, et ayant pris soin d'amener Shad avec lui, Tom lisait un épais volume d'herbologie afin d'oublier un peu les derniers événements de la journée. Tout était allé tellement vite. C'était la première fois qu'il gérait une pareille situation mais il était assez content de lui. Demain, il pourrait voir son ami et attendre son réveil les cours étant annulés, il allait pouvoir lui rendre visite tout les jours et être près de lui, une bonne chose pour ses nerfs et son moral. En revanche, il se promit de découvrir la recette de la potion de Félix Felicis au plus vite, cet extrait de chance liquide, et d'en verser une goutte tous les matins dans le verre de son presque frère, ne serais ce que pour lui éviter les ennuis pendant un temps, histoire de vivre la fin de leur scolarité plus paisiblement. S'il seulement il savait…

* * *

Morgan était très content de lui : par deux fois, il était parvenu à échapper à la surveillance de l'établissement qui s'était renforcée et avait même attaqué un autre ennemi en blanc par surprise. Toujours convaincu d'être dans un rêve, il semait la pagaille dans l'espoir de bientôt quitter cet endroit et se retrouver auprès de Tom. Oui, bientôt Tom serait à nouveau près de lui et il n'aurait plus peur. Il retrouverait ses amis, son chat, Poudlard. Encore un peu de patience et il retournerait à la normalité. Il devait juste éliminer tous ceux qui l'empêchaient d'avancer… les faire souffrir, sans pitié, et, avec un peu de chance, le pendu serait avec eux.

Il allait pouvoir lui faire ravaler sa maudite prophétie, lui faire regretter de ne pas être en enfer, il l'empêcherait d'exécuter la deuxième partie de sa tirade effrayante. Aucun serpent ne viendra l'étouffer, il allait s'en assurer.

- Attends-moi, Tom. J'arrive, je viens te rejoindre. Je vais bientôt me réveiller.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tom détestait par-dessus tout, en plus des Sang de Bourbes et des Moldus, c'est bien qu'on vienne le réveiller à 4 heures du matin en tambourinant à sa porte, surtout après les fortes émotions de la veille au soir. Il avait déjà eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et voila maintenant qu'on le tirait de son sommeil… il regarda avec envie le petit Shad qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur un fauteuil, indifférent au bruit. Pestant, Tom finit par se lever, baguette en main pour punir le fautif, et ouvrit sa porte avec brusquerie :

- QUOI ! Oh, c'est vous Mr le directeur…excusez moi, je croyais…

- Plus tard, mon garçon. Vous devez m'accompagner immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, c'est très grave !

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Morgan ?

- En quelque sorte. Il se trouve que votre ami est sorti du coma…

- …Si tôt ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! interrompit Tom, joyeux.

- Oui… sauf qu'il s'amuse à blesser tout les infirmiers de l'hôpital et qu'il joue à cache cache avec eux ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème conne ça !

- …Pardon ? demanda le garçon, complètement ébahi.

- Apparemment, Mr Eliacin est devenu complètement agressif. Le médecin est persuadé que c'est à cause de l'incendie. Résultat, il attaque tout ce qui bouge… et sans baguette !

- Il fait de la magie sans baguette ! _Depuis quand en est il capable !_ se demanda-t-il tout ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose d'important.

- Plutôt de la magie accidentelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez absolument m'accompagner, Dumbledore pense que vous serez en mesure de le calmer.

- Très bien, je m'habille et j'arrive. _Du Félix Felicis, je DOIS trouver du Félix Felicis ou je ne passerai pas l'année ! Mais, par Serpentard, qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ? _

Arrivé à destination, Tom découvrit Dumbledore essayant d'apaiser le médecin en chef de Sainte Mangouste, furieux du mauvais comportement de ce patient qui bouleversait le bon ordre et la tranquillité des autres malades.

- Un comportement inacceptable ! grondait-il. Jamais je n'ai vu cela !

- Du calme, n'oubliez pas que cet élève a vécu un événement traumatisant, quelques heures plus tôt. Il doit être perdu.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Comprenant qu'il y en avait certainement pour des heures avant que les deux hommes ne remarquent son arrivée, Tom décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Trouver Morgan serait plus facile que d'habitude, il suffisait de retracer le parcours dévastateur de chaque étage.

Il entama donc une fouille minutieuse, faisant fi des plaintes du personnel, impressionné par le mini chaos que son ami avait engendré. D'ici quelques années, il en était certain, Morgan serait un atout majeur pour sa conquête sur le monde Sorcier.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'entraine déjà, ricana Tom avec satisfaction. Je devrais peut être le féliciter.

Apres un long quart d'heure, il remarqua une porte entrebâillée que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Intrigué, il y pénetra et s'engouffra dans un étrange escalier étroit, celui-ci menait vers une immense salle de potions, où des centaines de fioles étaient correctement rangées… mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il découvrit. Enroulé en boule, se trouvait un jeune garçon épuisé.

- Morgan ?

- Tom ? c'est toi ?

Sans attendre, le jeune sorcier s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Tom, ça y est, je suis reveillé ?

- Oui, Morgan. Tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. C'est promis.

Rasuré, le garçon se jeta sur son presque frère et l'étreignit fortement, s'accrochant à ses vetements de peur qu'il ne vienne à disparaitre brusquement.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, finalement.

- Qui ça ? demanda l'Heritier de Serpentard, intrigué.

- Le Pendu.

- Le Pendu ? Encore ce mot ! Merlin, de quoi est ce que tu parles à la fin ? c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Pour toute réponse, Morgan se mordit la lèvre et serra plus fort de ses poings le manteau de Tom. Comment lui avouer qu'un mort avait fait une prohétie sur lui et le tourmentait ?

- Morgan, soupira Tom. Si tu ne parles pas de tes problèmes, comment veux tu que je t'aide ? tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Si… mais je … j'ai peur, avoua t'il.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda t'il patiemment.

Le jeune voyageur du Futur hésita encore un instant puis finit par tout lui avouer. Il raconta son expérience dans la forêt et ce mort qui le hantait, il lui déballa ses inquiètudes, ses rèves terrifiants… quand il eut fini, il eut l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme en moins à transporter. De son côté, Tom ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire, en revanche il était impressionné par le fait que son presque frère parvenait à se mettre dans le pétrin même avec les morts… il n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce pendu s'en prendre encore une fois à Morgan. Il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter mais il était bien décidé.

Lentement, l'Héritier de Serpentard ramena Morgan à sa chambre et dut le rassurer longtemps avant qu'il ne consente enfin à prendre une potion de sommeil et s'endormir. Revenu à Poudlard, Tom retourna également vers son lit, l'esprit encore en déroute face aux révélations.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune garçon entra dans une Grande Salle où les murs encore noircis rappelaient les événements de la veille. Walby, Alan et le reste de la bande eurent un résumé complet de la situation et sur l'état de santé de leur compagnon de chambre et poussèrent tous un grand soupir de soulagement. Seulement, alors qu'ils se régalaient d'œufs frais et de toasts, un grand fracas s'entendit dans les couloirs au loin, perturbant les discussions des élèves qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait encore bien se passer.

Arrivèrent alors, à la grande surprise de tous, sauf de Tom, Ambrius Travers ainsi qu'un petit groupe d'Aurors :

- Herbert Beery, déclara d'une voix forte et menaçante le père de Walburga. Les membres du Magenmagot et moi-même avons décidé de vous arrêter pour entrée illégale d'animaux dangereux dans une école, blessures graves sur un enfant de moins de 17 ans et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. En vertu de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, tous les professeurs sont convoqués et suspendus de leurs fonctions le temps qu'une enquête soit ouverte. Poudlard ferme ses portes d'ici trois heures, les élèves sont donc invités à préparer leurs valises, le Poudlard express vous attend.

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur toute la Grande Salle, les professeurs eux mêmes n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Beery était sur le point de s'évanouir et regardait le directeur de l'école avec un regard suppliant. Dumbledore, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les membres du Magenmagot aient pu être mis si vite en courant. Seul Tom Jedusor triomphait de la situation : Grindelwald avait réagi plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Il tenait sa vengeance.

(à suivre...)


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 42 **Décision et menace.

Poudlard était en pleine effervescence : depuis l'annonce faite par Ambrius Travers sur la fermeture de l'école, Beery avait été emmené de force par les Aurors, accompagné de Dippet, les élèves préparaient leurs bagages à grande vitesse, les professeurs supervisaient les préparations et Dumbledore tentait de calmer la foule de journalistes amassés aux portes du château dans l'espoir d'avoir un papier et faire scandale. Les seuls à échapper à ce tourbillon de préparation étaient les élèves qui n'avaient pas la chance de retourner dans leurs familles : exceptionnellement, et aussi pour garder l'Héritier de Grindelwald en sécurité, Ambrius Travers avait fait une liste de ceux qui restaient jusqu'à la prochaine ouverture. Parmi eux se trouvait Tom Jedusor, une élève de Poufsoufle et deux de Serdaigle. Il fut décidé que trois professeurs resteraient également au château afin de les surveiller : Dumbledore, Binns et Têtenjoy, les autres devront rentrer chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'une convocation au tribunal leur soit envoyée.

Le professeur de Métamorphose, pour sa part, cherchait un moyen efficace pour éviter à Beery d'éventuelles années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban mais, vu les dégâts provoqués, c'était mal parti. Ne parvenant pas à se concentrer dans sa salle de classe, il prit donc le chemin des couloirs le menant à son bureau cependant, en arrivant au détour d'un croisement, il entendit les voix reconnaissables de Tom Jedusor et d'Ambrius Travers. Intrigué, il s'arrêta et écouta :

- … remercie d'avoir si vite répondu à ma lettre, Mr Travers. Vous avez été très efficace.

- C'était mon devoir, Tom. En tant que père, il était impensable que je laisse un professeur aussi incompétent enseigner d'avantage.

- Que va-t-il advenir de Beery, maintenant ?

- Il va passer devant le conseil d'éducation puis sera jugé au Magenmagot. Si tout se passe bien, il sera renvoyé définitivement et condamné à trois ans.

- C'est peu, grommela le plus jeune. C'est à cause de cet abruti que Morgan a failli mourir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien me servir de mon influence pour le faire emprisonner plus longtemps.

- Je compte sur vous.

- Une fois les élèves dans le Poudlard Express, je t'emmènerai à Sainte Mangouste puis je viendrai te rechercher le soir. Dippet est d'accord.

- Pourriez-vous utiliser un peu plus votre influence pour faire sortir Morgan de l'hôpital ? Il déteste cet endroit et j'aimerais être à ses côtés en permanence.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, jeune homme, mais je vais essayer de m'arranger avec le médecin s'il juge que l'état de son patient est stable.

- Parfait, je vous en remercie encore une fois.

- Bien, allez vous préparer, le départ est dans deux heures.

Puis ils se séparèrent, inconscients de la présence indiscrète de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, déjà étonné de voir la relation entre l'élève et le magistrat aussi importante, ne put s'empêcher d'être scandalisé par la situation : ainsi c'était Jedusor qui avait prévenu Travers, pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il aurait dû comprendre que le garçon n'allait pas passer l'accident de son frère aussi facilement. Et dire que Dippet ne le croyait pas quand il lui disait de s'en méfier, était il donc aveugle ? Si Jedusor parvenait à faire exclure un professeur, il ne tarderait pas à faire pire. Un démon sous une tête d'ange, voila ce qu'il était. Il allait devoir agir… et vite.

* * *

Morgan Eliacin regardait, par la fenêtre de sa chambre trop blanche, la pluie tomber et résonner contre les parois de la vitre. Il s'ennuyait fortement et avait sincèrement hâte que Tom vienne le rejoindre au plus vite. Depuis l'incident de l'autre soir, les infirmiers se méfiaient de lui et le tenaient constamment à l'œil, lui donnant l'impression d'être en prison, pourtant il ne regrettait pas son geste car cela lui avait permis de trouver la force nécessaire ainsi que l'envie de se débarrasser de ce fantôme, ce pendu qu'il voulait voir retourner dans sa tombe… pour autant qu'il en est une.

- Morgan, tu rêves ou quoi ?

Le concerné sursauta face à ce brusque retour à la réalité et remarqua son frère, le sourire aux lèvres et un sac dans une main.

- Tom, soupira t'il de joie, je suis content que tu sois là.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Grace aux lotions, je n'ai plus mal à mes brûlures.

- Tant mieux. Je t'ai apporté une surprise, dit-il en mettant le sac à portée de vue de son ami.

Sans attendre, Morgan s'en empara et vit un nombre impressionnant de bonbons et chocogrenouilles. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de commencer à les dévorer, sous l'œil ravi de Tom qui prenait sa gourmandise comme un bon signe de rétablissement.

- Frôler la mort ne t'as pas coupé l'appétit, on dirait, ricana t'il.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, grommela Morgan, ils m'ont apporté un petit déjeuner horrible. C'était immangeable.

- Vraiment ? Moi j'en ai eu un excellent, et pour cause, les Aurors ont arrêté Beery.

- Sérieux !

- Oh que oui, tu aurais dû voir sa tête se décomposer, c'était trop drôle.

- Et pourquoi l'ont ils emprisonné ?

- Hum, disons qu'une petite lettre s'est mystérieusement glissée dans le bureau de d'Ambrius Travers et qu'elle contenait tout les détails de l'accident.

- Et je parie que cette fameuse lettre a été rédigée par un sorcier dont le nom est Jedusor, je me trompe ?

- Il l'avait bien mérité. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. En plus, tous les cours sont annulés et les élèves sont repartis chez eux. Le château est entièrement à notre disposition… enfin presque, Mêle Tout Dumbledore y est resté aussi.

- Je vois que tu as encore fait des exploits, s'amusa Morgan.

- Oui, j'adore semer le chaos.

Pendant deux longues heures, ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter et à rire, parlant de tout et de rien, imaginant des tortures cocasses que Beery pourrait subir. Tom était heureux de voir Morgan en si bonne forme, il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, le savoir aussi espiègle et boudeur qu'avant le soulagé grandement.

- Au fait, déclara l'Héritier de Serpentard, j'ai décidé d'annuler notre petite sortie nocturne.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle où on devait utiliser laPossession Bestiale en février. La potion est déjà prête mais je préfère reporter ça à l'année prochaine. Tu as eu suffisamment de problèmes comme ca.

Morgan ne répondit pas, à la place il se souvint de la prophétie que le pendu lui avait sorti, ces mots qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur : « Mort par trois fois… quand le premier flocon de neige tombera, le feu t'engloutira… lorsque l'année mourra et renaitra, le serpent t'étouffera… alors que le soleil réchauffera la terre, le loup te disséquera… par trois fois la mort viendra te trouver… par trois fois. » Maintenant qu'il avait affronté les flammes, il était persuadé que la deuxième partie faisait référence au soir du 31 decembre quand au serpent, il savait que cela parlait de Tom et son animagus, c'était tellement logique. Annuler leur sortie lui permettrait en effet d'être en sécurité mais…

- Tom

- Oui ?

- Je… je crois que je vais quand même utiliser ma forme Animagus.

- Pardon ? questionna son frère d'une voix surprise et glaciale

- Et je compte le faire le 31 décembre.

- Hors de question. On fera ça une autre fois, on a tout le temps de…

- Non, je veux le faire !

- Morgan, j'ai dit non !

- Et bien, moi, j'ai mon mot à dire et je veux le faire, s'obstina Morgan.

- Morgan… prévint le jeune sorcier d'un ton menaçant.

- Je veux le faire et je le ferai ! Avec ou sans toi !

Abasourdi de voir Morgan réfuter sa décision, il soupira et prit un instant pour se calmer. Il détestait vraiment d'être contredit, surtout dans ses projets, mais, avant de se disputer avec lui, il voulait comprendre la raison d'une telle obstination.

- Très bien, pourquoi tiens-tu à le faire ?

- A cause de la prophétie, celle du deuxième passage. Je pense qu'elle aura lieu à cette période.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas…

- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Ce stupide pendu est en train de me pourrir la vie, si je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille je ne dois surtout pas le fuir. Il s'est déjà montré lors de l'incendie, donc il reviendra le 31 décembre.

- Mais…

- Si je veux lui faire ravaler sa menace, je dois accepter de prendre le risque. Désolé Tom, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être contesté, mais j'y tiens vraiment.

Le concerné ravala sa colère devant cet entêtement, ce que disait Morgan n'était pas dénué de bon sens : fuir le problème ne résoudrait rien et ne ferait peut être qu'empirer la situation. Cependant, la peur de voir son frère mourir était encore bien présente dans son esprit, surtout depuis l'incendie. Devait il le laisser faire ou l'en empêcher ? Apparemment, Morgan était décidé… il devait donc veiller sur lui, pour que la prophétie ne s'exécute plus. Il devait protéger son petit frère, c'était son rôle depuis leur rencontre à Halloween, et il ne faillirait pas. Serpentard lui avait envoyé un ami pour le seconder et l'apaiser, il devait prendre soin de lui. Puisque sa décision était d'aller affronter la mort, alors il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer, comme le ferait le digne héritier de la lignée pur dont il descendait.

- Très bien. Si c'est ton choix, alors je t'accompagnerai. Le 31 décembre, entre 23h et minuit, nous boirons la potion de Possession.

- Merci, soupira Morgan de soulagement. Merci de respecter ma décision.

- Mais en contrepartie, nous ferons cette Possession à ma façon, afin de s'assurer que nous ne courrons aucun risque.

- Si tu veux.

- Bien. Maintenant, si nous parlions encore des futures tortures de Beery ?

* * *

Dans un immense manoir situé prés de la ville portuaire de Magdebourg, en Allemagne, Gellert Grindelwald venait de recevoir le rapport de son bras droit et le relisait attentivement. Ambrius lui écrivait que son fils ainé, Morgan, allait de mieux en mieux malgré la crise de folie passagère qu'il avait eu la veille et le médecin pensait d'ailleurs le ramener à Poudlard le plus tôt possible. Tom Jedusor, pour sa part, restait à ses côtés. Beery avait été emmené dans la cellule des Aurors en attendant son jugement et Dippet avait été convoqué sitôt l'école fermée. Quand son vieil ennemi, il était consigné à Poudlard. Bref, tout était sous contrôle, mais le mage noir aurait payé cher pour revenir en Angleterre et tuer Beery : ce misérable avait mis son héritier en danger. Comme Jedusor, Gellert voulait voir cet incompétent pourrir à Azkaban le plus longtemps possible, d'ailleurs il allait se servir de ses espions pour accélérer le procès. Son fils serait vengé, il s'en faisait une affaire personnelle.

- Père ? Je n'arrive pas à me reposer, déclara une petite voix d'enfant prés de lui.

Grindelwald posa son regard sur le garçon de 6 ans aux longs cheveux d'argent et aux iris couleur de mer. Fenrir Greyback, son deuxième fils adoptif, loup garou de son état et futur successeur si Morgan venait à disparaitre. Le mage noir avait de grands projets pour lui, lorsque sa force serait à son apogée. Il comptait bien l'utiliser comme un puissant soldat ou plus, mais, pour l'heure, il devait le considérer comme un enfant, encore traumatisé par le rejet de sa meute.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu dormiras mieux ce soir. Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de ton grand frère, il va mieux.

- Oh… quand est ce que je pourrai le rencontrer ?

- Cet été, je te le promets. Et tu pourras aussi t'amuser avec Jedusor autant que tu le voudras.

- Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgan va t'adorer. En revanche, n'oublies pas que je serai très fâché si tu lui fais du mal.

- Oui père.

- Si tu blesses Jedusor, en revanche, je ne te dirai rien. Mais n'oublies pas : Morgan ne doit pas être au courant, sinon il deviendra malheureux. Tu ne veux pas que ton grand frère soit triste, n'est ce pas ?

- Non père, je vous promets de ne rien lui dire.

- C'est bien. Vas te promener maintenant, j'ai du travail.

L'enfant s'exécuta immédiatement, pressé de retrouver l'odeur si trainante de la nature qu'il adorait, ignorant le sourire satisfait de son paternel qui espérait voir Tom Jedusor mis en pièce par le jeune loup garou l'été prochain.

* * *

- Ce que vous dites est extrêmement grave, Dumbledore. Ambrius Travers est un sorcier très respecté du ministère, l'accuser sans preuve est dangereux.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas de preuve mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance. Croyez-moi Stanislas, cela risque d'aggraver les choses si nous laissons Travers s'occuper de cette enquête.

- Hum, l'ennui c'est que les autres membres du Magenmagot sont, pour la plupart, occupés à des tâches importantes. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en charger.

- Faites votre possible, je vous en conjure. Je ne nie pas l'irresponsabilité de Beery, il a commis une faute très grave et sa défense est faible, mais vous ne devez pas laisser Travers continuer d'avantage.

Stanislas Aymeroc, fonctionnaire du Magenmagot et homme de loi réputé, hésitait d'accéder à la requête d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré tout le respect qu'il vouait à celui-ci, empêcher un homme important d'exécuter son travail sans motif valable était une responsabilité trop lourde, surtout si le Ministre de la magie en entendait parler. Pourtant, il ne devait pas non plus laisser ce professeur dans une telle situation, alors que faire ?

- Je vais faire mon possible, Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas vous garantir un meilleur résultat : Beery est condamné au renvoi.

- Je vous demande juste de limiter sa peine d'emprisonnement, je me chargerai personnellement du reste.

- Très bien. Repassez dans quelques jours, je vous ferai un compte rendu détaillé.

- Merci Stanislas.

Plus rassuré sur le sort de son collègue, le professeur de métamorphose prit congé et retourna à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il se promit de convoquer Tom Jedusor sitôt que celui-ci reviendrait de l'hôpital. Il était temps de le mettre en garde et de lui rappeler sa place.

* * *

L'après midi s'était très vite écoulé et Morgan voyait son frère partir à regret. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans sa chambre et retrouver son chat, cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise, il voulait le quitter au plus vite. Soupirant, il prit les livres que son ami lui avait apportés afin de se distraire et piocha dans la réserve de bonbons posée près de lui. Que Poudlard lui semblait loin en cette nuit.

Pendant ce temps, tom était revenu dans l'immense château d'Ecosse, ravi de cette bonne journée. L'idée d'essayer la Possession Bestiale était, désormais, plus tentante que jamais maintenant que Morgan l'avait convaincu. Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre en sifflotant, avec bonne humeur, se rappelant de nourrir la capricieuse bestiole qui servait de chat à son ami.

- Mr Jedusor, puis je vous voir un instant ?

L'intéressé se retourna et vit son professeur honnit et son air trop sérieux. Sa gaité disparut comme par enchantement, comme si une mauvaise nouvelle allait lui tomber dessus. Il l'accompagna donc à son bureau, en trainant les pieds, et s'installa sur une chaise sitôt arrivé.

- Comment va Morgan ? commença le plus vieux. S'est il remit de sa crise ?

- Oui, il se plaint de l'inconfort des lieux et il espère rentrer, mais il va bien.

- Parfait, parfait. Je suis soulagé par cette nouvelle.

- M'avez-vous fait venir pour cela ? demanda Tom qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser.

- Non, pas vraiment. Il se trouve, mon cher garçon, que le professeur Beery est, en ce moment même, dans une cellule.

- Vraiment ? ricana Tom. Je suppose qu'il l'a mérité dans ce cas, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Et bien, après le regrettable accident d'hier soir, une lettre est arrivée en possession d'Ambrius Travers, un courrier relatant l'intégralité des événements. Je ne condamne pas, évidemment, cette alternative. En revanche, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce pauvre Beery vient d'être condamné à un jugement aussi sévère alors que le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Encore une fois, Monsieur, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, cingla Tom qui avait du mal à conserver son calme.

- Je pense, au contraire, que tu le sais très bien. Parler seul à seul avec un magistrat au détour d'un couloir est très imprudent, Tom, des oreilles indiscrètes peuvent y trainer.

_- Sale Mêle Tout glucosé ! Il sait, il a écouté notre conversation ! _pensa le plus jeune en blêmissant de rage.

- Eventuellement, je peux comprendre que la peur que tu as ressentie, en croyant perdre un ami proche, a perturbée ton raisonnement et t'a poussé à la vengeance. Mais je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre, mon garçon. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'envenimer cela à cause d'un conflit d'enfant perturbé.

Ce fut de trop pour l'Héritier de Serpentard qui ne put contenir plus longtemps sa rage et sa rancœur. Repoussant son imperturbabilité, il se releva brusquement et eclata dans une épouvantable colère :

- Moi ? Vous osez me traiter de perturbé ? Mais le plus attardé dans cet histoire est Beery ! Par sa faute, Morgan a failli mourir ! Il est normal qu'il soit puni, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! je me moque bien de votre guerre, j'ai choisi de faire appel à Mr Travers parce que je savais que lui seul ferait le necessaire. Je ne regrette rien !

- Alors tu avoues avoir envoyé cette lettre ?

- Je l'avoue, siffla Tom. Et je suis prêt à recommencer ! D'ailleur, combien même vous désapprouvez, qu'allez vous faire ? M'arrêter ?

- Non, mais je veux te mettre en garde : reste en dehors de cette affaire, Tom. Tu es un enfant, laisse faire la justice.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Une mise en garde, je ne me permettrais pas de te menacer. La vengeance ne mène à rien, n'oublies jamais ça. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur et se rendit dans sa salle commune avec une humeur si épouvantable que le pauvre Shad dût se cacher en dessous du lit pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais sort.

- Maudit Dumbledore ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Pense-t-il sincèrement me faire peur avec ses ridicules intimidations ? Et quel imbécile je suis ! J'aurais dû parler à Travers dans un endroit plus discret. Mais peu importe, ce sale professeur peut bien me faire sa morale, je suis seul à décider de ce que je dois faire ou non ! Beery est condamné de toute façon, j'ai gagné !

Se calmant peu à peu, il délaissa le fauteuil qu'il était en train de réduire en miette et prit un livre afin de se changer les idées et oublier. En revanche, cette nuit là, Shad se résolut à chasser les souris pour pouvoir se nourrir, l'humain ne lui donnerait pas ses croquettes ce soir.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 43 **Deuxième partie d'une prophétie

Le jour du 25 décembre, alors que noël était enfin arrivé, Morgan eut enfin l'autorisation de rentrer à Poudlard. Par sécurité, les infirmiers de St Mangouste l'avaient gardé en surveillance, mais ils ne descellèrent aucune autre anomalie physique ou mentale. C'est donc avec une impatience maladive que Tom Jedusor attendait, cet après midi là, le retour de son frère adoptif. Pendant les jours qui avaient précédés l'entretien de Dumbledore, le jeune garçon avait évité tout contact avec le professeur de Métamorphose, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses et se faire oublier jusqu'au 31 décembre, date de la Possession Bestiale. Le matin même, il avait reçu, de la part de leur petite bande, une petite série de cadeau, Morgan n'avait pas été oublié cependant, notamment par Walburga Travers.

Alors qu'il s'occupait à la lecture d'un livre, il vit enfin, de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, la silhouette reconnaissable de Morgan. Il rejeta le grimoire brusquement et rejoignit le voyageur du futur aussi vite que possible.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Morgan ! le salua t'il en l'étreignant.

- Merci Tom, dit il en lui rendant son étreinte. C'est bon de revenir enfin.

- Poudlard est trop vide sans toi et ta constante maladresse.

- C'est un compliment ? demanda Morgan, soupçonneux.

- A ton avis, ricana l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Un sourire chaleureux apparu sur les lèvres de Morgan, décidemment son frère ne changeait pas, mais il n'aurait voulu le contraire pour rien au monde.

- Morgan, vous revoilà enfin s'exclama soulagé une voix derrière eux.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore salua Morgan.

- Professeur, répondit froidement Tom à son tour, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les réprimandes de la dernière fois.

- J'ai prévenu les Elfes de Maison qu'ils vous préparent de quoi manger, vous devez être affamé.

- Euh oui, merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Satisfait, celui-ci retourna au château, laissant les deux frères se retrouver. Perplexe devant le regard haineux que lançait Tom au plus vieux Sorcier, Morgan demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mêle Tout Dumbledore ?

- Comme d'habitude, il fourre son nez là il ne faut pas cracha t'il. Il n'a pas aimé que je demande de l'aide à Travers pour faire condamner Beery, alors il m'a ordonné de ne pas recommencer.

- Comme si on pouvait t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux soupira Morgan.

- Exactement renifla le garçon d'un air supérieur. S'il croit que je vais lui obéir, il se trompe.

- A part ça, comment va Shad ? Tu as pensé à lui donner ses croquettes pendant mon absence ?

Tom se mit à pâlir, il avait complètement oublié le chat noir de son ami.

- Euh… oui. Mais je crois qu'il s'est surtout régalé avec les souries du château.

- Tu l'as oublié ? protesta Morgan.

- Non !... enfin si. Mais il est vivant… je crois.

- Tom ! Espèce d'ami indigne !

Il ponctua ses derniers mots en façonnant une boule de neige et l'envoya sur son frère de toutes ses forces. Celui l'évita de justesse et se pencha à son tour pour contre attaqué. Ainsi, sous l'œil amusé du professeur Dumbledore qui observé les deux enfants depuis sa fenêtre, on put les voir s'affronter et entendre leurs rires et protestations, heureux d'être enfin réuni. Ensemble.

* * *

Assis dans une cellule glacée dans le grand bâtiment réservé aux Aurors, Herbert Beery attendait, mal à l'aise, désespéré, son interrogatoire en compagnie des membres du Magenmagot. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir mais il savait déjà qu'il était condamné. Tandis qu'il se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse, un homme de taille moyenne s'approcha de lui, l'air désolé.

- Bonjour Mr Beery, vous me reconnaissez ?

- Vous êtes… Stanislas Aymeroc, un de mes anciens élèves dit le professeur.

- Oui, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a chargé de vous aider.

- Vraiment ? Vous… vous allez me sortir d'ici ? demanda t'il plein d'espoir.

- Malheureusement non. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est alléger quelque peu votre peine.

- Ce n'est déjà pas mal murmura le prisonnier faiblement.

- Je suis chargé de votre défense, vous allez devoir tout me raconter, dans les moindres détails. Plus j'en saurai et plus je pourrai plaidoyer en votre faveur.

- Je comprends.

- Allez y, décrivez moi toute l'histoire et n'hésitez pas sur les détails.

Sentant qu'un peu de chance se tournait vers lui, l'ancien professeur de botanique s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus isolé, son collègue de Métamorphose était derrière lui. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

- C'est une plaisanterie !

- Hélas non, Seigneur Grindelwald. Aymeroc vient d'être chargé de la défense de Beery.

- Qui l'a décidé ? gronda le mage noir, de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Dumbledore.

- Evidemment, encore et toujours lui. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Que dois-je faire, maitre ?

- Débrouilles-toi pour que Beery tombe, Ambrius. Je me moque de la façon dont tu t'y prendras, mais je veux voir mon fils vengé.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

Sur ces mots, le père de Walburga transplana hors du manoir Allemand où était réfugié Gellert Grindelwald. Le sorcier aux cheveux blond bouclés, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, regardait les flammes danser dans une haute cheminée de marbre, en proie à de vive réflexion. Son ancien amant était décidemment l'homme le plus fouineur qu'il lui était donné de voir, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Morgan et Jedusor prenaient un malin plaisir à le surnommer Mêle Tout. Ne pouvait il donc pas se contenter de rester dans son coin sans lui gâcher le moindre de ses plans ?

- Ne m'obliges pas à sévir, Albus cracha l'homme à voix haute. Si tu tentes quoi que se soit, je n'aurai cette fois plus aucune pitié.

- Père, à qui parlez vous ? demanda une petite voix d'enfant intimidé.

- A personne, Fenrir. Retournes t'amuser dehors, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

Sentant la colère de son père, Fenrir quitta la pièce sans attendre, peu enclin à se faire punir. Depuis quelques temps, l'homme semblait déçu de lui, il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de parler. La crainte qu'il l'abandonne comme l'avait fait sa meute lui faisait peur, vers qui se tournerait-il ? Qui voudrait de lui ? Il ne savait même pas comment se faire des amis. Il était seul.

- S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il en regardant les nuages. Aidez-moi.

* * *

Les jours suivant noël et le nouvel an passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Morgan et Tom avaient passé leur temps à se concentrer sur une tache essentiel : découvrir leurs animagus grâce à la Possession Bestial. Chaque jour, ils étaient de plus en plus déterminés, malgré Dumbledore qui les surveillait, malgré les risques de ne jamais redevenir complètement humain. Ils voulaient savoir, avide de curiosité, réfutant la prudence et la mise en garde de Grindelwald. Ils étaient confiant… trop peut être.

Le soir du 31 décembre, les deux élèves s'étaient rendus à la Grande Salle pour festoyer en l'honneur de la nouvelle année à venir. Seulement, l'ambiance était loin d'être gaie : l'arrestation de Beery et le risque de voir Poudlard fermé définitivement avaient ruiné la bonne humeur d'habitude si présente dans l'immense château écossais. Morgan avait mangé sans vraiment d'appétit et Tom était pressé de quitter la pièce qui lui rappelait trop la froideur de son orphelinat. Ils partirent donc sans finir leur plat principal, sous l'œil désolé des enseignants qui comprenaient leurs erreurs mais qui ne parvenaient malheureusement pas à sourire. Au moins, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient un prétexte pour s'éloigner sans attirer les soupçons.

Vers 22h30, ils enfilèrent leurs plus chauds vêtements, n'oubliant pas les potions utiles à la transformation, puis se rendirent le plus discrètement possible à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Tom ne voulait pas utiliser la Possession au château, c'était un moyen trop rapide de se faire remarquer ou attaquer, voila pourquoi les bois sinistres et inquiétants entourant l'école étaient plus adaptés à leur dangereuse escapade. D'un regard peu rassuré, Morgan examinait l'orée des perpétuels taillis, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de commettre la pire des bêtises.

- Tu veux renoncer ? demanda Tom, posté à côté de lui.

- … non, j'ai décidé de le faire et je ne reculerais pas.

D'un mouvement de tête approbateur, le descendant de Serpentard lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide couleur grisâtre, promesse d'une délicieuse folie à venir.

- Nous allons nous séparer, déclara Tom. Nous irons chacun de notre coté, le plus loin possible de l'autre. Quand nous boirons la potion, nous n'aurons plus aucun souvenir de notre humanité, nous ne serons que des bêtes dépourvu d'intelligence mais doté d'instinct différent. J'ignore ce qui se passera, mais quoi qu'il arrive, notre secret ne devra jamais être dévoilé.

- Jamais, confirma Morgan.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, yeux dans les yeux, le même sourire complice sur les lèvres, confiant l'un envers l'autre.

- Je viendrai te chercher si tu ne reviens pas de cette aventure, promis Tom. Je ne te laisserai pas rester un animal.

- Je t'attendrai, rassura Morgan.

- Prends ça dit il en sortant de sa poche le collier d'opale. Même transformé nous ne pourrons pas l'enlever, je te reconnaitrai donc à coup sûr.

- Compris.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis se dispersèrent le plus loin possible, s'isolant au plus profond des arbres lugubres. Quand Morgan se jugea suffisamment éloigné, il attendit que la cloche de Poudlard résonnent 23h avant de boire la répugnante mixture. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita, regardant le flacon de verre avec une légère angoisse, puis il retira le bouchon de liège et avala son contenu d'un seul coup. Le gout était si infect qu'il dut se retenir de vomir, toussant avec force, les yeux imbibaient de larmes face au dégout. Au début, rien ne se passa, comme si l'écœurant mélange n'avait d'autre effet que de rendre malade quiconque l'ingurgité, mais ensuite le jeune sorcier ressentit de fort picotement sur tout le corps. Les frissons s'intensifièrent d'avantage, augmentant son inquiétude, et la suite ne fut plus qu'un long moment de douleur. Morgan poussa des gémissements plaintifs, priant pour que le mal cesse au plus vite… cependant sa raison disparut rapidement et ses sensations, si propres aux êtres humains, le quittèrent pour faire place à des râles animal et sauvage. Morgan venait de disparaitre, faisant place à une créature qui ne ressentait plus qu'une chose : la survie.

De son côté, Tom Jedusor n'était pas mieux. Son intelligence si redoutable n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il goutait aux sens nouveaux que son animagus lui donné, se fiant à son intuition, ses pulsions. Un désir le poussait à s'éloigner, à laisser derrière lui son humanité, un attrait trop puissant pour y résister… celui de la faim.

La forêt interdite accueillait en son sein, cette nuit du 31 décembre, deux animaux qui n'y avaient pas leur place, deux bêtes meurtrières qui se distinguaient par deux colliers d'opale. Deux animagus dont l'assurance de redevenir humain n'était plus certaine.

Deux vies prisent entre les mains perfides du destin.

* * *

Stanislas Aymeroc, toujours installé derrière son bureau de travail malgré la fête familiale qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs heures, relisait pour la centième fois le témoignage complet de Beery qu'il avait obtenu au quartier des Aurors. Il cherchait des arguments, des preuves pouvant amoindrir sa faute, mais son crime était lourd : mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, blessures grave sur un sorcier de moins de 17 ans, et abus de confiance. Rien qu'un seul de ses éléments le condamnait déjà à plusieurs années d'Azkaban, sans compter la pression de la Gazette du Sorcier qui s'adonnait à cœur joie pour démontrer son incompétence. Le Magenmagot voulait que cette affaire soit bouclée au plus vite, le jugeant déjà coupable bien avant que le procès n'est eu lieu. Ce n'était pas juste et morale, mais la guerre avec Grindelwald n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait un responsable, un homme sur qui on pourrait déverser la rancœur et la colère. Beery était tout désigné, il était la marionnette parfaite.

Fatigué par ces relectures incessantes, il décida de faire une pose et sortit prendre l'air. Marchant dans les couloirs déserts du Ministère de la Magie, ses pas résonnaient de façon angoissante contre les murs, ignorant le sentiment de solitude dans ce trop grand dédale de passages incessants. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur qui le remontrait brutalement à la surface, il attendit patiemment que la cage élévatrice vienne à lui… et quand celle-ci arriva enfin, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme à la baguette déjà tendu. Avant que Stanislas comprenne ce qui se passe, un Avada Kedavra le faucha, et son corps, sans vie, tomba sur le sol froid. L'homme de loi emportait dans sa tombe le visage de son assassin, ainsi que la dernière défense d'un professeur victime de la vengeance d'un enfant nommé Tom Jedusor.

Quinze minutes plus tard, sous le vent glacial d'hiver Londonien, Ambrius Travers rentrait chez lui, le bras gauche portant le dossier d'Herbert Beery.

* * *

La nuit s'avançait tranquillement et bientôt l'année allait s'éteindre afin de faire place à la suivante c'était un cycle sans fin qui existait depuis des siècles, invention de l'homme pour dompter quelque peu le fil du temps et des saisons. Loin de se préoccuper de tous ces détails devenu insignifiant pour lui, Morgan Eliacin, toujours prisonnier dans sa nouvelle peau, tentait maladroitement de répondre à ses besoins instinctifs. Il cherchait un abri pour se reposer mais ressentait avant tout le gout de la traque. La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac, il lui fallait une proie, peu importe laquelle. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, c'était inné, seul manquait sa victime. Il ne se pressait pas, il s'accordait avec la nature qui se trouvait devant lui afin qu'elle tourne à son avantage. Et peu après, elle fini par lui faire don de ses envies : sous l'œil avide de la bête, une licorne s'approchait d'une source, sans ressentir le danger qui la guettait. Le plus silencieusement possible, se faufilant entre les arbres, Morgan s'approchait de la magnifique créature innocente, épiant le bon moment pour la tuer et s'en repaître.

Il voulait l'abattre maintenant, déchirer sa gorge, sentir l'excitation, qui ne cessait de grandir, s'apaiser enfin, mais ses sens lui imposait la patience. Il s'approcha encore, toujours plus silencieusement. Tandis qu'elle s'abreuvait, l'équidé blanc, symbole de pureté, releva sa tête et sentit l'odeur de la mort. Elle comprit et se sauva. Morgan la prit en chasse, faisant fit de la discrétion, la suivant sans pitié. Ils s'enfonçaient tous deux un peu plus dans les noirceurs, trop énervaient pour ressentir les dangers. Sa constitution l'ayant dotée d'une plus grande rapidité, Morgan fini par rattraper et acculer sa proie. La licorne se mit à hennir sous la blessure que venait de lui infliger le prédateur, apeurée par l'odeur de son sang et des désirs affamés de son bourreau. Pourtant, quand l'hémoglobine s'infiltra dans les crocs du sorcier, la magie qui s'y trouvait le fit souffrir et reculer. Morgan venait de ressentir l'interdit, sa victime ne devait pas être tué, son instinct le lui interdisait. Il s'enfuit, laissant la licorne blessé loin de ses pulsions sauvage. Quand il eut suffisamment couru, il enfuit sa gueule dans la neige afin d'enlever le sang qui le révulsait, laissant sa faim protester. Une fois propre, l'animal se calma et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se trouver une nouvelle prise s'il voulait calmer son estomac.

La cloche de Poudlard était en train de sonner 23h30.

* * *

Tom cherchait de la chaleur. Le froid, si désagréable, l'empêchait de chasser correctement. Il n'était pas dans son élément. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus n'importe quelle proie : il en voulait une à la hauteur de son appétit, qu'il pourrait déguster tout à son aise. Il avait déjà avalé des rongeurs et d'autres animaux tout aussi minuscules mais il ne fut pas rassasié pour autant. Il s'était donc confortablement installé, camouflé, prêt à se jeter sur son futur repas. Il patientait tranquillement, l'œil aux aguets. Il attendait sans pitié.

La lourde cloche afficha 23h40.

* * *

Morgan s'était remis en route, il était fatigué à cause de sa précédente course, mais refusa tout net d'abandonner. Il s'était insinué toujours plus profondément jusqu'à arriver sur un chemin glacé. En humant un peu le vent, il ressentit l'odeur du sang ainsi que celui de la chair fraichement découpé. Attiré, poussé par ce doux parfum qui lui titillait les narines, il s'engouffra dans le renfoncement de bois humide. De peur qu'un ennemi n'y soit déjà, il y allait avec la plus grande précaution. Sans reculer, toujours séduit, il ne se rendit pas compte, qu'à l'instant même, le piège venait de se refermer sur lui.

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser, il n'était plus le traqueur.

* * *

Tom l'avait senti venir, les vibrations de la terre l'avaient averti, son diner venait d'arriver. Il le vit venir, se régalant déjà du combat qui s'en découlerait inévitablement. Cette pitance serait bien suffisante pour les jours à venir et pourrait ensuite se réfugier dans un endroit plus chaud.

* * *

Parvenu à l'endroit où émanée la senteur si douce et amer à la fois, Morgan découvrit des restes de cadavres de petits animaux, dont la chair encore chaude et sanglante souillait la terre blanche. Sans réfléchir, il passa sa langue dessus et commença à mastiquer, dans un répugnant bruit de craquement osseux, sa petite découverte. Trop concentré sur sa tache, il ne remarqua pas la dangereuse avancée de la créature, et ce n'est qu'à la dernière minute qu'il y posa son regard d'émeraude… beaucoup trop tard. Son corps était maintenant ligoté par une puissante masse de muscle qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer.

Paniqué, il se débâtit furieusement, rassemblant toute ses forces afin de se dégager, il mordit, griffa la chose visqueuse et froide dans un cri aigu. Son ennemi, tout aussi violent, sifflait de rage et de douleur, resserrant un peu plus, à chaque coup de griffe, son étau mortel.

Et devant cet impitoyable combat, un esprit revenu de l'au-delà les regardait tranquillement, ricanant dans un souffle glacial :

- Lorsque l'année mourra et renaitra, le serpent t'étouffera. Je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenu.

A l'instant, minuit venait de résonner et la deuxième partie de la prophétie venait de se réaliser.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore buvait, devant sa cheminée, un petit verre d'alcool moldu que sa collègue venait de lui offrir, sans se douter des événements graves qui se déroulaient prés du château, ignorant encore le meurtre du magistrat à qui il avait expressément demandé de l'aide. En cette nouvelle année, il priait silencieusement la fin de ses conflits perpétuels, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait malgré tout pas exaucé. Il pensait à tous ces morts, tous ces sacrifices qui endeuillaient le monde sorcier.

Comment pouvait-on faire la fête pendant la guerre ? Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à rire ou s'amuser. Trop de responsabilités, trop de poids l'empêchaient de vivre paisiblement. L'avenir s'annonçait sombre.

Et les deux enfants, Tom et Morgan, quels destins se préparaient ils à construire ? Un monde de lumière ou un autre de Ténèbres ?

Tout à ses pensées, il se laissa bercer par le bruit du feu, et s'endormit, essayant de faire abstraction à toutes ses horreurs qui n'étaient, pourtant, pas encore terminé.

* * *

Quand Morgan se réveilla des profondes noirceurs qui l'avaient retenu prisonnier pendant quelques temps, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut l'assommante douleur qui lui martelait les muscles. Comme si une voiture lui avait passé dessus, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir un seul os encore actif. Il respirait avec difficulté et n'arrivait pas à se relever correctement, les membres complètement engourdis. Parvenant cependant à s'asseoir, il remarqua enfin, complètement abasourdi, qu'il était entièrement nu et qu'il tremblait interminablement. Promenant ses yeux sur le sol afin de trouver de quoi se couvrir, il vit un superbe serpent de 8 à 10 mètres, à la couleur brun clair parsemait de losange ocre jaune et dont la tête, si petite, étalait trois fine bandes noires. Un reptile magnifique que Morgan reconnu facilement : un Python Réticulé. C'était un chasseur qui pouvait consommer de grande proie et dont la robe majestueuse faisait égale à celle de son célèbre cousin, le Python Royal. En le regardant de plus prés, Morgan comprit qu'il dormait. Alors qu'il tenta de s'en approcher, le vertébré se métamorphosa brutalement en être humain, aussi dénudé que ne l'était le jeune sorcier.

- Tom ? s'exclama Morgan. C'est toi ?

Ainsi, son ami d'enfance avait pour animagus un python... cela ne le surpris pas tellement, vu qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, mais pourquoi était il couvert de griffes et de morsures multiples ? Inquiet, il examina les blessures et en découvrit une particulièrement profonde au niveau de l'abdomen.

Heureusement, le concerné ne tarda pas, lui aussi, à se réveiller et se sentit aussi mal que son frère.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t'il en claquant des dents.

- On a utilisé la Possession Bestial, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui… pour notre animagus. Merlin ! Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… je… je crois que je t'ai attaqué.

- Pardon ? questionna Morgan, ébahi.

- J'avais cette sensation de faim, j'attendais pour me nourrir… et il y avait cette bête, comme une espèce de chat mais en plus gros… oui, c'est ça, c'est bien ça, je me suis jeté dessus, je l'ai serré aussi fort que possible et … plus rien.

- Alors… c'est moi qui t'es fait toute ces entailles ? Je suis un chat ?

- Non, pas un chat ordinaire. Tu étais bien un félin mais je ne parviens pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- On verra ça plus tard, il faut te soigner pour l'instant ! Tu as une griffure très profonde, il faut vite la guérir !

- Ca va aller, mais regardes toi aussi : je ne t'ai pas épargné, tu as des marques partout.

- Oui, tu as tenté de m'étouffer, mais je vais bien.

- Je suis…

- Un serpent, oui. Un Python Réticulé pour être plus précis.

- Oh, s'exclama Tom, l'air déçu. Je pensais être un Basilic.

- Heuresement pour moi que non, sinon tu m'aurais tué à coup sûr !

- Va plutôt retrouver mes vêtements, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger.

- Je vais essayer.

Vacillant, il entreprit tant bien que mal de les récupérer, farfouillant entre les mottes de neige qui semblaient le congeler sur place et ne facilitaient pas sa prospection. Miraculeusement, il les vit enfin derrière un arbre, ainsi que la baguette magique de Tom en bois d'if. En soulevant la robe de sorcier, il sentit différentes autres potions et en reconnu une de guérison. Bénissant l'intelligence de Tom, il se précipita vers lui et la lui donna. Elle fit effet très vite et, bientôt, on put voir les blessures cicatriser.

D'un Accio, ils invoquèrent les affaires de Morgan, leur permettant enfin de se protéger du froid, puis se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux. Se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils repensèrent à cette étrange aventure, se demandant s'ils devaient continuer à se transformer alors qu'ils avaient failli s'entretuer. En apercevant les tours de Poudlard, Morgan fut soulagé et c'est à ce moment que l'Héritier de Serpentard s'écria :

- Ca y est ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant ! Je sais quel est ton animagus.

- Pas un lion, rassures moi.

- Presque. Tu es un lion des montagnes, un Puma.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois constamment comparé à un chat ? grommela Morgan qui en était fier néanmoins.

- Je te l'ai toujours dit, ricana Tom. Au moins, je ne me suis pas trompé.

Pour toute réponse, le voyageur du futur arbora un visage faussement boudeur, ce qui fit bien rire son ami. Pour eux, cette nouvelle année était signe d'opportunité.

- Encore une partie de la prophétie qui s'est exécuté, soupira finalement Morgan. Je me demande si je parviendrais à survivre jusqu'au bout.

- Que dit la troisième partie ?

- « Alors que le soleil réchauffera la terre, le loup te disséquera »

- Cette fois, je t'en fais la promesse, je ne la laisserai plus s'accomplir.

Mais au fond de lui, Tom se demanda s'il était vraiment possible de contrer ce genre de prédiction, aspirant à ce qu'aucune ne vienne un jour troubler son ascension.

(à suivre...)

* * *

**Et voila enfin la suite ^^ je remercie tous les Revieweurs qui m'on laissaient des messages d'encouragement. J'espere que cela continuera a vous plaire. **


End file.
